Red Dragon of Apocrypha
by Nika Raven Celeste
Summary: Hyoudo Naomi's life take an unexpected turn, as she took hand of a certain vampire at the park that day. A Combination of Magus' sense of logic, Dragon's perpetual daredevil personality, and a child's imagination, is definitely deadly. Can it get even more epic? "I ask, are you worth to be my Master!" Yup. It can.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It start very innocent.

So so innocent that no one can predict where it would lead to. Anyone can be forgiven to be caught off-guard when the effect is visible.

In another world, a pair of husband and wife who had lost two child due miscarriage finally have a son, whom they named Issei—taken after the father's sincere and honest pray to shrine during pregnancy period.

In that world, Issei will encounter an old man who show him a shown not mean for kids of his age, thus set him of path of perversion—specifially, fixation towards big breasts. Later, he would known as Oppai Baka by entire school population due his fixation towards breast reach almost unhealty level, and his bold proclamation to be Harem King, whether in private or public.

In that world, Issei will go on a date with cute girl who ask him out of blue... and in the end of said date, she reveal her true color and kill him. Another girl with red hair saved his life by reviving him, not as human but as devil. And thus, Issei begin his journey towards path of Harem King as a newborn Devil. Eventually encountering various events and meeting various kind of characters. All of whom helped to shaped him into Crimson Dragon Emperor.

But this is not that world. No. It's completely different world.

And it start with, rather than a boy named issei, the pair of husband and wife are blessed with a girl whom has equally poetic name.

Hyoudou Naomi.

And while she _did_ meet the pervy old man, she meet another old man in that park. And it shaped her future to something no one see coming.

~X~

"Iri..."

"Yes?"

"Why are we here again?"

A little girl with brown hair ask her friend with bland expression and equally flat tone.

Her friend snorted. "We are going to see Magic show." She said as if her friend is idiot. She has light brown hair and violet eyes. Quite rare eyes color for human to have. Yet due her posessing really short hair, people easily mistaken her as a boy.

"...I see..." The brunette girl said slowly. Looking ahead, her hand twitched. "...but I don't see any magic show is performed... only ugly old man with weird smile making weird preparation."

"Oi! Don't diss magician!" Hollered Iri. "Look, the show is about to start!"

The old man spread his hand and speak up, "Ladies and gentlemen" he said in grandiose, attracting attention from all kids in the park, or at least ones who come to see what he is about to do, "let me show you a great story." He give the kid in front row a pair of pudding but tell him to not eat it, before return to the show stage. A puppet doll box. "This is the story of God's greatest gift to human... a story about... OPPAI!" The curtain is opened and standing there, hanging gloriously from the string it tied to, is a female doll... with over-sized chest that it honestly looks like someone glued a pair of cream-colored ping-pong ball on the doll's chest.

As the old man proceeds to tell them the strangest, most bizarre and not making sense stories, more so than the riddle she find in her mother's thick as brick books, the brunette's face grow cold as stone. It doesn't take long for her to reach end of her patience and go away.

"Eh? Nao-chan. Where'd you go?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. But not here." Nao replied.

"E-eh?! But, what about the show?"

"You look at it if you want. Me, don't."

"W-wait a min—Nao-chaaaannn!"

Ignoring her friend's call, "Nao" began walking away. Somewhere, anywhere, she doesn't mind. As long as she didn't see such crazy show or meet that crazy man ever again. Her mother, in rare times she was at home, cautioned her to not go anywhere near people who make weird faces like that old man. They are per...vert... and she should not go anywhere near one.

A good advice. Her head hurt just by looking at the bizarre doll. That doll is weird and not proportional. If it wasn't for the string it surely will fall forward because of the extra weight on the chest area. Why anyone want to see that is beyond her.

"Oomph!"

Oops? It seems she dabble too much with her mind and did not see where she's going. "I'm sorry sir. I wasn't see where I'm going." She bowed politely before looking up at whom she bumped into.

'_Great, another old geezer.' _Was the first thing crossed in her mind when she saw the wrinkles face and grayish white hair. _'How did he have red eyes?' _Is the second thing, seeing she never encounter someone with such color before. Even more the vibrant one like this man's.

She wished she has red eyes herself. She like color red.

"Oho. It's okay little miss." The old man said. "But I have to ask, where are you going to?"

"Dunno. Somewhere." Replied "Nao". "Anywhere but that... that... that freak show." She pointed her finger at the show. Her eyes twitched in irritation for unknown reason when she turned and saw, now there was another doll which give the female doll's ping-pong balls a weird massage in really weird movement.

"Good grief." She hear this old man sighed. "Even I was not that bad."

"He said he was a magician, but I don't see anything magical." Forget something like in anime. Even the hat trick show she saw in circus is not.

The old man snorted. "Certainly." He said, but then his eyes lit up. "Hey, you want to see real magic?" He ask in tone "Nao" recognize. She has that tone when she think it's great to hide her mother's items... specifially the one round thing with a mirror inside that was called face powder.

"What kind of magic?"

"This kind." The old man open his palm and reveal pretty stones. The stone then start glowing and floating and there's a glowing line formed between them. "Nao" gasped. It's like in tv! A Real Magic!

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Is that really a magic? How did you do that?!" She ask in excitement. She never think she would see a real magic in real life and not in tv shows... specifially anime.

"Because _I'm_ a True Magician." The old man puffed his chest, Normally "Nao" would doubt that, but after seeing the magic, she believes it. "Nee, little miss..."

"Naomi. Hyoudou Naomi."

"Okay Miss Naomi, do you want to learn magic?"

"Really? I can?"

"Yup. You have biiiiiig potential."

"I wanna!"

"Good then!" The old man let go of his magic and clasped his hands in delight. "See, I have high-standing position in a... Magical Institute, you can say, so I'll pick you at later on certain schedule, kay?"

"Okay." Naomi nodded. "Mom and Dad always at works since early till night. Sometimes they leave for days." She lamented her short height. If only she was bit taller, she can reach the stove with ease and can cook her own food rather than relying on Konbini store or instant ramen cups. She's sick eating same thing whenever her parents are out of town for long period. "And I can't always visit Iri. She has her own life.

"Oho? Now that's interesting." The old man said. "You are financially supplied, no strict rules, and almost absolute freedom, now that's a Luxury. You have more time to learn magic. Isn't that good?" Naomi nodded. Yup. Boredom is firmly off table. "Alright. I meet you tomorrow here at... three sounds good. Bring in blank books and pencil. You will learn a lot."

"Kay mister."

"And my name is not Mister. It's Zelretch."

"Zelretch-sensei?"

"Sounds good."

~X~

Perhaps, in another world, things work differently. There's numerous number of parallel worlds for a kind of world. Never mind totally and completely different world.

In one world, there's a boy named Hyoudou Issei who sat and watch the show till the very end, and become enamored by idea of breast, that he become a pervert. His death at hand of a non-human and revived as another kind of supernatural creature is catalyst for his path to greatness... and making his dream as Harem King become reality.

In that world, the Supernatural world is one and same, universally. While the various Supernatural creature, categorized by their origin into group called Fractions, rarely if ever interact with each other, they know what happens at other fraction and basically what else happens in Supernatural side of the world.

In this world, however, is not the case.

Instead a boy, it was a girl named Naomi. Instead watched the show become a lifetime pervert and beyond, she leave the show. Because of that, she avoid the path of perversion and instead take another path to greatness, when he meet an infamous old man known as Kischur Zelretch Zweinorg.

In this world, the Supernatural world is divided into two. The Moonlit World, focused by Magi, and Lore Realm, inhabited by Supernatural and mythical creature. There is thinly veiled barrier between them. Each group seems to intent to avoid each other since the very first time the barrier started to form, and it resulting only the older generation aware of other. As the time pass, the difference between them grow stronger to point there's only few thing that match between magic they practiced.

The older ones seems to don't mind of it, as it lessens the confrontation that can and will happens if the more... extremist member of each side meet each other. The last time it happens, both side need years to clean the mess up, and long years to prevent the mundane notice more than they already is.

Yet the meeting between Kischur Zelretch Zweinorg of Moonlit World, and Hyoudou Naomi who belongs to Lore Realm, throw off the delicate balance to chaos. Now, only time will tell if the fragile barrier between two world will remain intact, or shattered and ripped beyond salvation.

Either way, what will happens in few years, will be _gloriously chaotic_.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hey cutie, are ya alone?" A high schooler dressed as a thug approach Naomi. He leers on her. Well... consisdering she wore tank top and jacket combo that show a good view of her cleavage outline, and grade-A zettai ryouki, that have to be expected. Combined with messy wild braided ponytail, which after tied and braided in four parts still reach her waist, a roguish look and attitude, it wasn't wrong to think she is bad girl type. One that break rules and joined gangs. All she miss is lipstick and piercings.

"We have times. What bout we go have fun?"

His friend tried to touch her ass... only for a sequence of letter to lit up on her clothes. Those pervert ruffians barely have time to blink before electric shock igniting to life and shock them all. Leaving them as unconscious twitching mess on the ground.

"Hmph." She sighed and drag her trunk. Her steps increasing a bit when she was near the road. Raising a hand, she shouted out, "Taxi!"

An orange taxi stopped just before her. The passenger door open. The driver helped her putting her luggage on the bag before she enters. "Haneda Airport. Please." She said and giving the enveloped payment right on the spot. The driver accept it and, after counting the cash, hit the gas.

Naomi sighed.

It has been years since she had first met Zelretch. Needless to say she was pretty shocked of the reality that far beyond what her child self expect... it was harder, more brutal, and of course full of pain. She had to throw away her innocence at later date. It was hard... and she get pawned off to certain gruff Necromancer till she loosen up. Returned shortly before she discover she belongs to Lore Realm and not Moonlit World. That Zelretch know it and still abducted her (no, not really) which was potential disaster waiting to go fireworks.

She kicked Zelretch using steel boots for that.

Still, Naomi didn't regret a thing. She learns more, she gained trusty companion, she has exciting life more than her predecessor ever hoped, Sacred Gear notwithstanding. She might almost die once or twice... or perhaps ten times... but that's her life and she won't trade it for anything else in the world.

...well, maybe for one tiny instance.

"[...I... am seriously torn up between pride and happy you put me on such high pedestal... or worried over your sanity. It's already sketchy as it was is.]" A male voice said, yet only heard to Naomi.

'_Hush Ddraig. You had learned your lesson. Plus being sealed for all eternity till end of days and used as mere weapon is not fun. You helped me a lot, so it's only fair I help you back. Get some credit for yourself.'_

"[I have too much credit without it...]" Mumbled Ddraig. Exasperated. His newest host... is undoubtedly the craziest of all. Hands down.

He perfectly blames her upbringing for that. That, the damned pain in the ass known as Zelretch, and the newest mission Naomi recently received last night.

_She was studying yet another book about summoning being from astral plane. This one is rare one made before The Separation and it nearly cost her an arm and a leg to obtain it. Literally. That damned Dead Apostles guard this book till scraps of his teeth._

_Then her phone ring._

"_Oh, hello?"_

"Yo, Nao. Got free time?"

"_Sensei?" Naomi's eyebrows rose to her hairlines for a brief moment, she switch the phone to speaker mode. "What's happens? Another job?" Her face turn into annoyance. "I hope no more Resident Evil knock off. I swear if it's zombie thingy one more time, I'll make the one responsible for it shit Gandr."_

"_[And I'll help powered it.]" Added Ddraig in equally annoyed tone. After one too many time hunting down zombies, he develop lifelong annoyances to that pests._

_Zelretch chuckled. _"I'm afraid Dead Apostle season is quieted down."_ Both Naomi and Ddraig let out relieved sigh. Thanks the Stars. _"But this job is... complicated at the least."

"_Complicated, how?"_

"_First thing first, do you know Yggdemilennia?"_

"_Of course I do." Snorted Naomi. "I've met the Head, Darnic, right? He once hired me, of course I know. A group of misfit who values quantity over quality, the polar opposite of me." She value high-ends quality and willing to go into greater length to obtain highest quality item she can get... even if it means menial labor no one want to do. "What 'bout 'em?" She reached a bottle, uncapped it, and drink the content._

"Long story short, they give the Tower an ultimatum."

_The spit-spray is totally glorious. The mark at the wall can attest that._

"_What?" Naomi choked. Hastily wiped the corner of her mouth._

"Yup. My thought exactly. Apparently they decide they don't like us so they decide to take... drastic measure."

"_What."_

"And recently we get message from Darnic who declare that Yggdemilennia clan, _all of them,_ secede from the Tower."

_Perhaps it's a good thing Naomi barricade her house, and hired a Magus specialized in rune to put a very complicated sound-proofing runes at her room, with the key is her window is sealed shut and covered by curtains. Because what follows later surely can and will alarm the neighbor._

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" She shrieked. "SECEDING FROM TOWER?! AS IN ACTUAL CUTTING ALL TIES? ALL OF THEM?! THOSE IDIOT BRAINLESS DUMMIES! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?! WERE THEY HAVE NOTHING BUT EMPTY AIR BETWEEN THEIR EARS?!"_

"Apparently they want to build their own organization where they can achieve rank Lord."

_Naomi's head made loud thuck as she introduce it to the table._

"_Those... those..." she stammered, searching any word that can fit. "Those... those imbecile dolts. Any magi and their grandma know it was impossible, at least within four-five another centuries. A Lord need 200 families of relatives, long bloodline preferably 500 years above, and long steady income of profit to keep their art floating and not sink like a damn stone. And they decide to secede over that trivia matters? Where's the logic in that?"_

"_[Gone in indefinite vacation to the moon, apparently.]" Ddraig replied dryly. "[You find new thing everyday, huh? Wonder of wonders... the Magi's antics never cease to amaze me.]"_

"Well,"_ Zelretch drawled, _"yeah. I gotta agree. Thing is, the Association is in uproar."'Who doesn't'_, Naomi really want to cut him but know better, _"so we're taking any and all talented magi to deal with this damage. You in?"

"_Eh, sure." Naomi nodded. "I have to punch their head through the wall. This level of idioticity can't let unpunished. And here I thought Magi should be composed scientist. Was it their Hikikomori behavior and lack of actual, civilized social activity that did not involve plotting betrayal and murder already consuming their common sense?"_

_Zelrecth cackle. Hikikomori. Now, that's a phrase he can use. Best of all, it's the truth._

~X~

Clock Tower

The Clock Tower, the core of the Association and in fact what could also be said to be the Association itself, is based in the British museum of London. Magi from all over the world gather and devote themselves day and night to the study of magic, while at the same time, are busily tripping over and being tripped over by other factions and competing for power and budget. The organization is anything but harmonious and has a complicated bizarre structure, but the magical research there is without doubt the leading edge.

Below the building, there is the magi's research area which includes studies and archives. It is only a venerable museum to normal people of course, but at the deepest part, there is a special area (prison) called the "Bottom of the Bridge" where the Association confines many sealing designated magi deemed to be "dangerous because their talents were too outstanding.

Naomi know it. She have been there countless times to study her brand of Magic, whenever she wasn't out with her other teacher whom taken her in after they survived through rigged job. The knowledge of how dark, cruel, and backstabbing dog-eat-dog nature of this world is what made her put on tough persona and emitted aura that scared the weak-willed Magi, and made more hardened one give her appreciative look.

In this place, blood and prestige may means something, but nothing can beat achievement you paid in sweat, tears, and blood. Only those who truly know what they are doing who can emitted such aura.

It wasn't long before Naomi reached the destination. She knocked the door twice before entering.

"Good afternoon, Lord El-Melloi II, Mister Belfaan, Sensei." She greeted the occupants in the room.

"Hmm... you're early. I kinda didn't expect you for another hour at least." Grinned Zelretch. Everyone snorted. That vampire can see across realities. He must've been know when Naomi will arrived. "And you already dressed like that." He nodded his head to Naomi's thigh, where she placed her straps for her hunting knife.

"I'm called for Mission, not lecture or graduation exam." Naomi shrugged. "And when it comes to that, I always got brief lecture, or just having the information shoved at me before someone kicked me out right there and then. Might as well prepared for anything." She patted her special suitcase, which clothes aside, contains her weapons and material. Engraved by runes so it can bypass the security system in airport. Her smile quickly dropped.

"I'll cut straight to the case. Stupidity the size of continent aside, is there's anything new?"

"What do you know about Fuyuki Holy Grail War?" Ask Rocco Belfaban, the Department Head of Spiritual Evocation which can be equivalent to Headmaster in mundane world. His hair had turned gray and wrinkles around his face spoke well of his age. Yet he still look dangerous and cunning as ever.

Naomi's brown eyes narrowed. For a minute, they are turn green and have slit pupil before returned to normal.

Fuyuki Grail War

A Sacred Ritual created using combination of resources and knowledge and trust between three families. Einzbern of Germany, Tohsaka of Japan, and Makiri of Russia. It is a ritual which fell in line of Spiritual Evocation, as it can be called Knock-Off of Heaven's Feel, the Third True Magic which deal with spirit incarnation in real world. The wet dream of every single students of the Spiritual Evocation Department, Eulyphis, include Naomi herself. It summon Seven Heroic Spirit—the Heroes of the Past whose deed manage to secure them a spot in Special Plane no one else can enter.

The Throne of Heroes.

Realm where even the Lore Realm, according to Ddraig, can't enter. At best they only can get glimpse but the chance is beyond rare since it involve pissing off the Guardian of Dimensional Gap.

The Ritual is called Holy Grail War because it is Royal Battle between the Seven Heroic Spirits—called Servants—and their summoner—The Master. The last standing pair is the winner and shall have their wish granted. The Holy Grail Part because the appearance is, according to record, of a ornate golden cup. It did not having God's Blood, only borrow the name.

Off course, the truth is more complicated than that.

Still... "Only Hermit Magi who lived under rock who doesn't know. The Fuyuki Grail, missing about 70 years ago, around '44. Nazi got their claw on it, tried to take it back, and the, BAM. It gone. No trace. Resulting in knock-off rituals appears all across the globe." Her expression turn pained. "Dear Stars... the amount of bitching the Enforces let out... I learn more swear swords and new languages more than I did here..."

"Ahhh... yes. Truly headache inducing." Lord El-Melloi II nodded sagely with understanding. He raised a hand and massage his head, briefly his long hair shadowed his face. Truly, he can sympathize. He himself had been involved with one, and one of his student narrowly survived one few years ago, at America. He can understand Naomi's feelings. He really did. But this one ahead is even worse.

"The Great Grail of Fuyuki have been found."

Naomi's gear went overdrive. Yggdemilennia secession... the sudden job... Talk about Grail War out of blue... "Let me guess... Darnic possess the Grail, doesn't he?" That man once part of Nazi. And he disappeared alongside the Grail. Combine with Magus' natural greediness, it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Yes."

Naomi snorted. "I give him A for preparation, but F minus for execution... may I ask if he has been smoking and if I can get any?"

"Elaborate." Said El-Melloi II.

"Yggdemilennia family own good portion of rural town in Romania. Add with fact their relatives are placed in different location in same country. We can call the Yggdemilennia is Second Owner of Romania itself. Darnic can just barricade the country, put bane for other Magi to visit under guise," she clear her throat and do her best mimicking the man, _"what happens here is under Yggdemilennia juridism. Outsider, stay away"_, dropped the action she return at her usual way of talking, "and then he and the rest of Family can held their own Grail War in peace. Or act as if it another knock off Grail War and they want to control it. Yet they decide to declare it to the world _before_ someone won. What an idiot."

Now everyone got it.

"I'll look into what he's been hiding in his office then." Said El-Melloi II with dark humor. Truly, _what-he-has-been-smoking_ indeed.

"Let's chalk it to arrogance." Said Rocco Befalban. "As you predicted, we send 50 specialized hunters to retrieve the Grail... all of them but one are died... and the survivor only has short time to activate safety system before he gone to deep end."

"Ahh... already about to start the war then." Naomi nodded. No magi can fight 50 Hunters, which is basically term for Freelancer whose skill equivalent of an Enforcer, no matter how gifted they are. Even the famed Bartholomeloi Lorelei will have hard time going against 50 at once. She didn't have eye behind her back. A Servant, on other hand, is capable. Especially if they possess Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. "Eh? Wait. You did say safety system."

"In the meantime all seven masters band together for same purpose, the Grail's Safety System will handed seven extra command spells so seven more servants can be summoned to bring back the war to normal."

"It will be different war from normal." El-Melloi II continue. "There's seven of Yyggdemilennia, and seven of us. Total is 14. The Yggdemilennia is called Black, and us are called Red." Naomi had to withheld a snort. What a coincidence. "So do you accept?"

"One question. What happens if we won?"

"You can wish for the grail."

_You will fight others to claim victory_, the message is clear. There's only one victor even though the number of participant is doubled.

"Well, I take it then." Naomi grinned. Her hand clenched and unclenched in attempt to calm down shiver of excitement that coming down in waves at her spine. "Who else get called?"

"Ah, yes. The remaining six Masters have all been decided on and sent to Trifas already—Rottweil Berzinsky, the 'Silver Lizard', 'Storm Treads' Gene Rum, the 'Gum Brothers' of the Pentel family, and our own Feend vor Sembren, a first class instructor. These are the five who we've sent."

"...aside from Feend vor Sembren, all of them are freelancers." Commented Naomi.

Belfaban scowled. "No thanks to Darnic's stunt and the Fake Grail War across the globe, we're run low of first-class Magi. We had to resort to hire Freelancer. Those who made name certainly have skill to back their reputation up."

"And you send me."

"You are still a student of mine, that's for certain," Zelretch nodded, "but you are due graduate soon, so you can take it as your exam. These two and one more guy also vouched for you."

"Fine then. Catalyst?"

Belfaban hide a smirk and pulled out a box from under the desk. Naomi's eyebrows really gone to her hairlines.

"Shard of Round Table? Totally no holding back." She whistled as she accept the box.

She know what the box contains even before she open it. She was the one who take it back from ruin of once a very good castle in Welsh during one of her Camping Trip. Pain in the ass to bypass security system which still active, but totally worth it for the piece of wood and the goods she loot from the places. The books gone to her personal library, the other items either she sold or melted for her mystic code.

Good stuff, that one.

"I feel it would be fitting. You deserve it anyway."

Naomi accept it and put it to her case carefully. She almost made her way out, before she remember something.

"Another question. Who the last guy, and what else catalyst you handed out."

"The last one come from Church, a Priest named Shirou Kotomine." Replied Belfaban. "And the catalysts are..."

Naomi's eyes widened when she heard the list of catalysts handed out. Especially the last one.

"Right, 'scuse me. I gotta hit Chimera and Yumina before I department... come to think of it... Elze still owe me big time for that damn wyvern hide..." She muttered under her breath as she leave in hurry.

"Crazy prepared much, huh?" Smiled El-Melloi II. "No wonder she's to graduate this spring even with dual Major."

"I still have no idea how she still alive with how much things she had to do." Belfaban crossed his hands. "She studied in mine and Valuay, and she applied for Jobs a la freelancer on top of going into Akasha-know-where with that necromancer, yet she still have time for presentation and grading... even if she's look death warmer over."

It is still the talk of association.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Red Dragon of Apocrypha

Chapter 3

Battle of Camlann

The final battle in Arthurian Myth, the battle that end the strife between Arthur Pendragon and his illegitimate son Mordred. This battle claims many lives include Arthur and Mordred themselves. The final nail in the coffin that sealed the end of Arthur's reign and Camelot's destruction.

The location of the battle is up to debate. The history is that confusing. Warped and twisted as time pass by till what known to the world can be totally and completely wrong.

Naomi was grateful she had a guide in form of certain ancient spirit of a certain Red Dragon sealed within overpowered Gauntlet which is linked to her soul.

"So... Wales, huh?" She muttered, looking around.

It was a hill that locals use as palace to hold festive, or to camping when the weather is good. A minor tourist spot to speak. The grass isn't too high and the trees are nowhere to see within half a mile, perhaps more. The night sky is twinkling with stars. A beautiful scenery only reserved to rural area where the light from electricity is rare.

No one would expect this place as the location where Battle of Camlann took place eras ago.

It was close to ten p.m. when Naomi finally arrived here. She spent 14 hours in plane and arrived at England somewhere around one p.m., and spend hours hunting down people who hired her in the past and still have debt to her, either monetary debt or favor debt, specifically from Chimera and Yumina faculty. Haggling prices of items she need and get another trunk altogether from Zelretch, and obtained a case from his wayward other teacher, all took nine hours.

Thank Stars she had been using Geass Scroll when she accept the job. Otherwise it will be nightmare and half get back the payment without cheated out.

"[Yup. Here Mordred slain Arthuria. She hold massive grudge at her father.]" A piece history got wrong. Both Arthur and Mordred were females. Not surprising considering how sexist people back then. But... how did Mordred conceive again? Oh right. Merlin. No Supernatural from around that time period who doesn't know what that Magician's eccentric-ness. "[If it's just Shards of of Round Table it will be gambit who you will get, since it _is_ a generic catalyst. But with me, the possibilities are narrowed down to either Arthuria or Mordred.]"

"Both are Saber-Class... the last class for Red... and both are top-notch combatant to boot. Arthuria somehow born with your spirit core, no matter how limited it is, despite not being your wielder. By that default, both she and Mordred, and any child she sired, have blood of Dragon." Naomi nodded. "Ironic they found their end here, considering _you_. Seriously, what did you do in Wales to make them worship you?"

The Nation's symbol is a Red Dragon, and one of Ddraig's title is _Welsh_ Dragon Emperor. Add with fact Welsh is old name for Wales. Naomi felt perfectly justified to ask.

"[Long story short, it involves Fafnir, a long winter, and kicking some major devil's ass.]"

"I'm not getting anymore than that, am I?"

"[Yep.]"

Sighing, Naomi pulled out few medium-sized gourds from her trunk and began pouring the content into a certain Magic Circle.

The content is special ink she made personally. A high quality ink that cost more than her living cost in Japan for three months, since it is prana-friendly ink, mixed with her blood. The result is blackened red ink which pulsates with power. Naomi only use it when she about to create truly magnificent Mystic Code, or in special kind of ritual like this one. Magic Circle no Supernatural save for older ones remember.

A Ring of purification surround four ring of purging circles, surrounding a ward for summoning. A simple ritual, but also the most complex and definitely fall under category of what Lore Realm had. It was miracle both side still stubbornly ignore each other, since the knock off Fuyuki Holy Grail War ritual happens all over around the world.

She then warded the place with runes and few spells she can use to not alarmed locals. Mundane or Supernatural. Then placed catalyst neatly on the altar two steps away from the circle. Made using stone nearby. Naomi nodded with satisfaction when she find the stone had scratch mark and cut unevenly, probably with sword or destroyed from an impact. With any luck the stone was one big stone that shattered during Battle of Camlann.

She was so caught up in preparation that she belatedly realize she didn't sleep, at all, when the sky slowly turn orange.

"Ahh... damn it." Naomi sighed, run a hand through her hair. "I didn't brought coffee..."

Ddraig laughed at her statement. Truly, only Naomi who can made comment like this when she was about to perform something short of a miracle.

"[You might want to start now, before locals realized something was off.]"

Naomi nodded and take few steps back. She raise her right arm, momentarily pause to admire the Command Spell that take form of a Dragon head, before switch on her circuits and activate her Sacred Gear.

"Boosted Gear, Active." A mechanical sound of [Boost] echoes across the empty clearings. "Switch, Original Form. Second Liberation" The glove turn into red gauntlet that cover till her elbow, decorate with a round emerald gem on middle of her backhand. Naomi had, by accident, figure out that Boosted Gear can take different shape depends on the user's preference and need.

Right now she use the original form because she need all power she can offer. The summoning is the difficult one, since she literally will drag the Heroic Spirit all way from Throne of Heroes to Mortal Plane. That, is not an easy feat. Even normal Magus can be winded unless they have high quality circuits or have been saving prana for long.

**Let Silver and Steel be the [Essence]**

**Let Gemstone and Archduke of Contracts be the [Foundation]**

Silver and steel. Two substance that linked to magic since old. Silver, reflect holy, purity, and divine favour. Silver is used for ward against evil, against Vampire and Werewolf. Ritual Dagger usually made out of Silver because its property which goes hand in hand with Magic. Steel... a magic steel is vastly different than Iron. Quite a number of magical sword are, in fact, forged by steel than mundane iron, in order to let the true potential and strength run wild for all to see.

Together, they open the gate of the Throne.

Gemstone. Jewel. Jewelcraft is a known branch of magic. User channel their prana to fill the gem, which was known to have property storing magic since ancient past. Archduke of Contracts, commanding words which forces anyone bound by it to fulfill the term whether they like it or not. A Geass Scroll of highest caliber.

Gemstone line the path between two planes of existence. The Command Spell carve itself deep to her circuits and drawing power from here.

**Let [Red] be the Color I pay tribute to**

Pledge of which side she is in this war.

Red as blood, red as fire. Courage, love, anger, passion, boldness. Cruelty, blood, death. All thing that filled Naomi's life and what will dictated where the war will leads on.

The magic circle start to glow from faint blib to brilliant red, resembling color that Naomi liked so much, rivaling the shade of Boosted Gear, which ever faithfully echoes [Boost] over and over again. Doubling Naomi's power as dragging a certain Spirit is harder than one you compatible with.

**Rise the Wall against raging wind**

An oath that none of this war will known to mundane. For whatever may happen, what stay in Supernatural world stay there and should never leak, no matter what is it. An oath made in order to protect the balance, lest cruel and inhumane fate worse than death may run rampant.

**Close the [Four Cardinal Gate]**

**Let the Three-forked road reaching the [Kingdom] rotates**

Calls for the Spirits of the Myths and Legends to partake in the communion of battle. Desire, ambition, ideals... all that powered the chant and become its very core of success. Evil, Neutral, Good. The alignment of heroes. Which path shall happens is undecided, unpredictable, ever-changing.

The wind start to raging like rampage beast. Howling like the damned from the depth of hell.

**Fill and shut. Fill and shut. Fill and shut. Fill and shut. Fill and shut.**

**Repeat five times. Simply shatter once it filled.**

Fill the cup continuously till the cup breaks under pressure, and the contents overflow the world. Repeat the cycle until the building power manifest in this world.

The Holy Grail is the cup. The Spirits of Myth and Legends shall be the content to fill the cup and made to manifest the Miracle to the world. A decision reached over 200 years ago, because no normal humans can fill such device. The gathering of the souls will simply take too long, otherwise.

Naomi steadied herself once more. The toll of drain began piling up. Both because the cost, and her fatigue of have not receive much needed rest. She wonders, how no one have died yet in the summoning, if the cost is this much. Maintaining, she hope, will be easier.

**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail**

**If you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer this call!**

A line specially add to mark this as Heroic Spirit Summoning for approaching Holy Grail War. The Spirit shall be [Servant] and submit themselves as the summoner shall be [Master]. The Authority of Command Spell shall be chain that tied them together. Mutual Codependency of each other in order to reach the prize.

**An Oath shall be sworn here**

**I shall be the one who attains the Virtue of the World**

**I shall be the one who dominates the evils of Netherworld**

An oath that marked, whichever kind of Heroic Spirit summoned, the Master and Spirit will cooperate. Evil or Good, the alignment simply doesn't matter anymore in this war.

Outline of figure can be seen from the gale of wind and light. Naomi scrutinized her eyes. Her Mystic Code clothes worked overdrive to protect her from the wind impact as well support her circuits.

Ddraig waited and held his breath. He had never seen such grandiose summoning like this. A Miracle indeed, for not even in Lore Realm incarnation of the deceased be performed smoothly without some alteration of race, unless the one doing it is some Major Deity who has authority over the dead. And curry favor of one is like searching a strand of hay among piles of needles.

**From the Seventh Heaven, clad in Trinity words of Power**

**Come forth from Ring of Restrains, O Guardian of Balance!**

As Naomi shout the final verse, the light explode brightly.

All across the world, the more magic-sensitive force can feel the effect of such a ritual. Normally they would brush it off, but since the cause of it is tangled in the... wrong side of Supernatural World and mixing the Magic/Magecraft, they can't help but react.

A certain holy man with blonde hair is stunned silent still. His eyes adopted faraway look for few moments until his sister snapped him out of it.

A red haired man dropped his glass and it shatter upon impact with the floor. Earning him an earful scold from his wife, yet he hear nothing of it.

Elsewhere, a man in black and golden hair snapped his head somewhere. His wings instinctively unfolded and visible for naked eye, and the feathers are puffed out in fight or flight response.

Various heads of pantheons involuntarily shudder for a minute before let out a sigh of exasperation. Another one, they think, but the one who stood guard on England have their hackles rise. Ready to responds in violence if they must.

A colossal dragon stop "swimming" in kaleidoscope world, and grinned. Ohhh... it truly can sense upcoming entertainment.

A black haired short lady stop mulling and brooding and tried to search for the source... with no avail. She frowned and tried again. Nada. It was like something prevent her from finding what it is. Or perhaps someone pull wool over her eyes and make the obvious before her eyes looks like it has been there since beginning of time.

A certain silver-haired youth felt a shudder of excitement went down in his spine, and spend a moment mulling over the fact he had been there to witness such event, and the fact he can't pinpoint where it comes from. A lost chance of fighting powerful foe.

~X~

"...so you are my Master, then? Heh. I have to ask this; Are you worthy to be my Master?"

Showered by the morning light, the Servant stood proudly. Their body cad in white armor with red markings here and there. Add with the horned helmet, and the smug aura they let out, their appearance is positively demonic for mundanes who knows no better. For a brief moment Naomi wonder if she had accidentally summons a Devil or demon-type Spirit who somehow manage to secure a seat in Throne of Heroes.

That certainly would end terrible. The headache that follows is not worth for the powerhouse.

"Naomi Hyoudou," in western, it's name first surname second while in Japan, it's the reverse, "One of Master of Red Fraction. Still a student—my mistake, still an apprentice, but I have my share in combat and near death experience." She then raise her left hand. "I also happens to host Spirit of certain Red Dragon whom become symbol of Wales for some reasons. So I can guarantee I am the best Master in this war. If this not satisfied you yet, you can find out when we finally fight our enemies."

The Servant look at the gauntlet covered hand, and Naomi can feel their smirk. Her instinct proven to be right as the helmet melted to the armor and revealing an androgynous face. Feminine, but can pass as masculine provide the correct hairstyle is choose. The eyes is green and shone with smugness.

"Alright, you got the deal. My name is Mordred and I'm Arthur's True Heir."

Ahh...

Mordred, or the full name should be Mordred Le Fay-Pendragon, incestuous child of King Arthuria and the witch Morgana Le Fay. Once a member of Round Table, she rebelled against King Arthuria and slain in this very place, but not without deal fatal injury to Arthuria herself.

"Mordred, huh?" Naomi tilted her head.

"Got any problems?" Snarled Mordred, must have been sensing Naomi's emotions. Or just plain irritated with the cat-like smile the brunette had.

"Nah. Nothing, 'cept the lore do you injustice. You are lot more baddass than what the myth said about you. Not many can pull that kind of declaration without come across as a fool who boast more than what they could chew."

Mordred take a double take, before let out a hearty bark of laugh.

"Heh. Seems like I'm lucky. You know the good quality, Master." She smirked. "What kind of catalyst you use—" her words died in her throat as she turned and see the splintered wood. A dark cloud passed over her expression as she raised her sword.

But Naomi is faster. In an instant, she snatched the piece of catalyst and skipped three feet away from her servant.

"No way." She said flatly. "I'm not going to let you destroy it no matter how much you despised it, Saber. Do you had any idea what kind of pain in the ass obtaining this?" She then let a moment to bitching about the experience. "Two dozens of magic spells... hundreds of arrow traps, at least five different pitfall traps... and there's rambling idiots who apparently guards the place... dear Stars... I regret not bringing earplug back then. I can do without the rambling about justice and honor."

Mordred blinked.

"Huh. You don't looks care much about that."

Naomi snorted.

"Please. My side job is freelancer. I do illegal things like stealing, breaking in, and blackmail... although I have list of kind of people I will not kill. I have morale, but it is heavily screwed up. I'm kinda savage in few things."

Mordred raised an eyebrow. This, is kinda not what she expects. Oh well, she will reserve her judgement for later.

"Alright. Where we start?"

"Trifas, Romania." Naomi yawned. "Go back into spirit form. We're booking train back to London and then fly to Romania... need sleep... or caffeine..." She mumbled blearily at the end.

"...you summons me far from battlefield?"

"The war isn't going to start without all participants present in the area. And I want the best boon so I summon you here. I'm sure you recognize this place." Mordred make a face. Recognize, alright. How can she not? This is where she died. Huh. Never thought it can be pretty place like this. "Now, shoo... get back into spirit form or something. Locals will questions if someone wearing correct period armor suddenly walking among them. If it's Japan we can pass it as cosplay."

"Hell no!"

Naomi frowned. "Why?"

"I don't feel comfortable if my feet don't touch the ground. I can't fight well if I don't stand on solid ground!" Mordred huffed. "And we are going to big city, right? I wanna see those skyscrapers and movie and stuff! And food. No way I miss those all. My time period doesn't have those!"

Naomi had to sweatdrop at the statement.

'_What is she? Five?'_

"[Actually... seven.]"

'_What?!'_

"[Mordred is actually Arthuria's Homonculus clone. Her growth is faster than normal human but at cost her lifespan is much much shorter. She may looks around your age, but she's supposed to be seven or eight. Her mentality is match with her actual age.]"

The brunette's eyebrow twitched at the statement.

Not even teenage and already kills as much as an adult Magi had? That's twisted. Even she had her first kill after she had her first menstruation, being early bloomer and stuff. What next? No proper decency about clothes and underwear?

"Fine then. We'll head to nearby station, get you spare clothes from my trunk, and buy tickets for two." Call her cheapskate or something. She isn't going to buy Mordred clothes if she can share hers. Her clothes is lined up with enough runes to be called Mystic Code after all.

Now, Servant, check. Weapons, ready to good use. Transport ticket, about to get ready. Passport?

Naomi looked at Mordred.

Might run to some trouble but damn if she can't forge a good one.

Oh right. She gotta burn the Summoning Circle before locals get see it. Otherwise rumors will spread and she will have bunch of pissy Enforcers on her ass. It's one thing the two sides crash meeting each other even if the chance it happenings is one in hundreds years. It's totally another can of worm if supernatural leak to humans.

~X~

Somewhere in Trifas, a man with unnaturally white hair and exotic dark skin, the kind you got if you have oriental blood or spend good amount of time under the blazing sun's tender mercy, stopped midway in his nightly pray. His body went rigid.

"Ara? Something wrong?" A melodious voice of a woman rang in the silent church but the owner is nowhere to seen.

"...another revelation..."

_We might have some trouble, _went unsaid.

"Tell me more."

A woman appears out of thin air. A Servant dropped their Astral form to favor physical form. Elegantly, she sat in one of the long bench, one leg propped after another, yet no one can see it with her dress. She crossed her arms under her voluptuous breast.

"It seems, God is giving me trial... there's another one like me."

_The fifteenth is called forth_.

"That's could be troublesome. To think another one is summoned." The woman frowned in displeasure. "Does this person belongs to Black?"

"No. She does not."

"Good. One less hidrance then." Then she notice the man shifted his weight. "What else?" She demands the whole truth.

"...one of us... is a wildcard... we have to be careful..." The man whispered. If not for the fact he standing with his back facing the woman, she could see his his supernatural golden eyes widen in disbelief and slight fear.

_A Dragon. Massive dragon. Standing above dazzling burning fire rival the hellfire itself. Roared to the sky, for the whole world to hear. Strong enough to tear Heaven and Hell. Strong enough to rips Divine Spirits into shreds. The green eyes have no mercy. Arrogance and greed in its truest form._

_Among the sea of flames, a figure stood proudly, fearlessly. A female, with long hair, standing with her back bared on him. Her hand raised high and a command spell proudly glow._

The man shuddered.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Double Update.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4

"Welcome." Kotomine Shirou, the representation of Church as well Master of Red Assassin, greeted the last pair of Master and Servant. Finally they have arrived. One look at the Master, he understood why. She is young. Probably about fifteen or sixteen... and has really long hair though not as long as his own servant.

...and she was glaring dagger at him with bloodshot eyes. It is kinda unnerving, in some way.

"It's my pleasure to meet you. I am Shirou Kotomine, the acting overseer for this Great Holy Grail War." Her aura made him somewhat unease, but he had to keep going. This is his role, after all. anything else is simply matter as Trial set up by God.

"... Naomi Hyoudou. Saber." She introduce herself and her servant, who is clad in armor from top to toe complete with face mask. Shirou's smile become strained a minuscule bit when he look at the Servant and finds he can't take a look at... his? Her?... parameters. It was as if something was actively blocked every Master's ability to look at Servant's Parameter, regardless if it was their own or enemy.

"...well, since you had show me your Servant, it's only fair if I show you mine. Assassin, if you'd like...?"

"As you wish, my liege."

His Servant, Assassin of Red, manifested herself in all of her glorious beauty. Semiramis, the Queen of Assyria.

She saw the young Master's eyebrow start to twitch. Hmm... come to think of it... her headband has a jewel pinned on the ribbon, and the jewel start to glow dimly.

"...please tell me it's all I need..." she said blearily. "...because I have another appointment to make." Oh? That was... unexpected, though not that strange, since seeing she should have been still a student.

"Well, a simple review if you don't mind." She nodded. "The Yggdemilennia had summons Six Servants: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, and Rider; and Assassin have not join them yet." He handed out a parchment to her. She skirmish the content before nod once and returning it. Either she's being courteous or overly paranoid. Understandable, with his Servant is of the Assassin Class. "I assume you _do_ know one of our enemy."

"Vlad III or Vlad Dracul the Third, also known as Vlad Tepes which is translated as Vlad the Impaler. Born at 1431 and die at 1476 at battle. Known for his cruelty to impale Turks Ottoman at the stakes, no matter how justified his action as loyal noble to his nation." Shirou had to raise an eyebrow in surprise. She does know history. But then she seems about to add something. "...Stakes... Lancer. Can be Berserker but if the Master is Romanian, they won't accept madman version of their hero."

"Not bad at all, your Saber looks quite excellent," with the ability to make parameter unreadable, and the power boost he can feel all way from here. Must be summoned in birthplace or place where his/her legend is famously known, "and I can assure you our Lancer and Rider both has enough strength to oppose Vlad III."

Considering _who_ they are, they have to be.

"In any case, with your summoning of Saber, we have now assembled our seven. Now then... would you kindly tell me the name of your Servant?"

At least he can take wild shot from there.

"...no. Can't." The young Master refused flatly. Shirou noted with uncomfortable feeling how she seems to be more dead apostle-like at every passing seconds. "Saber. Let's go."

"To your appointment?"

"Yes. I had reserve reaaaaaalllyyyy nice date with divine thing known as Bed." Shirou had to double take, as do Assassin. He seriously hoped the "bed" part is truly innocent. Magus or not, he can't let underage sex happening under his watch, unless it's prana transfer to Servant but... still...

"I'm running on caffeine and protein bars... I have to write several reports plus my own homework during flight hours to England, I haven't got any sleep over 24 hours, and unlike certain person," she gave her own Servant and Assassin a stink eye, "I _need_ sleep to be functional. So kindly let me go... before I bite someone's head off!"

"Ahh... very well... shall we speak at later date, then?" She nodded and leave.

As soon as the door slam shut, Shirou release a relieved sigh and slump forward. Thank God the sleep and bed context is entirely innocent, and her dead apostle state is because lack of sleep rather than something else. He can sleep in peace then...

"What if the sleep is not that innocent, Master?" Assassin ask with playful smirk.

A shiver run down at Shirou's spine.

"No, Assassin, no. Just... _no_."

He doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to think about it. He certainly, completely, absolutely _doesn't want to think about it._

~X~

Castle of Yggdemilennia

A Citadel placed on top of the hill in the Trifas town. Hundreds years old citadel which still maintaining its original appearance, only adding electricity as extra means to lights the place. Guarded by strange people with unnatural white-gray hair, and blank red eyes matching their carved-out-of-stone expressions. If one about to venture in deeper, they would surely find things that looks like golem from children story book and myth books.

Of course, those golems are _real_.

But no one dare to step foot even half a mile from the castle.

There's a warning told from generations to generations. About bloodthirsty ruler of the Castle. One who will slaughter anyone who even look at them funnily. The ruler who is responsible of series of missing persons about 70 years ago.

_If the light of Citadel is on, run. Run and hide in your house. Never come out after dark. Never go anywhere alone. Pray to Lord for protection. And Never, under any circumstances, approach the castle. Less death will be thing you crave of._

An ominous warning, yet no one dared to laugh at the warning.

Not after there's case of missing babies in the past. Twice.

Thus, when after few decade the light is off, the Castle suddenly lit up when the sun finally set, the citizen of Trifas town look at each other. Expression darkened by cloud of fear. The older generations even more so. Hurriedly, they return to their house during night and pray for their safety.

Such thing does not escape from cold blue-green eyes of a certain man who stood proudly on one of Yggdemilennia Castle's balcony. A dry smile caress his expression as he can feel how the civilians hurriedly stop any of their activities when moon rise, and take solace within their house. The ones who are still out, are only the reluctant polices and few careless tourists who know no better.

"To think even after those hundreds year..." he murmured.

"My Lord." The man turn his head around and see younger man, dressed nicely in white military-like clothes and a cape, bowed respectively on him. "The preparations is all set. We only have to wait for Assassin to join us. However... the communication is cut off."

Now, that is bad news.

"Explain."

"We have tried to contact Sagara Hyouma, our Master of Assassin, but he never replies. When one of our agent come to see him, and demands answer why he never answer our summoning, we find his corpse, mutilated and nothing more but piece of meat and bloods surronding cutt-off bones. His hand, which should have hold the command spell, is ruined. It was not work of the association. I know. The enforcer or whoever they may send have more class and elegance in art of killing."

"...and Assassin is still active, I presume?"

"Indeed My Lord. We can still feel Assassin is still around, possibly heading here." It was every Servant's nature to seek the Grail when they are summoned. If not for fulfilling their wish, then for the glorious battle against other Servants. "But we have no idea of who their Master is, or what they looks like. They also have make nuisance of themselves."

Troubling news. The newspaper he find in the table this morning show a grotesque picture. Undoubtely, the Assassin of Black's work.

"Tell the others. If Assassin and their new Master have gone rogue and we will kill them." His eyes flashed blood red. "There's no use keeping feral dog if it refuse to follow your order, no matter how strong or skilled the dog is. They are only will become hindrance in the future."

Last time he made such foolish mistake, he paid in blood.

"After all... we already have Berserker of Black in our side. Even though we lose Saber already, and even though Assassin is not with us, no one can possibly beat me here. Not in this very land."

"Very well."

As the younger man retreat, those blue-green eyed man scoffed.

"...I have to ask this, which one is the Master and which one is the Servant?" He ask.

He, Vlad III of Wallachia, is the Heroic Spirit the Black Fraction summon. The very first Servant to be summoned, and his Master, as per rule dictates, is Darnic Prestone Yggdemilennia. The head of Yggdemilennia family.

Yet for some reason Vlad have no idea of, Darnic act as if _he_ was the servant and Vlad is the Master. It was quite mind-boggling and start to make Vlad annoyed and wary. Fan or not, respecting his history and fame as defender of Wallachia or not, there's limited amount of flattery and respect Vlad should have. Yet Darnic cross the boundary and make their position somehwat reverse.

It seriously made Vlad have a bad feeling. Especially when he recalls one question many nights ago.

"_How about your other Noble Phantasm, [Legend of Dracula]?"_

Scowling, Vlad summon a doll-sized version of his stake and mindlessly throw it to the forest. From a quark, he assume he hit a bird or something similar.

Legend of Dracula: The Succession of Blood. A Noble Phantasm Vlad III gained as his history as defender of Romania get distorted with a horror novel called Dracula by Bram Stolker. An Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm which turn him into mockery of himself, a thing that is no more than mindless bloodsucker. Not even worth to be called Servant as he become literal monster.

"If that man really want a Vampire me he should have summons me as Berserker." He grumbled. Annoyed that Darnic even had the thought to suggest him to ever use that Noble Phantasm.

A sound of destruction faintly could be heard from the town. After long moment, a faint smell of blood from certain creature assault his nose.

"...definitely good thing I am not Berserker in this war."

He have wondered why no one from that line have approach him yet, him being summoned should alarm them. He is very high in food chain. And if they can sense him as Lancer, as Human Heroic Spirit, Prince of Wallachia, then it would be impossible for them to not sense his arrival should he summoned as Berserker, as in that state [Legend of Dracul] would continuously active.

Though considering the knowledge he gained from the Grail when he make the small inquiry, about power strife between two clans, it would be for the best if no one from that side know he was here.

~X~

Few minutes before...

"[Either the whole town is in the know, or they have been doctrine to stay inside during night. This place is total Ghost Town at night.]" Commented Ddraig, looking at how deserted the town is.

They have return from scouting the perimeter and possible location to launch attack, and gain intels about the Black Fraction, only to find that they miss the first confrontation which somehow ended with Saber of Black committed suicide for unknown reasons. Boy, how Mordred pissed off hearing that. When they return, then find the medieval but buzzing town of Trifas suddenly become a Ghost town. Seriously. There's no one aside from them. Only few rats scurried away. Heck. The only lights is from lamppost. Not even the house light on their lights. Even the bars are closed and locked down.

All in all, they are effectively locked out from inn Naomi had reserve yesterday.

"This is suck." Grumbled Mordred. Kicking a random pebble.

"Copy that." Naomi nodded. She made mental note to bring her backpack than just her waist bag next time. If she's gonna sleep outside then she will use sleeping bag.

!

There's shuffling of some clothes and hurried footsteps from behind these buildings.

"Hey Master."

"I know."

Naomi quietly grip the bundle wrapped within cloth attached to her back. Her other hand twitching, ready to take out her gun anytime. Soon enough, they saw more people on the end of the road. Blocking their path.

Ah. Calling them people would be too much.

Six human-like persons and six huge and bulky things made out of stones—Golems. The human-like persons, all of them possess same characteristic. Silver-gray hair, red eyes, and same expressionless face. In fact their faces are similar one to another. A novice might mistaken them as siblings.

More noises from all directions. There are more of them.

"Well... guess it's kinda our fault to assume Yggdemilennia didn't placed guards on the town." Naomi said sheepishly, yet the feral glint in her eyes spoke otherwise. "Which one you want, Saber? Golems or Homonculi?" A swing and the cloth wrapped the item that previously attacked to her back fall off. Revealing it to not be a bat or staff, but a sword. A katana to be exact.

Mordred grinned. Realizing just what her Master want to do. "Give me Golems. I never fought them before."

"Suit yourself."

That was the only warning before Naomi kicked the ground hard, and launch herself at the group of homonculi before her. From the noise behind she assume Mordred already start to take care one of the Golems. Refocused to task on hand, the brunette landed fiercely just before the homonculus in the middle and rotate her body in full 360 degree.

The blade glint and three heads successfully cut clean from the body, which fall limps as the connection to brain is cut off.

Honed battle instinct sense the incoming arrow, Naomi perform a very low limbo to avoid getting head shot, yet it still grazed her cheek and draw some blood. Placing the free hand on the ground, she perform a high kick to the halberd-wielding male homonculus' jaw while flipped herself so she stood on her legs again.

"[Behind]"

Dodge and turn. The sword thrust into the homonculus' heart, effectively killing her. Naomi didn't stop. She drag the now dead homonculus and swing them to the archer group on the roof. They didn't see it coming and paid it with how they fall down to other side of the building.

Glancing around, Naomi find herself surrounded from all direction. There's three more Archers on the building on her left, two short-range battle Homonculi behind her, and four more homonculi before her. Her mouth form a frown... before it turn into a smirk when she pull something from her waist bag.

Correction. Two thing.

"Hope ya all like this!" Naomi grinned cheekily as she wore black sunglasses.

The homonculus prepared to attack her.

The grin is wide when Naomi throw whatever the other item to the air. Five seconds later, it explode and cause the night to turn into the day for a brief moment. The light is so bright that the Homonculi can't help but shield their eyes lest they turn blind. And the explosion is too much for their sensitive ears.

Big mistake.

Gunshots rang in the night like Reaper's laugh. Eight homonculi fell with a hole on their body. Either at head, throat, or heart. The hole oozing purplish liquid, showing that it is coated in poison, and lethal one at that.

The last homonculus doesn't have time to react. Not when a butter knife flying at his direction and land true on his left eye. Directly pierce his brain and kill him.

Turn to see how Morded fare, Naomi can't help but raised an eyebrow when she saw her Servant, fully clad in armor, throw her sword at one of the golems, embedded on what could have been called collar bone should it is more human-shaped, skewer it, before sucker punched other golem. She threw the golem she sucker punched to the remaining golem. When the third golem hit them with ferocity, they are shattered and broken apart.

"[It is bad if I suddenly reminded about bowling?]" Ask Ddraig. Naomi didn't answer but she agrees.

As the last touch, she jumped and aimed flying kick at skewered golem. Shatter it upon the impact. Sword flying in the air and Mordred grap it at handle with so much ease that only can be come from experience and skill.

"Not bad." Grinned the Swordwoman.

"I am still a student but I am a freelancer. I have my share of battle and kills. How I am suppose to break in into abandoned Castle and get the catalyst? Ask nicely?" Snorted Naomi. She then aimed her gun and shoot the remaining alive Homonculi, ones who fell to other side of building and tried to ambush her. "Still... throwing your sword like that, really?"

"Idiot. What's the matter? The only thing that matters is that I win, nothing else. Swordsmanship is just another option in combat. I will punch, kick and bite if that is what it takes."

"You receive no complains from me. But what if the Golem catch the sword? They are..." she looked at nearby golem hand, "made from at least 800 old paper fuse with magical power."

"Then I just gotta punch it into sands!" Grinned Mordred, hitting her palm with her fist. "What 'bout ya? That light is blinding." She complained, seeing if not for the helm she might go blind for a minute or two. An unforgivable mistake since it could claim her life.

"Flash bomb. Useful for diverting attention. Why do you think I brought this?" Naomi tapped the sunglasses. "I originally want to go with Molotov cocktail route, but I forget to hit the bar for cheap liquor."

"Why not use magic?"

"[We're causing mess.]" Replied Ddraig. "[If Assicoation know they will be furious and lecture Partner till her ear can make tomato ashamed. However, if she did not use magic, it will be pain to tracked who did it and why. If you can't pin blame on the person without valid point, then the person is, for all purpose, innocent."

"That and since the locals are huddling inside their dungeon, might as well use it as advantage. Not like someone get blinded by it. Except our stalker."

"Huh?"

Naomi jabbed her thumb to a direction. Mordred look there and narrowed her eyes.

"...familiar?"

"Let's hope it's from Black and one or two Master get blinded by the Flash bomb!"

TBC

**Servant Saber  
True Name: ?  
Master: Hyoudou Naomi  
Alignment: ?  
Attribute: Earth, ?**

**Strength: A+  
Endurance: A+  
Agility: B  
Prana: A++  
Luck: C**

**Noble Phantasm: ?**

**Class Skills**

**Magic Resistance ?  
Riding: ?**

**Personal Skills**

**?**

**?  
?**

**Noble Phantasm**

**?**

**?**

**(AN: I did not typo. The Secret of Pedigree is active and the data refused to show up)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"My eyes... oww... that stupid bitch..." Grumbled a certain plump blonde man wearing white military clothes. Gordes Musikk Yggdemilennia, resident Master of Saber of Black. He rubbed his eyes, trying to regain his sight.

And he is not the only one doing that. The fellow Masters of Black and quite number of Servants also have been blindsided for a short moment.

"What..." The Master of Rider of Black, a bespetacle woman named Celenike Icecolle Yggdemilennia, take off her glasses and blinked several times. "What the fuck was that?"

"...Flash Bomb." Darnic replied. "It's commonly used by mundane military force during war, with how it can turn the night into day however brief at that. Perfect for spotting enemy who perform night ambush at base. And it. Is. _Not_. A. Toy." He was very glad he joined Nazi decades ago. It gives him general idea about military development, the newest model of weapon and what they do, as well general strategy of mundane's military corps. "I certainly did not expect to see it again." Or to be the receiving end of it.

Good thing it's not even reaching 1 kg, and possibly amateur's attempt of .making flash bomb rather than actual military flash bomb, otherwise he will go blind. For real.

"...Human does advance fast."

"Indeed they are."

Both Lancer of Black—Vlad III, and Archer of Black—Chiron, murmured in awe. Their mind work fast to find any other way to use the flash bomb into their favor, and let's say, the possibility is geared towards usage during battle.

"What about Saber's parameter?" Ask the glasses-wearing boy who is the Master for Berserker of Black, Caules Forvedge Yggdemilennia. "I only saw glimpse of it before the armor snap into piece and blocked the parameter."

"Strength Rank A+, Endurance Rank A+, Agility Rank B, Prana Rank A++, Luck Rank C" Replied his sister, Fiore, who also Master for Archer of Black. She shivered. "What kind of Monster Saber of Red is?"

The Servant's parameter show how tough they are. They are followed Mundane American and European grading system, with S and EX above the A. To witness how ferocious Saber of Red in battlefield, as well finding out their parameter is firm around A with Agility and Luck as exception, being a B and a C respectively.

There's also issue with certain skill and Noble Phantasm is blocked out before the Master had any chance to look what it is. Most likely, it is some kind of manifestation of a legend where this Saber's identity was kept secret—perhaps an innate skill or a Noble Phantasm. In any case, this Saber of Red is a formidable foe.

"And what of our own Servants? Saber, do you believe that you can defeat this knight?"

The Black Saber nodded wordlessly at Lancer's question.

"What about you, O Sage?"

The Archer's smile is calm as he replies, "While Saber of Red certainly is a formidable foe, once we discover the nature of Noble Phantasm, I believe it will not bring us great trouble."

"What about the Master? Do you know her, Grandfather?"

It is Fiore who uttered those words, her tone is soft as ever. Whether it is because she unnerved that the Master is as young as her younger brother, or because she's proved to evenly match multiple Battle Specialized Homonculus without even using a Magecraft beyond simple Reinforcement on limbs, is unknown.

"Indeed I do. Her name is Naomi Hyoudou. A Student of Clock Tower. For some reason, she has Dual Major electives. Evocation and Creation. Yet due being apprentice, she did not formally join Clock Tower, only come once in a while with the rest spend somewhere. Also considered as budding Freelancers, accepting any job as long as it does not cross her morale."

"Still ties to that stupid thing? Is she serious?" Gordes spat. "Moreover she did not use any spell. Is she a Magus or not?"

To him, Thaumaturgy is a Sacred Field of Research in order to reach the Root of All Knowledge, Akasha. It does not matter how many must be sacrificed. As long as Akasha is one step closer, any Magi will do anything even if it means damning the entire town. Thus, for him, any Magus who still tied to humane morale is not a True Magus, because they limited their research and knowledge in order to never cross morale boundary.

Even more, to dabble with technology... disgraceful. Magi should spend their time perfecting and further studying their art instead wasting their time with mundanes' thing.

Among all Magi in this room, it seems only Darnic and Caules who are able to see past the Magi's hatred to tech and gauge the Red Saber's Master. The former because he partake in World War II and have to know tech jargon, their function, and other things, _or else_. The later because he has little actual talent for magecraft, thus decide to honed his skill elsewhere. As result, they know some mundane technology which can rivaled the Servant Noble Phantasm in term of destructive power.

"Regardless, any Master sends by Association is bound to be difficult opponent, no matter what the occupation is. Her, use no magecraft means we have no idea what she is capable of. Any confrontation against her have to be carried with precaution."

Between those two, only Darnic had any idea how strong this young Master is. Once hired her service in the past to obtains Catalyst for Lancer... and upon return she did caught him off guard when she punch him out of blue.

'_This is going to be trouble'_.

~X~

_She was an ordinary French girl. Born from ordinary family in ordinary town. Her looks, compare to her peers, is not even outstanding. She can easily blends with crowd if she wants to._

_She's content with it. Truly, she is._

_Yet it all abruptly end before she knew it._

_That night, the Night of Samhain, a monster truly rise from the darkness and kill everyone. Her friends, her neighbor, her parents. Even her baby brother is not spared._

_She is only spared because she explore the catacombs on the next town. Enjoying party with her pen pals here. When she returns home, the lights was out. The wall stained with blood. And her family, her friends, everyone were dead._

_Her screams echoes loud. Alarm the monster that one is spared, and it hunts her down._

_She screams and ran. Ran as fast as she could, as far as her legs could carry her away. She didn't stop. Did not care if her lungs hurt or her feet were scarred from bushes she went through, pebbles, and all obstacles in her way. Never stop, not even for think where to go._

_Stop means captured. Captured means torture. Torture equals with pain. After pain comes death. Therefore, I could not, must not, stop._

_However, her body disagrees with her mind. She was originally an ordinary girl. Her physical capability was what expected from girl of her age. The stress and physical exhaustion piled up. It didn't take long before her legs given up on her. Sends her crashing down on asphalt road._

_The monster was getting closer and closer._

_She did not want to die. She did not want to die. She did not want to die._

"_NOOOO!" She screamed, crawling away from the monster. "Stay away! Stay away!" The bloodshot eyes would forever haunted her dreams, should she survived this. "Don't come near me! Don't get any closer!" That monstrous mouth open wide and show a crazy set of razor sharps dagger as teeth. Her eyes widened and she screamed,_

"_STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!"_

_She did not know what was happened. One moment the Monster was an inch away from eating her, the next moment, blood rained on her._

_There was blade. Countless blade. Nameless. Crude. Ugly. Jagged. Big and small. Bulky and thin. They formed defensive fortress around her. Skewered the monster. Through its limbs, torso, neck, even head. Those blades are dye fresh red. The same color that stained her hair, face, and clothes._

"_Ha... ha..."_

_Her breath came short and ragged. Her chest hurt. Oh it hurt so much._

_Just what happened?_

_No. Why did it happens?_

"_Damn." Someone muttered from behind her. "We're late."_

_Slowly, she turned around to see someone standing just outside the fortress perimeter. His dark eyes look at the corpse solemn, before focused at her._

"_Y-y-you..." she gasped. "You are... human... right...?"_

"_Full human." The youth replied, raising his hands in surrender gesture. "And I don't mean you harm. I swore over my life."_

_The hope that swells within her heart become unbearable._

_It's hurt. She sobbed. The fortress collapsed into nothing but dust. It's hurt to believe again. After this hell... after this all... It's hurt. It's hurt so much. Why does it hurt?_

_Why did it happens?_

_Why can't her life stays normal?_

"_I... I'm sorry..."_

_The youth murmured in her ears._

_Was she that distraught to not realize he was hugging her?_

"_I... It's all my fault..." No, it was not. "If only I was bit faster... I can kill it. You... you don't have to do it. No one have to die... I'm sorry... because of my incompetence... your family..."_

_She can't hold it back. The emotions within her chest is too much to bear._

"_Huwaaaaaaaaa!" She cries. Cries and wails for the heavens to hear. For the God who cast this cruel fate upon her and her innocent family._

The vehicle hit a small bumb. Not enough to stop it or cause it damage. After all it was to be expected on road to rural town. Yet it was enough to jolt the passenger awake.

"...that dream again..."

How long she has it? Since she was summoned into this world. Everytime she closes her eyes to catch some rest, her mind is assaulted with memories. Of her own, of her vessel, of that poor girl's whom she does not know.

It _is_ a strange occurrence, for her to have triple dream sequences. As she took a vessel, she supposed to only have two. Her own and her vessel's. Yet somehow, there's third set of memories thrown it. Not her vessel's. Those two girls has vastly different appearance, despite both being French ans has blonde hair.

"...everything about this war is all strange, too..."

As a Servant, she should have been summoned directly into location of the war, as Heroic Spirit manifested in the world use nothing but pure prana. Yet, for some reason, such a thing was denied from her. She can't manifest into this world like any normal Servants usually do. Leaving her no other choice, but to find a vessel. Luckily on her part, as the Grail itself is her Master, whoever become her vessel must have been very compatible with her Spirit Origin.

The fact her vessel willingly help is also good thing in her book.

Still, she hijacked the girl's body even with her permission, making her take leave absent from school for quite a time, made the girl's friends, teachers, and possibly family worries over her safety. There's also part where she have to use this girl's money to buy herself ticket plane to Romania, as the girl is French and lived in dorm school at Paris.

From Bucharest's International Airport, she must go to Trifas. A rural town under jurisdiction of the Yggdemilennia. There is no bus or train route there. Actually, there's a train to Sighisoara as it is a tourist spot, but if she choose that route, not only she will use more of her vessel's money, which makes her feels bad, but she also have to go to Trifas by her own.

It's her luck that a kind man was willing to give her a free ride in 12 hours trip straight to Trifas, with one stop. This way, she hopefully can arrives and enforce some basic rule before the war finally breaks.

_!_

A sense of foreboding washed her entire being. She quickly turn to the driver and knock the old car's door loudly.

"What's—"

"Please stop here."

"Huh?!" To say the man is flabbergasted was an understatement. "What do you mean? I can't possibly leave a girl alone in the road."

"Please. Stop here. Wait few hours until driving to Trifas again. It's alright. I will walk from here on. Please, I beg you."

She felt bad to force Thaumaturgy on him, but she had no other choice. After ensuring the kind man leaves from the perimeter, she continue her journey.

True to the Intuition. There's a Servant already waiting for her above the giant sign above the motorway. Just a look at him raises her hackles.

"So, you are Ruler-Class Servant... I have waiting for you." The Servant drawled.

_He is a danger! That Servant is dangerous beyond compare!_

"En Garde."

She—Ruler—have only millisecond before a red and gold blur aimed at her direction.

~X~

To him, there is no such thing as [Liking] or [Disliking] an order. He will even avoid considering how said order relates to the current situation. The fact that he serves the Master who summoned him is the utmost importance.

But even then, he has some slight misgivings regarding his current order. He has been tasked not to kill an enemy Master or an enemy Servant, or even devour innocent civilians to replenish prana—but to obliterate Ruler, the fifteenth Servant who is tasked to preside this war. He had no choice but to accept his Master's instructions.

In the first place, Servants of the Ruler class are not supposed to support one side or the other. They simply call attention to the breaching of rules and hand out punishment, in order to prevent situations where the Holy Grail War itself would become undone.

It is likely that Ruler has been marked for elimination solely in order to avoid later penalization for some form of rule-breaking but it is too hasty to make a decision if that's the case. Yet he can find no other reason for this task.

In any case, orders are orders and he is not one to raise objections. Rather, such thoughts have already been removed from his mind.

Once ordered to kill, he needs only to carry out his massacre without any mercy.

Perhaps his summoning had altered him slightly, giving him somewhat rebellious nature, for he felt some kind of satisfaction and relief when Ruler leap back and changed mid-air to her battle gear.

"Lancer of Red, Demigod Hero, Karna. Son of Sun God Surya." Oh? He doesn't expect her to know his True name at one glance. Is this what the Assassin's Master means with Revelations? "I am the Judge of Grail War, Jeanne D'Arc. Do you comprehend the meaning of attacking me?"

"Stating the obvious is hallmark of the fool. My presence here speaks for itself—it is clearly a declaration of war."

"What can you gain from killing me?"

"I do not know."

He is not the type to ask question regarding order he receive. Unlike Rider.

"But it is commanded of me that you die here. That's all. I act simply according to my Master's wish."

Instantly, a bluish-white light manifest in his hand. Penetrating through his palm. However, he is just giving form to the object that should have been there to begin with. A massive spear, far longer than he himself is tall. The spear is so enormous that it does not possible for a human to wield, and of such exquisite appearance that it is practically a work of art.

"Lancer!"

"It's the time, Ruler. I do not intend to consider your position nor hold back." Doing such act would be insult. Ruler may be not summon as battle itself, but to keep the rules in place and handing out punishments, but she obtain place for herself within the Throne. Go easy on her, is akin to spat on her hard works and her own legend. "I will end this in one strike. No more."

"Get him! Saber!"

At the same time, a man with a deep voice shouted and the metal pillar supporting the sign was cleaved in two by a single slash. The place where Lancer was standing on quickly collapsed—but of course, that is not enough to faze a Servant. Karna leap and landed firmly, fully poised.

A man, with unkempt silver hair and armor over black clothes. With glowing tattoo from his chest to his jaw. Those green eyes are firm and serious. He will do anything ordered, or even asked, to him.

Just like Karna.

"You are the Saber of the Black, then. You certainly aren't Berserker or Assassin. Not with such pressure coming from such an imposing sword."

The Saber who faced him nodded wordlessly .

"Hmm... I see... so your objective is Ruler, as well."

Karna glanced at her briefly. Their objective may be the same as his, but their goal is different. If his goal is to eliminate ruler, Saber's goal is to interverre. Whichever side that takes possession of the neutral Ruler will unmistakably gain an overwhelming advantage.

"Vile Lancer of the Red camp! We have witnessed your attempt on Ruler's life! Plotting the erasure of the Heroic Spirit that guides the Holy Grail War is an utter transgression. This cannot be forgiven with a mere penalty... Stand and prepare to accept the sentence delivered by Saber _and_ Ruler!" Saber's Master declared proudly.

Alliance... huh?

"Hmm... so you were attempting to tilt the situation to your favours by having me face two opponents in same time? Is victory the only thing you care for? I suppose that is also one form of warfare. It makes little difference to me."

When he was alive, when he was thrust into war, fighting hundreds enemies at once is a must. Hence, no matter how many his enemies are, he will not complains. In war, there's no illegal tactic. Mind break, sabotage, espionage, all those things are legal. Fighting two Servants at same time is hardly the worse thing to happens.

However, Ruler threw a sharp glance at Saber's Master when she heard his words.

"Saber of Black, and Lancer of Red, I have no objections to a battle between the two of you here. I will not be involved, I assure you."

True Neutral even though he had tried to take her life? Karna chuckled. It is a shame he was ordered to kill her. He can learn one or two thing from her.

"Kill him, Saber! Crush that Lancer into the ground!"

As his Master commands him, Saber nodded and strode forward, neither fearing nor faltering in his steps.

"...Very well. This duel is ours then, Saber of Black."

Karna saw something on the swordsman's face. If he is anyone else, he might as well miss it. A smile so faint. For an instant, Saber's lips curled upwards.

Karna's vision was suddenly filled with reminiscences. But what could this Saber clearly from a different age and land-have made him recall?

"I have met a man like you, once. He had the same gaze as you."

Perhaps it's nostalgia, perhaps it's a courtesy, perhaps he want to exchange few words before they fight because they might never crossed path again, Karna decided to waste a few words with him. Saber nodded slightly, as though prompting him to continue.

"It is beyond doubt that he was a hero. And for you to look upon me with the same eyes... This battle between us is not a result of chance, but an inevitability."

His desire for combat flared like a blue inferno. A burning smell filled the air, like the earth was being scorched in the sun even though the dawn have not arrived yet. It is hard to say whether it comes from the two's weapons or the intense fighting spirit of the two Servants clashing against one another.

Whatever the case, Karna can see the one clear truth in this.

_I see. So you wish to fight against me as well..._

The belief brought great joy to him. Yes... nothing can come between them now. They will fight, and kill, until the end.

_We are both Heroic Spirits... madman who walked our respective paths unto the bitter end as we continued to fight. Not even gaining a second life and taking form in the present era will change our faith!_

They did not roar. They did not scream or yell. Instead, their spirits turned white hot and scorched the earth around them.

As unspoken signal released, two began their duel and with it, this Great Holy Grail War in its proper form: A death-match between Servants.

...His spear roared, cleaving the air apart.

...His sword shrieked, screaming with the wind.

They clashed. Sparks flew through the air as two enormous forces resists one another.

Karna holds the advantage in terms of range. The head of the his spear alone is easily over one meter in its fearsome length. However, having a wider range slows the speed of attack. A small amount of time is lost with every thrust as the spear must be pulled back.

Of course, the spear-work does justice to him, whose skill had reach the depth of Realm of Gods. Yet this barrage of spear thrusts seeming to clash against an impenetrable stone wall that is Saber, whose swordsmanship clearly has long surpassed mankind. Making full use of every gap between thrusts, he began to close the distance one step at a time.

Saber calmly continues his advanceastoundingly recklessly that Karna can't help but admire, as well having urge to scold him like a teacher scold his misbehaving student.

Saber takes yet another step further. Maneuvering his sword with the smallest possible movements, he wards off the spear's barrage. However, that is far from enough. Several thrusts connected directly with his vitals. His arteries were slashed apart, and his forehead was pierced, but it turns out that was not the case.

"...?!"

Karna immediately fell back from the bizarre scene. After gaining some distance, he looked at Saber more intensely than before.

"Those wounds are shallow."

He has already perforated Saber, not once, but seventy-eight times, with every single one of them being in a vital point. Yet Saber still calmly holds his sword.

It isn't like he hasn't received any wounds, but the shallowness of each wounds is too strange. With the amount of force Karna had put into his spear, his arms should have been torn apart and his eyes should have been gouged out long time ago.

However all of Saber's wounds closed at once, proving that they were shallow enough to allow for immediate regeneration. Perhaps because his Master's assistance in sending healing thaumaturgy through their bonds to minimalize the damage. But that was not all. It would at least be logical, albeit unbelievable, if Saber had somehow managed to handle his spear's barrage earlier. But receiving so little damage even after being hit directly simply cannot be...

It is an impossibility and, at the same time, a phenomenon that surely occurred. There must be a reason why the Saber of the Black cannot be severely wounded... perhaps he is a favorite of the Gods, much like the Rider of his own side, or has trained his body to become like this, or...

"Ah... I see. Finally, I understand."

Chuckling softly, Karna let a himself smile for the first time since he has arrived to this world. Not out of malicious intent nor he wish to mock his opponent. It is simply a smile of pure joy.

"You enjoy this battle as well, don't you? Saber?"

TBC

**A/N: Some scene above is taken from Fate/Apocrypha Light Novel volume 1**


	6. Chapter 6

Question: How do I get a beta?

Chapter 6

_Trifas_

"Ughh... finally! My legs feels like jell-o..." whines Mordred as she and Naomi walked down at a rather obscure road at the town. "How can you sat still for _whole day_ without got cramp legs?!"

If Mordred carry a bag of chips they bought from local store, then Naomi had tall cup of strongest, most bitter coffee this place can offer.

"Being busy tends to do that to people." Replied Naomi dryly. At least she got two hours nap before going out so she won't snark people left and right. "That and despite being knock-off Hydra and still an adolescent, that dead snake is still highly poisonous. One drop and I will have skin corrosion... at the very least."

Hydra is synonyms with extremely potent poison. The one she talking about is not _The_ Hydra, that one is dead long time ago and sealed in a Sacred Gear. However Magi are curious creature and tried to recreate another Hydra. The result of experiment manage to escape and breeding and create offspring. What she tinkered with is one of those offspring. Still an adolescent and the poison have not matured, but still potent as ever.

"But still... holing up in the room is not fun." Whines Mordred.

Naomi sighed. "I actually finished about an hour ago, but I have to write reports to Association."

"What report?"

"About the war. I have to write when I arrived, did I meet other Master, state of secrecy is still upheld or not, and the confrontations last night." Her wrist hurt. She had spends almost whole day holding out knife and scapels and other surgeon items to carefully process the Hydra knock-off's poisons. Then she also has to writes report.

"Does other Master also did it?"

"Well—"

"Yo there."

Alarmed, the Pair of Master and Servant quickly get into defense. Naomi ready to take out her sword and Mordred take a fighting stance with her knuckles ready to punch the light out of this person. Their body become rigid in flight or fight reaction when they felt this man is clearly a Servant.

And Dangerous one to boot.

"Whoa whoa. Hey calm down." He raised both of his hand in surrender gesture. His attempt to grins impishly clearly failed with rebel aura he emitted. A sort type who do what he wants regards the consequences, and will disobey order from his own Master if he dislikes it. "I means no harm. Seriously. Sis gonna skin my hide and hang it if I cause scene here and during daylight." His aura reminds Naomi greatly of a Lion. Lazing all days, but when it comes to fight over territories, watch out for claws and teeth.

Funny thing, he feels like Male version of Mordred with palette swap. He has green hair and yellow eyes, whereas Mordred has blonde hair and green eyes.

"...Rider of Red?"

His eyes lit up. There's some feral glint there.

"Oh, you know me already?"

Naomi lowered her hands, but she still keep her guards up. "Yeah. Since you greet us so casually instead tried to trail us till sundown before strike, you are Red. Before I depart, I did ask what kind of catalysts handed out. There was only two catalysts for Greek Servants... and you _are_ wearing armor with Greek designs... one is an arrow which, certainly, is for Archer. You wield no bow, and while the spear is clearly a Noble Phantasm, it feels... wrong to be main Noble Phantasm. And you possess Riding Class Skill, which not Class Skill for Lancer. Saber is mine, I've meet Assassin, and you are not Magician-type nor you looks like a madman. Ergo, you are Rider."

Rider cocked his head and send Mordred a grin full of teeth. "You got nice Master here. I like her."

Mordred puffed her chest. Proud. Yes she is proud of her Master. Not many Master can discern which Servant they encounter with single look, even with knowledge which catalyst handed out beforehand. Some Servants fell into multiple category.

"My thanks, Rider." Naomi said curtly. "But I have to ask, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Walking."

"Walking...?"

Both Master and Servant stared at the green-haired Servant in same blank look. They didn't believe in coincidental unless they are in pranking mood.

"Yes," Rider nodded, "Walking around. There's not much I can do in the Church and Sis is mad after Caster said something to her. She gives me ultimatum to leave before she shoot me, since I generally glued to her general direction." He scratched his head. "Problem is, this town is kinda boring. But then I sense another Servant nearby and decide to say hello."

Mordred gives Naomi a grin. She wasn't alone in her opinion how boring this place is. The brunette only can sigh.

"What about you two? Up to something?"

"Walking around once in a while is good for building stamina. My teacher give me task equivalent to Graduation Exam in this war, so I figure I will run. A lot." Naomi answered. "That and Saber whines about boredoom."

"This place is boring and explore around is even more boring."

"Hear, hear." Rider grinned. He let go of his spear, which dissappears into particles of bluish light. The same applies to metal part of her armor. Leaving him in black leather armor with greek design, an orange scarf, and steel adorned boots. "What about if I keep these lovely ladies company—"

He have to dodge Saber's unexpected swing of sword.

"...don't call me a woman. If you do it again I swear I will kill you." She growled. Her expression is enough to send weak willed ones to pissng their pants off.

"...ahaha... My bad, my bad..." Rider's smile is bit strained. Suddenly remember an unpleasant memory. And regret. "Alright, I will not call you woman again, kay?" Saber glares dagger at him, but dismiss her sword when Naomi put a hand on her shoulder.

"_She's come from time when men are sexist and live entire her life as a male."_ She mouthed to Rider.

_I know_, Rider nodded back. _'She kinda reminds me of _her_' _He thought miserably.

He just hope the Black Berserker is not _her_. Otherwise Red fraction will lose him faster than they can say, Oh Crap. He is completely powerless if _she_ is his enemy. Sworn to let her kill him to atone his sins in the past. Guilt of the past is not easy thing to let go.

"Come then, Rider." Naomi's words snap him from momentary moment of gloom. "It's noon. I know Servants don't necessary requires substain like food, but as Master, I _do_. And Saber likes to eat. A lot. It's only polite if I treat you as well. And I happens to hear there's nice restaurant near."

That's quite a nice Master.

"Sure." Rider replied, before added with cheeky grin. "But shouldn't it be a man who treat lady? Especially pretty and sweet one as you?"

"Hmph. Unless you have money, I don't think so." Despite the words, there's red dust on Naomi's cheek. She mentally curse her hormones. "Come, before Saber get impatient."

The Restaurant is indeed nice, and has options for the customer. Indoor or outdoor under veranda. Naomi choose Indoor. She spot several doves familiars that trailed them since Rider joined in, and it made her wary.

Anyone who know who Assassin is and read up her lore knows that Dove is her animal symbol.

"This food is not bad." Commented Rider. "If bit too bland for my taste."

At least they serve good wine here.

"Seriously? It's good for me." Mordred disagree.

"Then your tastebud is damaged." Deadpanned Rider. "The food is bland and 'cold' in taste. The only spices they use, I bet, is salt and perhaps pepper. That, was not enough."

"Kuh... Master!"

"Sorry Saber, but I agree with Rider." Naomi smiled sheepishly. "You got things bad, being far on north with climate unsuitable to grow spices and barely get salt since your kingdom is far from sea. Plus with how chaotic your time era, and lack of herbs knowledge, the spices that grew there either are ignored or treated like weeds." Mordred's face fall at the statement. She shot Naomi a betrayed look. "I'll show you at dinner later."

She had enough of bland food. This is the last straw.

"See? Your Master agrees with me."

"Shaddap!"

Rider laughed at how pouty Mordred looked. It is a shame he can't get his hand on a camera or something to immortalize the expression. Others surely will get kicker out of seeing it! The famed Saber, the strongest class among all Classes present, pouted like kid denied of its toy. Truly priceless.

"Rider, don't bully Saber. She might go physical. I don't want ruckuss nor I will be pleased if I had to answer Association why two Servants do bar brawl in middle of day."

"My bad, my bad. Sorry Saber." But he is not sorry. At all. He has too much fun with it.

~X~

_Sighisoara_

"Momma. We're hungry."

A child voiced out. Their voice is so innocent and earnest. Such purity would make anyone with heart would bend down and patted their heart, before giving them a reward. A snack such as candy or chocolate bar.

"Ara..." the "Mother" of said child murmured in surprise. "Yes. Yes, I suppose. It has past dinner time, isn't it? My bad." She apologizes. "Um. Then shall we have dinner?" Her solemn gaze moved past the empty streets. Gazing past buildings to building until she find certain building that she deemed suitable.

"How about there?" She pointed to a place with the sign written in english. A Bar. A filthy bar, half-hidden from the main road by another building. If not for the sign she must have missed it.

"Oh! Will we get nice meal there?"

"Ufufu~ sure you will. Who knows, we might even hit the jackpot."

"Yay!"

It perhaps not the best decision, for she has kind of melachonly expression that can make lesser man gone mad, and her clothes leave almost nothing to imagination. Peeking from beneath the coat, is a tight green dess which expose her collarbone, shoulder blades, and an amount of cleavage. Reaching only to her thighs, the dress hung over her curves tightly.

Truly, dressing like that is dangerous. Walking to shady bar used for meeting of shady people is even more so.

_But it's fine. I am with her. I will be fine._

The child she gently guide is a sweet looking child with white dress. With uruly silver hair and big, doe-like yellow eyes. Yet there is something strange about this child.

_Those eyes are not normal._

They are too deep, too dark, too smart for a child to possess.

The woman gently opens the bar's door. What immediatelly assaults them is smell of alcohol and cigarettes, dimly lit room, and rambuctious laugh of drunken men.

And wolf whistle.

"Look look! What we got 'ere!" A particular dare and lecherous man openly leered at the woman. Specifically, at her cleavage which barely covered by her dress. The zipper in middle does not help the image. "This babe come at us. Why don't we show her one good time?" His friends barked laugh and whistles.

The woman simply smiled.

"Now, come 'ere babe... don't be shy." A drunk man slurred. Slung a hand across her shoulder. "We just wanna play a lit..."

_Huh? Why I can't felt my hand?_

His words die in his throat when something soft fell to the floor with audible thump. There's something wrong from his shoulder. He can't felt his hand. He can't move his hand. And something red and smelly stained the woman's coat.

_Oh._

_My hand is cut off._

Just before he can screams, something sharp and silver registered in his vision. And then pure darkness.

"Oh my... what a mess..." The woman sighed as she looked down at her jacket. The color is stained by red. The blood of the man. She sighed in regret. "I really like this jacket, you know...?"

"Y-you... s-s-sh-she..."

The other mens and the bartender only can stammered as the man who tried to hit her suddenly found himself as dead man with the head and an arm severed. Before they can reigister what actually happens...

...the little "kid" had moved. With sharp knife on each hand, they moved with surprising speed and agility for someone of her "age".

_Arm. Leg. Neck. Eyes. Cut cut cut. Kill kill kill. Don't leave anyone alive. Need food need meal. Can't let them hurt momma._

Those words repeated within their mind, like a broken record. Knives dancing in the air with flesh. Fresh blood splurted out from each deep and fatal wound. Dye the table, the wall, the floor, with distinct red. Their white dress also not spared. Red blooming madly among sea of white, like roses in spring.

Kill kill kill kill

_Food food food food_

"W-what the hell is this?!"

The "kid" tilted their head.

_Oh. I miss one._

The man, somehow he arrived out of nowhere. Perhaps bathroom. He was standing there like and idiot. Hand outscretched. His eyes are wide when his gaze finally landed to the bloodstained child.

"... A Servant..."

_Uh-oh. Not good. Not good at all._

Bad men he is. Bad men will hurt mommy. He have to got.

With that in mind, the "child" leap forward to kill the man. Their mind filled with determination to not let this one escape. Not now. Not ever. Can't let go.

But it's hard.

He is strong. He is cunning.

He says funny word and blast aimed at her. If they didn't have high agility beyond human, then they surely will get hit. Then he said another funny word and glowing net trying to ensnare them.

Not a problem. They has many knives. Throw some and the net is safely attached to the wall. Far from her.

Oh wait. Since when he was this close?

/Dor/

"Gah!"

The bad men fall. There's pretty red on his leg.

"Sorry." Momma said. "But I can't let you hurt my child."

"Thank you Momma." They replied, happy. Momma cares a lot at them. Not like bad women in the past. They didn't care at them. They detest them, so they deserve to die. "Can we?"

"Of course." Momma smiled and sat. "Bon appetite, Jack."

The very last thing the man know is silver glint, wide golden eyes, innocent yet cruel smile, and world of pain followed by loud swallowing noise.

"Sluuuurrrp."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: OCs in this Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do no own Fate/Apocrypha or other High School DxD.

Chapter 7

"Oh ya? Is this for real?"

It was meeting between 12 Heads of Departments of Clock Tower, supervised by the Vice-Director, the Queen of Clock Tower, Bartholomeloi Lorelei, and the Wizard Marshall, Wielder of Second True Magic, yours truly, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Those 12 Heads are,

Head of General Fundamental Faculty: Rillianne Arcadia Mystile

Head of Individual Fundamental Faculty: Daemon Aether Solonea

Head of Spiritual Evocation Faculty: Eoin Nuada-de-Sophia-Ri

Head of Mineralogy Faculty: Rubia Ernea Therondia

Head of Zoology Faculty: Alistair Torian Chimera

Head of Anthropology Faculty: Lucien Rhydderch Brishian

Head of Botany Faculty: Quintessa Violetta Yumina

Head of Celestial Body Faculty: Marisbury Animusphere

Head of Creation Faculty: Zephyr Abraxas Valuayeta

Head of Curse Faculty: Ignatius Xanthus Jigmarie

Head of Archaeology Faculty: Lichelle Elisora Astaire

Head of Modern Magecraft Theories: Lord Waver Velvet El-Melloi II

Normally the heads of Faculty will not waste their time in gathering, as each has responsibility run their own department on top of teaching classes and do their own research in their personal workshop. However, with the Greater Grail of Fuyuki being found and Great Grail War currently happening in Romania, they are willing to sacrifice some time to meet up once in a while to catch up with latest information about the war. Written by Magi they choose to represent the Association.

The tension in the room is already high. So much that when Zelretch uttered those words, the rest can't help but feel jittery.

"What... is it?" Lord Animushere asked. Wariness is clear and loud by his tone alone.

"My cute little pupil had submitted her report." Replied Zelretch. "Here I show you the reports. Compare it from other Masters we hires."

He proceeds to put the paper into machine which modeled after fax machine. The thing had "wand" connected to a big pearl, and has tiny diamonds on the bottom part of the wand. The wand scanned the context of the text, records it, and send it to other machines next to each Faculty Head, via magic. The original, is given to Lorelei.

For a moment, they all read the reports and begin to compare both reports. After they all done, their eyebrows are raised to their hairlines.

"Is this serious?" Ask Lord Brishian, half appalled half curious. "How can your pupil's context is entirely different? Going solo or not, there's no way the difference gap between her report with others is this big."

Report from four freelancers, and one Instructor, are basically the same. It was about winning the battle over battle with practically no lost. The Enemy Servants are either injured or killed. The Masters are either killed or interrogated for any information. Yet there's nothing much beyond that.

Report from Zelretch's personal pupil and newest amusement source, on other hand, detailed about condition of Trifas and Sighisoara, scouting out the barrier limit and trying to ratted out Yggdemilennia spy in the town. The latest report is about battle against Homonculus and Golems guard. The location, date, and approximate time it happens. The number of enemy and the damage caused.

The difference of quality between the reports are like night and day.

"Funny, right?" Chuckle Zelretch, but there was no amusement in his tone. "A student who is a mere first generation Magus, not even formal member of Association, have not graduate yet, and often take absent leave from classes, manage to write better, more detailed reports regarding the war, whereas our very own instructor write something out of middle schooler trying to write his summer holiday report. Nothing about how Trifas suddenly become ghost town at night, nothing about Golems and Homonculi patrol, nothing about Yggdemilennia Magi spy." His red eyes glinted under the lights.

"This speak of either incompetence or they deliberately sabotage us." Lady Astaire declared in utter disgust and cold anger. "Have anyone tried to contact them?"

Those who are in charges of keeping tab on their agents shook their heads.

"I've send simple message to Gene Rum, but she did not reply." Replied Lord Solonea. "I originally think my equipment is broken, until a student from Creation Faculty checked it over and declare it's as good as new."

"My texting equipment read the message is send but not answered." Said Lord Valuayeta.

"Same with me. Neither of brothers reply."

"For some reasons, Feend von Sembren did not reply a message. It is concerning."

Lady Yumina and Lord Mystille added their results.

There's sound of machine on work. Eyes to the source, and finding Zelretch receive yet another report... or a message as it seems. The parchment is too short for a report, even the one-page report.

"Hmm... my pupil is busy dissecting and processing various poisonous plants and animals. Her Servant write me, unless it is emergency, I have to wait for five hours before I can contact her." The Wizard Marshall said out loud.

It is... really worrisome. Among six Magi they send out to Trifas as representative, only the sole student, a First Generation Magus and an Asian to boot, who is regularly in contact and have actual valid reason to not answer the message in time. This does not sit well with the Lords of Clock Tower. Various scenes and possibilities of what might have happened played within their head. Yet until they find the proof, nothing they can do aside from suspecting and speculating.

"And to make things worse... we have one annoyance in Trifas."

Everyone made face at Lord El-Melloi II's words. Yes. They all know which problem he addressed.

A Soul-Eater have appears in Romania, Sighisoara. It kills both human civilians and magus agents. Both from Association and from Yggdemilennia. The condition is that bad that it become news headline. The newspaper in whole country printed the news, and it's become hot topic in TV news.

To make things worse, after few days since first incident happens, it becomes _International News_.

The Statue of Secrecy is on line here. Just one more push, one more accident, and the Moonlit World will be exposed to mundane world. The Magi all around the world, those who had watched or read the news, are walking on eggshell. Worrying whether the statue will breached or not, and if it will then _when_ it will happens.

"What should we do, Vice Director?" Lord Jigmarie ask.

Lorelei Bartholomeloi gritted her teeth. "Sends your pupil message. Tell her we have mission for her and I want full detailed report. In any case she meet other Red Masters, she has full authorization to hit them and interrogate them why in Akasha name they did not reply to message and sends fourth-rated report only." She decided. "And someone, send relatives of those incompetent Masters that they might down one or two family member if things continue like this. Dismissed!"

~X~

_I was ten when it happens. My birthday was one week ago, celebrated with father and mother in rare times they were at home and not somewhere at other side of Japan. They rarely home after they got promoted in their job, especially after I was tall enough to cook my own food. Sensei was busy last week and decide to give belated birthday gift in person, not as wrapped parcel in tacky ribbon._

_...good grief. Last time it happens I somehow manage to get lifetime ban from New York Zoo and give my minder, my wayward pseudo teacher, a massive headache to point vodka is not even strong enough. I don't know what I did, but after seeing the neon color and ribbons in tacky and eyesore patter, I do not want to know._

"_It is not gag gift or any of your usual prank, was it?" I ask sensei._

_Ddraig was asleep, but he give me full permission to use his power if sensei happens to give me another prank gift._

"_No, no no no. How can you accuse me of such act?" I stared at sensei blankly. His antics only startling and scary at beginning. After the first year, it honestly had start to lose its touch. "No Nao-chan. This is not a joke, I assure you." Still don't believe. "I will show you my magic. The Second True Magic, Kaleidoscope."_

_Ohh the Second—WHAT?! _THE_ KALEIDOSCOPE! IS HE SERIOUS?!_

"_[Partner! Indoor voice! I'm trying to sleep here!]" complained Ddraig._

"_Sorry but sensei said he is going to show me the Kaleidoscope!"_

"_[...Serious?]"_

"_Of course I am." Sensei huffed in indignation. "You two want to see it or not?"_

_Was that even a question to begin with? Of course the answer is yes we want! It is the Second True Magic! One of Magic that both Moonlit World and Lore Realm acknowledge as over the top Magic. Sure Angels, Devils, and the like can teleport between their plane of residence AKA Underworld, Hell, Heaven, etc. to earth. But crossing worlds away? Or at least take a sneak peek? Damn near impossibility._

"_Well then," Sensei placed a hand on my shoulder, "are you ready?"_

_Yes._

"_Here we go."_

_A vortex appears before me. It was not that big but it filled with color and pictures. Images of another world._

_A castle of magic..._

_...a world dictated by games..._

_...world where Great War never ends..._

_...dragon... devil... angel... murderer... zombie... fairy... swords... pain... agony... death... apocalypse... masquerade... hunters... me me me me male me male me male me die die die die lovelovelovelovelovelustdesirescriesanguishlosshatredjoypainwillfiredamnationbetrayalplanmanipulation—_

"_[PARTNER! STOP! IT HURTS!]"_

_Kuh..._

_I stumbled and fell. Head spinning like someone throw me into a tornado before forcibly yanked me out and throw me around like a damn lasso in cowboy show. My legs given up on me... had I stared at it any longer my bladder would give up too._

"_Urrrggh"_

_I quickly snatched the bucket below the table and start puking._

_To think I doesn't have dinner yet..._

"_Oh. You do have affinity for it."_

_D-dammit... I-if only I can stop puking right now..._

"_Wonder if it because other you? You are quite favored by Red, after all. That was quite an achievement you know? Not many can claims Red likes them yet you, among all versions of you that I see, over half of them gain favor from Red one way or another."_

_...shut up..._

"_I'll teach you the basic next week!"_

_Nooo... I take it back. I don't want to learn Second Magic..._

~X~

What greeted Mordred awake is absolutely delicious smile coming from kitchen.

Having suffered medieval food, which is "pile of _whatever_ with no taste" according to her Master, her Master make sure she cook their meal even if it means now they have to do grocery shopping. At first Mordred complains. Saying it was waste of time and money and they can do something else instead, and she doesn't want to carry the grocery. She is a knight, not a maid.

But then Master give her the homemade meal.

Suddenly grocery shopping is not boring os waste of time anymore. If it means actual, _delicious_, food, then she will carry even the week's worth of rice sacks! She is not going to suffer bland food if she can have tasteful one!

No wonder Rider call food in this place "bland and boring. The only worthy one is the wine".

Food in her own era is basically garbage not worthy for dog's meal compare to divine cuisine that is her Master's cooking. Especially if Gawain was the one on cooking duty. Seriously, that guy loves potatoes too much.

"Morning sleepyhead." Greeted Naomi when her Servant finally drag herself out of bed. For someone who did not require sleep on daily basis, Mordred is positively not a morning person. Unless there's battle nearby. "Breakfast will served soon. Help yourself." She pointed at the kettle of tea.

Normally Naomi would go for cup of coffee in the morning, but Mordred only likes Cafe Latte, Cappucino, and Mochaccino and absolutely refuse the rest, while Naomi get used to strong one like Espresso. At least none of them are picky when it comes to tea.

After two cups or so, Mordred is awake and well.

"So... Second True Magic eh?"

Naomi tensed, before relaxed.

"I only has minor ability over it. Nothing like Sensei."

"How so?"

"Sensei can look into other universe as he likes. He can come and go as he pleased. Hell. He can draw power from his alternate selves. I don't. I can't look into other world, even the neighbor one more than five seconds without nauseating. And I can't travel between worlds. The best I can do, is going home when sensei happens to be in trolling mood and dumped me somewhere in multiverse without prior warning. and that, I closed my eyes and braced myself while hope for the best."

"...so... can use but can't master it?"

"Precisely."

There is only silence that follow after the conversation end. An awkward silence that broken by Rider crashing in through window. Cheeky grin on his face.

"Morning! What's for breakfast?"

Since Naomi show Mordred, and him, her cooking skill, he made point to drop in during breakfast or dinner time. Her cooking is the closest thing he had to his native food in term of taste.

He seriously is considering to invite Archer as well.

"Just pancakes." Replied Naomi. "There's syrups on table, pick one you likes." She then settle three plates of fluffy, inch thick pancake with sunny side up. Each plate had three.

"Sweet."

The breakfast last in peaceful and light mood... until Naomi's phone ring.

"Excuse me." She said before answering it. "Hello?"

"_Miss Naomi,"_ it's El-Melloi II over there, _"have you look at the news?"_

"Uhm... no. Can't say I have. Too busy preparing for the war." Replied Naomi, scratching her cheek sheepishly. "What's wrong?"

"_Try to see the news. Now."_

"Uhh... okay... can someone turn on the TV?"

There's a TV in the kitchen. Perhaps for cooking show so the kitchen staff can try improvise the menu to attract more tourist. It's brand new too. Rider was the closest to the remote so he's the one doing it.

"This button, right?" He awkwardly press the red button, with the remote aimed at the TV. Nearly jumped when the box turn to live and displayed people. "Whoa... this is weird... are these people?" He muttered, his eyes never leave the TV.

The Servant only has basic knowledge they gained from the Grail. Experiencing it was another thing together.

"Nah... they aren't here. It's just moving pictures of what had happens."

Mordred waved him off, but her smirk was pretty tell-tale she enjoying how uncomfortable Rider is with modern tech. She had similar reaction when first saw movie in Naomi's laptop, but get over it fast.

The commercial break end shortly, and the news is on.

"_...series of murder happens in our tourist town, Sishigoara..."_

That, immediately get everyone's attention.

_"...according to the police, the victim had recently multiplied. The first incident was found in Bucharest. The targets are found at..."_

As the newscaster continue to drone, Naomi switch the phone into speaker mode. "Okay. How long it have been?" She ask in most serious tone she ever use.

"_...few days, but if we include ones from Japan, perhaps a week or two."_ Naomi mentally curse herself for being ignorance to her surrounding. Spending too many times dragged into Dead Apostle hunt by maniac Bartholomeloi Lorelei till she's sick of it should've made her sensitive to Soul Eaters. _"Whoever did it, they are in hurry to reach Trifas... and need a lot of prana. We suspect it _is_ a Servant gone rogue. The first victim, Sagara Hyouma, is designated Master of Assassin from Black camp, and he has his heart torns out and his blood sucked dry. Most of victims are Magi, with some civilian casualties."_

Oh, that does it! Whoever shit done this, they are _beyond dead_. She could careless if it's Magi attacked as long as not one she cares about, but devouring civilians even if they are scum is different can of worm.

"_Ms. Bartholomeloi want you to write all detailed attempts in track it down. She decide since the report from other master are, she said and I quote "Fourth-Rated Report", she wants you in the lead for this, even if Yggdemilennia also take proactive action since Trifas and Sishigoara is their territory. Tha, and she gives you carte blanche to punch other Master or shot them with Gandr before asking what they were up to. Being incompetent and all."_

"Huh?" Rider blinked in surprise.

"Okay... anything else?"

"_Be safe."_

The call ended just like that.

"Wait wait wait, what does he means with Fourth Rated reports and Incompetent?" The Greek Servant ask in confusion.

Naomi look at him strangely. "Each agent sends by tower had to report update about the war once a week to their respective minder or patron who vouched their skill. Mine was Zelretch. For some reason... the other Masters save for Kotomine who answer to Church instead, had been giving Association exact same report. About that they nearly won the war with several Black Servants either killed or damaged, and the Masters are either killed or tortured for information." Doesn't he know it already? Then why does he looks like... oh. "You... don't know?"

"...No..." Rider replied. His tone faint in shock. "...I... I don't know what my Master up to... but all I know is that there's only two confrontations between Servants so far. The first is clash between Lancer of Red and Saber of Black three days ago, ended up in stalemate. It was something about Ruler, or so I heard. The second is our Berserker somehow get riled up and attack Yggdemilennia Castle. Sis and I were dispatched to aid him. We lost him to Black fraction, they convert him to their side, but several hours later we heard Saber of Black committed suicide. Reasons unknown."

Naomi and Mordred exchange look.

"I got bad feeling about this, Master." Mordred said.

"Me too... and Rider, what do you mean by Ruler?"

"I think you two know already. Ruler, the fifteenth Servant. The one who make sure all rules are upkeep."

Silence.

"...there's something we miss here, and that was the most important key..." muttered Naomi.

'_[Agreed]' _Ddraig replied through telepathy, unwilling to talk openly with presence of Rider. So far only Mordred, Zelretch, and Lord El-Melloi II who know that Naomi is belong to Lore Realm. _'[We are played like fools. Clearly this Darnic is not the only mastermind behind this. Huh. Weird. Didn't your Poison-detecting gem activate when you were on Church back then?]'_

Naomi's stomach filled with dread.

"Oh shit."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Grandfather, Archer. May I have a minute of your time?"

The one who barged in midde of discussion of what should they do now, was Archer of Black's Master, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. Normally, she acted in a graceful manner in all situations, but for once, she wore a highly bewildered expression.

"What's wrong, Fiore? To not even knock—"

Without answering, Fiore silently put a newspaper on the table. Darnic and Archer focused their gazes on a particular news article.

"This is…"

"It appears that a serial killer has appeared in Romania's capital, Bucharest. The deaths have spread north of Bucharest to Sighișoara."

Darnic frantically pored over the newspaper. While the details on the murders themselves were sparse, there were already more than thirty victims, and all of Romania appeared to be in a panic.

"I thought it was just a coincidence, but please look here. The list of victims—"

What Fiore pointed at was the photo of a woman. Though they were low grain photos, one could see that she possessed well-ordered features. Only the words [Unidentified] were written in the caption beneath the photo.

"Her name is Pemetrekis—She is a magus who was in the same department as me at the Association."

At her words, Darnic also recognized the seriousness of the situation. If this were a mere serial killer, one could just disregard it as a coincidence. But that was impossible if a magus was included among the list of victims. Moreover, she was probably one of the magi who had been despatched to Trifas.

"Is she a magus weak enough to be killed by a serial killer?"

"…No Pemetrekis is a magus specialized in intelligence-gathering. Adding in the battle abilities of her familiar, a normal magus wouldn't be able to contend with her in battle."

"—In other words. This serial killer possesses the ability to kill magi."

If the serial killer was simply a magus who surpassed her level, then it was still a minor matter . But the name of a monster that was famous for surpassing magi by far came to their minds.

Servant Assassin—Jack the Ripper. He had arrved in the Romania, just that... what on Akasha was his Master thinking? At the very least, they couldn't imagine he was sane if he was turning a blind eye to these abnormal events that even appeared in the newspaper . He was stepping far off from the general rule of all magi to conceal their mysteries from the public.

"That's right. What should we do, grandfather? This isn't something that can be ignored."

After pondering for a while, Darnic decided to dispatch several of their clan's magi who were on standby in Trifas at the moment.

"…If this really is the work of Assassin of Black, Magi won't be able to fight him at all."

No matter how weak any Servant might be, they were all Heroic Spirits. They had reached the domain of what could be called the ultimate mysteries. Not to mention the opponent was Assassin, whose abilities were specialized in killing Masters. Killing Magi.

"Should we head out as well?"

Fiore's suggestion was certainly reasonable. But it was a different story if she had to leave Trifas and go all the way to Sighișoara. Dispatching Servants in this situation and weakening their defenses in this situation was—

As Darnic's thoughts had reached a dead end, he received a telepathic communication from Caster.

'_Reporting. It seems Saber of Red and her Master have left Trifas.'_

'_Left… Do you know where they've gone to?'_

'_They appear to have headed to Sighișoara. If I observe that city with my remote viewing thaumaturgy, my surveillance here will become somewhat insufficient, though… what should be done?'_

'_Please keep maintaining your surveillance over Trifas as you have. But I also want information on Sighișoara to some extent. If you have the power to spare, divert it to observing Sighișoara.'_

There could only be one of two reasons why Saber of Red and her Master—the Apprentice of Zelretch, Naomi Hyoudou—were heading to Sighișoara.

To kill Assassin of Black or to join forces with his Master. Either way, the Black camp couldn't remain a mere spectator in this situation. They currently had six Servants and six Masters under their control, but they could use only one Servant as a scout. From a defensive standpoint, they couldn't send out two or more Servants.

"Archer. And Archer's Master, Fiore. You are to head to Sighișoara. Assassin of Black… and Saber of Red are there."

Fiore's expression visibly stiffened at the mention of Saber of Red. A clash with the Servant who was their most formidable enemy in the Great Holy Grail War. She guessed that crossing blades with her Master would be inevitable. Master who know how to fight in both worlds yet somehow still keeping extent of her skill unknown. Hence the reason for her stiffened expression.

"…Understood. We'll depart as soon as we finish making preparations. Let's go, Archer ."

But though she was tense as she nodded, Fiore was not afraid. Her trust in her Servant was naturally one reason for that, but it was also because—she, too, possessed absolute pride in her own abilities.

"Understood, Master. Then, Lord Darnic, please pardon us."

Fiore exited the room with Archer, and Darnic let out a short breath.

"The world truly is beyond my control. But that's fine. I already decided to put my life on the line to separate from the Association of Magi. An incident of this level is within my expectations."

Naturally, Darnic had also taken into consideration the possibility that he himself would be defeated and that their clan would be destroyed. But his response to that would probably be 'So what?' Darnic remembered well how many clans had died out gloomily without even getting the chance to reach the Root.

They had gotten that chance. That alone was unexpected good fortune. And of course, Darnic had no intention of being defeated.

~X~

—Ugh, what a mess...

Caules still hadn't grasped exactly what had happened back then, but it seemed that some trouble had happened between Saber of Black and his Master. In any case, as a result, Saber had been eliminated. It truly was a nightmare. By capturing Berserker of Red and changing his Master, they had increased their number of Servants by one.

Lancer of Black had naturally been furious at that report. The force and intensity of it had been enough to make even Celenike, a cold-blooded practitioner of the dark arts, turn pale. To be honest, he thought it was a miracle he was currently still alive like this. After all, Lancer of Black was Vlad III, who was known throughout the world for his harsh governance and skewers, a man who had without hesitation skewered even aristocrats who should have been his relatives.

And at the same time, the other gathered Servants were worthy of even more admiration for not having been gripped by considerable terror when they faced Lancer's rage. He could at least understand Archer, Berserker and Caster remaining calm since they were bystanders to the event. But the supposed related party, Rider of Black, had remained calm no matter how much Lancer raged… or rather... he had just smiled as if enjoying himself.

Was that strangeness of smiling in that situation without feeling even an iota of fear Rider of Black's grounds for defense? The other related party, Gordes, had desperately made excuses, but no matter how Caules thought about it, he was just reaping what he sowed.

Unfortunately, Yggdmillennia had lost Saber of Black.

But Caules was not particularly pessimistic about this incident. It appeared that Saber of Black had been Siegfried, the great hero of the Netherlands. At the same time as being truly invincible thanks to bathing in the blood of a dragon, he was famous for having died a tragic death from being pierced in the back where a leaf from a lime tree that had clung to his back while he was bathed in the blood.

And then there was that incident—due to Gordes trying to force Saber to unleash his Noble Phantasm with a Command Spell in a fit of confusion, there was a chance that his true name had been exposed. If the Red camp found out that his true name was Siegfried, they would naturally take many countermeasures. They wouldn't just simply try to aim for his back.

But… in any case, the enemy could work out that many countermeasures if they found out. The Black camp's first plan had been to construct strategies that pivoted around Saber of Black, but if his true name was seen through, they would need to revise their plans. However—at the same time, there had also been the chance that his true name wasn't exposed.

"Well, whatever."

He would just do what he had to do. If he died along the road, that was the end of it.

"?"

Noticing that he was muttering to himself, Berserker suddenly peered at his face.

"Ah, sorry. It's nothing."

He sighed. But then, even if he said he would do what he had to do—there was nothing he could do with Berserker like this. Having lost her reason, she could only break through the enemy directly before her when she went out on the battlefield.

In other words, there was no need for any directions from Caules at all.

Even so, Berserker way, in a way, exceptionally convenient as a Servant. After all, there was almost no need for him to supply her Prana. She could absorb the residual prana that existed on the battlefield and could in effect continue to fight perpetually.

Shortly after summoning Berserker, Caules had performed battle simulations where not only did he make Berserker not absorb prana with her Noble Phantasm Bridal Chest: Maiden's Chastity, but also cut off her prana supply from the homunculi specially prepared and made for the war.

The result was that she was assaulted by light dizziness just by moving and swinging her mace several times. If she remained in that state for five minutes or longer, she'd probably be incapable of even standing.

This was Berserker's actual consumption rate of prana. It would have been a great burden to bear for Caules was generally accepted to be a third-rate magus. But this unease was resolved as long as Berserker had her Bridal Chest. Naturally, it would definitely turn into a crisis if she lost her Noble Phantasm—but she would have already pretty much lost in such a situation in the first place.

Of course, it would be an exaggeration to say that he had no problems with her, but…

He suddenly heard the familiar sound of a wheelchair squeaking across the floor. Stopping his pondering, he turned forward and found his older sister there. The one pushing her wheelchair was her Servant, Archer of Black, Chiron.

"… Big Sis?"

Puzzled, Caules suddenly stopped walking. It wasn't that there was anything strange about her Servant pushing her wheelchair. The issue was the black suitcase she held in her lap.

"Ah, Caules."

"Sis, are you going out somewhere with that dangerous thing?"

Fiore nodded with a solemn air .

"Yes. I'm going out to make contact with Assassin of Black and his Master ."

"Contact? I think that thing's quite dangerous to bring for just that, though."

Stored inside Fiore's suitcase was the Bronze-Link Manipulator: Coupled Reinforcement Mystic Code that she had designed herself.

"Using the computer is fine, but you should at least look at the local newspaper too, Caules." Fiore frowned and scolded Caules.

"Yeah, yeah," Caules responded very halfheartedly. This made Fiore raise her eyebrows even further, but Archer gently pushed her wheelchair, stopping her sermon.

"…Geez. I'm going to have a talk with you once I return."

"I get it, I get it. I'll listen properly when you get back."

"Really? Then, I'll be going now. Look after the place while I'm gone."

Fiore left those words and departed with Archer. Seeing them off, Caules sighed, and then Berserker agitatedly pulled at his sleeve. When he turned to face her, her silver and gold eyes, which flickered in and out of sight from behind her long forelocks, looked like they were trembling with an inner fire.

"What? Are you mad about something?"

She nodded twice.

"Is it about my sister?"

Caules guessed that random, and Berserker nodded affirmatively.

Tilting his head in puzzlement, Caules managed to find the answer with her affirmative and negative gestures.

The two of them returned to his room and faced each other. Caules sat on a chair, and Berserker sat down on the bed facing him. Incidentally, Caules' room could probably be called the strangest room in the Fortress of Millennia. There were several grimoires on his bookshelves, a crystal ball on his desk, and chess pieces placed along the corners of the room, perhaps meant to affix a Bounded Field. All that was fine, but the problem was the computer enshrined on his desk.

"…In other words, You can't stomach the way I was mentally overpowered by an opponent we might have to face someday?"

Affirmative.

"Well… This doesn't have any persuasive power if I say this to a Servant, but my older sister is a monster, you know." Caules' eyes became tinged with nostalgia as he sighed. Though he grumbled that she was a monster, there was a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well, I'm not so stupid as to resolve myself to die and commit a suicide attack. The battle with the Red camp comes first. Just like Archer said, the other side's Rider is extremely overpowered."

In the first place, it was abnormal for a Servant to be unbeatable by those without divine blood. Fortunately, the Black Fraction had Archer. Though his Divinity received a Rank Down due to being summoned as a Heroic Spirit, he still possessed divine blood. If they hadn't summoned him, their side's defeat would have been fixed at that point.

"I think you also understand, but make sure you do not to fight that Rider. Okay?"

Berserker nodded her head. It appeared she had learned her lesson after fighting him just once. It couldn't be helped if her attacks wouldn't affect the enemy right from the start.

"…Ah, that reminds me, Sis said to read the newspaper."

Suddenly, he recalled Fiore's words earlier and had a homunculus bring him a local newspaper. After thanking the homunculus, he opened the newspaper and read the article that seemed to be what she had noticed.

…Indeed, there was some truth to what she said. After he finished reading the article on the serial killer, Caules stood up.

"Berserker, sorry about this, but please look after the place while I'm gone for a bit."

"?"

Caules picked up several magical tools for summoning evil spirits and beasts that were stowed away in his desk, and equipped them on his person. He put on a bracelet with the names of beasts inscribed upon it on his wrist and stored black insect eggs in the tiptoes of his shoes.

Though they were small fries that wouldn't last even a second against a Servant, his panther familiars and his horde of earthworms that crawled into the enemy's body and caused pain would probably reasonably harass an enemy magus.

Caules once more felt his sleeve being pulled. _Explain yourself_, Berserker's eyes demanded.

"…It's nothing, I'm just going to go help Sis a bit."

Saying that, Caules glanced at his computer. The email he'd received told of how the magi stationed in Sighișoara were being murdered one after another.

This information meant two things. First, the person who had taken out those magi was at the very least not a member of the Yggdmillennia clan. Second, the fact that Fiore was heading there meant that it was the work of a Servant.

And, though this was just guesswork on his part, if Assassin of Black and his Master were to oppose both the Yggdmillennia and the Red camp… that there would be a clash between Archer of Black, Assassin of Black and a Red Servant. In other words, a three-sided battle.

"Even if the chance is one in a million, we can't afford lose Archer now. If it was one-on-one, the enemy magus would probably fight my sister. That's what it means to be a professional. But, if it's a two-on-one battle with me included—no matter how weak I am, she'll probably retreat. Because that's part of being a professional too. But it's true that we have to protect this fortress. So I'll leave you here to continue defending it. Well, in the worst case scenario, I'll call you with a Command Spell."

Berserker of Black thought that she should go along with Caules if possible in order to protect her Master, but his order to protect the fortress was also rational.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of fighting to the death with the enemy."

There was no lies in Caules' words. He truly didn't intend to fight. Anyway, his sister was strong. Let alone normal magi, she wouldn't easily lose to even magi that could be called first-rate. Her altered Magic Crest, said to be ranked next to Darnic's, was like a precision instrument. Her Servant, Archer of Black, was also a first-rate Heroic Spirit. Within the Yggdmillennia's camp, Lancer of Black was the banner and Archer of Black was the cornerstone.

That was what made the worst case scenario so frightening. If Assassin of Black and Archer of Black clashed and a Red Servant used that as an opening to defeat Archer, it would mean defeat for them.

But, just by adding Caules into the equation, that magus of the Red camp would probably choose to withdraw. You can't fend off two Magi from opposing end in same time. With that, Saber probably will also retreat.

He just hoped she didn't have anymore of flashbang. That one is pain if seen through second hand via familiar, and murder for eyes if seen directly.

After watching Caules leave the room, Berserker suddenly took notice of the computer, which had been left on. It seemed he had forgotten to turn it off. _What a careless Master. Electricity is precious_—Berserker sighed and, without hesitation, pulled out the computer 's plug.

She was scrupulously considerate as a Servant. Her Master would probably praise her for it as well.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Fate/Apocrypha and DxD is not mine.

Warning: Bad Grammar. Don't like? Don't read.

Chapter 9

"...I swear if someone drop a pin I can hear it. Here I think Trifas is bad. Sighisoara is _worse_."

"[Can't be helped. There's serial murder on loose. Of course the whole town is in fear.]"

Naomi and Mordred had been walking for an hour now through the empty and dark streets. A drunken homeless man carrying a wine bottle in one hand gazed at the pair with an open-mouthed expression. Not even bothering to use suggestion magecraft, Naomi cheerfully waved her hand at him, and the man banged his head and started drinking again.

"Master..."

"That one is drunk. Even if I wore pink tutu he would blame it on wine and hangover."

They encountered policemen several times, they were immediately driven away using Naomi's Magecraft without a fuss. It was clear that even the policemen didn't want the duty of remaining on watch for a crazy killer. Not at night at the least.

But more importantly, Saber was more serious now. Not like _I'm-ready-to-knock-out-some-teeth _ like that night in Trifas, but _Something-is-wrong-gotta-keep-alert_. Moreover she had gone silent.

Suddenly she stopped.

"What's wrong, Saber?"

"…Sorry, please let me concentrate. I have a bad feeling here."

At that point, their pace slowed down and became cautious. They surveyed their surroundings. The dim glow of the streets lamps seemed to blurred their vision. A freezing gust passed through and cause the hair on Naomi's neck to stand on their end.

"…A mist."

Just as Saber said, before they knew it, a mist broke out around the two of them.

This would obstruct their vision more and more—no, wait,

"Mist…?"

Even though the air was clear just moments ago, could a mist so thick it obstructed their vision just suddenly appear? Impossible.

"[Partner. Your headband.]" Warned Ddraig, alarmed.

Naomi's headband is decorated with red ribbon on left side, concealing a gem treated with several tiny runes and spells which would glowing when Naomi began intake poison either within meal or drink, or from air. Right now it glowed brightly like flashlight and has special filter spell for emergency activate.

"Shit!" Cursed Naomi, she quickly tightening her scarf. Made out from hide and fur of Magical Beast, it resist poison. She find it very telling when upon tightening her scarf, the pain she didn't know was there began to subside. "Saber! Keep your helmet on! This Mist is Magical by nature and saturated with poison!"

Even if Naomi hold Ddraig who can withstood Albion's poisonous breath, she is no Ddraig and still human, thus vulnerable to poison.

"I know it. We gotta get out from here. I can stay, you can't. Come, I'll get you to safely." Noticing the dire situation, Mordred drag Naomi and run away. Not even stopping or slowing down. Not only the Mist is poisonous by nature, but they also reduced Naomi's vision range and the saturated mana made detecting all more difficult.

"All right, we're out…!"

Mordred and Naomi succeeded in getting out of the mist.. Having escaped from the fear of death, his mind relaxed just slightly. From behind him, an assassin crept up to slit her throat—

However, this is Naomi. Student of certain Trolling Pain in the Ass and host of one of Strongest Dragon. She quickly dropped to the ground, as Mordred swung her sword.

Clang!

A knife sticking on the ground.

"…Ah."

"Sorry, but that girl is my Master. You have to get over me first to reach her."

Naomi turner around, wary and on edge as Assassin is _this_ close to her. And she was struck with amazement by one thing.

The person standing there was a young girl who seems to be prepubescent at most. Short silver hair and eyes. Eyes as merciless as arctic during blizzard and as deadly as poison. Several knife scabbards hanging along her waist, but her leather top and her bottom is just a black underwear made her looks more of a child prostitute than a killer.

"You slashed at us. How horrible." Muttering that, she looked straight at Mordred face.

"What do you mean, _'horrible'_? A lowlife like you who devours souls despite being a Servant has no right to say that!"

Growling, Mordred thrust her spear at child-like Servant. It's either Assassin doesn't have fear or simply can't comprehend danger, she tilted her head in what could be described as cutesy manner.

"There' s nothing wrong with that… right?"

Mordred repelled a knife thrown at her face with her gauntlet. Assassin had thrown a knife with an extremely natural movement while speaking.

The reason Mordred was able to respond to the sudden surprise attack was due to her instincts and skill.

"Wait here, Master!"

After saying that, Mordred leap into the mist. Breathing in the mist made her body feel somewhat heavier, but she judged that it wouldn't affect her much at this level.

She strained her ears for the faintest sound and swung her sword according to her instincts. The same sound as earlier resounded—she had struck down a thrown scalpel.

"Wow. You're really good."

Mordred clicked her tongue at the little girl's voice. The voice could be heard from all directions and she couldn't pinpoint its origin at all.

"Spare me your prattle. What good are the words of a _'cleaner'_ like Assassin who isn't even a Heroic Spirit? Wait. No, you're not even a cleaner. You're just a killer, a murderer!"

"Oh? How did you know?"

"What—?" Mordred's mind was frozen with shock for an instant.

"Our name is Jack the Ripper."

The voice whispered right in her ear. Mordred immediately swung her sword in that direction, but she felt no resistance against her blade as she merely cut through mist.

"Hey, hey, hey, won't you tell us your name too?" The voice echoes from all direction, again.

Jack the Ripper. A murderer from one hundred and twenty years ago. One who had just killed total five victims, yet due the mystery shrouding his nature and motive, had managed to grip whole London in Great Britain in fear. He, no, she is considered as new Heroic Spirit—

'_Why a killer like her could be considered as Heroic Spirit in the first place'_ is what boggle Mordred. There's nothing heroic about her legend. Only mysterious serial killer who kill prostitutes under cover of foggy (misty) night—

Misty Night?

Prostitutes?

Female...?!

'_SHIT! MASTER!'_

Jolted as if she was being struck by thunder, Mordred wildly search for the Assassin Jack the Ripper. For a brief minute she felt something perched on her shoulder before leaping back into the mist.

"Ah, just like we thought! You're a woman too, aren't you?"

Mordred involuntarily ground her teeth slightly at those words. She have to endure this. She have to endure the shame of being born as girl from that time period. If it made this pest's attention locked at her and not her Master, she'll take it.

Ugh, where is that annoying bastard when you need him? He's gone this morning and they didn't see hair nor hide of him since then. Mordred could use extra pair of eyes.

"In that case—"

"Yeah. In that case—"

"_Let's do it."_

It sounded as if she was conversing with someone. Split personality disorder? Naomi had once said killer with that problem is the most problematic since they can't even know what their split personality had done. And this one had all personality in agreement? Even worse!

What should she do, then?

"Don't underestimate me, you shitty brat!"

Mordred stored her helm into her armor as if tearing off the skin upon which the fear clung to her. At the same time as she exposed her face, she raised the sword in her hand and shouted.

"If you are the darkness, then I just gotta blow you away! Come forth, Crimson Lightning!"

Using one of very few magecraft she know, Mordred summon forth crimson colored lightning from her sword. The ferocity of the sudden attack and prana used blow away all mist.

"?!"

The mist literally vanished. Assassin looked at Saber with a bewildered open mouthed expression.

Mordred grinned. "It's over, Assassin. Scream out to your heart's content. Once I behead you, you won't be able to scream anymore."

"We don't wanna. Our tummy is still empty."

Speaking like a child, laughing like a child, she held a butcher knife in each of her hand.

"You should give up and run away," said Mordred with a fearless smile while she timed the moment to activate [Prana Burst].

Since the mist had vanished, her body was no longer weighed down. So there should have been no way for Saber, a Servant of the strongest class, to defeated by the likes of a murderer that couldn't hide in the darkness.

"...very well then. Here I come, Assassin—"

Roaring like a mad warrior, Mordred charged forward. Sword swung wildly. Aiming to cut down the Servant of Silent Killing in half with surging power that rivaled a tide. In contrast, Assassin eloquently swinging her blades with smooth movement they looks eerie. Aimed at Mordred's neck. A vital point.

—_I'll win_

Mordred saw an opportunity and raise her sword. Intent to behead Assassin like guillotine behead a convicted—

"Saber! Fall back! Now!"

The sudden command from her Master is the reason Mordred halted her movement and jerked her body back. There's no time to think. She trusted Naomi to not give her the wrong pointer, so much that she instictively followed the command. Even if it tire her since she had to counter the attack earlier.

That was what saved Assassin from beheading... as well saved Mordred from being struck in vital place via headshot.

_What?_

Looking at the tallest building, the direction where the arrow coming from, Mordred saw two figure perched near the roof of the clock tower. Illuminated by moonlit as background, the taller figure who holding a bow in shooting position is, undoubtedly, a Servant.

Archer of Black.

"_Mordred. Calm down or I'll make you." _Naomi's word come clear in their shared link. _"Good. Tell me what happens."_

"_Assassin is injured and retreated. Bah. Coward. But there's Archer. Who should I attack? Personally I recommend Archer. Standing above there full of himself... it piss me off."_ The Servant of Sword raise her weapon at the clock tower.

Naomi sighed. _"Do I need to answer it? Assassin is injured and probably will holed themselves for days. Go ahead. I'll take care of the Master."_

Hey, Mordred is not the only hot blooded here.

"Then, I'm off to crush Archer ."

Mordred grinned happily. She could tell that Archer was readying his next arrow. Her normal speed wouldn't be enough to reach him in time. However, She had the [Prana Burst] skill. She could clad her body in prana and could explosively accelerate herself by instantly releasing it all in a jet burst.

"All right… Saber, break his bones for me!"

"Aye!"

Yelling in agreement, she disappeared in a flash. She had taken a single, powerful step forward, launching herself like a human shaped cannonball. Flew towards where that distant bowman should be.

Archer didn't move. Mordred glanced at Archer's Master as she headed towards Naomi while circumventing around Mordred. However, an arrow flew towards Mordred to prevent her from touching the female Master.

As she cut the arrow with her sword, Mordred smiled. It was not a nice smile. It was a predatory smile full of teeth.

—_You don't need to worry, Archer. The one I want to crush is you._

Archer's Master was going to face Mordred's own Master. She wouldn't lose. Mordred felt a little surprised when she realized that she believed that. She had never trusted those known as magi before now. Not her mother, leave alone that pesky troll Merlin. She had thought of magi as all being shut-ins with extremely twisted personalities.

But there were also the sort of magi that get along well with her. The type that was foolhardy and reckless, thinking 90% on attack and 10% on defense.

Perhaps it's because she belong in Lore Realm where Magi are trained in spells and made contract for self-defense. Perhaps it's because Naomi hold Red Dragon whose blood flow within Mordred's vein. Anyone who bore essence of a Dragon, one way or another, would craving the joy of battle.

Mordred was heading for the sixty-meter-tall clock tower. She only needed twelve steps to reach it. Instead of climbing it with both her hands and feet, she dashed straight up the 90 degree angle outer wall with just her two feet.

Archer was already right before her. She could see not only his form, but even his expression. He was a man of delicate features clad in leather armor.

_Hey, I think I saw that type of armor before, but where?_

Indeed, the style of his appearance was truly that of a bowman. But now that she had gotten this close, there's no longer anything Archer could do. Archery was the most superior when it came to long-range sniping. So the Archer class was nearly invincible as long as it remained at long range from the enemy. But if there was a Servant fast enough to close the distance, the situation would be completely overturned.

A bowman also has several weak points. Firstly, it was nearly impossible to shoot continuously. He had to loaded the arrow and fire them one by one. Secondly, his location was easily exposed from the path of his arrows. Thirdly, a bow was extremely fragile at close range.

It was natural for Mordred to feel confident of her victory. When the enemy had gotten so close, there was nothing a bowman could do—that's how it should have been.

Completely unfazed by Mordred's violent charge, Archer smoothly loaded his next arrow.

The arrow was shot at Mordred's face as she came at him right from below, but she flicked it away with her sword held in both her hands.

"I got you, Archer…!"

There was no time for him to shot another arrow now. Just like with Assassin earlier, Mordred was certain that she would kill him in a single strike.

But Archer did something so unexpected that it surpassed even Saber's instincts. Without hesitation, he threw himself off from the small and unreliable foothold into the air.

As Mordred frozen in her track due shock, Archer nocked another arrow and fired it at her even as he fell towards the ground below. His target was, obviously, her chest, which should be thinly armored.

The arrow forcibly smashed through her's armor.

Something cold crept into her shoulder, and flashes of dizzying pain ran through her entire body one after another. Thanks to her heavy armor, the arrow that had been aimed at her chest seemed to have been deflected and pierced her shoulder instead.

Such a thing wasn't comforting at all for Mordred, who had been certain of her victory.

"You, bastard…!"

~X~

Naomi hummed a random tune to soothe her nerves. It will be her first battle in this War—the battle against homonculi didn't count. That's an ambush. Suddenly she notice the wind changed direction, and turned to see a girl older than her by a year or two, suspended in middle air.

"Fancy to meeting you here, Master of Black." She greeted pleasantly, yet her grin betrayed her voice. "I think we now know each other's name, so let's cut straight to the business."

Suspended in middle air with four smooth, metallic limbs sprout from her back in way it reminds Naomi of insect, specifically Spider, had to be Fiore Forvedge Yggdemilennia. Her creation, Bronze Link Manipulator, a combination between Eulyphis and Human Engineering, is quite famous.

Fiore smiled.

"…Very well. There's no way either of us doesn't know each other 's names. However, may I give a warning just in case?"

"Go ahead."

"Leave now. All this far and wide land belongs to us Yggdmillennia. I will overlook your insolent trespassing should you leave. If you ignore this warning, your folly will be repaid with compensation equivalent to death."

Naomi snorted "Do you seriouslythink I'll leave just because you tell me so?"

In response to Naomi's words, Fiore spoke with a satisfied smile.

"Of course not. But if I didn't declare that first, I wouldn't be able to resolve myself inside."

To put it another way, since she had warned her, she wouldn't hesitate to kill her now.

And of course, Naomi had no intention of obeying such a warning. Her answer was to aim her sword... this time modified with certain long, thin cylinder attached to blunt side of katana, and some more parts attached to the guard. Her red gloves, decorated with biggest and purest emerald she can find, humming with power. A Mystic Code inspired by Twice Critical, specially made to give her capability to channel Ddraig's power to certain limit without giving hint she belongs in other side.

Her grin is bloodthirsty enough to rivaled her servant.

"Shall we dance, _princess?_"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Shall we dance, _Princess?"_

The time seemed to slowed down as the words uttered. The wind blew away like siren. The tension between them are so dense you can use a butter knife to cut it apart. Neither girls were making movement. Choose to observe what their opponent will do.

_Sometimes, the first to move is the one who lose. For even a slightest twitch of muscle can reveal the whole movement._

In the end, it was Naomi who made first movement.

Her forefinger tapped a gem on the sword guard, connected to slim metal attached on blunt part of the sword. The cylinder, in fact, is part of riffle. Take apart from the whole firearm, modified with magic, and attached to the blade. The gem used is one full of concentrated prana. A simple tap will cause the stored prana to loaded into the cylinder, formed a bullet shape, before shoot with speed of sub-sonic.

Fiore dodge it by let the "hands" release their grasp from the wall, falling down with so much ease. Naomi's only respond is to fire two more shot.

"...Jupiter: Arm of Protection, Intercept."

At the command, the bottom left arm moved in fluent motion, deflecting the bullets as if she was playing a tennis, with the bullet as the ball and the arm is the racket. Fiore then "landed" smoothly on the ground few yards away from Naomi. The bottom "Arm" planted themselves like tree's roots, while the upper arm facing Naomi like insect or perhaps deadly steel flower. With cold voice, she declare, "Mars: Arm of War, Shoot."

The upper right arm shooting Bullets of light. Each are as twice as big from Naomi's, and packed more punch than the experimental bullet.

Naomi began running and jumping around, using the car, the wall, and trashcan as vaulting point in order to dodge those bullet. Even with reinforcement, getting hit by those will hurt and make crack on her bones. When jumping vertically from a wall, and leaving a footprint shaped dent there, there's several bullet aimed at her.

There's no launching point. She was in mid air. The only way is, to intercept.

Thrusting her sword forward, she called forth, "Fire Shield."

The ruby from guard glowed brightly, and the light travel fast to the end of the blade. At the tip, it sprouted a blaze that burn away those bullet. Leaving Fiore stunned because by nature, fire can't burn or melt light. Even if the light is highly concentrated by magecraft to the point it become solid. Light and fire goes hand in hands.

It was a side-effect coming from being host of Ddraig, who is known for his infamous fire. Her [Fire] element is so potent it can melt or burn almost anything. From charcoal to toughest jewel to even light. That's why she rarely use her fire. Put them out is a bitch and half.

Using the moment, Naomi regained her footing on the smooth, solid ground and observe the Mystic Code that hauled Fiore's name as one of most talented magi from Creation Faculty.

Firstborn child of Forvedge Family who specialize in Evocation, Fiore Forvedge Yggdemilennia born with high-quality circuit and inherit altered family crest. However, her circuits that took place on her legs malfunctioned for some unknown reason but Forvedge family. Leaving her cripple from waist down.

Of course such a condition was not a problem for a Magus. As long as she had her circuits, she still have a future as a magus even if she had to be wheelchair bound forever. But, of course there's some jealousy and envy towards her peers who can walk with their own legs. Something she can't do unless she given up her circuits. Mind made, she create artificial limbs that not only enable her to let go of wheelchair, but also serve function of [Defending] and [Attacking]. Showed in how it can attack Naomi using magecraft and defend Fiore in autonomous motion. Excellent "legs" and weapon in same time.

However it attached to Fiore's back, and thus has limit range how much it can move. It also moved by command.

"...thus if she didn't command it, it won't move. In other words, to defeat her, I must made her not seeing what I am going to do."

With that in mind, Naomi rummaging through her waist bag. She grinned when she held a crystallize liquid with several twinkling things inside it. With a first glance it looks like really big ruby but has poor quality. There's several crack along its surface that made it worthless. So much crack that made any student of Mineralogy Faculty would cringe at mere sight of it.

But those crack are exist for reason.

"Oi Princess! Take this!" Naomi shouted as she scratched the surface with her nail before throwing it at Naomi.

She didn't know what it would do but she'll be damned if she let the thing hit her. Fiore quickly command her Mystic Code.

"Saturn: Arm of Roaring, Crush it!"

The "palm" of bottom right "arm" become flat as it move to caught the thing midair before "clenched" and shatter it. Sends the packed jewels flying around—

Wait, _jewels?!_

"Oh My..." Naomi smiled. Her eyes shut tightly and all protective runes in her clothes are on full guard. Visible to naked eye with how they are glowing from the prana that run through them. The Japanese magus raise her hand. "Ka-Boom~ " She sing-songed and snapped her finger.

The jewels explode.

The citrine and diamond ones are released lights akin to flashlight or mini flashbang. Blinded Fiore for a moment which force her to drop her guard. The onyx release loud noise that made her turn temporarily deaf. The ruby let out explosion that knock her off guard.

"Kyaah—?!"

While Fiore incapacitated, Naomi rushed forward and cut off two of those "arms", specifically, the bottom ones which force Fiore to use the remaining one to act as legs.

Naomi actually intend to go for the upper arms. Those are ones with long range and the powerhouse. But the bottom ones are the one acted as legs and short-ranged. Cut them off and Fiore is force to use the remaining arms as substitute. It made using them for ranged attack more difficult since the balance is off. And because they are primarily long-ranged attacker, their movement is not as fluid as the short-ranged.

When Fiore finally regained her sight and hearing, her face turned pale.

There, just an inch away from her face, is sharp end of Naomi's sword.

Too close! She can't defend herself in this situation. Bronze Link Manipulator is broken. The emergency system for when a part or two is cut off needed few minutes before they can kicking in and be used again. Plenty time for Naomi to finish her off.

"Ah, sorry for this." Naomi's kind smile is fake. "But you know? Everything goes in love and war, and this is war so... no hard feelings, ok?" She raise her sword...

...and cut through the silhouette of an animal.

_...huh?!_

"Ye Ghost of the Past, ye who bore grudge, hear my call and manifest unto this word! Attack! **Vengeful Shade!**"

A evocation chant. A medium one at that. Its effect is shadows and dark spirit that lurked in the city, specifically the block they were in, to gather together and formed various form of animal. From a house cat to pack of wolves. All of them were attacked Naomi in waves. Forcing her to jumped back in order to make more space for her movement and began to swinging her sword around while using few safe fire-based magecraft.

Against fire of Red Dragon Emperor, no matter how much weakened it is, those shades certainly stood no chance. But the flocked in groups which is troublesome.

"Hm?"

There's movement beneath her feet. This wiggling sensation...?

"Ignite!"

Disgusted, Naomi summon forth less-than-safe fire spell that surrounds her like a burning vortex. Burn down all shades that attacked her, the worms that wiggle under the ground, and whatever else this unknown assailant ambush her with. Leaving a really bad scorch mark on the brick-build road. It also singed bit of her hair.

_Great_.

When the mini tornado of fire gone, she saw Fiore is no longer on the ground, but carried on by a youth around her age who has similar features with Fiore and wore similar clothes. Based on the stunned expression, it was clear Fiore didn't expect the help.

"Sis! Don't just stay here in shock!" The male snapped.

"A-ah. Right." Fiore nodded at those words and aimed the remaining of her Bronze Link Manipulator at Naomi and began firing. This time use intensity twice than before.

"Tch." Naomi thurst her sword forward. "Ignis Clypheus." A magic circle formed before her and act as shield against those attack. She was wary using it, since it breached into lore realm. Magic Circle usage, is outdated in Moonlit World and never used outside from summoning and anchor point for boundled field. She hoped those two saw it and think it was one of her odd spell than making connection she can use magic from Age of Gods.

"...Sis... Sister... you are Caules Forvedge Yggdemilennia, don't you?"

"That's right."

Naomi clicked her tongue. This is troublesome. She almost certainly have checkmate before, but then this boy had to jumped in and overturn the table. Not entirely, but enough to made Naomi rethink her plan again. She can't attack while focused on defense. She had to let go of her shield... well, actually she didn't need to. But that would mean revealing one of her trump cards. And it's still early stage of the war.

Not mention Caules can just summons more shades to act as minion. He didn't need his hands for that task unless he want to specifically control them.

'_Ddraig, any idea?'_

'_[...They are retreating, actually]'_

Blinked owlishly, Naomi once again looked forward and find the barrage of bullets had quieted down.

"…?"

With a calm expression someone wouldn't expect to see in the midst of battle, Fiore lightly nodded from where Caules carried her. And then, she spoke.

"It seems we must end things here."

'_[See?]'_

"Next time, I'll meet you again at Trifas. We'll settle things there. Until then... farewell."

"...hmmm that means Saber must be cornered Archer and forced him to retreat." Mused Naomi as she watched the pair of siblings retreated. "Hopefully injured him too. Come to think of it... how did she doing there?"

~X~

She' s like a shooting star, Chiron thought. There's nothing graceful in Saber's movement, but her raw strength, tenacity, and willpower packed in each swing made up for it. In a way, it reminds him of certain student of his—before he grow up and mellowed a little.

...only a _little_.

In just several fractions of a second, Saber would probably cut him down at the moment he landed on the ground. Now then, what should he do to prevent that?

He couldn't use his archery. No matter how fast his arrows were, he was already at disadvantage in this distance. He had no sword or lance, he couldn't use his bow, lest it will break under pressure since it wasn't mean to take damage. He had no mount, there was no way he could go mad and rampage, a side-effect of in somewhat good term with Diosynus. He has partial immunity to alcohol and resist madness. He couldn't stop this series of events with magecraft or dirks simply because he didn't possess any at the moment.

He had no choice but to fight with his fist.

Just before he become red splatter on the ground, he swiftly struck the ground with one leg and slightly shifted his body to the side.

He extended both his arms. The roaring Saber come striking at him with accelerated speed. However, against that, which would definitely give a fatal wound if hit, Chiron did something dreadful—or rather, something 'crazy' like Saber herself would do.

_To defeat enemy one must know the enemy. To know the enemy the one must understood the course of action and acted just like the enemy. If Saber is going to do something crazy, then I must do something crazy too to counter it._

_...ahh... look's like I will not leave unwounded._

He extended both arms in basic deflecting stance, and second the charging Saber could swing down her sword, he held her wrist with one hand. The other hand he used to hit Saber on area between her chest and her shoulder. Pushing and flipping her just like a Judo and send her crashing down to the pavement.

"Gah…!" Saber coughed blood.

"Sorry, but this is what Pankration for." Said Chiron, smiling grimly.

Saber rolled and kneeling on the ground. Her expression is full with rage, excitement, and hint of madness. All sign of a warrior who enjoy their battle a bit too much.

_Just like _him_ indeed..._

He did hit Saber but he himself sustained injury on his shoulder, which made pulling an arrow will be difficult—at least until it got treated.

_I want to corner her, but it seems I got cornered instead... this is bad... I can't win at this state._

'_Master. My apologies, but I am at disadvantage and can't turn things around. Please consider retreating.'_

'_Understood, let's meet at the appointed location.'_

Receiving sch reply, Chiron smiled dryly as he leaped away. Dodging attack from Saber who charging much like an angered bull.

"Are you running away, Archer?!" She screams out.

"...Ahh yes. Of course I am. If things keep up, I will lose. Let's call it draw due injury."

With that he masked his presence from Saber. He can't let her got near his Master at any cost. It might be not as good as Assassin's but certainly, dragged into games with Lord Hermes when he was a foal and spend countless hours teaching his student how to sneak into target did a benefit on him.

~X~

"...Rider, you're late. Archer and Assassin had retreated already. There's no battle you can join." Said Naomi dryly as she sat on the random benches, treating Mordred's wound. Hmm... some fractured rib but nothing she can't fix with some prana and full night rest. Had it broke, or Star's forbid, one of those rib punctured inner organ such as heart or lung, that would require at least three days rest with no materializing on world and certainly no battle. Something Mordred won't like for sure.

"...you had fight with Archer?" Rider made face.

"Yeah why?" Challenged Mordred. "Got problem with that?"

"Of course I am!" Snapped Rider back. "I call dibs first! Do you had any idea how hard it is to find someone who _can_ injure me?! Don't get me wrong, having Divinity and impenetrable armor is good, but there's so much battle you win without getting a scratch before it got boring as Hell! I sometimes feels like bullying them when I won it without even trying!"

Mordred conceded that point. That was no battle. That was bullying, humiliating, and massacring your opponent. No fun. At all. Better get locked in library with hundreds years old whatever tomes and book and have to read them than getting into that kind of one-sided massacre.

"Point. Now, how 'bout your Master? Does he-she-whatever know you're visiting us?"

Rider's mood changed drastically. He slumped.

"_Hey! Assassin's Master!" Rider called out loud, kicking the Church's door open. "Oi! Hello! Is anyone home?" He called again._

"_I'm here Rider." Shirou replied. "Now, may I ask what do you want? Perhaps to pray or confession."_

_Pssh. Is this guy serious? "Hey! I'm Greek! I don't worship your God, thank you!" doing so certainly will anger whole Olympus and more. "I want to ask, can I see my Master?"_

_He saw with sharp eye how the man tensed and his expression become guarded, wary, and there's flash of surprise and dislikes. Assassin also materialize behind him with narrowed eyes. As if ready to fight him anytime, come hell or hot water. That alone made Rider instantly suspicious and added more evidence that something is going on here and it related to why he never see his Master. Not even when he was summoned._

"_May I know why?" Assassin's master ask. His expression and tone is schooled carefully, but Rider who had used to deal with overzealous kings and soldiers who tried to curry favor from him when he was alive, can read this guy through. He's hiding something._

_Before answering, Rider throw the newspaper from local store at the guy. The headline News are all the same._

"_Suspicious murder spree is going on in this area. Was it strange I am worried about my Master's safety, especially when I don't know how they look like. Hell, I don't even know if my Master is a guy or a girl. What if my Master is targeted and I can't save them because I don't know they are my master?"_

_It's weak point, seeing he should be able to located where his Master is through their bond. But for some reason, when he tried to contact his Master after surprising news this morning, he find the link frayed and seems to forcibly blocked._

_Blocked by thaumaturgy. Rider can't use magic or magecraft even if his life depends on it, but having Divine Construct as Noble Phantasm he's very familiar with magic aura._

_Another checkpoint on Suspicious Things._

"_...this looks bad..."_

_You think?!_

"_...dare I want to know how did you even think to... read newspaper?"_

_Okay. He can admit that's rather strange, him being battle junkie who's pretty much lazing around when had no idea what to do, bothered to read a local news when it could bore him to tears._

"_...I meet Saber and Saber's Master earlier. They are preparing for something so I ask what they're up to." Not a lie, since he _did_ ask what they're going to do, but not the whole truth either._

"_Ah. So Saber decided to kill whoever responsible for it, with her Master as the bait?"_

"_You guys never answer my question." Rider almost snapped. "Can I meet my Master or not?"_

"What happened next?" Asked Naomi.

Rider sighed and run his hang through his spiky green hair. "That sham of Priest did disappear to Olympus know where and return with familiar perched on his shoulder. Said my Master is busy preparing something that is fragile and can explode at the slightest mistake so no." He sighed. "That's a lie, isn't it."

"If it wasn't then I don't know what is it." Agreed Naomi. "Geez... first Yggdemilennia own pretty much two towns and had Homonculi-Golem army. Now Red Masters but that damn priest and I was gone to Star know where but certainly still alive. Then the whole city seems to accommodate for night battle... this war is rigged. Even if Ruler is here, the war is rigged so badly it's not even funny."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sorry sorry, am I late?"

The one who walks into the throne room was Achilles. Smiling unabashedly with jovial mood and closed eyes. His action caused Archer—Atalanta—to rolled her eyes in exasperation. Truly, Achilles sometimes driving her up the wall with his laid back and devil may care attitude. Especially with how often he disappeared this lately.

Assassin had get suspicious of what he's up to, and dispatched several familiars to tailed him. Turns out he just have regular meeting with Saber and her Master. Do nothing more but act like tourist and friends.

Atalanta feels bad for the pair. Achilles is not the easiest person to deal with. He do what he want regardless what others are saying. Whether they liked it or not. That was one of major reason why she can't get rid of him. For some reason, if he wasn't disappeared to Olympus know where or meeting with Saber's Master, he seemed to glued at her side. Shadowing her every step like persistent, annoying stalker.

...Just because they both were from Greece...!

"Ah, no." Shirou said, smiling in his usual gentle and serene manner. "We're still waiting for—"

"Oh, **[For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright]! [Who art as black as hell, as dark as night]!**"

If Achilles kicked the door open, walks in and announced his presence with cheerful greeting akin to a troublemaker greet his newest victim just a moment before the prank goes off, the Caster barged in and announced his presence via quotes of his play as if they were held a drama here and he is the main character. The fact he did it in extravagant manner with equally extravagant gesture did not help.

Assassin sighed. Good thing she made the door extra strong, otherwise it would've been blown off of its hinges long ago. Weakest Servant after all is still physically stronger than normal human.

"Is that how you think of me?" She ask dryly.

Caster of Red nodded.

"Who else could I be describing, Queen of Assyria! …No, no, sorry about that. I was in high spirits and it just came to me. I had the pleasure of writing for the first time in a while, you see."

"...Caster, you don't forget about Great Holy Grail War, don't you?"

"Of course not!" Reply Caster. "You gathered us here because it's time for the grand opening, or I am wrong?"

At his words, Achilles' cheerful mood suddenly snapped and fall apart. What left is a serious warrior who is waiting for the battle. No smile, no laugh. His yellow eyes narrowed as he decide to observe they all closely. Like a predator eyeing its prey, sizing the target up whether it could eat them in one bite or not.

Someday, soon enough, he will fight against them. Better start preparing now.

For example... Caster. He will not fight—no. He _can't_ fight. His True Name, Shakespeare, told him as much. A playwright writer who writes lives of other. Humor, romance, and of course, the one Caster liked the most, tragedy. He spun tale of others, not his own tale. There's no record he's even been in fight unless you can count fight against writer's deadline and writer's block as battle.

...annoying. That means a lot of possibility how that skill works. Perhaps he should broke the quill and hide the other writing instruments? Just in case.

"...Whatever. At least everyone is here." Assassin sighed in exasperation while her master just smiling awkwardly. A sweat on his temple. Caster is, indeed, the crackpot of team. More so than their former Berserker.

At least he is useful.

Quickly regained her composure, Assassin continued, "Now that we're ready, it's time to move. It's the _Great_ Holy Grail War, shouldn't we show off a bit?" she finished with mischievous smile as if she had planned a grand surprise.

"—No, uh, actually yes." Achilles replied. "But... _you_ were the one who got into great length acquired materials and build this entire place... and we're leaving already?" That, would be a waste of time and material. And... ugh, had he know they are going to attack tonight he won't bother to return here and instead staying with Saber and Her Master in border of Trifas. Closer to battlefield, that way.

Assassin laughed, as if he had saying something funny. "Leaving it? You got it all wrong, Rider."

Hm?

"My Noble Phantasm Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Gardens of Vanity, doesn't exist in order to defend. It' s a Noble Phantasm for attacking."

Uhh... what? What does that means? Does she means they are waiting here while Black Fraction marches all way here? Or will this entire place walk there? Does this place have legs to begin with? But what about statue of secrecy?

"Assassin, please show it to us directly without that superior air of yours."

"Very well… Master , you are also seems excited about this."

"I am a man, after all."

"I see," Assassin said in understanding, and then laid her hand on the huge jewel embedded in the armrest of her throne. Instantly, the ground started shaking slightly.

Achilles looked down. Earthquake? Here? Is it safe? No. Does Romania even had earthquake attacks in the first place? He's pretty sure there's no active volcanoes nearby.

"Fufu, go look outside."

Confused, he along others left the throne room and rushed outside. The earthquake just now had clearly been intentionally caused by Assassin. But what on earth was the reason—

"Wha—!?"

They were standing on a floor of stone that served as a balcony—and beneath it, there was just a wide expanse of empty air. In other words, they were floating. Just as its name implied, this garden of vanity was hanging in midair…!

"...Hey, what kind of joke this is..."

An entire flying fortress... even back at Age of Gods this was feat solely belong to gods. There's temples and housing of gods in Mt. Olympus, indeed. And of course some of them are located on the clouds unseen to mortals, that was true. But that was just that. A place called home and a place to rest.

This? This is a moving fortress means to attack while the owner can rest leisurely inside the fortress! If God of Smith Hephaestus and God of War Ares saw it, they surely will go green with envy and either start trying to take it for themselves or create something to outdone this!

At least the speed is reasonable for something on this scale of size.

"At this rate, it won't be long before they can see us from Yggdemilennia Castle." Stated Shirou. "Everyone, be ready for battle."

Achilles grinned.

While he dislikes and distrust that guy, he is still waiting for his battle with Archer of Black. The mere thought of glorious battle made his blood sing and kicked his adrenaline into high gear.

His mother once offered, which kind of life he wanted to have. A long peaceful life but he will be no more than a nameless grave in the end. Unknown and ignored by everyone. A shadow of history lost in time. Or, a life where everyone would know his name, praise and cursed it till their last breath, and world-wide fame exceeding the time itself, at cost of short life.

...it was no contest. Achilles knew exactly what he wanted—and he didn't regretted it at all.

Because if he never take that option, he will never be a hero, never arrived in the Throne of Heroes. Never be summoned, never meet someone who can do him a harm.

Yes. He sought battle. A glorious battle where he can give his all, where each and every wounds he receive is symbol of his pride and joy.

For that battle, he will content acted as Attack Dog for Red Fract—no, for _Shirou Kotomine_. At least until the end where they will parted ways.

And if they did not... if the worst come to happens, if his assumption proven to be true... well, Spartacus, Red Fraction's former Berserker, is not the only rebel Red Fraction had.

~X~

The Yggdmillennia had predicted that the Masters of the Association of Magi… in other words, the Red camp would attack them and had prepared plans to counterattack from all directions.

They might suddenly launch an attack from the city of Trifas, or they might attack from the east with a large army. The possibility that they might launch a surprise attack from the sky wasn't low either. But—

"…To think they would launch attack directly from their own fortress... I truly didn't expect that."

"Archer, what is their condition?"

"It had come standstill in midair... and rain down something... it seems they're planning to use the plain as battlefield."

"...it seems so. And those things are Dragon tooth. Looks like they are using Dragon Tooth warrior as army. Probably to counter our own Homonculi and golems."

Darnic landed smoothly ot the balcony. From rise and fall of his chest, it seems he had just running around to observe Red Fraction's advance from various point.

"Grandfather."

"Go inside, Fiore. We have no choice but to leave the battle to them now."

"Precisely, Darnic. What follows from here is the domain of us Servants."

Particles of light gathered together, forming a solid form. Lancer of Black wore a savage smile as he gazed at the floating fortress. No, it wasn't just Lancer. Berserker of Black, and Caster of Black also stood on the ramparts, glaring at the floating fortress. Behind Berserker, Caules stood with cold expression.

"On top of intruding into my territory in that kind of ugly thing, they dared to spreading those filthy skeletons everywhere."

"My lord. We will take refuge inside the castle. But if those grassland plains become the battlefield, we will fight with our backs to the town. Please fight to your heart's content."

Darnic respectfully bowed, and Lancer nodded placidly.

"Go release Rider and Berserker of Red. We'll have them added to our forces as well."

"Are you sure? Leaving aside Berserker, Rider is—"

"I don't mind. They've come this far seeking a final all-out showdown. It's only polite if we."

"…Understood. I'll go release them right away."

As Darnic left, Fiore and Archer looked at each other and nodded before the master retreated inside. Caules also do the same, but just before he about to turn away, he stopped at looked at Berserker. His Servant was growling like wild animal on leash, ready to lashed out at any given time.

"Berserker!" He called out. "I prohibit you to release limiters of your Noble Phantasm. Do you hear me?" Hearing that Berserker stop growling and stared at him in confusion.

"Listen! It's forbidden! Don't do that!" Ordered Caules.

Reluctantly, Berserker nodded.

Satisfied, Caules nodded and headed inside. Just that, he paused to patted Berserker's head once.

It might be only an absent-minded action. He didn't even think of it, the reason why he did it in the first place, and frankly he didn't care. He is busy and have to prepare in case the Masters of Red sneaked in while the Servants are busy fighting outside. Yet the simple gesture stunned the Berserked that she stopped growling.

Oh, she still have desire to smash those Skeletons, but now her rage is tempered down.

~X~

"...that was sweet of you." Said Fiore.

Caules almost paused pushing her wheelchair. "What do you mean, sis?" He ask, puzzled. Yet all it do only made Fiore sighed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Caules stared at his sister, bewildered. But he said nothing more and diligently pushed her wheelchair to her room. Turning in the doorknob, he raised his eyebrow when he saw something on the desk.

"...it's complete." He said in amazement.

_It_, turned out to be Fiore's newest, last minute project. Bronze Link Manipulator II.

Compare to the first, this one had slender leg and more joints. If the original ahd only three plates to ask as it soles, the newer version had four and when Caules look closer, each sole ended up with sharp end. When he touched one his finger bleed. It is that sharp.

No wonder there's dark circle under Fiore's eyes. She must be worked overtime in fixing her Mystic Code after battle with Saber's Master.

"Ah, yes." Fiore nodded. "I am lucky I have prototypes and spare material... otherwise I am doomed if other Masters ambushed me. Can I have it?" Caules helped her put it on.

A simple test reveal it indeed have smoother movement and not as noisy as its predecessor was. Each limb also capable of both short-range combat and firing magecraft-made bullet. Truly, if Bronze Link Manipulator is a Beast on its own, this thing is even more dangerous. Had Fiore still become student in Clock Tower, this Mystic Code alone could made her graduate with title Brand.

For Fiore, the battle with Naomi had been eye-opening that she is not good enough. Her prized Mystic Code is easily destroyed and forced her to delegate the emergency system to activate, weakening it in process. Simply because she delegate each limbs with a specific role, and look where it brought her. Two limbs are cut off and force the primary attack limb to act as her leg. She was almost dead if not for Caules jumped in.

"...If I meet her again, I will not lose."

...no more. She decided, and tweaked in her Mystic Code. Giving it extra feature to made it even more deadlier. Thicker framework and coated with Ice and anti-fire runes. She refuse to be caught of guard again.

"Here, sis." Caules handed her something. It looks like a head dress made from string and have dark brooch on its end. It was another mystic code designated to shaded her eyes when the light start to become dangerous for eyes to see. "Just in case that girl do that again."

~X~

"Achoo!" Naomi sneezes out of blue.

Mordred raise an eyebrow at that. "Oh come on, don't tell me you got cough right now." She scowled. "The war is about to begin dammit!"

The pair is walking on road of outskirt of Trifas. The battlefield is supposed to be plains of Yggdemilennia castle. It would take _hours_ if they running and Mordred is start to getting bitchy already. So, here they are, lurking around the streets and searching a car to steal.

They aren't above some petty thievery.

"I'm fine! Someone just talking about me." Grumbled Naomi. She really hates when people talk behind her back like that.

"Whatever." Mordred waved it off. She then peering at a car. "Hey Master, how about this one?" She pointed at the car. Naomi looked at it. It was not new, but it looks like well cared and in good condition. And the tire seems to be recently replaced. A simple structural analysis on machine part and yep, it's the best. Brake is functional.

"Sounds good for me." She replied and with some tweak using hairpin, unlock the lock.

"Alright Master!" Cheered Mordred, shoved Naomi aside to take the driver's seat. "Get in! I'll get us there in no time flat!"

Naomi supposed to do that. She supposed to trust her Servant and get in. There's no time to waste. After all Mordred has B-Rank Riding Skill so she should've been able to drive car. Yet for some unknown reason hair on her neck are standing on their end.

"...Uuumm... let me reinforced it first. You might run over some homonculi and golem with it on the way..."

~X~

"Archer. Take command of the organized formations of homunculi forces."

"Understood, Lancer. However, should Rider of Red take the field, I will have to go in order to stop him…"

"I don't mind. It's fine as long as you take command at the beginning. The battle will eventually become chaotic anyhow, and the homunculi will merely be expended along with the golems."

Archer nodded. Lancer was correct. Once the opening strike of the battle ended, the situation would immediately turn into a battle between Servants.

"As for you, Caster, remain on standby here. I'll leave the timing to release Berserker of Red to your judgement."

"Understood."

"Huh?! Lancer is riding a horse? Wasn't _I _the Rider?"

Seeing the Servant of Spear already mounted his steed, that somewhat loud voice complained, turned the atmosphere tense. It belonged to the Servant who had just been released, Rider of Black. He wore a carefree smile on his face and greeted Lancer with an unconcerned attitude. Either had forgot or just plainly doesn't care that Lancer was the one who ordered him locked up in cell.

"Rider. I won't ask if you've reflected on your actions at this point. Now is the time for you to show your power to me. Your power as one of the Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins."

Rider reassuringly struck his chest.

"Yeah, leave it to me! That is that, and this is this. Fighting in this war is my mission, after all!"

Lastly. Lancer turned his eyes to Berserker, who was still glaring at the floating fortress.

"Berserker. You are free to do as you wish. Fight and wreak havoc until the very end."

"Uu... uuuuui…"

Berserker gave a single, light nod. She had both her hands on the castle rampart, appearing ready to jump over them even now.

"—Now then, everyone! Saber has vanished, and Assassin is not on our side. In return, we managed to get a hold of Berserker of Red, making us all six, but he is merely a disposable weapon. In other words, we are the entirety of our battle power. On the other hand, the other side most likely has all six of their Servants excluding Berserker."

"Now then, I ask thee: Are you all willing to accept defeat?"

No one answered it. No. More like they didn't need to answer it. Their expression, their gesture, is more than enough answer.

The difference in battle power was overwhelming, and the chances of their defeat were high. Yet in the face of that truth, Lancer and the other Servants didn't act agitated at all. Heroic Spirits were such beings. Against an overwhelming disadvantage and a despairing situation, they would laugh and overturn such things. That was what made them worthy of being called heroes.

"Yes, exactly right. This will be our victory! As if anyone who falls before this degree of difference in battle power, this degree of despair could call themselves heroes!" Declared Lancer. His expression is savage and borderline maniac while somehow maintaining the air of nobility he is. His bloodlust is clear as day.

"They are barbarians! Fools who stain my territory while laughing in arrogance! Death is the only fitting punishment for these savages! Kill them with smile in your face!"

Lancer 's words were extreme, but were actually easy to understand.

_Don't let the enemy go home alive._

"Onward!"

With the golem horse Caster had prepared beforehand, Lancer grips the reins and jumped off from the castle balcony alongside his steed. The height of the cliff that rose up beneath the ramparts was over a hundred meters, but the metal horse that Caster of Black had created wouldn't be damaged by something of that degree.

Following him, is Archer and Berserker. Jumping off from the balcony and racing on their feet, while Rider whistle to summon his mount. Archer and Rider leading the army of Homonculus and Golem, giving the army a semblance of order and formation.

Let the war begins...!

TBC

End of Arc 1: Preparation of War, the next chapter will be start of Arc 2: Battle of Trifas

I hope I don't rush things. I was listening for Fate/Apocrypha OST #3 and OST #1 while writing the Red Fraction (Achilles) and Black Fraction part respectively, and got swept up.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This is Servant Parts, so it'll be similar to Canon. Naomi's part is in next chapter.

The Second Arc of Red Dragon of Aporcypha  
**Battle of Trifas**

Chapter 12:

The territory of Yggdemilennia. A wide land owned by Yggdemilennia family for centuries, consist of wide plains and forest. It was a pleasant sigh to look at, yet right now,

"Khsaaaa!"

...it had become a battlefield. The ground is stained with blood, corpse, shattered rock and bones.

Humanoid skeleton creature made out of Dragon Tooth—The Dragon Tooth Warriors—send as first wave to Black Fraction from Red Fraction. What they meet are force of Artificial Human—Homonculi who are armed with halberd and magic circuits, and Golems Army.

In one side, A Homonculus slashed a Dragon Tooth Warrior only for another to cut her apart, then a golem destroyed the Dragon Tooth Warrior. In another side, other Homonculi who had no weapons used their Circuits and some Spell they instinctively had known since their "birth". Blasting apart some of skeleton army. Yet they didn't see another one crept behind them and behead them with swing of its crudely made stone-bone sword. Some of the Dragon Tooth Warrior also disturbing a golem until they finally can pluck it apart, or paint target behind their back so the Homonculi who targeted them also blast the golem apart as well.

Rinse and repeat. Again, again, again. Till there's no survivor.

Far above in the Sky, Archer of Red raised her raised bow to the moonlit sky with two arrows on her other hand. Her gaze is cold and indifferent.

"I as for protection of Sun God Apollo and Moon Goddess Artemis..." she nocked the arrows, "...I offer thee this Calamity. Phoebus Catashtrope: Complain Message on Arrow!" The narrow is pulled a bit more before launched.

In that instant, the arrows shoot up to the sky and disappeared from sight behind the clouds. A moment later, the sky ignite and rain down hundreds, even thousands of lights. Raining down upon Homonculi and golem forces in brilliant shower of light akin to a curtain. Decimate hundreds of Black Fraction's army at once.

Gods of Ancient Greece are famous for their whims. They bless and punish people as they desire. When a mortal ask for a protection, a blessing, then they either have to impressed the said Divine Spirit, the Deity, greatly, or offer something.

Archer never impressed a deity in her life even if she was one of rare female hero of her time. Thus everytime she want to invoke a protection of Deity, she have to offer them something otherwise, leave alone worked, it might even backfires on her.

What this Sacrifice needed, is life of enemies. To "protect" her side, she have to "sacrifice" her enemies in slaughter.

-at least before Berserker of Black swung her mace down and release burst of lightning that forcibly stopped the deadly rain. But there's a good number of dead homonculi and golem army.

"...Your turn, Rider."

"Yosh!" Rider declared with joy. Standing and taking a stance before running and jumping off the balcony to the vast sky. Midair, he put finger on his mouth and whistles.

The sky split open in green light, from there a chariot drawn by three horses—two divine horses and a horse Achilles is so fond of—running down to scooped up and accompanied its master. Achilles skillfully grabbed the reins and take control. Directing the chariot towards the ground.

"Hahaha!" Rider laughed like maniac. "Now, let's start the battle!" Whipping the rein twice, the Chariot lowered down to the ground. Running through every single "obstacle" in its way, whether it is homonculi or golem, or even the Dragon Tooth Warrior. Rider doesn't care. He doesn't even notice them until the remnants were flying away, crushed by his chariot's wheels.

...though he did notice something tiny and certainly doesn't belong to magical side was running in the afar, but at this state, he ignore it unless it become his problem. Right now...

"Come out, Servants of Black! If you think you can stop this chariot then go ahead and try! Show me your power!"

The ones who answered his provocations weren't any Servants, but golems.

Three golems stepped in front of the fiercely galloping chariot. Clicking his tongue, Rider chose to run them over.

"Out of my way, small fry!"

Yet the moment Rider's chariot is about to crashed into them the three golems turn into brownish glob before bursting apart. Showering Rider and his chariot. Staining the vehicle and the mount before hardening up again. Completely locked its movement. The horse neighed in surprise at sudden restriction of movement.

"Guh…You impudent little—!"

Removing his hands from the reins, Rider then swung his hero-slaying spear with one hand as he jumped out from the driver's stand. Dismissing the Chariot and the horses as he strikes down the golems. Not yet satisfied, Rider took away the lives of every single one of the attacking homunculi. Blood gushed out and raining down as Macabre continues.

"!"

A sudden killing intent spikes in the air. The only warning that made Rider dodge at last minute and narrowly avoided a surprise attack—it grazes his neck and draw some blood.

_Oh right_.

There's someone who can hurt him, so he or she must be able to kill him too. The opponent who can bring him true joy in battle.

"Archer of Black! Show Yourself! I come here to settle our match that day! Let's fight and kill each other to our heart's content!"

What greeted him was series of arrow.

"I'm closer than you think... you know?"

Of course Rider can easily deflected those arrow as if they were nothing. A vein pulsed in his temple. Those arrows... are weak. They might be saturated with prana, but they are weaker than one he faced in forest during Berserker's rampant. He only need to spend small fraction of his skillset to do that.

Moreover, the golems were taking steps back as if opening a path.

"...you were baiting me." _Twitch_. "You know Archer... I come to seek glorious battle, but," _twitch, twitch_ "You were mocking me... NEVER HAVE I BEEN INSULTED THIS MUCH!"

Roaring like raging bull, Rider run through the Golem armies, tore them down in mad swing. His crazed look, a combination of unbridled rage and battle-induced adrenaline, and his wild attacks, would make anyone could mistaken him with a Berserker. His target is Archer of Black, whoever that was.

Slamming the butt of his spear to deflect the arrow, he turned to the source where it come.

"Don't you dare to think same trick gonna worked twice on me, _bowman_." He snarled. "This time, if you don't come out and facing me, then I'll just come at you!"

Taking a page out of Saber's book, he launched himself to the location where Archer of Black is. Deflecting each oncoming arrow with skill he had learned from his father figure, and caught one that aimed to his left eye. With each arrow shooted, Rider can predict where the exact Archer's location is.

_Shoot_

There! Here he is!

With bloodthirsty grin, Rider gripped his spear with both hands. Intend to swing it and claim Archer's life in one strike.

"I got you, Archer—!"

Archer of Black should have been surprised. No, he have to be surprised. He was completely cornered, had any possible attack sealed, and had allowed himself to be approached at a fatal distance for a bowman where he can't draw next arrow fast enough.

And yet, that man was so calm that it made Rider somewhat uneasy, similar to when he had tailed Berserker of Red. Calm smile in middle of fatal danger. He even smiled at Rider despite how close he was.

—_No, wait._

His eyes widened in shock.

—_I've seen this man before._

Forget swinging with intend to behead his enemy. His grip on his spear weakened to the point he almost dropped his weapon.

—_No, I've talked with him, learned from him, and shared bed and food with him…_

His blood lust evaporate, as did his will to fight. His body felt heavy and his heart is even more heavier.

"Y...ou..."

What come out from his mouth is not mighty roar or cocky words, but a pitiful croak belonging to injured animal.

"...Ah, yes. That was your weak point, right, _Rider_?"

A soft spoken words, unbefitting to this situation, is uttered. What followed shortly after is a roundhouse kick to Rider's solar plexus. Sends the Red Servant fling back at the blow. He landed and rolled ungracefully on the ground. Shivering both in pain and terror, Rider pushed himself up and stared at Archer of Black.

"You... impossible..."

Archer didn't say anything. He just loaded his next arrow and shot it. The target: A Vital Point in Rider's body.

Even in his dazed state Rider still recognize danger, and thus force his joint and nerves to cooperate. Twisting his body so that it was his flank. Hurt, but there's something that hurt more.

Cold sweat running down of his temple.

"—Why are you here?"

It wasn't a demand. It wasn't even a question. It was a weak whine. A pitiful complains.

"What a foolish question. I was summoned as Archer of Black in this Great Holy Grail War. And you were summoned as Rider of Red. We each have wishes and regrets that bind us. That's why we are here. You and I."

"…"

Why? Why it have to be him of all people? Why it can't someone else? Give him a God and he doesn't care! But this man... why? Why the one he wished to fight to death with is him? This is almost as bad as if Penthesilea was his opponent!

Archer sighed.

"Geez. How naive. Have that part of you haven't change from time when you are alive?" He scolded. "You are strict and demanding to your enemies, but become soft to your allies. You are truly soft-hearted." Rider flinched. "An admirable trait of hero, but in Great Grail War, such a thing may be your downfall. A Hero should understand that. Do you understand, _Achilles_?"

~X~

_This is doesn't looks good_, a part of Lancer of Black declared when he landed his gaze at what become Dragon Tooth Warrior within his perimeter. All were killed via staked to death using Kazikli Bey: Lord of Execution. Much like when he was alive. Give those skeletons some flesh and skin, and blood dripping down from their body, and he might see not ugly skeleton army but Ottoman army that tried to invade his land.

_Not good at all_.

Had it be other world, he might be fine with it, however in this world, by knowledge the Grail grants to him, he's in danger. There's a fraction made from his descendants after his imprisonment which changed him in a way. Their location is few hours travel by humans standard. No good if he let loose of his bloodlust and they sensed him here. The internal strife is nightmare to deal with. He have to keep himself on guard.

"...oh, you're finally here."

Smiling arrogantly, he raise two stakes to block arrow from Archer of Red. He had to admit that show light is impressive. Now, if she also in his side... that would be really nice.

And on other side, is a pale, skinny man with white hair wearing golden armor. For him to casually standing on one of his famous stakes...! Lancer of Black felt apprehension and excitement. It has been too long since someone dared to openly defy him rather than resorting to dirty tactics.

"Lancer of Black, Vlad III, right?" Oh. And he know his true name. The Red Lancer is seems to be smart, too. He might made interesting... ah... opponent. The weapon is spear so... Lancer of Red. A battle with other Lancer... how _interesting_.

"You must kill all of us to win the war, and in return I have to kill all of you to win."

Ahh... he can't hold back. This desire for blood and death is too much to hold.

"Now then, criminals who have trespassed upon my land without permission. It's time for your judgement. Die on the battlefield along with those garbage Dragon Tooth Warriors."

Lancer of Black slightly moved his finger tip.

Stakes suddenly struck out from the ground, aimed at the two Red Servants.

Archer promptly avoided them by jumping back, and the stakes seems to chase her forced her to get further and further away from Lancer of Black. Lancer of Red also jumped reflexively. Swinging his spear tocut off the tips of those stakes in order to both making them less lethal, and to avoid getting pierced to death.

He didn't expect the cut off tips glowed and springing up another stakes that strike him from above.

He dodges them all and skidding across the plains. But those stakes grew up faster than anything. They tried to pierce him, but luckily his armor protect him. Doesn't stop the other stakes to suspends him in midair, though.

"That was a splendid Armor you have."

Lancer of Black rode one of his stakes like a surf boat. Within a second he already close to Lancer of Red with his tip of spear just few inches away from the other spearman's neck.

"But it was useless if I get this close."

"Lancer!"

That Archer shouted out and shoot two arrows at him. His stakes intercept them before they can even touch him. Yet for some reason, even in face of death, Lancer of Red still have that same impassive, expressionless look in his face as he glowed...

Wait. Glowed?

Lancer of Black jumped back to avoid getting burned as Lancer of Red become a scorching sun that burned the stakes and scorch the earth. It was truly good thing he refused to use that other Noble Phantasm of his, Lancer of Black thought, otherwise he would be ashes right now. Just like soot that now covered his clothes.

"...you seems to be not a Normal Heroic Spirit." Those fire are not only magical in nature, but also divine.

"Will you surrender?"

Lancer of Black snorted at the question. "Whether it was a joke or a question, don't talk nonsense, Red. I would never surrender." Because he has a wish for the Holy Grail. Because this is _his_ territory and the other fraction is invader he have to punish and kill for trespassing. After all...

"that holy armor, that spear, those fire... how long would your magical energy last?"

The more powerful a Noble Phantasm is, the more famous their wielder is, the higher the prana cost to maintain them. Lancer of Black was sure, right now Lancer of Red's master was writhing in agony as his/her prana was drained dry. His stakes, on other hand, is another story entirely.

They are born from real history which awed his subjects. This land is his, the people who lived here is his subject. As such, even though it's only tiniest bit, he draw power from every single his subject's adoration and fear of his legend to fuel them. Couple with Homonculi from castle, he had no shortage of prana.

"So, shouldn't you be the one who surrender, Lancer of Red?"

~X~

"Spartacus, I am your Master, do you understand?"

"_Hey! Listen there! I am your owner and you are my dog! Got it?!"_

"It seems I can't continue existing without your power. Slavery is unforgivable."

He hate this. He hate this. He hate this hate this hate this hate hate hate hate hate. Yet he need this. He need meal and drink (prana) to stay in this world, to fight the oppressor. So he had to accept the pitiful scrap this opressor gave him.

"Then... you will kill me?"

"_What? You gonna try to kill me?"_

No. I have the duty to remains in this world as long as possible. Even if it just one more second. To fight and to kill the oppressors as much as possible. Must grasp the hope at end of despair. Must fight till the end. Must bring peace and freedom to the oppressed. I have to slaughter the greedy oppressors who had gathered for the Grail...!

"...I understand. Your enemy is the one who monopolize the secrets of the world, Mage Association. Those who hold former. In other words, your former Master and colleagues."

"_You have been betrayed, Spartacus."_

Yes. I know.

Those who promised to helped me fight the oppressors are actually opressors as well—no. They are _worse!_ They are dirty coward who use the weak to do their dirty work and all hard works without reward! They are the worst form of oppressors: a Tyrant! Lazy bums who only can oppressed the weak and kill them as entertainment! Those who serves tyrant are no better than tyrant themselves!

The white haired Master have to go first. He is the worst tyrant. The latter can follow. But there's oppressor of this land. The cruel lord who control poor people through fear and terror. He have to go too.

It's doesn't matter. The tyrant attracted to grandest battle. The bloodier the better. He'll go there and kill whichever oppressors were there. He will show them his love! He will free people from their evil clutches.

It doesn't matter if his limbs severed, his heart burst apart, his blood flow like river. He will endure and will give more love to them. He will fight fight fight fight fight and fight till the end, till he attaining the hope beyond despair in this world.

"Come here, Oppressors! Feel my Love!"

Because he is the Mad Warrior Spartacus.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Naomi's Part

Chapter 13

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MORDREEEEEEEEDDD!" Naomi shrieked loud enough for whole 1 mile perimeter to hear her. She was using magecraft to keep her butt and back glued to the chair on top of using a rope she found in backseat to tied her down, while gripping the armrest so hard it start breaking under her grips. But right now... "ARE YOU SURE YOU _CAN_ DRIVEEEEE?!"

Because with how "skillful" Modred is, the car twisted and roaring like being possessed by the likes of crazy ghost or even poltergeist. The fact it jumped over hills a few times, make sharp turns, and sometimes run over on one side worth of stuntman's greatest show, Naomi is seriously wished they had camped near Yggdemilennia territory instead.

"Of course! I'm a Knight round table after all!" Snapped Mordred with grin on her face. "There's no horse I can't tame!"

"THIS IS NOT A BLOODY HORSE YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!"

"[Whoever tell you you can driving must be LYING!]" Yelled Ddraig.

Naomi's inner world, his prison, was having massive earthquake and there's nothing he can do but suffer through it till it ends.

"Shut up Master! The fight is already started! Ah dammit!" Growling, Mordred change the gear.

Just as the car run faster, Mordred do more crazy stunt such as spin the car (and coincidentally smash the golem's legs causing it to crumble away), bumped, flying of a moment while do 360 degree turn and other crazy stunts.

"DON'T FUCK OFF WITH LAW OF PHYSICS! IT'S ALREADY BULLIED ENOUGH AS IT WAS!"

"Better keep your mouth shut up Master—otherwise you'll end up biting your tongue!"

Naomi and Ddraig instead wailing in high pitched voice as the car drove over small cliff that resulting in almost ninety degree five and half feet drop with rough landing.

'_Ddraig! Reminds me to never show her racing games! Especially the likes of Crazy Taxi!' _The armrest is close to breaking apart right now.

'_[Amen to that!]' _Ddraig frantically nodded. _'[She's crazy enough! There's no way we give her more ammunition!]'_

It was hell on earth... pure torture that can make even Devil screaming a la little girl and crying like baby. They can't deny its very effective in bringing them from outskirts of Trifas to the battlefield... but Naomi lost count how many times she almost have heart attack in last three hours!

Mordred's style of driving can kill anyone if they aren't careful!

Good thing the haven't had dinner yet! Otherwise Naomi would'v barfed in first five minutes alone.

It spoke so much that the second she finally hit the brake, cause the car to spin two or three times before finally stopped, the first thing Naomi did was to release her Magecraft, open the door, and damn near kissed the ground.

"[Finally... it's over...]"

"Praise ever single deities in the world and beyond... ground... solid, stable ground..." She cried in relief.

"Aih! Shut up Master!" Mordred grumbled as she kicked the door open, nearly blew it off its hinges. "Guh, this car is a shit. Next time we choose sturdier car!"

"You're the one who choose it!" Snapped Naomi. "And it wasn't the car that have problem! I reinforced it THREE TIMES! If there's problem it's YOU and your way of driving! Only reinforced armored tank that probably can survive your style of driving!"

"I get us here fast, what are you complaining about?!"

"The fact your driving skill is like possessed-car version of Takabisha Roller Coaster if not more dangerous dammit!"

Mordred scowled. "Fine then." She harumphed and looked around. There's several Homonculi army and golems surrounds them. Her scowled deepened. "Tche... small fries." She casually summoned her gauntlet and sword, and proceeds to decimate them all.

A blow can be seen in distance. Mordred turned to Naomi.

"Go ahead you overgrown child." The Magus sighed and pull out dragon-shaped mystic code. It has really big clear gem as eyes. "Here. This guy gonna record your fight so you can evaluate yourself later."

"You're not gonna watch?"

"No. I'm going to fight a Black Servant. Either Rider or Berserker as soon as crazy driving-induced vertigo go away." At her servant look, Naomi cried in indignation. "What?! Sensei said defeating one servant is my sure-pass ticket to graduation! No way I suffer the other means! And I want to fight as well! We are more alike than what you think of!"

It seems she says the right think because Mordred broke into wide grin.

"Ha! That's my Master!" She barked a laugh and clapped Naomi's back, almost sending her stumbled. "Alright! Do what ye want! You got a big guy there!" She jabbed her thumb at Naomi's left hand. "Don't die on me 'kay? I gotta disappear if you do." With that she run away to the source of the explosions. Intend to defeat the enemy there. If the explosion was that big, then surely the enemy is strong.

Naomi sighed. A few minutes later, after the vertigo was gone, she stood up straight and thrust her left hand forward.

"Ddraig. Balance Breaker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail."

The gem shone brightly and mechanic sound echoes.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Balance Breaker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

In burst of red light, Naomi's body is covered by red armor.

Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail, an armor set that cover her body with red armor with green gems. It was slightly modified than previous wielder, both because she's a female and because she had tampered with Boosted Gear quite few times in the past. The armor is less bulky than it should be, but rather form fitting.

It start from the torso. Cover from her neck, with the "collar" give her next some space so it won't suffocate her by accident, down to below belly button. Then come shoulder pads with small spikes on end. The gauntlets are similar. Boosted Gear in Second Liberation mode, covering up to above elbow. The helmet is less of helmet and more of face mask she can take off anytime. Attached to headpiece that circling her head from forehead to the back of her head.

The waist area is bit... tricky... since apparently, the female of Lore Realm are quite the perverts. And Ddraig is not one to blame since the female design is entirely taken after her female predecessors. She had to tinkered with Boosted Gear a bit more before it finally give her skirt-like armor piece that circles her waist. Its length at front is just enough to cover her crotch, while at sides it reach her mid-hips. The boots are tall enough to reach above her knees, and have sharp toes for extra kick.

"[It has been long since you use it, eh?]" Ddraig said, smiled in amusement. "[You only could maintain it for three hours at most]"

"Consisdering how packed my schedule is, and how sensei likes to drop unannounced before shipped me to some shenanigans, is that any wonder?" Replied Naomi dryly as she run to some direction she sensed Servants from. Not the direction Mordred went, of course.

This one is packed with stakes sprouting like weeds and remains of what seems to be Dragon Tooth Warrior... according to Ddraig.

She saw a green blur thrown to her general direction and braced herself. Not a second later she was sent few meters back, and grabbing someone by her shoulders.

"Archer?" She blinked. Recognized the Servant. The Servant blinked.

"You... Master of Saber?" Archer gaped. "How... what are you doing here?!" She almost shouted. "It's dangerous! And why are you dressing like that?!"

Had Rider doesn't insist her to come with him visiting Saber and her Master, she would've mistaken Naomi as her servant. The fact she emitted aura of a Dragon and wield a sword doesn't help.

Especially if the sword this time is Rapier and not katana, and all Archer know about Saber before meet the Servant herself is that she wore European armor and wield European sword.

Still, what's wrong with Masters of Red Servants? Five are unknown and unseen, and the remaining two joined the battlefield instead get to safety like they should have be!

"...long story short, my teacher is an asshole and a damned troll. Either I defeat a Servant or I have to go another test to graduate. Test that is not only difficult, but also health hazard to my sanity as it certainly would be embarrassing, if not outright humiliating." Deadpanned Naomi. "What happened to _you_?"

Before Archer could answer, a boisterous laugh could be heard. Loud. And clear. And mad. Really, really mad as if all sanity are gone to hell.

Naomi turned to see what the source of that voice, and stunned to what she saw.

'_[What the fuck]'_ Ddraig voiced out their thought.

It was a muscular guy—no. Muscular is not right. It was just a massive pile of muscle lumped together, shaped like human, and tied together with skin. There's blonde hair, but that was unnecessary detail. That guy—if it can called human or human-like—has their eyes rolled back while laughing like madman. Swinging their oversized gladiator sword around like a drunkard.

There's arrow sticking out of its shoulder, legs, and back. But the location where the arrow struck simply bulged out like oversized tumor and the skin are gone. Leaving its tendons exposed like biology mannequin.

"Holy shit." Gasped Naomi. "What was _that_?!"

"...Berserker."

"Which one."

"Ours."

Naomi spluttered, as did Ddraig. "Spartacus? _Him_? Are you kidding me?! I know he's madman and only can think of battle, and... and he has Noble Phantasm which can accumulate pain into prana... but _Nothing tell me it involve turning him into grotesque creature!" _She shrieked as she and Archer jumped away from the mad Servant's attack range.

"Beat me if I know!" Shouted Archer. "But damn if I let him kill you!" She had seen Naomi in without her armor. Just a teenager. So, in her mind, she have to protect Naomi.

With that in mind, Archer jumped to Berserker's shoulder and fired arrow after arrow at nape of his neck. Thanks to her innate sense of balance, she did not fall off even as Berserker moving wildly. Even more impressive since Berserker's move become more erratic as Naomi didn't stay put but shooting Gandr at his legs. Biting the bow in her mouth, she crawled to Berserker back, avoided his arms, and using an arrow to continue slashing his neck. After few slash, she griped Berserker's head by jaw, put her legs on both of Berserker's head, and use all of her might to rip it off, before jumping away at the sight of blood bursting out.

"...I think it's over."

"I think it is _**not**_ over..."

"Hm?" Archer tilted her head. "What do you—" her voice lost in her throat when she look to Berserker's "corpse".

Berserker's neck, which should have been torn off, had flesh bulging from it like a spout of bubbles. It was an extremely disgusting and ridiculous sight. And both girls could tell that the prana overflowing from inside him had increased even further.

"...Archer. Got a Noble Phantasm that can cut him into mincemeat? I would've use my fire but it's safety hazard." More like Naomi didn't want to show that she have dragonfire on her arsenal skill. It's pain to hide from civvies. The fight location in Sighisoara is still have jet black scorch mark and forces the authority to replace the brick.

"...Have one, but I already used it before."

"One per day or one per summons? Oh, geez." She narrowed her eyes as Berserker tried to attack her. "Break apart." The blade part of her sword break into dozens of small blades and they formed a circle, using magnetic force to form shield to repel the attack. Caused the Berserker to stumbled backwards at the recoil.

"...err... no. But it cost quite amount of Magical Energy."

"You... DUMMY!" Yelled Naomi. "I am Master and I have more than enough power to supply Two Servants! Draw from me!" She put her hand on Archer's and made temporary connection. "There! I'll draw his attention away. You tell me when it's time for me to run like hell."

"G-got it!"

Nodded in satisfaction, Naomi began running to open plains far from remains of stakes and Dragon Tooth Warrior. The shattered blades broke their formation and following her. "Hey there you big lump! Can you still see me with that ugly face of yours? Did you kiss ye mom with that ugly, ugly mouth of yours!"

"[You certainly need to train yourself in art of insulting people off, and find better insults.]" commented Ddraig.

"UWOOOOOOHHH! OPPRESSOR! COME HERE, OPPRESSOR! FEEL MY LOVEEEE!"

"At least it worked!" Squeaked Naomi. Berserker from afar is scary and grotesque enough to see. From this close it's ten time worse! And his choice of words leave much to desire!

Still, she raise her hand, and the blades began circling Berserker and tried to scratch him to no avail... figures out. The skin is way tougher. Still, she haven't out of tactics.

"Ye Spirit of Fire! Ye who unrest in this world! Gather on my hands and burn my enemies! I call thee, Igniis Fatuus!"

Will-o-Wisp gathers on her open palm and burn Berserker. It doesn't give much of damage, but it clearly troubled Berserker with its human-like form and mischievous act.

It was fire made from legend of Will-o-Wisp, the misleading ghost flame. It doesn't function as attacking spell, but as trick to keep enemy busy and diverting their attention away. One of VERY rare fire spell that is not dragonfire she had. The attacking (dragonfire) version of it was Jack-o-Lantern.

"Master of Saber! Get away!"

"Ah, got it!" Naomi nodded. "Ddraig. Boosted Gear: Speed."

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Enhance Speed]

Lore Realm version of Reinforcement. Boosted Gear's usual Boost reinforce all of her physical traits. Strength, Speed, Endurance, and Prana. At whole body But in specific case, it's only reinforce certain trait, or a certain limb. In this case, t increase Naomi's speed without breaking her leg's tendons or strained them.

Naomi running towards Archer and jumped because if not she would unable to get away from Archer's Noble Phantasm perimeter. She did fall on the ground and rolled over. Saw the white and green curtain raining down on Berserker and shredded him to pieces.

"Hot damn..." she whistles.

"Well," Archer smiled, "I think that takes care of him..."

They sighed in relief.

Their relief is only short-lived however, because there's sounds of something really disgusting, unholy, and out of this world happens. They turned to the remains of Berserker, and completely stunned.

Each and every single of lump of meats are bulged out in graphic grotesque manner. Connecting with each other and formed an unholy creature—was that another giant eye bulging out from his shoulders?!

"GUAHAHAHAHA! MORE! GIVE ME MOREEEEE!"

Both females, and one dragon, have their eye twitched in irritation.

" "I call bullshit!" " Naomi and Archer screamed in same time, before dodging the abomination of mass lump of muscle and horror.

"[This is so unfair it's not even Funny!]"

Good thing the distance and the noises Berserker made covered up the fact Ddrag spoke out loud.

Just when things can't possibly get any worse, Naomi felt as if she was struck by lightning. Her body felt stiff and hurt, and it takes Archer to drag her away from what Berserker had became.

'_Ugh. Of all time... Ddraig! Take care of Mordred! I'm busy here!'_

'_[Gotcha]' _Ddraig nodded and open connection to Mordred. _'[Hey. What happens?]'_

'_This shit of Berserker is really annoying! She! Just! Won't! Die! A little help mind ya!'_

Ddraig had to sweatdropped. Really, what's the odd both Master and Servant were fighting Berserker-Class Servants, albeit different one? Someone out there is really out to get them.

'_[Gimme a moment. Naomi. I borrow one of your Command Spells]'_

'_By all means!' _Naomi dodge another swept and raise her palm to shot Boosted Gear-powered Gandr to what supposed to be an arm. All it do was making a dent before it bulged out. "Oh you gotta kidding me you pile of abomination's shit!" She cursed.

She had to jumped back really, really far away when she felt pain jolt through her body, and one of her Command Spells faded away. Nevermind Ddraig took over the Boosted Gear and multiplied her power before send it to Mordred. _'What happened to you?!' _She ask her Servant in worries.

'_Berserker... of Black... is piece... of... stupid... metalwork...'_

Naomi sweatdropped. "Yeah. I can relate. But," eyeing the mass lumps that trying to smother Archer to nonexistence, she continue, "but you got the easier deal. This one now looks like a knock-off lovecraftian horror." Taking into sniping position, she used the remains of her tiny blades formed a canon to shoot Berserker of Red's core

Hopefully it will made him go down, _permanently_.

'_[Not even Stray Devil has look this absurd.]' _Ddraig added his two cents.

'_Huh. You also fighting Berserker, huh? Man, fate is funny—uh?'_

'_What?' '[Did something happens?]'_

'_I... I dunno.' _Naomi almost tripped over nothing and nearly shot Archer by mistake when Mordred stutter. Mordred NEVER stutter, at least not as far as Naomi know. _'But I swore I felt you nearby... with Killing Intent...'_

Naomi was speechless.

'_Mordred. I was at least two and half miles away from you. And if I leak KI now, it's aimed at Berserker, not you.'_

'_But I swear I felt a Dragon's presence here! Who else has goddamn genuine Dragon aside from you?!'_

"[Allow me.]" Ddraig made his presence pronounced even more, which draw Berserker's attention to Naomi and forced her to continue sniping in attempt to slowed him down. Then she _and_ Mordred could felt Ddraig literally flapping his wings and swinging his tail in agitation. And his eyes twitching like mad.

"[Oh for the love of... What the fuck is Fafnir doing here?!]" He swore. "[I swear if he tried to add Grail to part of his treasure I'll wring his scaly neck three times over, damn the consequences! When will he grow out of his Hoarding Phase?!]"

'_Ugh. So he is another top-class Dragon then.'_

"[His Rank placement is one rank below me. Damn. How did he get here without I knowing it?]" Ddraig sighed in frustration. "[Partner! We—]"

Whatever he's trying to say, have to cut off when Archer ran towards Naomi and snatch her up.

"Hey!"

"Let's run!" The Bow-wielding Servant said. "There's a damn limit how big that _thing" _she jerked her head at Berserker which is at size on a hill, _at the very least_, "can grow. If he grow too big he'll blow up, _An Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm_" Naomi paled and start to run as well, rather than be dragged by Archer.

"Vampire Crap! Got any idea, Archer?!"

Balance Breaker or not, she'll die if she take the full brunt of that attack. No buts unless a higher being still need her and saved her.

"Yeah! Let's find Ruler and dumped him at her!"

Normally Naomi would be worried since Ruler has Command Spells over ALL Servants but... meh! Maybe she can use the Command Spells to make sure Berserker blow up in peace without too much damage for surrounding area!

" 'Kay! But you lead him!" She said. "I gotta make sure my Servant isn't in blast range."

"Understood!"

They parted way. Archer to location where Ruler is, probably instructed by her Master or that damn priest, and Naomi to Mordred's general location.

She didn't get too far before an explosion akin to nuke bom goes off behind her.

"Oh you ever-loving shit!" She cursed. Damn. She really hoped to not use _it_. The backlash is not funny but she has no other choice dammit! "Ddraig!"

"[Let me reinforce your lungs, throat, and vocal chord first!]"

Naomi feel her lung and throat and her vocal chord become hot to point it almost unbearable. As the explosion shock wave approach, she take deep deep deep breath and whispers,

"DragonFire Breath"

TBC

The next part will be continuation of this, and Mordred vs Sieg Part with Twist


	14. Chapter 14

Mordred vs Sieg Part

Chapter 14

"Ugh..."

Pain... so much pain... and darkness... he can't see anything. It hurts, it's cold.

The Homonculus named Sieg wondered, _is it what death feels like?_

He doubted that. When he briefly dead few days prior, all he feel is peace and sensation as if floating away. Sure, it's dark, but there was no pain even if his ribs were broken. So the conclusion he can feel pain is—He's still alive.

If he was still alive, then he still could be able to fight. To help Rider who had helped saved him from that misery of fate. He still could be useful.

With that in mind, he forced his eyelids to flutter open, and forced himself to stand up but—

"...wha...?"

He was no longer on the battlefield. Where he was now, is a field of amassed wealth and treasure. Piles of gold coins that can rivaled small hills, various weapons, armor, and other priceless trinkets. Books and grimoires he was sure would make magi back at that castle either drooling or outright make them trying to get those books.

Where was he?

"_**Geez... what a pitiful lowlife form. To think you are just like him... no wonder he did saved you."**_

A deep, deep voice grumbles behind him. Sieg turned and completely stunned by what he saw.

There, above the piles of treasure, is a Dragon so big that he was amazed it would fit the space and still have some room left. The Dragon's scales are tricolor. It has golden scales that spread from its head to its tail, but there's lines of black scales decorating from jaw to neckline and run along its spine to its tail, and circling around its four legs on ankle area. The scales from beneath jaw to the underbelly, and eyes area are white instead. It has a golden horn on its nose. Its wings are white with gold on wing bone, but the wings are heavily damaged he doubt it can be used to fly.

It also has a crest on its chest, spread to its belly and neck. A familiar crest.

"W-what..." Sieg stammered in shock. "What are you...? W-who are you?" He unconsciously take a step back.

The Dragon snorted and replied in deep, certainly male voice. _**"You already know it."**_

_A Hero bathed in Dragon's Blood after killing it and became invincible. The Dragon's name is..._

"Fafnir."

"_**Well, at least you have something between your ears." **_Fafnir snorted.

"What... what are you doing here...? You... should've been dead... w-where am I?"

"_**Geez you humans. You always writing things based on how you want things going as. Ignoring the reality." **_Fafnir rolled his eyes. _**"I am definitely NOT dead as you can see. You are the one who's on death door."**_

"What?"

"...Fafnir. You are too blunt." Sieg turned his head and shocked to find Siegfried—the one who had literally brought him back to life—leaning against his sword, which is put on a slabstone.

"_**And you are too soft-hearted on top of being naive and impassionate." **_Fafnir shot back. _**"I am not the one to mince my words. I say what I want to say and no once can stop me. The truth stings. Live with it." **_He and Siegfried got into death glare contest before Sieg broke that up.

"U-um... t-then... why am I here...? Where is 'here' exactly?"

"Somewhere... I don't exactly know where." Admitted Siegfried. "It's a... limbo, you could say. Plane existence between living world and the dead... or rather, somewhere between your mind world and real world far away from location where your body is."

"_**You're here because I have a... proposal you might say."**_

Sieg tilted his head.

"A proposal?"

Fafnir grinned a bloodthirsty grin. _**"Let's just say I have a personal vendetta against that Saber and whoever her Master is. I'll lend—no, I'll give you my blessing as long as you humiliate her. Killing is not necessary as long as you humiliate her—whatever means, depends on your liking. Is that a deal?"**_

"...Will I be strong enough to protect Rider?"

"_**If you play your cards right, then yes."**_

Sieg look at his namesake, who just shrugged and sighed. "It's entirely up to you... whatever path you choose, I'll support and help you. That's all I can say." The swordsman said.

Feeling confidence, Sieg turn to look at Fafnir right in the eyes, and nodded.

"I accept."

Fafnir grinned even wider_**. "Be grateful you 'born' as Homonculus. Should you've been born as normal human this might be painful on top of near impossible."**_ That, was Sieg's only warning before something black and gold entered his vision, a pain erupted in his chest followed by Siegfried's angered shout, and Sieg feels like he was thrown all way from here, wherever here was, to his body back at plains of Yggdemilennia.

It's hurts, you know?

Still, he open his eyes again and stood up. His hand hold a sword Rider kindly given to him.

...his sense become sharper. His eyes can see little details from distance... like that whatever Berserker did when he was unconscious did some number at Saber of Red... though her Master seems to rectify that. He can smell lingering ozone and scent of blood. And Prana. He can hear the way Saber moved her hands and popping out the kinks on her shoulder.

There's something heavy at his head... and his back... and something from his bonetail. His hand also feel strange. He looked down and find his hands are covered by gold and white scales, with an insignia of dragon with wings. A very familiar dragon.

Oh... so this is what Fafnir means.

Sieg... he feel strong. So strong he might be able to defeat Saber of Red, protecting Rider and fulfilling his end of bargain.

Yes. He can and he will defeat Saber of Red. He will do it.

Flexing his muscle, he grip the sword tighter, and launch himself on Saber. It's too bad Saber can intercept the strike, but he twist his tail and whipped her away, out of crates and landing on the ground like broken rag. Eerily similar to how she treat him few moments back.

"...Sieg...?"

Sieg turned and see Rider's stunned and scared face. He smiled.

"I'll protect you Rider. I definitely will."

Rider... is precious. He saved him, give him a much needed help and a warm hands when he need it the most. Willingly to act against his master's order and defend his worthless life back then, even though he knew he will be punished. And earlier, he willingly become Saber's chew toy just to give him time to run.

Such kindness... for that, Rider is precious for him. A very precious treasure to protect. And to protect him—Sieg must defeat Saber. At all cost.

~X~

_This is totally ridiculous_, was the first thing that crossed Mordred's mind when her thought was coherent enough that she finally can processed what she was seeing here. The second thing is, _Is that horns, wings, and a friggin tail?!_

Because that Homonculus—Sieg—now barely resembles his self before Mordred got through him. Well, no, she mean yes! Actually, he did has same face, same colour scheme, and such. But now he was sporting a pair of black and gold horns sprouting from sides of his head, white and gold wings from his back, and gold tail with black scales here and there. There's also fact his hands now are replaced by scaly black reptile-like hand with gold spotches here and there, and his eyes have reptilian slit pupil.

She wonder if his feet also similar to his hands, and if he has forked tongue as well. Or perhaps longer fang.

But, HOW THE FUCK HE CAN CHANGE INTO A DAMN DRAGON?! Mordred was pretty sure he was only a mere homonculus with more guts before! So, how? Even a specifically modified Homonculus won't be able to grow extra appendages overnight—and there's not even an hour passed after she struck him through heart!

"What... the fuck you are?!"

"...someone who will defeat you."

The homonculus—was he _still_ a homonculus by now?—got into a position. It irked Mordred, greatly, that she gritted her teeth and decide to take the offense now. With nimble and swift speed, she instantly just above Sieg and trying to cut him from his shoulder down but—

Clang! Slash!

He raised his other hand to block it. The scales is hard enough that the attack that should've cut his hand off only manage to give relatively minor injury. Mordred tched and retreated before launched barrage of slashing attack. Each and every single of them are powered by prana from her Master.

Naomi bear spirit of a Dragon, so her prana has [Dragon] trait with them. It made things easier for slicing through Dragon Scales apart.

But Sieg gone from total amateur to somewhat decent fighter. Each and every attack he parry with his sword—a holy sword at one but definitely not a Noble Phantasm yet in his hand it feels like one—or he blocked with either his scaled hands, wings, or tail which. Is. An! No! Ying!

Mordred strike him down, he blocked it before do roundhouse kick and wrap his tail on her leg before throwing her away. She replied by throwing her sword at him, stuck in the damned shoulder which made him dropped the sword in shock, and launched herself using Prana Burst to give him an earth-shattering punch while pulling out her blade roughly.

But he did swipe his clawed hands and making huge damage to Mordred's armor. It shattered her helmet completely.

"Heyaaahhh!"

"Geez! You are such a pest aren't you?!" Mordred growled and put more forces into their crazy and destructive macabre.

She got to give this homonculus some cuts in his body. His cheek doesn't hide by scales thus bleeding after a Mordred's sword cut him there, an attempt of dodging an attack aimed at his neck, and his wings look damaged from all blow it endures. And his left hand is now almost hanging uselessly after the blow on the shoulder he endured. And she had given Rider quite a beating before.

Mordred on other hand was as worse as them. Her helmet was shattered after the last clawed attack. Her hand felt numb after the heavy blow she dealt to and from both her opponent. The only reason she haven't dropped it yet was because she greedily sucked all prana she can get. There's numerous cuts on her boots and waist armor from all attempt of escaping Rider's lance and keep her legs.

'_Dammit! Oi Master! Ddraig! Care to give me a hand here-?!'_

There's no reply, but, from afar, there's a torrent of flames fighting against explosion. The flames were protecting them from the worst but—

"W-what was that?!" Rider freaked out. He doesn't know which Servant can do that stunt.

Mordred grinned.

Looks like help is here.

"That's my Master ya know!"

She rarely feel her Master's fire, and to think Naomi can do stuff like that... well, better if she make the best of the situation right.

"Ready for Round Two, trash?!" She shouted and brandished her sword. Covered in orange and crimson flame and thunder. Outer edge of the sword had started to melt, so she can't maintain it for long but dammit if she can't draw this power!

"Here I come-!"

~X~

"DragonFire Breath"

All across the battlefield and beyond, anyone who's sensitive to magical power can feel the effect of that particular technique, and involuntarily shudder.

Naomi breathe a fire so hot it can and will turn anything it touches into ashes. Ddraig's infamous fire that surpassed even normal Fire Dragon's flame. Till this day, there's only four beings who are proven to be immune of this. His Rival, Albion, the God in the Bible, and of course, Ophis and Great Red.

For that, the fire is more than enough to burn away the explosion and shockwave caused by Berserker of Red's Noble Phantasm. The torrent of flames burning brightly and briefly caused anyone who can sense it to be stunned.

Normally, Naomi can just put the fire to defends her—but she had Mordred behind her. She can't let the explosion or the shockwave to reach her. Thus she pushed her body, her lungs, to its limit.

_Please, just a bit more._

A feeble wish fueled her will which in turn made her more determined to give all her best.

_Just... a... little... more..._

She was out of breath and her lungs _hurt_ so badly it made her cry. The fire become weaker and weaker until she finally give up and stopped the technique. It was also around the time she reached time limit of her Balance Breaker. It was lucky that the worst of the blow had been burnt away and all that's left was gust of wind that knocked her off.

"_gaAaahh..._" Her throat, hurts.

"[Don't talk for now Partner]" Ddraig told her. "[You pushed yourself too much. Your vocal chord survives but it's damaged. I'll do what can I do, but for now no more talking.]"

One of greatest drawback of using Dragonfire. Her vocal chord is unusable.

Human body doesn't designed to deal with that. Human's lungs and throat weren't designed to produce and breathe fire thus very vulnerable. Her being able to use it was a miracle itself, and proof how much Ddraig likes her. Had he not, he won't be bothered to reinforce her throat and lungs or helping her recover, condemn her to permanently mute.

Yeah, she lucked out here. Just that... no talking for days.

'_What should I do now?'_

"[Don't you have a Servant to take care of?]"

Oh right. Mordred. She draw lot of energy, even the flames, to fight Fafnir or Fafnir-possessed vessel. She need her helps. Fafnir might be below Ddraig in term of power, but he is second strongest of Five Dragon King after Tiamat for _reasons_. So yes, fighting him is going to be pain in the ass for Mordred.

"?!"

She felt something that sends shiver down her spine.

"[Whoever did that, that was dumbest idiot on earth!]" The Dragon cursed.

'_Ddraig? What happens?'_

"[Nothing—just that a Dragon hatchling somehow got their hands on a damn Dragon Slaying armament and tried to use it. Damn you Fafnir! I've tell you to throw out that damn type of armament and weapons from your collection!]"

Paled, Naomi began running to where she felt Mordred was. Worried.

She has Dragon blood within her veins. If she get hit, she would receive damage.

And Naomi have to give whoever stupid or desperate enough to pull this stunt an earful.

~X~

_This is bad. Really bad_.

These fire was too powerful to take on. Sieg learn it the hard way with how his tail got singed off and scales aren't supposed to burnt like that!

There's also fact Saber of Red wildly swinging her sword which was on fire. The edge is melted out which made each slash is less of slashes and more of get hit by rather thin and very hot blunt edge. The cut wound become burnt wounds and that hurts more.

_I need something to break through her attack. An antithesis of her existence._

Closing his eyes, Sieg frantically searching for any idea what he have to do to counter that attack effectively.

**_Anything_**.

Which was then he saw something that draw his attention like flies to honey. It was a sword. Not just any sword, but the one Siegfried's leaned against at last time he saw him. The sword that Siegfried owned.

Gulping, he grasped the sword by hilt.

"Siegfried... please let me borrow your power..." he whispered and pulled out the blade. It stuck deep, but...

"...I... will... protect... those who are... precious...!"

A combination of his original desire and his newfound desire created a will that created a Miracle—

"_**You Idiot!"**_

"Sieg!"

As Sieg finally pull the sword out, in real world, a golden-coloured magic circle with intricate design appears. It goes through his hand and changed the sword. From the handle to tip. From a mere nameless sword not even worth to be called Noble Phantasm as it lacked of history, to a certain famous Dragon-Slaying sword befitting of A-Rank Noble Phantasm.

...it hurts, to grasp the sword.

"YOU-!"

To say Mordred was enraged was an understatement. She was absolutely horrified and furious.

"You dumbass!" She howled in rage and raise her sword to cut off Sieg's arms, only to be blocked by Sieg with his "new" shiny sword. In this close distance it was clear Sieg feels pain just by holding the sword alone. "Do you want to die that badly, huh, idiot?! Then stay put and let me kill you!"

Did that idiot not realize _what_ he is?! A Dragon _can't_ wield Dragon-Slaying sword without excruciating pain. That's for sure! Especially a hatchling! Unless the sword in question is covered up by lots and lots of protective spell or have a neutral element thrown in to neutralize the Dragon-Slaying aspect!

Naomi is going to have kittens if she knew.

Growling in pure anger, Mordred once again charged at Sieg. Her intention was not to kill him anymore, but to cut off his hands. But Rider intercept the attack and despite his best effort, he still get thrown away because what Mordred feels right now, was anger akin to when King Arthur rejected her.

He's lucky Sieg was right behind him thus he landed using the former Homonculus as cushion.

"Rider," Sieg breathed slowly as he pushed Rider up, "get back."

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Rider ask incredulously. "How can you tell me to leave you here!"

"...I'm going to unleash this sword's True Name."

That stunned the effeminate Servant.

"...you... can use the Noble Phantasm? I... I think..."

"I think I can do it. Please? I don't want you to get in blast zone."

Reluctantly, Rider nodded and took a decent distance. Not too far since he still could see Sieg clearly, but far enough he won't get caught in the shock wave.

Mordred, who have been watching the exchange, grew more and more pissed at each word.

Is this kid serious...?!

"ARE YOU BATSHIT INSANE OR PLAIN RETARD?!" She roared.

Sieg's only reply is to powered up the Sword with his remaining prana. "O Sword, Let thee be filled," he chanted.

Gritting her teeth in anger and minor humiliation, Mordred open the Connection Link. _'Master! I need Prana. Lots of them!'_

'_Did you planned to go nosedive against a Dragon?'_

Was it just her or did Naomi's voice is clearer? Nevermind that!

'_NO! This idiot think he can use Dragon-Slaying Sword while he is clearly a damn dragon! That Retard!'_

She can feel Naomi twitched all way from here. Followed by _too much_ prana dumped at her.

'_There you go! Feel free to cut that idiot's arms off but keep him alive. I have to give him three hours sermons of self-preservance!'_

She was pissed as hell, too.

"Oi you retard idiot!" He called out to Sieg, who now is clearly holding back his pain. His hand is red and bloodied. Certainly the aspect began taking toll on him. "We can end this in peace way or bloody way. If you drop your sword I won't give you or that weaklings there," she jabbed her chin at Rider, "much of beatings. How?"

Sieg keep the sword.

"Tch. The hard way then. You better start praying, bastard! Clarent—"

"Bal—"

"—Blood Arthur!"

"—mung!"

TBC

I'm sorry if this chapter is bit rush. I have no idea how to convert the idea in my head to words on how Sieg vs Mordred going as since Sieg here got Fafnir's support.

And I may or may not suffer from sleep deprivation and running on coffee.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'_They weren't holding back, were they?'_

"[Based on the condition... nope. Not at all.]"

When Naomi had arrived, the grounds were looks like they had survived earthquake, tornado, and thunderstorm on top of being bombed, repeatedly. It was miracle the ground is still solid enough to stepped on... or was it because the Trifas Leylines strengthen the ground so it won't collapse since there's a Greater Grail two miles away from here?

Speaking of Greater Grail...

'_Whoever had that bright idea, must be _**bold**_. Or plain arrogant and stupid.'_

They could see the floating fortress create a vortex that sucked the ground, some parts of Yggdemilennia Castle, and the Greater Grail, all way from here.

Seems like they finally found a solid proof for their theories. Oh how Naomi feel sorry for other Masters of Red. Those poor, sheltered-minded Magi clearly has no idea how cruel fate and lady luck can be.

"[Let's get Mordred first.]"

Naomi nodded and went to get her Servant... more likely she sneak up behind her and tweak her ear before Mordred can launch another Clarent Blood Arthur at her opponent—

Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw that hatchling clutching his bloodied and probably numb hands. There's a Dragon Slaying Sword close to his feet and its handle is stained by blood. Putting two together, it was clear who was foolish enough to do that stunt, and now he paid for that foolishness.

An effeminate... boy?... standing before that hatchling in defense position. Servant of Black. Though he was confused as to why Naomi tweaked Mordred's ear.

"Ow ow ow Master! Stop it! That hurts dammit!" Whine Mordred. She shot Naomi an annoyed look. "What was that for?!" She half complained half whined.

Naomi moved her hand, and the remains of scattered blade, ones that survive the fighting against Berserker of Red and the insane hot temperature of her DragonFire Breath, formed a floating word _Look at There_ complete with arrow to that direction.

Not only Mordred who look at the direction, but also Servant of Black and the Hatchling. And they are completely stunned by what they saw.

"W-what was that?" The hatchling asked, his voice wavered between shocked, awe, and something that underlying of 'want'. Meh, probably recently-turned into dragon and still haven't recognize Dragon's trait... Ddraig bet he will go into Hoarding Phase sooner or later.

"That was the Greater Grail. The very thing we are fought to obtain. If you were a Servant, you would recognize it."

"...the Greater Grail...?"

'_Hey Mordred.'_

'_Hm? What is Master? No, why did you not speak out loud? Is this conversation is top-important secret?'_

'_No.' _Naomi replid gloomily. _'I got caught in that blast and have to use my trump card, as result my throat sore and I can't talk for... two-three days. One if I can get that healing gem at my bag back at hotel and got access to leyline.'_

'_Aww... suck.'_

'_Quite so. Now, that Servant of Black, what is his class? Caster or Rider?'_

'_Rider.'_

'_Perfect.' _Naomi nodded and went to tap Rider of Black's shoulder. Earning a surprised look. She moved the blades to form a question.

_Do you have a flying mount?_

"Yeah I do, why?"

_Can you take me and Saber up there? None of us can fly except you and your mount._

To say Rider was surprised was an understatement.

"Nee, why should I do that? I mean your Servant did try to kill Sieg and insult our Saber even though he's long gone. After all you two are my enemy and that fortress belong to Red Fraction." He smiled cheerfully. Bu there's glint of anger and steel behind that cheerful smile. "Plus if I take you there who's gonna protect Sieg? He isn't exactly participant of this war, nee?"

Protective much?

_Let's call a truce here. Admit it, the Red Fraction steal the Grail so you as Black Fraction have to take that back or at least prevent them from gain it. _

"Weren't you guys member of Red Fraction?"

Mordred scowled. "We don't like the one in charge and the only other Red Servant we do know are Rider... and Archer. You can say, we are Jack the Ripper of our Fraction, only we do not kill people left and right."

Rider made face at the mention of Jack the Ripper. Clearly he had heard things about that problematic Servant, and not the good thing either. But at least he's become less tensed around Naomi.

_Plus I like the Grail is somewhere I can reach it rather than going through obstacles like Tomb Raider stuff._

"Okay... Who's gonna protect Sieg then?"

The Dragon Hatchling, Sieg, made offended gesture. "I-I don't need protection." He weakly protested.

" "Yes you do." " _You do._

Naomi, Mordred, and Rider said that in same time. All three of them plus two unseen dragon are far cry from amused at Sieg's action earlier.

"I do not saved you from Castle just to have you jumped into battle!" Rider half pouted half-scolding.

"And who was it who stupidly picked up a Dragon Slaying armament when you ARE a Dragon, huh?" Mordred growled. "Do you have no self-preservation whatsoever?"

_Have a look at your condition, will you? Your wings looks like they just come out from food processor and your tail need a thorough medical treatment. And your hands is no use until they are done regenerating._Naomi relay the message.

Being scolded like that made Sieg shrunk back and bowed his head out of shame. "Sorry." He muttered.

"You should be, jeez." Rider sighed. He usually was cheerful and happy go lucky but in this case, he HAD to be serious otherwise Sieg won't stop giving him grey hairs... can Heroic Spirit get gray hair if it wasn't their hair colour already? "So, I take you two up there, and then return?"

"...we didn't expect you to pick us up, you know?" Mordred replied, amused. Naomi nodded in agreement and called forth for her Dragon golem familiar. She replaced the jewel in eyes with another set which glowed like fire.

_I set this one to Battle/Defend Mode and made it protec Sieg. I still have to scold him properly after I got my voice back._ Naomi wrote. The Dragon perched on Sieg's shoulder and wrapped itself like some sort of odd scarf.

"Oh, okay then." Rider put two finger on his mouth and whistle. A sharp cry resonated in the sky as a Phantasmal Creature descending down. Naomi wished she could whistle. She never seen a Hippogriff before and this one is gorgeous. Tame and loyal, but still a deadly Phantasmal.

"Ride up guys! I'll take you there in no time—and Saber! Take off your armor or you'll carried by this guy in claws!"

Either Rider still had grudge towards Mordred or what, Naomi didn't know, but she watched in minor amusement how Mordred, as she dematerialized her armor, grumbled about "unfair" "petty" and something like that. Still, they both climbed up to the Hippogriff and Rider take off after making sure they won't fall off.

...it was strange and exciting experience, riding a Hippogriff. Naomi idly wonder if Riding a Dragon will be any different.

'_[Yes it is]' _Ddraig answered. _'[Dragon is rougher and the scales would made you easily fall off if you aren't careful. Never mind the sharp end of each scales can easily tore off normal fabric. And unless you are its Tamer or had beaten them into submission, forget the idea of ever riding them. You are lucky they just chase you off instead eating you alive. We are prideful creature.]'_

Naomi hummed. Nice info.

"There."

Rider's word snapped her back to reality. Ah, there is it. The Floating Fortress of Red Fraction. More likely made by Assassin since their Caster—according to the Catalyst—must be Shakespeare. Naomi didn't remember he wrote something as extravagant as this in his playwright. He's more into the character's action and consequences.

Naomi jumped off the Phantasmal first, followed by Mordred.

_Thank You_

"Wel-come! Now I'm off! Ja nee!"

~X~

Chiron usually did NOT curse. Not unless Diosynus had been giving him one of his strongest wine during Wild Pony Party with other centaurs, and he ended up waking up the next morning with mother of all hangover. But right now... he curse Darnic to his very existence and origin.

Why, oh Hades _WHY_, that man has to be way too obsessed with the Grail? That level of obsession is unhealthy at least, and he had using his Command Spells to do something that Chiron never think is possible.

Command Spell 1: Use Legend of Dracula, which made a transformed Lancer of Black furious enough to attack him and use him as sacrifice in fit of range. Command Spell 2: Give Lancer of Black an unhealthy and insane desire to get the Grail at all cost. Command Spell 3: _Fused HIS OWN SOUL with Lancer of Black to create unholy abomination short of Dead Apostle. The worst kind_.

Dead Apostle is another, worse version of Vampire. If they bite someone, whoever it is, at which time it happened, the person bitten will turn into Ghoul—a Dead Apostle familiar. They know no friend nor foe and can inflict Vampirism Curse onto others via bites. Thank the Gods Chiron act fast when his pupil stubbornly fighting the abomination before he was bitten. Normal Achilles is hard enough to defeat, Dead Apostle Achilles is ten time worse.

Even Ruler with Command Spells can't do much.

Suddenly Chiron felt really dark KI come from behind him and aimed at... what once was Lancer and Homonculi of Yggdemilennia?

He dodged to the left, avoided a blast of really hot fire that reminds him of Lord Ares' wrathful aura. It hit two Ghouls and they were burned to ash in almost instant.

All eyes turned to who was it, and to say Chiron was surprised to see Master of Saber was there was an understatement. Though he did flinched when he notice how dark and malice the aura that surrounds that young Master. She was very pissed for some reason and it rivaled Lady Hera's temper when Lord Zeus cheated on her, again. For nth time.

"Whelp, sorry there guys." Saber of Red waved her hand with sheepish grin. "You see, my Master have been sent to hunt after Dead Apostles and Ghoul _too many times_ she developed a lifelong hatred to that abomination. So I suggest you guys to move away cuz she won't discriminate whom she hit." As if to prove a point, that Master raise her hand and a Magic circle appears before her, which shoot another blast that nearly burn Dracula.

"Does that means she know how to deal with this?" Archer of Black asked.

Saber stopped and seems to hear what her Master said via telepathy. "Hm? Yes. She said and I quote _'Magical Fire is effective against them. Divine Fire is even more so, especially one that come from God. Since we are talking from Bram Stoker's stories, Divine Fire is antithesis for creature of Darkness like Vampire... they are turned into ashes the second got hit by sunlight. Holy Armament also work.' _Quote end."

So... either Blessed Child of Apollo or Helios, or their other myth counterpart.

"...I understood." Lancer of Red said and his armor and coat lit up as if on fire. "O Agni..."

A divine fire blast surrounds him and burned all Ghouls that are nearby, as well injured Dracula terribly. So she was right. Divine Fire work very well against Dracula Monster.

Naturally, Dracula is not pleased by this development. It was very clear with how he focused on taking out Saber's Master first... only for Saber to intercept by summoning forth several crimson thunder which made things difficult. He tried to sneak attack from behind via turned into smoke, but the master summon that vortex of fire which act as shield for both herself and her servant. Allowing Achilles and Archer of Black teamed up to pinned Dracula down.

It seems the mysterious "servant" who create that tornado of fire earlier is answered, and she is not a Servant.

"Burn to ashes, leave no regret, Beast. Return to oblivion." Lancer of Red burn Dracula with his fire. It works. The skin are burned off and the beast looked worse than before, but not enough.

"_**No... Not now... or ever! Until I get my hands on Grail... I will... not... die!"**_ Growled Dracula as it become smoke and trying to choke Lancer. The Servant's response is to flared his prana to become miniature sun and burned the smoke and Dracula all along.

"I've told you. To the ashes." Lancer raise his spear, intends to strike down Dracula for once and forever—

"Guh?!"

Suddenly he fell on the floor, cringing in pain.

"Lancer?!" Archer of Red called out, before she and Achilles also fell onto the floor, wincing and groaning as if in pain.

"Rider?! Archer?! Lancer?! Oi! What the hell happened to you?" Saber called out as she and her Master approach the nearest one, which is Lancer. Chiron watched how the sole Master here forcibly shoved some of her prana to other Servants... is that alright? Saber is not exactly "cheap" in prana consumption and Lancer is High-End Heroic Spirit with astronomical cost yet... she's still alright? "Hey! Answer me, what happens?"

"Mas... ter...?" Gasped Archer of Red.

Master? Their master? What they are doing, cutting off prana just like that? What happens to them?

Sadly, Dracula notice this and use this opportunity to spread its wings and fly off.

"Halt there!" Shouted Ruler. She run after it, and Chiron followed just half step behind her.

Naomi tched. She take out three biggest gem from her bag and throw one at each servant. Her looks saying that they will absorb the prana within the gem to ease the pain a bit. She then turned to Mordred. _'Think you can use Prana Burst here?'_

"Who do you think I am?" Grinned Mordred and scooped Naomi a la Bridal style, earning her a soundless yelp and a half-hearted slap. "Hang on Master." With that, their surroundings become blur as Mordred raced after Ruler and Archer of Black.

It won't be long to reach them but...

"Hey, where's Ruler?" Mordred ask, dropping Naomi to the ground, when she saw it's only Archer of Black here. Naomi repay her back by swiping her off her feet before getting up.

'_[Automatons defense, huh? So that Poison Bitch is Double-Summoned into Caster-Assassin class.]'_ She tched at Ddraig's words before get into position. _'[I want to ask if things can get any worse, but I know too well that this kind of situation things always go from bad to hellish.]'_ She helped Chiron destroyed those automatons defense using Several Fire bullets. Those laser-beam statues stood no chance.

"Is it safe?" Mordred asked for Naomi.

"It is." Archer of Black confirmed using Clairvoyance and find no more trap... for now. "Let's go before Assassin springs more trap on us." They then run off.

"I don't understand." Pondered Mordred. "I mean that Bloodsucker clearly was something no one wanted. Why did that bitch halted us? Her priority must be screwed."

"Or there's more than we think. Whatever is it, it's no good for us."

"Yeah."

They arrived in what seems to be praying room... a piece of church chuckled into this fortress. There's ashes which still have ember of bluish fire burn on them laying on the ground. Ignored by both Ruler and Master of Red Assassin. Naomi halted Archer and Saber and they instead hides behind the door. Futile as it was, both people inside was too focused at each other to notice their audiences.

'_Hey Master, is Dracula...?'_

'_Let's not getting into assumption now. We have more important matters here.' _Though Naomi did speculated what had happened. Something was wrong and it happens in many ways in exact same time. She silently took out recorder device.

"What about Masters of Red Fraction?" Ruler ask.

There!

"They're already fulfilled their purpose, so I don't need them anymore."

'_[...safe to assume you are the sole Master of Red Fraction then. The True member of Red Fraction.]'_

That was when Naomi decide to come out, followed by the Servants. The rest of "Red Fraction" members and a Caster arrived shortly after them. Their expression is cold, surprised, and short of pissed off. Rider even emitted a low-grade Killing Intent... low grade for a Servant that is. A normal human would've fainted.

"Few moments ago, we undoubtedly experience change in Masters," Archer of Red declared. Her voice cold as winter night. "Care to explain what happens, Priest?"

Assassin seems to be pissed off and about to snarled at her, before Priest Shirou raise his hand and stopped her. With calm smile, he explained, "Ah yes. I had a peaceful conversation with your Masters a moment ago. They all had agreed to handing over their command spell to me. In other words, I, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, Ruler of Third Fuyuki Holy Grail War, is your master from now onwards."

Naomi and Mordred snarled.

Not just because his blatant lies, but they can feel Shirou K—no, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada using Charisma on them all to make them cooperate with him. As "Heroic Spirit" of Miracle Child as well Saint of Japan, persuasion like this is child's play for him. The only ones unaffected by this were Naomi and Mordred through their shared connection to Ddraig. Though Ruler, Archer or Black, and Rider quickly shook it off.

Not surprising, considering Ruler also has Charisma, Rider is always untamed lion to his core, and Archer of Black hear what Amakusa Shirou Tokisada had said.

"Peaceful my ass," scowled Mordred, "handing over my lily white ass. You are Master of Assassin! You were drugging them the entire time while feeding them false report! That's why we never see other Masters! Now since you got the grail you just take over their command spell!"

Those golden eyes narrowed slightly at the pair. Naomi played the record to proven it.

Archer of Red and Rider of Red quickly become enraged at those words, especially after hearing the recording. Rider quickly attacked Shirou, only for Semiramis blocked his attack using transformed hand. Dragon Scales? No. But close. And when he failed, Archer of Red shot some arrows but—

"Lancer?!" Rider quickly take decent distance. "What are you doing?! Didn't you hear it? Or did you accepted hima as your Master already?!" He growled much like a lion.

"I do have some questions for him," replied Lancer coolly, only his cold gaze is the only prove he was mad, "but he won't be able to answered those if you attacked him."

Geez, Naomi sighed and shook her head. Lancer of Red is a troublesome Servant despite his lack of complains. She think she prefers Rider. At least he show what he honestly feels and think.

"Well, then, regarding war between Red and Black fraction," Shirou turned his gaze at the remaining Servants not under his control sans Rider of Black who was not present here, "Saber of Red, Mordred Pendragon, you belong to Red Fraction so it's only logical for you to join us, right? Also, surrender now, both of you, Chiron and Avicebron. It's a very reasonable proposal in this kind of situation, no?"

Geh...

T-this guys... is he friggin' _**serious**_?!

"DON'T KIDDING YOU ASSHOLE!"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"DON'T KIDDING YOU ASSHOLE!"

Mordred was angry, no, mad. Wait, no, furious. Scratch those. She was _pissed as hell_.

How dare he... how dare this bastard told her to betray Naomi just like that...? What does he know about her, huh?! Revelation from his Skill as Ruler-class Servant? Ha! That fool! She might be Knight of Betrayal, but she does know what a good master whom deserve her utmost loyalty is. Naomi did not expected Mordred to gave her an sworn oath, nor did she command her using a Command Spell. No.

She earn the trust and respect by being herself and always honest with her. She know what Mordred is capable of, her history as stain of Arthurian Legend, and just doesn't care. She doesn't even care if she was girl or boy. For her, Mordred is Mordred, a Servant she summoned and her partner in this war.

That was more than enough.

To think this bastard had the gall of saying such a thing... Mordred never feel this much of wrath before.

No matter what amount of praise or sweet words he offered, she know what he will do to Naomi. Disposed her off because she was too much of wild card and loose end.

"I have to agree with Saber." Archer of Black speak in cold tone. "I don't see what kind of advantages you have here."

Assassin laughed haughtily. "Big talk, from someone who trapped inside beast's belly."

"Well, let's hope it won't end up as boulder inside its stomach later then."

At a millisecond, Mordred and Archer of Black locked gaze, and they understood. The look in their eyes are similar and the same. Come hell or hot water, they will get out of this place and they will never betray their master. Even if it means their own death, they will dragged everyone else with them.

"I see... how about you, Avicebron?"

The masked Caster pondered. "Surrender, huh... pure nonsense." The mask must be hide his scoffing look, but his tone spoke otherwise. Mordred instantly alarmed. She recognize that tone. Her mother used to have that tone when someone propose something amusing and benefit for her own pet project.

"...but at the same time is simple. It seems you know a lot about the Greater Grail."

"Oh, I don't know _a lot_ of it, I know _everything_ about it." Smiled Shirou. That's a bluff, Mordred thought, that _had_ to be a bluff.

"I don't need a Holy Grail to achieve my wish. You could say... our wish doesn't overlap."

This guy is a traitor...!

"I have one condition, however. Don't lay a hand on my Master. Is that condition acceptable."

"Caster... what are you..."

"Stupid." Mordred Growled. "He's one of majority Magi who'll do anything just to get closer to their goal. They don't care at how many they have to sacrifices for that goal." She raised her sword in position ready to defending Naomi in case thing goes even worse.

"Caster, can you please surrounds them?"

"Understood, Master?"

See?! Caster's golems were surrounding them from all direction.

"Shit!" Mordred beckoning Naomi to get closer. Archer did the same to Ruler. Right now, their objective are one and same. Get those two out from this thrice damned place alive and alarm both Yggdemilennia and Mage Association. Mordred also noted with some relief that Rider, despite eyeing them, did not look threatened. In fact he look lazy and seemingly refused to move.

...or at least she hoped so.

"Ruler, everyone... I don't want to do it but... you are a nuisance. Sorry, but you four will fall here."

Naomi's mind on whirlwind. This is bad... no. This is beyond bad. It was worse than the first time she sent out to hunt Dead Apostle. Dead Apostle she can handle with Black Keys, Holy Armaments, and Boosted Gear. But Heroic Spirits, plural at that? She's screwed. Even if she had Mordred, Archer of Black, and Ruler.

"Get Back!"

She dodge the chain from Assassin and signaled the final scraps of her blade to blocked the rest. It destroyed them but buy her times. Mordred also not stay put and helping cut some Golems in half.

'_[Partner. You can't half-assed things if you want to get out.]'_

'_So... it's time to shed my cover, huh?'_

'_[...as much as I want to say no, we have no other choice. Drastic Times demands Drastic Measure to counter it. If it still fails, let's use _that_.]'_

Naomi made face at that. Oh she know exactly what Ddraig means by _that_. The Second True Magic: Kaleidoscope. She had minor affinity over it. Enough to open portal to come home in case Zelretch decided to be a jerk and dropped her in some random world, but that was it. Worst come to happens, she will open it, and let others take a peek inside.

That always made people nauseating if not outright gone mad.

'_Fine then.'_

She thrust open her left hand.

[Boosted Gear: Second Liberation]

"Wha—"

She didn't give Assassin much time before she doubled her legs' strength and speed and launched herself at the World's Oldest Poisoner. Assassin shielded herself using that scales but... the impact still send her few meters behind. Not stopping at that, she use several potent and highly destructive Fire Magecraft that made even Servants of Red jumped away from blast zone.

"That Gauntlet..."

Shirou was stunned. In his vision, what stood there is not a girl who should've be enjoying a normal life, but a vicious dragon which are glaring at him as if contemplating whether it should eat him as snack or not. The very same dragon he saw a while back and sometimes haunted his dream.

What on the earth was Hyoudou Naomi...?

"[Saber! Summon your lightning as many as you can!]" Barked Ddraig. Surprising everyone but Naomi and Mordred at the gem blinking and talking. Realizing her Master(s) might have some idea, Mordred grinned and do as told. Immediately, the whole room is surrounded by crimson colored lightning which doesn't choose what or who they strikes.

Naomi throw up her waist bag at the nearby lightning. The remaining gems inside that, and one smoke bomb, get hit and lit up. Releasing explosion accompanied by smoke that brought tears to anyone who inhaled it.

"Damn... you!" Snarled Assassin, summoning forth her Magic Circle which launched several chains aimed at the opposed party. Yet she didn't feel it grabbed anything. Quickly she summoned weak gust of wind that revealed...

"They were gone."

"They were."

Assassin snarled. "After them!" She summoned several Dragon Tooth Warrior and some beast from God-know-where to chase after them. Next to her, her Master stood there, mulling over what had happened.

_It seems God had decided to give me more trial, _Shirou mused. His expression is uncharacteristically cold and calculating with cold sweat trailing down his temple. _Could that Dragon... the Beast of the End...?_

His Goal seems to be closer yet further than what he expect. He had to made haste.

(Meanwhile...)

"Shit! That damn bitch had pets!" Shouted Mordred when she heard commotion behind and take a peek.

It was a monster that was half man half dog/lion and not in smooth elegant manner like Archer's true form would be. This one is _unholy_.

"[That's a copy of Uridimmu! One of Tiamat's Unholy Eleven Offspring!]" Ddraig would recognize them. How could he not? Their mother are still pissed of him and hunts him down since day one she knew Ddraig lost her treasures. "[Dammit! Oi! Archer, right? Aim for those bones! Saber, use your Noble Phantasm. Only something at that caliber that can kill it! Copy it may be, but it's still dangerous! The rest, prepared for impact!]"

"Roger that!"

"Understood!"

Both servant stop running and do as told. Archer aimed his prana-loaded arrow at those skeletons. They are rare ones that explode upon impact and take out more than if he was shooting at them one by one.

"Clarent..." Mordred raised her sword which is glowed red, "...Blood Arthur!"

The crimson beam accompanied by electricity assaulted the copy of Uridimmu and the remains of Dragon Tooth Warrior sent to either kill or retrieve them... as well a good chunk of the structure of corridor they are in.

"Uh oh..." Mordred gulped. The corridor is shaking as if receiving an earthquake

"RUN!" Screamed Ruler.

The four of them start running like mad with this sect of corridor began crumbling on them. They reach the end of the corridor which is... open balcony?

"Like hell, Jump!" Mordred, once again, swept Naomi off of her feet and carry her Bridal style before jumped off the balcony to the wide sky below, followed by Archer and Ruler. The remains Dragon Tooth Warrior tried to follow them but... the air pressure haven't been kind to them and they also hit the structures of Hanging Harden. Crushed them instantly.

A good thing then, but...

"[...Now what?]" Asked Ddraig.

Silence.

'_Please tell me you have back-up plan!' _Begged Naomi through their shared link. She use Ddraig to relay the message to two other Servants, who in turn become pale.

'_We are screwed, aren't we?'_

"[You... IDIOT!]"

~X~

Sieg watched in fascination when the scales reverted back to his skin. His horn, tail, and wings melted back to his body and when it was done, he had return to normal as if he never had extra limbs in the first place. Yet he can feel his skin were covered by thin and unseen scales. Almost like a snake or a lizard.

The Dragon Mark on his hand remained, though.

"Hey, you!" Sieg turned to see Rider dismount his mount and dismissed it. His usually cheerful face was clouded like a brewing storm as he stomping forward and Sieg can't help but flinched at the sight of it. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"...I'm sorry... I was bit reckless..."

Rider's shoulders shaking.

"Rider...?"

"A bit? _A BIT?!" _The Servant yelled, anger and worry decorating his tone. There's tears on corner of his eyes. "You're _way too_ reckless! Don't mess up my effort-guaahhh!" He cried and shaking Sieg by shoulders. "Moreover... moreover... when I think Saber of Red had killed you, you come back... and you had to become that creature and fighting Saber...! Use _his_ Noble Phantasm no less...! I don't know whether you will turn back or not...!"

Ah... he was worried... Rider is always worried over him even since he was back at the castle...

Truth to be honest, Sieg doesn't understand what had happened to himself. All he know is he agree to made a contract with Fafnir, who based from it/his words, was still alive somewhere, in exchange of making Saber of Red angry.

"Kuh..." Rider slumped forwards. Crying. "I... am glad you were alive... please promise me you won't do something like that again."

Uh...

"Sorry, Rider, but I can't." He can't. Even if he want to, he _can't_. "I... want to help the Homonculi at the Castle. I can't just turn my gaze away and pretend I see and hear nothing while they were suffering here. I know it might be wrong, but I have to do it."

They are his brethren, his kin, his siblings. He might be not the oldest nor the youngest, but he is the strongest of them, even if it because outsider's help. As such, he has the responsible to saved them, to give them freedom they deserve. Even though they might ended up serving someone, he wanted to make sure it was them who choose who they will serve, rather than forced to do so without their consent. To do that, he will be facing the Masters of Yggdemilennia and possibly other Servants. He will be involved in conflict once again.

After all... because the pact, now his blood sang for battle. For adventure. For treasure. It was weak for now, but it will gradually grow strong. Running away is impossible.

"...uuuhhh..."

"Rider?"

"GAAAHHH! I can't take it anymore!" He shouted, clasping Sieg's shoulder. His face, which before is drenched in tears, now sported a wide smile Sieg remembered. "You are truly amazing! You fought with your life on the line to accomplish that wish! Just like a hero should be!" A hero... huh? Sieg doesn't think himself as a hero. He was he. Just that. A selfish person. No more. "Alright then, I'll lend you a hand! Don't worry for the consequences. It'll just ended up haunting me if I don't help you. We should saved them, since it's the right thing to do, right?"

Yes. That was...

"No. That won't do, Rider."

Startled, Rider and Sieg turned to see who was it.

A woman with crazed look on her face that made Sieg, who haven't registered sense of dread yet, felt something bad _will _happens, soon. He also registered that Rider started to turn pale and sweated at sight of her.

She must be means bad news.

"Hey, Rider... tell me your True Name."

"I'm Astolfo, one of Charlemagne Twelve Paladins."

"...No. You are wrong. You are nothing but a Servant! You are mere copy of Heroic Spirit Astolfo recorded in the Throne of Heroes!" Sieg's narrowed his eyes. So what? Rider is Rider. Copy or not, he is his own person. What's her problem with it? Summoning actual Heroic Spirit, the real deal, is only capable through Miracle.

Then things turned bad.

"You are nothing but a familiar. You are nothing more than my toy! So why?!" That crazy woman tears her hair out. Her face distorted in madness and unnamed emotion Sieg can't described aside from being bad news for him and Rider. "Why, why why why?! Why is that careless idiot like you who is lower than a fly keeps making fun of me?!"

"Uwaa..." Rider paled. _This is gonna suck_. "Nee, Sieg, leave now."

ZING

Sieg felt sharp pain at his leg, and see something struck him there. A needle? No. A nail, made from bone and had curse of paralyzing engraved onto it.

It was good thing he made contract earlier. The curse doesn't affect him much. It just made his leg numb. Had he not made the contract, he would've unable to move even a single muscle unless he really, really, really have to do it in life or death situation.

"That won't do Rider." The crazy woman said in poisonous sweet voice. "Pest must be thoroughly exterminated." P-pest? Sieg doesn't know why, but he felt irritation on being referred as a pest... was it another side-effect of the contract? "But I don't really want to dirtying my hand by crushing a fly... Oh right! Familiars are really useful for stuff like this!"

Uh oh.

"The Fourth Master of Black orders you by Command Spell, Kill that Homonculus right now!"

"Gaaahhh!"

Red light engulfed Rider as the command spell take effect. Writhing, he tried to resist it, yet he still turned at Sieg and summoned his lance. With expression filled with anguish, Rider yelled, "Sieg! Dodge!"

Sieg did something better. He mentally apologizing before kicking Rider in the stomach, sends the Servant skidding back, much to their relief. Yet the command spell still take its effect. Rider felt his body still moved by itself to kill Sieg.

"Master...!" He gasped out, "stop this! I beg you! There's... there's no meaning in this action!"

He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to do it. Not now or ever! He doesn't want to kill innocent! Much less someone he hold hear! No way! He doesn't want to do it! Rider rather having his body torn out from inside out and his corpse desecrated so badly his soul won't be able to rest in peace due the shame than doing it!

R-right! His Noble Phantasm, Luna Break Manual! He can resist it if he use that!

"Tch. One of your Noble Phantasm... well then, guess I have to use another Command Spell."

"No!" Rider cried out. "Please... stop. I don't want... to do... this. Stop it. Please! I beg you. Please stop it! I'm begging you!"

"Rider..." Sieg's eyes are wide in shock, seeing the usually joyful and energetic Rider turned into wreck of mess, begging unsightly for someone like him. His voice cracked in despair and self-hatred, as he do his best to resist the command. Yet the crazy woman, rather than give him that, instead smiled sadistically and laughed as if happy.

As if she want Rider to suffer.

That, sent a fire ablaze in Sieg's heart.

"You witch!" He cursed out loud. Normally he won't do it, but this is Rider. One of people who had saved his life! One of his most. Precious. _Treasure_. Seeing that the woman thrived in making Rider suffer was unforgivable for Sieg. "What was wrong with _you?!_ What did you gain by making Rider suffer?!"

"...eh..." The woman went silent, before approaching him.

Sieg can her what she was muttering.

"...shut up... shut up... shut up shut up shut up shutupshutupshutup-!"

She raised a leg to stomped on him.

There!

"_**Cursed Path"**_

His circuit flared alive as he raised his hand. No need to observe the material and change it. What he need is anger and resentment. The language felt foreign in his tongue, yet he understand every syllables without even trying.

Black miasma gathered on his palm, and shoot at the woman almost as fast as his Straße \ gehen. It hit her right in the chest, where it leave empty bloodied hole where her heart should have been. Something black and definitely disgusting fell from her chest and withered away. It wasn't long before she fell, lifeless.

What have I...?

Mind numb, Sieg pull out the nail out of his feet. Immediately, he can feel his leg back. Still...

"Sieg! Are you okay?! Geeh!"

"Rider... what have I..." Sieg doesn't even register his body moved by itself to dodge Rider's strike. It seems the command spell is still in place.

He had killed her. He had killed her. He had _**killed**_ someone. It was one thing if the someone is a Servant since they already died long time ago, but someone who's still alive is different matter. And yet, he had killed her in cold blood without second though. He doesn't know why, but he just want to kill her.

_She had hurt Rider, she deserves that. Even if he died... will she stop tormenting Rider? No. She clearly deserve that curse._

What was wrong with him?

~X~

"[You... IDIOT!]"

While Archer of Black and Mordred can simply astralize and avoid the impact, Naomi is human and Ruler take possession over Laeticia body. They _will_ turn into red stain upon impact with the ground unless someone do something, _fast_.

It was clear they haven't think _that_ far and now panicking. Their panic increased when the ground become closer and closer. Archer and Mordred positioned themselves so they will act as cushion for Ruler and Naomi respectively, braced themselves for impact. As Servant, broken bones can be easily settle with some prana and rest. They will take the worst impact—

"Oh geez... you all should've had better plan than this."

A regal voice declared before black smoke and dozens of bats surrounds them. Blocking their vision for a moment. And when they disperse, the four of them found themselves already standing safely on the ground, with no injury or even knowledge they were smashed to the ground.

Wait a minute...

Smoke and bats?!

"Lancer of Black?!"

The Prince of Wallachia stood there, leaned against a ruin of what once a house. His red eyes twinkling in amusement and wariness. "Good evening for you too, Ruler."

TBC

No. It wasn't Ddraig who bear title Beast of the End. It's Trihexa, but the record about Beast of the End is kinda vague and Shirou doesn't know much about Lore Realm so he made the wrong assumption.

And Sieg got bleed-through effect as result of contract with Fafnir!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Lancer of Black?!"

Pardon Jeanne for getting defensive and wary. She hadn't expected to see Lancer of Black, Vlad III, soon. Especially not after what happens.

Yet the Prince of Wallachia merely stood there, leaned against a ruin of what once a house. His red eyes twinkling in amusement and wariness. "Good evening for you too, Ruler." He greeted evenly, as if he wasn't having sharp end of spear/flag, arrow, and sword pointed at his throat.

"How did you alive?" Ask Ruler, almost demanding.

Didn't Amakusa finished him off? She was sure she saw him doing baptism rite which is painful and downright fatal for Undead. Especially when the one who doing it was a Saint that even Throne of Heroes recognize. She saw with her own eyes that the Dracula turned into ashes.

...so, how?!

Lancer of Black sported an annoyed look. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question... but to answer your question, it was one last resort I got in my sleeve. In case someone forced me to activated Legend of Dracula, I got all rights to either consume their soul down to the last bit, or booted them to whatever fresh hell awaited them, while I forcibly do damage run over what happened to myself." His eye twitched. It was clear which option he choose. "It was NOT pleasant and I rather never go through that again. Ever."

Ruler was skeptic, but that voice that come from Master of Saber's left hand spoke up,

"[Lore Realm?]"

Lancer nodded. "Lore Realm. Don't make me go to Transylvania if you know what the best for you."

"[No way. There's no way we jumped into that slug fest after the last time we went there. Not unless someone above Partner's paygrade guarantee her safety.]"

"Good."

Archer of Black, Chiron, look at the exchange and stated in flat voice, "I don't understand what happens. Care to explains?" Jeanne nodded heartily at that. It seems they are the only ones out of loop here.

That made the voice turned at them. "[Oh right. I almost forgot. To begin with, take a closer look to the so-called Dracula]" Lancer almost glowered at whoever it was, and by that extension Master of Saber, before catches the so-called part and hold it back, "[and tell me what the difference he is now compare to abomination we were dealing in that blasted place.]"

Chiron was the first to realize it. Both because he spends several times within Lancer of Black's presence during battle plan discussion, and because he has sharper eyes. "He is closer to Lancer of Black before Dar—" he caught off guard when Lancer growled, and quickly amended, "before he had forced to turned into Dracula. In fact the only difference he has now compare to his default state is that the red in his eyes are at Iris only instead bloodshot red eyes, and he has slightly longer fangs that only seen when he talks. And pointed ears."

_Ah, that's right_, Jeanne also notice that. "So you were no longer Dracula?"

"No and never been. If you really insist I am a damn bloodsucker, at least use the word Vampire. I can't really deny that one."

"...is this related to why you always avoided Transylvania as much as you can?" Chiron asked.

"I admit and deny nothing."

That's a yes, then.

"I see." Jeanne nodded. "Then, would you or someone explain things on us, _please?_" She pressed.

Lancer turned his head away... to direction where Yggdemilennia Castle is. "That, Holy Maiden, can wait. Don't we have a traitor in our midst to take care of? I may not staying long, but I did know Caster changed camp."

The silence is damning.

"Fuck me sideways."

"[No one will do the deed, Saber, at least not until this entire mess is taken care. I swear the Fates and Fortuna really had it out for us.]"

~X~

"Master," Chiron gasped, almost out of breath, behind him Ruler and Master of Saber, Naomi, was slidding to the ground, panting in exhaustion, "do you know where Master Roche is?"

"Ah?" Fiore was startled. "No, can't say I have seen him since I told him to assemble remaining homonculi and golem to clear up this," she waved her hand to the ruins of Yggdemilennia fort, "mess. Did something happens?"

"Long story short," Saber gripped, "that asshole of Servant sold his Master out and join that sham of priest and his bitch."

"Say WHAT?!" Yelped Fiore. "Just what happens at that floating fortress?!"

The survivor of that ambush look at each other before Chiron turned at her, "Please gather everyone here. I think we had major explanation to do." He said the last part with a sharp glance to Naomi and Saber, and whoever entity inhabited the gauntlet. It somewhat irked him that he has no knowledge over what actually happens here and missing an important piece in this giant, complicated puzzle.

"Alright."

And then, after everyone important gathered together, Ruler told them what had happened at Hanging Garden of Babylonia. From Darnic's actions, to Shirou Kotomine being Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, a Japanese Saint who also Ruler of Third Grail War, and taking over command of the Red Servants save for Mordred and Caster betray them for Red Fraction. Also the mentions of Lancer somehow had a method to get our from forcefully turned into Dracula but at exchange turned into Vampire. Right now he has no Master, but can stay for three days straight with craeful prana consumption... or about 18 hours if he was enganging into battle and using Noble Phantasm.

...he actually can make pact with either Caules or Gordes, but Darnic's betrayal was still very fresh in his mind. He refused to have another Master unless he know they will not betray him in any way possible.

"Ugh. I can't believe he's doing something _that _stupid." Groaned Gordes, while Fiore massage her throbbing forehead. Having massive migraine just by hearing that.

First Celenike died and that Homonculus, Sieg, become Master of Rider. Thankfully he's willing to cooperate provide the other Homonculus can be spared from the war. Next is this, then the Red Fraction had the Grail and they can do nothing while they are in that floating fortress. Then there's still matters about the entity that inhabit Naomi's "special" Mystic Code... speak of that,

"Now, Miss Hyoudou, I believe you owe us an explanations?"

Naomi put her left hand across her chest, displaying the Mystic Code Gauntlet in its full might.

"[Due stunt with Berserker of Red, Partner here temporarily lost her voice so I'll answer whatever question you have.]" It... spoke. In male voice no less. What kind of Mystic Code is that, Fiore can't help but wonder. Being a former student in Creation Faculty, she was naturally interested with Sentient, Talking Mystic Code that was NOT Kaleidostick. "[But first, I want you to swore oath of Silence. What I will tell you, is not something that could carelessly talked about, especially around Magi.]" The Yggdemilennia looked at each other.

"We understood." Fiore finally spoke up. "But no secret or deceit."

"[Very well, now, what do you know about Age of Gods?]"

"It had ended somewhere after fall of Arthurian Era. The Phantasmal Creature were migrated to Reverse Side of the World and what left, were footage and spell ingredients that to obtain it, a Magi would willing to offer up an arm." Replied Caules.

"[Yes and no.]"

Huh?

"[Yes that some were migrated to that place, but no because what happens is, the Magical World was split into two part. The Moonlit World that you know, and the Lore Realm where Age of Gods still continue and instead adapting to Human World's Advances.]" Say _WHAT?!_

"Are you implying that Gods like Gods and Goddesses of Olympus is still here, somewhere?" Chiron asked sharply.

"[...They are still in Greece, though I don't recommended you praying to Hades. He's always easy to get angry. Especially about this ritual will surely sends him to apoplectic with fury without fail. I don't have to tell you what a bad idea that was, right?]" Commented Ddraig. "[But yes. Those deities are still out there. In fact, I'm pretty sure those who are in charges about Underworld and Afterlife know about Holy Grail War Ritual since it crossed their domains,]" a lot of faces turned pale, "[but after last troubles between two world, they decide to ignore what this side did, unless it was something world-wide dangerous and highly offending. It was a good thing... considering there's a Vampire fraction in Transylvania. Lore Realm version and not your usual mindless bloodsucking dead apostle.]" They become paler.

"How did we miss it?!" Gordes was appalled. "And why did you never say anything about it?!" He accused at Lancer.

Considering they were neighboring with Vampire Fraction this whole time...!

Mordred snorted. "Puh-lease. It's Deity we're talking about! Bringing back the dead, changing weather, wipes out cities in matter of seconds, those are barely meh for them and we can't do a shit!" There's a reason very few Divine Spirit can enter Throne of Heroes, if ever. Their nature is far beyond what humans and half-human are capable of.

"...that and I have no desire going there." Deadpanned Lancer. "They're at _Civil War_ for Heaven's sake. There's no way I tell you that tidbit if it means lesser manpower for this war. They are arrogant and indiscriminate to non-vampire creature."

"...I see..." Fiore's smile is strained. Looking at possible what-ifs, Lancer did the right thing. It saves them their much-needed manpower for their own war. "Though I have to ask, mister whoever and whatever you are, are you perhaps one of those deity?"

Ddraig almost choked at that. "[Miss,]" he said, "[I am no God. I am a Dragon and always will be. My name is Ddraig—and before you ask, yes. I am the very same Dragon Wales use in their flag and symbol.]"

...ahh...

"How could you be inside that Mystic Code? No, how did she trapped you inside?" Fiore's Magus side acting up.

"[It was no Partner who did it. Let's say I did something that pissed the God in the Bible—yes Ruler, that guy exist]" he told Jeanne who was about to open her mouth, "[and He sealed Albion, who is White Dragon if Britain, and I into two Sacred Gear. We changed partners every few generations or so. Naomi happens to be my newest and current partner.]"

"Sacred Gear?"

"[Something like Lore Realm version of Mystic Code. Only, it made by deity by the likes of God in the Bible, and it's sentient or partial sentient. Choose their own wielder before the said wielder even born. And when I said Lore Realm version, I mean they have Broken Mode which can evolve the Sacred Gear for limited time.]" Paused. "[And before you want to extract it, I have to tell you this. A Sacred Gear is tied to their wielder's soul. Removing it means killing the wielder and I can't guarantee you can use it even if t success.]"

Party Popper, Boo...

"Umm, Question." Sieg raised his hand, and showed his Command Spell. "Is Fafnir truly is alive?"

"[Alive and still have grudges to his Slayer... though I think he kinda fond of Siegfried... to an extent.]"

"How so?" This time it was Caules who asked. "I mean, wasn't Siegfried slain him? Or was it Sigurd?"

For some reason, they can _feel_ Ddraig scratched his cheek... and what a feeling/mental image it was. "[Well... it kinda complicated. I don't know the details, but from what I heard, _both_ version happens. Fafnir just happens to possess various Treasures from all around the world, so odds him having a Treasure that can store a part of his soul away, or regrow his heart after Sigurd ate it was rather decent. That does explain why he spent good centuries as hatchling.]"

"Uhh... what?"

"[Dragon can and will turn into their child form is injured gravely so they can heal better. The worse the injury is, the younger their child form will be. So, my guess is, Fafnir barely survived Sigurd's attack using his treasure and revert back to newly hatched dragon baby, but he bore _massive _grudges that his scales went from icy white to black and grey, and gain affinity for curses. And he experience that again when Siegfried killed him few centuries later when he was still in Adolescent Age for second time but with less grave injury and more on blood loss. On third "life" he spent more of his time gathering treasures than getting into fight and troubles like two previous lives. Hence why his scales, when my previous host saw him, is more at golden color.]"

So, lifestyle and environment also play part on a Dragon's scales aside from element... hmm... intriguing. Too bad they can't publish it at Clock Tower. Oh well, at least they can record it for their own clans. Guarantee to be 100% truth since it comes out from fellow Dragon's mouth-jaw-whatever.

"Wait there Master." Rider—Astolfo—suddenly said, "How did ya know Fafnir was—is—still alive?"

Oh. Good Question.

"He contact me." Was Sieg's reply. "Saying if I helped him defeat, or humiliate or angered Saber and her Master, he will help me. Next thing I know... I'm part Dragon."

"[Hmm... I wonder... Partner, check him.]"

Naomi approach Sieg and take his hand... specifically the hand with the Command Spell... and use Structural Analysis on it.

"[...Yep. It's his work. He's still miffed at me that willing to help you if it means one-upping me. Basically he gave you one of his treasure, which somehow on the way is converted into Sacred Gear, on top of revived you as a Dragon. Your Origin is turned to Dragon and it slowly consumes you up. Giving you bleed-through effect using Fafnir's personality in general as base. Basically right now, you are his offspring... in a way.]"

The Magi of Yggdemilennia had to bite their tongue to prevent them from groaning out loud.

So much opportunity literally in front of their eyes and just at hands reach... and they can't risk tampering with it without setting themselves on fire or something worse than that. It was torture for their Magus side. It really is. How many Magi got their chance dabbling with Dragon? Not a Wyvern or bastard-Dragon-creation from Zoology Department, but honest to God True-Blood Dragon. And not just mere Dragon, but one of famous Dragons in History to boot.

Very small amount of people. Magus had to wait in line, won a bidding battle that was a madhouse itself, pay a hefty sum, and newer blood literally had to sold their own firstborn just to get a scrap of it.

So yes, they are internally groaning and moaning about loss of a golden opportunity. Perhaps... they can ask for Blood Sample? Just one little vial...

"I see. So this is not just a Command Spell but also a Sacred Gear... what does it do?"

"[Beat us. It's yours so you have to discover it by yourself.]"

"Can it act as Noble Phantasm of some sort?" Chiron asked.

"[If it was in Balance Breaker Mode—which is why I called it Broken since it can tip off the world's balance—then yes. It can.]"

...yes... so much loss opportunity...

TBC

...I'm sorry for not update this story for long... but the inspiration is hard to get at this chap. I was originally planning for Caster's confrontation but I feel it was too rush, so here. Some explanations.

I hope you guys satisfied with my explanation on how did Fafnir was still alive (cuz in DxD we never got confirmation _HOW _did DxD Fafnir avoid death while it was clear either Sigurd of Siegfried myth happens there because there's Demonic Sword Gram) and why he has three color.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

...The moon is pretty tonight, Sieg internally mused.

Sitting on the Yggdemilennia Castle's roof, he looked up to the night sky decorated with moon and stars. It kinds of remind him at that night, when he escaped from this very place, with cost of Siegfried's life.

Thinking back at it made him raised his hand. The Black Command Spell—the Sacred Gear—was visible against his slightly pale skin.

"_[Your Origin is turned to Dragon and it slowly consumes you up. Giving you bleed-through effect using Fafnir's personality in general as base.]"_

Ddraig word ringing on his ears.

Bleed-through... Origin Consummation... is that why he feels _that_? Back at Yggdemilennia Plains against Astolfo's former Master... he feel angry and disgust at her action on forcing and torturing him, and rather than ashamed, she _thrived_ on it. So much anger that he hadn't been thinking twice before he killed her using a potent curse.. curse that he never knew he possess.

But what troubles Sieg the most is emotions he feel after he did the deed.

Relief was the first thing. He was relieved that Rider will be spared. It was no wrong. It was what followed soon after that that scares him.

Happy.

Sieg pulled his knees close to his chest.

Origin Consummation is terrible thing...

"Hey... can I sit there?"

Startled, Sieg turned to his left and see Astolfo sitting next to him. Smiling. Since when he had been here...? Must be not too long. Astolfo is not exactly the silent type. He's a chatterbox.

"...since you are already here... yes...?"

The Pink-haired Servant smiled. They spend some time just sitting there, watching the night sky... until Astolfo speak up.

"Man... I never think that you would be my Master when I saved you. Or that there's many things I haven't see yet. I mean, stuff like Dragons and Gods and Sacred Gear... things are going crazy here!"

"Same." Sieg smiled wryly. "Everything is always going crazy and only getting crazier..."

"...hey, Master... are you alright?"

Sieg choked.

"What?"

"You were pretty gloomy here. Did something bother you?"

"I..."

"Was it something that my previous Master did? You were silent since then and you got this faraway look as if your mind taking trips around the town. Are you feelings alright?"

He gave up.

"I... I don't—_I don't know_!" He almost shouted. "I don't know Rider... It feels wrong and right! Part of me was stricken with shock and dread that I killed her, but majority part of me was _happy! _Happy that I killed her and put her where she belongs! I know she deserves it from her way treating you but was it alright for me to feels _happy _for be the cause of her death? I almost want to spit her corpse as well!" Had Astolfo almost "die" because lack of Master, Sieg had no doubt his Origin will made him do so. "I hate this feeling but it just refused to go away."

A Dragon's Treasure is beyond precious and whoever dare to stain, steal, leave alone destroy it will _pay_ with their lives. Nobody tell him such, he just know because he's halfway becoming one.

"...is that feeling normal...?"

Astolfo chuckled. "Well, in time of war, it's pretty common, you know?"

Eh?

"Yeah. I mean in war or battle we detest the other side, or sometimes our own comrade." Astolfo chuckles. "Heck, in fact once I said to Roland, if he stripping off and run around the village naked again, and got killed for it, I'm going to dance on his grave. And back when Saber of Red killed you? I was furious. Like, furious _furious. _Oh, and if you read my legend you'll know that I parade a Giant around the town after I defeat it."

That was... reassuring. Somewhat.

"Plus all of us here have killed. Even Ruler too. So yeah, no big deal. No one is going to blame you just because you killed someone."

"I see... Thank you, Rider."

Astolfo beamed at him. "Well then, if you ever need a dredger, just tell me ok?"

A... Dredger? Really? "Why it's that of all things?"

"Hehehe... well... not like I'm bragging or what, but when it comes to being useless and weak—WHOA!"

Both of them nearly fall off the roof when earthquake suddenly attacked the Yggdemilennia Castle for second time. No. They definitely fell off the roof but Rider quickly summoned his mount and helped Sieg.

"What was that?"

That, was something huge and causing disturbance as well trashed Yggdemilennia Castle more than it already is. Smokes blokes the vision, but they can see outline of a... body? Whoever or whatever it was, it certainly was not human as it was as tall as the building itself or slightly taller.

"Rider, get closer."

"Got it."

~X~

"Wha-?" The second the earthquake hit the castle, all attention immediately drawled to the window... or rather the cause of it. Vlad narrowed his eyes as he went up to kick open the door to balcony and jumped off.

"Uncle Gordes, please have familiar take aerial look. Archer and I will see from close." Ordered Fiore. Without waiting for an answer, she unleashed her Mystic Code and followed Chiron going for nearest tower. Crawling on the wall like a spider.

What she saw was a giant golem grabbing two guard Homonculi and put both of them in its body. The Homonculi withered like a dry leaves with their body becoming bones and skin with skin turned shades into the same one as the golem's color.

It then moved to reach that Homonculus Leader and Caules.

'_Not on my watch!' _"Mars: Deimos the Exploding Bullet, Shoot." She commanded. The new Arm aimed at the Giant Golem's face and shoot several tennis ball sizes of orange and red bullet as opposed of its previous bullet-sizes shots. Indeed it did some damage to the jawline.

...she hated to admit this, but Naomi did her a favor back then.

"Sis?!"

"Get back Caules." She stated. "It absorb prana as fuel. We Magi can't touch that thing without absorbed either!"

Speaking like that, Fiore shot it again before leap away from the golem's range. She too, didn't want to become its prana fuel. No thank you. She had many things to do.

"Fueehh! Caster! Don't ya already do damages? This place looks worse!" Complained Astolfo from the Sky. "What's the meaning of this all?!" He flailing his hands around. Sieg is actually amazed he can do that without releasing or pulling the reins too hard.

"Is not it clear? I will bring salvation to the world with my Noble Phantasm, Golem Keter Malkuth: Royal Crown, the Light of Wisdom."

"Salvation... what Salvation?!" Complained Vlad as he raise his hands and make stakes stabbed the golem through its feet. "All your puppet did was destroying this place and tarnishing my territory! That mud puppet of yours can't never save people!"

"Insolent." Scoffed Caster of Black. "But I guess I can't expect much from a bloodsucker like you, Lancer, even if you manage to hold your true nature back." Vlad twitched but didn't give back any remarks. "Your presence is indeed a terrible curse that I should purge from this world."

At that word, the Golem moved to smash Vlad into nothingness... should the stakes doesn't grow up and stopping it, and several arrows aimed at Caster. One of them hit Caster in the shoulder.

Caster looked up there and stated in annoyed voice, "Archer. I knew you will go after me after all I am now with Red Fraction, but to think you would stand with Lancer after what happens in the Hanging Garden, what were you thinking?"

"Lancer is more rational and better conversation partner than you ever be." Is all Chiron said before releasing another arrow, too bad it miss. "Though it doesn't matter if I kill you now. That Noble Phantasm won't stop even if I take you down."

The information startled everyone present.

"Well then! We just need to smash it to bits!" Said Astolfo, summoning his spear. "If it destroyed then it can't do anything!"

"Big talk, from a Hero who had lost all of his rationality."

The Golem moved to catch the flying mount, but Hippogriff is not one of top-class Phantasmal Beast for nothing. It easily evades those movement, the fact Astolfo barely need to direct it was a bonus point. "Nyah nyah, can't catch us!" He stuck his tongue at Caster. "Behind you!"

"Wha—"

Startled at the sudden exclamations, Caster turn just for have an arrow piece his forehead, shattering a part of his mask.

"...it's shame I can't perform Medieval Torture that a Traitor like you deserves..." Vlad mock sighed. "but I guess an arrow to the head would suffice."

"Fool." Stated Caster. "Don't you said you understand, Archer? Even if you kill me it won't do anything. As my Noble Phantasm is complete, I have no regrets." The golem roared, as if to confirm his words. Caster whispered his last words to the golem's ears before fully vanished as particles of light. But rather than disperese to the sky, it absorbed into the golem.

The Golem's blank white eyes gained pupil and bore resemblance to normal eyes. It created a stone sword from its own barehand and roared.

"...the Primordial Giant..." Fiore whispered in panic. Her panic increased tenfold when it turned at her and raised its hand.

_-eh?_

Fiore blinked, disoriented. Did she... "F-fast!" She gasped as she was riding Hippogriff with Astolfo.. She saw the place where she previously stands now was ruined. Wait... "W-where's your Ma-AAAAAHHHH!" She can't help but screams when Astolfo suddenly maneuver his mount and dodging another strike.

"Better keep your mouth shut! This thing is fast!" The Rider exclaimed. "But to answer, Master can't freely fight in the air so he jump!" He jerked his head at Sieg who was skidding down the roof of another tower. Facing the giant fearlessly.

Both Master and Servant are the same! Reckless!

Raising his hand, Sieg utilize his personal Aria. Analyze the Material, Understood the Structure, Remodeling the Material's atomic composition to Breakable. "Straße \ gehen!" The black-blue prana launched from his palm and hit the sword, crumbles it down as it turned into wood and crushed under the golem's gripping pressure.

Doesn't stop it from aiming at the Homonculi Guard at the ground, though.

"Kuhh!"

Jeanne appears in an instant, blocking the attack using her flag/spear before pushing it back.

"Now's on our side, eh, Ruler?" Vlad half-mocked while utilizing his Noble Phantasm to skewer the giant and make it having hard time to moved. "What about being neutral entity in the war?"

_How could he still find time to trash-talk?! _"This Giant transform world indiscriminately... it solely exist to replace the reality. It's going beyond the Great Holy Grail War extends to. That makes it my enemy too!"

"[Count us as well.]"

Bright and extremely hot magical fire strike the Golem from its blind spot. Followed by blast of lightning running on its spine from behind. Mordred jumpet to its shoulder and slash her sword as she run down. Causing long diagonal slash across the torso. The unexpected attack made the Golem staggered which Chiron used to blind its eyes.

"[_Sorry we are late, I gotta need to bring my spare supplies_, partner said.]" Ddraig act as Naomi's voice. The Magus looks worse than before. "[Run across Jack the Ripper in the process but they quickly retreat after Partner almost killed their Master.]" That explains things.

"I hope you did number on Jack the Ripper." Vlad stated and dodge another attack. How did it—"Shit, it had regeneration?!" He exclaimed when the stakes and arrows that lodged on its body absorbed and the skin become smooth as if never damaged.

"_The Old Testament says," _Fiore giving explanations to all Servants present through the shared link, _"That by only existing, the Original Humans transformed their surroundings into Eden. Nobody shed a blood in paradise, thus all kinds of wounds are treated as [Never Received] or [Never Existed]."_

"That's means... an autonomous Reality Marble, what a Drag." Astolfo sighed while giving the Golem some scratch wounds in the head before retreating. "It's just me or it healed faster?"

Those who are on the grounds have to use their Agility to avoid the Golem's attack. It _dd_ healing faster and its movement also getting faster and faster. The only time when it slowed down, is when facing by damage from either Sieg or Naomi.

"We have to hurry up!" Shouted Ruler, dodging the Golem's new Stone Sword. "If it surroundings keep turning into Eden, it will be invincible!"

Vlad tched. His mind raked up a plan. "Right. Archer, Saber, Ruler, coordinate with me to bring this thing back into dust where it belongs. You, miss, you and that Homonculus-dragon whatever are going to stale its movement and tear down the Reality Marble, got it?!"

He noticed that their attack is effective.

Well, he did remember faintly that dragon is related to snake, which drives the Original Human, Adam and Eve, out of Eden to Earth through lies and deceit. Time's to prove if that work here or not.

"[_Alright alright. We get it._]" Ddraig, once again, voiced out Naomi's opinion. "[_To be honest that's why we are in hurry getting here. If we let this stew over, the Angels and other pantheon are going to notice and I'm not looking forward to give them explanations. Just don't pointing finger at us if the place is torched down.]"_

"AT THIS RATE WE DON'T CARE!" Almost everyone screamed.

Better having this place burned down than that alternative! If Sieg and Naomi can bring so much trouble, individually, they truly doesn't want to know what an entire fraction of Supernatural Creature / Phantasmal can do!

"[Got it, we got it jeez.]" Ddraig shook his head... not like anyone but Naomi knew it. "[Alright, oi hatchling! Get down here! We are going to get very busy.]" Naomi activate her Sacred Gear in its True Form. She'll need lot of power to destroy the Reality Marble.

"My name," Sieg skidding down from his spot, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, "is Sieg. Not hatchling. Please use it."

Naomi noted with interest that his pupil is slit like a reptile. Like a Dragon. His hands already transformed into Dragon Claw. His Origin Consumption must be working fast considering the reason why it exist in the first place. Or that was what his Sacred Gear did.

"[Meh. Until you prove to us that you are more than stubborn hatchling who doesn't know the best for yourself, you are a hatchling. I mean, Dragon-Slaying Sword? Seriously?]"

'_Ddraig, save the lecture for when I got my voice back. We got bigger fish to turn into charcoal here.' _Said Naomi in way she only could do, for now. She raised her hands and begin to cause forest fire. Sieg, sighing, also activate his circuit and spell. Only, instead fire, his was curse and transforming the area into something more friendly towards them... small area around size of his palm at time.

While those two are busy taking apart the Reality Marble or at least make it unusable, the Servants are busy with the Golem.

"Haaaa!"

With a battle cry, Jeanne ran under between the Golem's leg, before launched herself like a missile. Running through the golem's torso before swinging her weapon of choice as hard as she can. The golem blocked it with its free hand, only to have it cutting apart on wrist by Mordred's sword. The two of them quickly use the base of the hand as padding ground to jumped down and avoiding rain of stakes and arrow.

The golem received what should have been fatal damage... only for it to stumbled back before regenerate.

"Tche! It's way too fast!" Grumbled Mordred.

"Don't complains!" Scolded Jeanne. "Your Master and Sieg-kun was buying us time! Had they not the Golem would've close to completion or even reached it by now!"

"_Gaaahhh! Master! Think you can do that fire thingy again?!" _Complained Mordred through their shared link.

"_Not unless I want to be permanently mute. Human body is not cut for that thing and I was pushing my limits back then!"_

Mordred cursed. Jeanne feel like she should made that Servant of Sword gargle with Holy Water with how dirty her choice of words are.

Seeing the others were having hard time, Fiore turned to Astolfo. "Rider, do you have any Noble Phantasm that can help?!" She asked.

"Nope, sorry!"

'_That was fast!'_ "I-it's fine to be frank but still—!" _The Evaporation of Sanity... no wonder it's named like that! Still... that leaves no other choice but to release Archer's Noble Phantasm. _Sigh.

"_Master, your orders."_

"_...Archer, you may release your Noble Phantasm. But first, take your time to observe and make sure if it can truly defeat it. Then inform me, I'll support you with Command Spell. We can't let this thing reach completion at all cost."_

"_Understood"_

Chiron's eyes glowed from the surge of prana coming to his eyes. The Golem's body become blurred as he now observe it through its temperature and the location of prana concentrate. He saw three location of its prana source. Two on shoulder blades, most likely where the Golem absorb those two homonculi. One around the neck area, at back of its head. Remains of Caster's prana. The biggest one is at the chest area. It's core. It it get pierced... yes. It can work.

"_Then, Lancer, can I assume the leader position."_

"_If you got an idea then by all means." _Normally Lancer won't do that, but consisdering his condition and the fact they were close to run out of time, he let Chiron do that. _"Do you have any idea?"_

"_Indeed. Rider, use your Noble Phantasm to cut off the Golem's leg, Ruler, blew his balance off. Lancer, time the usage of your Noble Phantasm in same time as mine. Use maximum damage you can inflict. Saber, after Lancer and I damaged the core and other sources of the Golem's prana, cut it in half with one strike to double sure. Aim at his head, but wait until its feet leave the grounds. Does everyone agree with me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_OK!"_

"_Not bad."_

"_...what if we fail? Just asking." _Ask Mordred.

"_...if we fail then we must ask Miss Naomi and Sieg to unleash their most potent and fatal spell at the Golem. Modeled after Primordial Human, it may be, it won't last long against True-Blood Dragon... even if it's in Spirit only."_

He haven't seen what Sieg can do with his newfound power, but he clearly did see how potent the Dragonfire is, especially Naomi/Ddraig's brand of Dragonfire.

"_Che. Make it works then. My Master prefers having her voice back."_

The Golem prepared to attack again.

"Let's go."

Jeanne and Mordred went to two different place and ambush the Golem from front and behind while Vlad raining stakes at the golem, specifically its eyes.

Jeanne's attack meet a stone hand and the Golem pushed her back, only to meet hundreds stakes that flying on the sky like a possessed snake. From behind, Mordred tried to made several cuts on its body, but blocked by the thrown stone sword.

"_**Save... the world..."**_

"That voice... Caster?!"

"_**I will put an end to all sorrows... I will brring back this world to life... Paradise is almost complete... I will bring back everybody to Eden!"**_

"Shut up ye old geezer!" Screamed Mordred, irate. "Don't joking!" She swung her sword. The first shatter the stone sword. The second cut off the giant finger. The third, after she jumped, caused deep wound on its shoulder. But...

"...Too fast!"

"**GAH! Just go away you fake paradise!"**

Sieg's voice echoes in the forest, followed by fire and miasma rolling off. Burning and rotting the plant... include ones that Caster's golem make.

They did good job there.

"Tche... I'm not going to lose then!"

Turning back at the Golem, Mordred once agaisnt attack the giant. This time, she attack using blunt force and it shatter a part of it's hand.

"Ruler!"

"I know!"

Using the momentum, Ruler also attack the golem. One swing, and a chunk of its right leg is taken away. It regenerate but...

"Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch!" Surrounded by prana, Astolfo and his mount move on the sky with trails of golden-ish prana tailing after them like a shooting star. Within a blink, and a loud noise, they are already near the ground. The Golem's Left Leg... it missing. The fact the leg did not regenerate due Astolfo's Noble Phantasm's effect made the Golem lose it balance and fall.

"_Now!"_

Fiore raised her hand. "By this Comand Spell, The Third Master of Ygggdemilennia command thee, Archer, Release Your Noble Phantasm! Defeat Golem Keter Malkuth! Don't let it reach the completion!"

Lancer and Archer both raise their hand.

There's no need for words. No need to call its true name. Vlad's Noble Phantasm is already used since the beginning of this battle, and Chiron's is always active.

Two shot. One is black and red coming from the ground, the other is golden and white from the sky. Both hit the Golem right on the chest, where the core located. The Golem roared in pain and tried to recover, to regenerate, but without its core it can barely moved.

"Saber, your turn!"

"Got it!" Surrounded by red prana and lightning, Mordred looked like demon itself. Especially with that grin of hers. "Master, I'm taking prana now! Be prepared!" Her sword emitted prana like crimson pillar from hell before she raced up to the Golem's head. Her pilling up stress and anger, she will direct this all to this mud doll.

_You said you want to being everyone to Eden. Heh, yeah. But you forget one thing._

"Take this you mud! Clarent—"

King Arthur refused help even from her trusted knight and close friend.

Lady Guinevere looked resigned when the execution order is handed out.

Sir Lancelot descend to madness and never sought salvation.

"—Blood Arthur!"

The sword is swung down.

The Golem's head is cleaved in half. The additional core, remnants of Caster's will imprinted on the Golem, destroyed. The resulting is an explosion that blew up the Golem's head and half of its torso.

_You forget that not everyone wished to be saved._

"Take that you piece of junk!" Grinned Mordred, flipping the bird at the remains of the golem.

~X~

"...that was quite the crazy..." When the Servants returned, all intact and still kicking, Sieg sighed in relief when everything ended and it ended well for them.

Naomi didn't have to say anything, but her expression is clear. _'Thank Goodness'_

"Sieg, Miss Hyoudou," Fiore adressed after she climb off from the Hippogriff, carefully maneuvered her Mystic Code to not scratch the Phantasmal. "Did the Reality Marble?"

"[This area is fine, but we don't promise anything about the location the where it come from.]" True... they can't cover that direction. Too wide. "[My guess that since the cause is gone, it will revert back to leyline... and possibly strengthening it.]"

"So we can use them as new barrier for Yggdemilennia." Caules brightened. "Finally something good happened." Fiore could only smiled at her brother's antics, but can't really find herself to get mad at him.

After all, things have gone bad for them. To have nice thing happens once in a while is a nice change.

"Yeah... nice." Vlad smiled... as he begun to dissappear, to others' surprise.

"Lancer?!"

"...I don't have a Master, remember?"

"But you said—" Chiron stopped. "Oh."

That's right. Vlad only have less than one day if he goes all out in battle. And the fight against Golem is not exactly easy. Especially the last one where he and Chiron teamed up to pierce the Golem's Core. That one is the most prana-consuming. Right now he sported some injury that is bleeding prana-rich blood.

"Are you sure you won't made contract?" Ask Jeanne.

Vlad shook his head.

"No. If I stayed any longer in this condition, they will realize I'm here. The last thing I want to happens, is to mix two different war." Everyone made a face at the mere thought Vampire Fraction butted in into their problem. Not a pretty sight. "After all..." Vlad sighed wistfully, "at least, I can go as Defender of Romania instead the Bloodsucking Monster _that bastard_ wished me to be. My Pride as Prince of Wallachia is intact. I'm... satisfied."

He hated to be reminded that he had fallen from grace when he was turned into Vampire. Went into great length to hide it but in the end it was no avail. His human descendant, child he sired before his transformation, also suffers from the fallout. Never think that two lines of him in Vampire Clan might be at opposing side. That's why he wished to change the past so they won't suffer.

...but, die like this doesn't seems bad.

"I see, it's a Goodbye, then." Mused Astolfo. "Well, take care of yourself!"

"One more thing." Vlad throw his spear at Caules, who sputtered before caught it. Question marks flying around his head. "Yggdemilennia I entrust the safety of this nation, this place, at your hands. You might find it hard, but at least try to protect your town and my birth town. Do me proud."

"...we will, Lancer of Black, Vlad III." Caules promised. His eyes held same determined gaze that his sister and Gordes had. "We will."

Vlad smiled. "It was pleasure to know you."

And he's gone.

Just in time for the morning sun to rose.

'_It's quite poetic, don't you think, Ddraig?' _Ask Naomi. Smiled. _'The Prince of Nation turned into a Monster, yet even after enturies after his death he still do his best to do what he always do. Defend his nation, his home. And he died with smile, just as the morning sun come bringing new day.'_

TBC

...Finally this chapter is over. *crying* I hope you all satisfied wth how this chapter turned out (and hopefully it wasn't too sap).


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Salvation of Humankind?!"

By the next day, after the Human Magi had enough sleep and rest after the night's shenanigan, the remaining Master and Servant and Ex-Masters were gathered in one of Yggdemilennia's room that was still intact. Jeanne was filling the Masters and Ex-Masters of Black of what Amakusa Shidou Tokisada said before Chiron, Naomi and Mordred reached them and why he did it.

Naomi facepalmed. "Of all things in the world..."

...at least she had got her voice back after swallowing handful of Jewels and draining the leylines to speed up the healing.

"That's one stupid wish." Scoffed Gordes after laughing off.

"Shut up yer trap fatty." Scowled Mordred which made Gordes sputtered. "The whole point of the Grail was to fulfilling dumb wishes like that."

"It's impossible."

"...I agree with him." Naomi nodded, surprising everyone because she had to be the most knowledgeable about Magical World. With Ddraig and all things she had experienced. "What? Not like I said Humanity Salvation is bad thing, per see, but _how_ Amakusa will realize that is the problem. As there was many roads led to Rome, there was many ways he can think to realize his dream. The question is, which road he will take? Mind you each road will result in different things and Grail only fulfill the wish the way the victor want to happens. What if he had narrow-tunnel-vision and didn't think things thorough? He could've wishing all humans to die and enter heaven just like Caster did for all we know."

"...so, you will help us?"

Naomi shrugged. "Fine by me."

The Black Master blinked. "Just... like that?" Now, Fiore was not the one who look at gift horse in the mouth, but both she and Naomi are Magi and it seems sketchy for her to agree just like that.

"Well, yeah. Normally I ignore it as whatever wish related to Grail was not my business beyond rival for my wish, but this is not the case. I mean, if Amakusa got his way then the whole humanity will receive the fallout. The Lore Realm will know something big happens and it won't be pretty. All fractions will search what cause of whole humanity to change overnight and when they found it..." She made _I-leave-it-to-your-imagination_ gesture.

The others turned pale, spooked by whatever their mind conjure up.

"...World War the Third would be the _nicest_ thing to happens." Caules spoke feebly.

"...indeed. That was worse than we disturb our... Nightwalker Neighbor." Fiore shivered.

"That was the worst case scenario." Jeanne want to vomit. "The Counter Force surely will act!"

Sieg blinked. "Counter Force? What is that?" He asked.

"Entity or Self-Preservation. There's two Counter Forces. Gaia for Earth and Alaya for Humanity. Gaia is Earth's will to survive and to prosper, while Alaya is humanity collective will to avoid extinction. Humans are creatures of earth thus once Alaya is part of Gaia, but separated when humanity become independent of nature." Jeanne explained. "They bear no emotions, at least not the same as we humans had. Imagine them as Spiral of Force that preserve earth or protect humankind. Constantly active to steering earth from destruction or humanity from extinction. If either of those detected threat or danger, they will dispatch their agents. Alaya's Agents are humans who pledge servitude in exchange of power. Magi called them as Counter Guardian. Gaia's Agents consist of Spirits, Phantasmal Species, True Ancestors, and other Creatures born from the planet. Due to they respond to the threat equally to the danger it possess, it can be from _'coincidences'_ to sinking an entire continent." She then turned to Naomi to confirm.

"Due the Magical Society split into two, each side has stark difference. In Moonlit World who is Age of Man, it's Alaya who had power while Gaia barely made ends meet. But in Lore Realm which is modernized Age of God, Gaia reigns True while Alaya have almost nonexistent power. It maintain by thin shroud which can tear anytime. For now, both are seemingly content to ignore each other and focused on their respective side." The brunette added. "Had Amakusa success, we all will see and experience first hand the clash between those two Counter Force for dominance. The world will end. No ands, no if, no buts."

...that was scary future.

"...pardon." Chiron spoke up. "But is it wrong for me to think we all are the Agents right now, gathered together using Great Grail War as excuse? We do made those connections and we clearly are against the wish that had potential to destroying the world?"

Silence.

Pure, utter silence that if you dropped a pin, even someone from outside the castle can hear it loud and clear.

"[That was... possible. Very, very possible.]" Ddraig finally choked out. "[Yes. Human and Heroic Spirit are Agents of Alaya while Partner, I, and that hatchling and to some extension Fafnir are Agents of Gaia due our inhuman nature. Alaya and Gaia must be foresee that kind of future and decided a truce because if the wrong method for Humanity Salvation is chosen, both the world and human will be done. 70 years is more than enough time to plotting.]"

"...guess we really had no choice but prevent Amakusa Shirou Tokisada's wish to become reality, at all cost. We all are gathered here for that one purpose only. Other things, are merely side notes." Fiore sighed and unfurled a map and put two pieces of chess there. One is Black and other is Red. It was clear what side those piece symbolize. "So... we plan to launch aerial attack using the plane."

"But they got Archer too." Commented Mordred.

"Archer of Red, Atalanta the Chaste Huntress. One of rare Female Figures from Greek as well one of Best Huntress. The only one who shot down the Kaledonian Boar while many hunters were failed at the task. Shooting down one or two plane is child's play for her and her bow." Mused Chiron.

Being come from same myth, of course he had heard things about her. In fact, he once had met her when they were still alive. When and in which occasion, now, that he forgot.

"Archer, how good you are at countering her arrows?" Asked Jeanne.

"If it was one or two or perhaps two-three dozens, I may be able to counter that. But her Noble Phantasm, Phoebus Catastrophe, can launch hundreds at once. Our best bet is to take her out as soon as possible."

"...and that leaves us open for Rider of Red's ambush on top of Hanging Harden of Babylon... to say nothing what Lancer of Red can do to us."

"That too. Once Rider spot me, he will challenge me so I can't do many things to block Archer of Red's attack."

"There's problem with Lancer of Red too... dammit Bram. Why did you choose Karna of all people?! It bites us back in the ass!" Groaned Naomi. Totally doesn't want to fight against someone who can be said as Surya's Mortal Form.

"...I want to take Lancer." Everyone turned to Sieg with incredulous look that basically saying _'do-you-have-death-wish?!'_ which prompt the former Homonculus to explained, "I... did receive some of Siegfried's memory. He and Lancer have a promise to fight again... and because I inherit his heart, I have the duty to carry that out for him."

"But can you even scratch him? Keep in mind that emotionless bastard got tougher armor than mine." It's pained Mordred to say this but she can't deny Karna's armor is over the top. Nothing can do anything than mere scratch if he wore that armor... with exception for Vlad's Noble Phantasm Aspect [Impalement] and possibly the True Magic itself.

~X~

"Savior of the World... man. That was a nice resume for my Record and to think I was dead long time ago." Chuckled Mordred mirthfully as she and Naomi walked around the Castle to refresh themselves after hours planning and planning but always meet dead end.

"...I was more at ease with knowledge of what will happens to me once I die." Deadpanned Naomi.

"Huh? Whad'ya means?"

"All Wielder of Boosted Gear and Divine Diving, upon death, will have a fragment or perhaps entire of their spirit sealed inside the Sacred Gear. While that means I can't enter Heaven or Hell, like that was possible, or maybe Throne of Heroes, I won't get snatched up by Alaya as her agents if it happens to eyeing me as potential Agent. Keep in mind I am still a human despite being Ddraig's host. Lore Realm's rules are different. I hear Alaya had nasty habit regarding persuasion and her agents all are ended up cold and cynical due mental strain. At least as current wielder of Boosted Gear, I got protection from that."

Mordred winced. "Ouch." That doesn't sounds fun... but the alternative sounds even worse. "So you've met your predessor, huh?"

"Yes. All 112 of them. I am the 113rd Wielder."

"One hundred and twelve?! Don't things got rowdy there?" Mordred knocked Naomi's head, which made her master sported an annoyed tick.

"No duh! They are in comatose-like state, but with open vacant eyes. Except two Wielders, Belzard and Elsha. Though due the strain, I rarely visited them." She smack Mordred's hand away. "They are the strongest and second strongest respectively."

"...not anymore."

"Well, don't know." Naomi shrugged. "I never truly fight against them. But I think I won Craftiest title."

"[Craftiest and Strongest to the date, actually.]" Commented Ddraig, smiling proudly. "[You are the first one to unlock my Fire even if the method is... unconventional and highly traumatizing.]"

Let's say Magical Girl is Naomi's newest Berserk Button.

"But Belzard won against TWO White Emperors and Elsha smite a Devil Clan into extinction."

"[And you stood your ground against a Heroic Spirit which can give even a High Class Devil or at least four to six-winged Angel and/or Fallen a trouble. And many things you do per Zelrecth's request.]"

"...I still claim I got the most rotten luck of bunch."

"[That you do. Guess now I know why Alexis, Reyna, and Amanda luck are rather tame and can be called good. The bad luck skipped them and go straight at you.]" Naomi almost tripped off of the stray rock.

Three generations at once?! No wonder she got shittiest luck of bunch!

Mordred just laughed. "Hahahaha! Hey Master, I wonder if there's Servant-you somewhere. Does her luck is E?" She dodge a fire spell aimed at her. Running away from irate Master as Naomi chase after her... only to collide over someone.

"Oww..."

It was Sieg.

"Sieg-kun, are you okay?" Jeanne appears out of a corner.

"I'm fine." Sieg pushed Mordred off of him and stood up. "Why are you running? Oh, Naomi." He seems to brightened a bit when Naomi come to his view. "I was searching for you."

"Searching for me? For what?"

"Well," Sieg scratched his head, "You... seems to be the most knowledgeable about Dragon here. I was wondering if you can help me."

"In other words, you want to know if I happens to know some Dragon trick and willing to teach you since you are insisted to facing against Lancer of Red which is OP as fuck." Summarized Naomi. Sieg blinked and nodded. "Right... Considering I am the only one capable on that, and we HAVE to win this war or at least prevent that pptentially world-destroying wish from becoming true, I agree. But first..."

"YEOUW!"

"I'm going to beat some common sense and self-preservation on you, You idiot!" Naomi scowled as she pulling Sieg's ear. "What kind of idiot you are, using a Dragon-Slaying sword?! Where on earth did you get it from?!"

"H-hey!"

"Step out from this, Ruler! This idiot deserve this!" Snapped Naomi. Sporting dark aura. "This idiot somehow got his hand on Dragon-slaying sword _and_ use it! Just what the Hell are you thinking?! Dragon _**CAN'T **_wield Dragon Slaying sword! It was anti-thesis for our existence! Even I who was Human in nature and only host a Dragon Spirit spooked by it and won't touch it if I can help! He was lucky his hands only got burned—" pointed at Sieg's bandaged palm "He could've dead just by picking it alone! And this," she twisted Sieg's ear even more, "was _tame_ since I originally planned to toss him all way to the town like a rag ball!"

...okay, the anger and scolding are much warranted.

"Seriously?!" Jeanne choked out in horror. "Sieg!"

"S-sorry!"

Mordred smirked in amusement as the two girls berating Sieg for his idiot and suicidal action. But... "But still, it's suck to not be able to wield a sword just because it has Dragon-Slaying properties."

She can't deny that sword is cool. But not as cool as her Clarent.

"[Nope. Dragon can't wield Dragon-Slaying weapon or armaments... unless precaution is made.]"

"Precaution?"

"[Coating the said weapon with dozens to hundreds protection and assimilation magic depends on how powerful the sword is. Those spells act as filter for the energy so Dragon can safely wield it. There was also break the sword and reforged it with "Neutral" material. When I said Neutral, I mean magic-conductive material that was neither Dragon or Dragon-Slaying.]"

"That was interesting." Mordred hummed. "What about gloves or gauntlet?"

"[...maybe if it made using No-Dragon/Wvyern pelt and coated by dozens to hundreds spell?]" Suggested Ddraig. "[I generally avoided anything Anti-Dragon and my Host picked that up from me, as you can see. You got better luck asking that Centaur's Master for that. Partner's reaction to anything Dragon-Slaying is _extreme_.]"

Yes. Last time Zelretch suggested Naomi trained with Dragon-Slaying sword so she can wield Ascalon like her counterparts, she had punt that bastard all across the Clock Tower before trying to roast his wrinkly ass. Her reaction is _that_ extreme.

Fiore's reaction, however, when Mordred did tell her about it, was to have fire in her eyes and strange smile on her face.

"Oh? Gloves made from Phantasmal Species that cancel Dragon-Slaying Aspect? If you can get me the material I will craft a pair of them..."

Yep. She's very much enjoying that challenge. Though as former Student of Creation Faculty, this was definitely her playground and, had she never know about Lore Realm, once-in-lifetime chance. There's no way she's passed this golden opportunity.

(...especially when Naomi later _did_ show her bounties which made Fiore almost drooled. Those are things that gonna make even Lords themselves go into auction and bidding war.)

TBC

A/N: I don't know how many Boosted Gear Wielders before Issei are, so I made it up.

Also, in wiki, it was explained that member of each Three Fractions had to use various spells, alchemy, and powers to allow Issei to safely wield Ascalon without being damaged by the Sword's Dragon Slayer attribute so it was possible for a Dragon or Dragon-aligned being to wield Dragon-Slaying sword provide precaution is taken.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sieg could only sighed as he walked to plains of Yggdemilennia for his first Magic Lesson. Informal as it was. The yesterday's events spends with being lectured by both Naomi and Ruler till both girls hoarse, and then spending his evening tending the sick homonculus. At least they can live longer. But that means one more setback against Lancer because the training time was cut short... not like he complaining if he can help the Homonculus.

...speaking of Homonculus...

"_...fect." A blurry voice said. I slowly open my eyes. There was people in white... or green-ish white? They were talking. There was one with... wings? What is that? "These specimen are perfect. The True _" the last word was missing... why can't I hear? Is my hearing haven't developed fully?_

"_No they are not." The winged one exclaimed. "They haven't gone through _. Some of them are _ and _. A failure." The words made others balked in anger._

"_You set your _ too high, _! They are made with best possible strength and stamina and can withstood damages!"_

"_And they haven't gone through any _. How can you be so sure? Strength and _ come from _. Tell me when they are ready. I'll put them through the wringer. Then we can deducted which one is the most suitable to wield _ Sword _."_

"_But—"_

"_Do you dare to defy me, human?"_

"_N-no ma'am! We'll do it at once!"_

"_Good." The winged one nodded and turned around. For brief moment I saw her eyes and shivered. It was... it was... I don't know what that was, but I... don't like it. It gives me bad feeling and made me shivered. "The failures... kill them."_

_K-kill?_

_As in... destroyed? To nothingness?_

_No._

_No._

_No I don't want to die... I haven't see anything. Haven't gone anywhere. I don't want to die._

_I have to pass. I have to give my all. If I failed it means I'll die. I can't die. I have to pass..._

Sieg leaned to a wall and put a hand to his face. That was one weird dream and here he though dreaming of failed to saved his brethren and die was bad enough. But this is as bad if nor worse.

Just... what was that? A memory? Impossible. That can't be his. Well, sure, the "I" in that memory was like him. A Homonculus who gained consciousness and self-preservation while still in the tube. Body still half-asleep yet the mind was fully awake. The self-preservation and determination come when facing against danger and death threat but... that surely can't be him. For once, Sieg did not remember anyone with wings present in the Yggdemilennia. And he know for sure neither Yggdemilennia or Homonculi or Caster of Black wore white coat.

Could that be Siegfried's...? Nah. He lived several centuries in the past. The existence of Creating Artificial Life through Science and Alchemy haven't been exist back then... at least not the one used to create Sieg and whoever that was. And he know for sure Siegfried was born to actual parents and doesn't grow in tube.

Fafnir? Oh come on, who he was kidding? Fafnir is Dragon and that person is certainly human. And even if a particularly foolish Magus did successful at cloning him, Fafnir surely will know and destroy the location of the cloning faculty and kill everyone inside. And that person didn't feel Dragonic at all.

...great. It was just morning and he start with headache. Stupid dreams...

"Woke up in the wrong side of the bed?" Commented Naomi, amused when Sieg arrived with twitchy eyes and his hair is even more messier than before. Had he completely turned into a dragon, he would be cranky as hell.

"...just having a really weird dream."

"Oh? What kind of dream?" Naomi leaned forward with interest, but her eyebrows raised to her hairline when Sieg explain with detail how his dream went. "Huh? That was one weird dream. Are you sure you saw Winged One?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Bird-shaped or Bat-shaped?"

"...uhh... bat-shaped." Sieg draw the shape of the wings on the wall using bit of his magic.

"Ahh... Devil trying to get her hand on powerful pawn thus dabble on Alchemy." Naomi nodded sagely. There was only one race with that kind of wings. Especially if the wings are black.

Sieg frowned. "How I can dream of that?" He asked. "I never encountering a Devil before. I even never leave Trifas. And that setting..." It hit him the hardest. He thought he had escaped the nightmare of being trapped in tube and used as battery again, living hopelessly and waiting for his death, only for _that_ to come barging in. The minor difference was welcome though, even if it give him headaches.

"[Meh. Probably Fafnir found something and decided to mess with you.]"

Blinks.

"Fafnir can do it?"

"[Well, yeah. He's a telepath you know? His curse was more of him entering the target's mind and attacked them mentally every time they tried to sleep, giving them permanent insomnia. If he can do that, what makes you think he can't project an event directly to your mind, now that you connected to him?]"

...that made sense.

"But whose memories is that?"

"Beat us. You gotta ask Fafnir himself for that." Naomi shrugged. "But probably he find Lore Realm playing with the dead. Siegfried or Sigurd must be have descendant somewhere and with how often the two mistaken for each other..."

"...I got the backlash because I hold Siegfried's Heart." Deadpanned Sieg. "Just my Luck."

"Dragon's Luck is crazy bitch. Sometimes it's very good like nothing can go wrong, sometimes it's shitty to the point you wonder if you had killed a god or raped a Nun or Priestess in your previous life."

...true...

"Excuse us." The two of them turned and see some healthy Homonculi Maids stood behind them with usual calm look. "Miss Fiore requesting everyone to gathered in the meeting room for emergency meeting. Please follow us." The long haired one explained. Sieg and Naomi exchanged look but follow them nonetheless.

Christ... problems come one after another, didn't they?

~X~

"We are currently facing an emergency of sorts. I need your advice in this." Was the first thing that greeted them when they finally arrived in the room. They can see the rest were already here... including Mordred who was eating pocky while leaning against her chair. "It's about the unknown whereabouts of the Assassin of Black."

"Jack the Ripper." Said Naomi. "The killer from London at 1800's. The Assassin of Black. And currently, the biggest headache for Magi everywhere."

Having fought them twice and receiving the message from increasingly irate and anxious Lords from Clock Tower, no way she can forget about them. Jack the Ripper was her current biggest pain in the ass next to Amakusa's wish.

"What about Jack the Ripper?" Ask Jeanne, having left behind for most of the news unrelated to the war and her vision. Naomi and Mordred sends her a deadpanning look for being clueless regarding the tense atmosphere in nearby towns. It was Caules who took pity on her and giving her the newest newspaper. They watched how the Ruler's expression changed to shocked and furious. "I... see. So Assassin of Black has killing dozens of people including mages? All unrelated to Holy Grail War?"

"Consisdering this haven't cover the ones at Japan, yes." Stated Naomi. "Princess. How was your intel? Got anything?"

"We lost contact with some of our people in Trifas. I assume Jack the Ripper had moved from Sighisoara to Trifas while we were busy in the war." She bowed her head out of shame. "I... really apologize for troubling you all once again. As embarrassing as it was for us, we Yggdemilennia didn't have the forces to handle this case. But we need your help to contain the damage."

For a Second Owner, they are more than Landlord for their territory, controlling the territorry with iron fist in order to prevent unnecessary people discovering the existence of Moonlit World, they also act as protector for their people. If there was a disturbance related to Moonlit World, they will and have to dispatch force to control things before it escalated to normal society. It was their responsibility.

To think they had let Jack the Ripper making nuisances and terrorize people of Trifas and Sighisoara for days, failed to capture them for the first time, and now had to ask outsider to lend their power... it is mark of failure and the Yggdemilennia didn't deserve the right as Second Owner anymore. Had they still in Clock Tower, they will be laughingstock and subject of mockery for _hundreds years_ at the least.

As if sense Fiore's dilemma, Jeanne smiled softly. "Don't worry. Punishing Servants who hurt people unrelated to the War is Ruler's Job too." She reassured Fiore. The current Chief of Yggdemilennia smiled with bit of tears in her eyes.

"Thank goodness... I was worried it would be outside of your jurisdiction."

The expression and hesitation made Naomi and Mordred exchanged look. One thing in their mind, _Is she really fit to lead a family made up by cold-blooded magic-wielding deranged scientists?_ Because everyone with eyes can see she was too soft. Emotions are double-edges sword in Moonlit World. At least in Lore Realm it was not, provide you got the right person to associate with.

Looks like her brother have his job cut out for him.

Caules then open a map of Trifas, which had X marked there and there. "These are the last known location of Mages we lost contact with." He explained, pointing to the Xs. "We might finding something if we go there. But, we don't have much time."

Yeah. As Agent for both Counter Forces, they have deadline before Amakusa using the Grail to make his wish. Other wise, they are as good as dead.

"It's should be easy then!" Chirped Astolfo. "We have Archer who've fought them before! And doesn't Saber's Master said you two fight them last night?" He turned at Naomi and Mordred.

"First, name is Naomi so use it. Second, even if we _did_ fought her, it was no any use."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Archer, Princess. Entertain us. How did Jack the Ripper looks like?"

"They... huh?" Archer's eyes widened. "...what in the world?"

"Archer? What's wrong?"

"Master, do you remember what Assassin of Black looks like?" Surprised by the almost exact question, Fiore recalls Assassin's appearance but...

"Let's see... h-huh? How strange. I... can't remember them?"

"Got what I mean?" Naomi made hand gesture. "Jack the Ripper, a famous Serial Killer from over a century ago. They only killed five people, all were prostitutes. But what made them known world wide is the fact no one ever caught them leave alone uncover _who_ or _what_ they are. Their true identity remain as mystery till today. So _**how**_ exactly we know anything about them if the Legend said Their identity had _never_ been addressed to begin with?"

It irked her the most. Such information is vital.

"A Noble Phantasm or Skill that leave no impression... no marks, or knowledge regarding [Jack the Ripper] beyond the True Name..."

"Hold on then! Does that mean we don't know anything about them except their True Name?!" Yelped Astolfo. "It's sucks!"

_Big time_, everyone agrees. It means they are rushing blindly and leave them exposed. Like lamb to slaughter because they didn't know how Jack the Ripper looks like or what they are capable of.

"Truly nothing?" Astolfo almost pleaded. "Just one thing is good."

"[Well... Jack the Ripper come from Industrial Era. The air was filled with smog... acid smog that was bad for health... so, if the situation become foggy and hard to breathe... They are near?]" Suggested Ddraig.

That was one clue down and might not be the truth. But it's enough.

"You there," Fiore turned to seemingly-blind Homonculus Maid, "tell the ones in the tower to keep an eye on the weather. If there's change in the weather, notify us immediately using the phone system. If the weather become foggy, raise alarm."

Trifas has no industrial district. The factory beyond simple ones are banned to preserve historical value as world heritage site. And it currently wasn't rainy season. If it was rainy, it only last for hours. Not enough to create fog unless it was on forest. That means it's easy to detect whether Jack the Ripper is coming or not. Killer who hiding behind the fog.

~X~

"...so this is where you are."

Speaking while do his best to repressed his overflowing feeling was Achilles. He twirled his spear around in order to keep his emotion in check. Doing an exercise always calmed his nerves down.

"What do you want with me, Lancer?" Asked Karna, closing the door behind him.

It was room where the Former Master of Red was. Five Magi. One dressed in smart clothes, a teacher or something business-like. Two has identical face, probably a pair of brothers. One has wild hairstyle and wore glasses. The last one is the sole female in the room. All of them had blank expression and vacant eyes. Alive, but in perpetual hazy state. Achilles never dabble in drugs or potions but he doubt they can react even if he hit their head or laying insult on them. Achilles had seen them all briefly before Karna closed the door.

To think one of his Master—no, the one who summons him, was among them... made his gut twisted.

"Nothing much. Just have some questions."

"Shoot me."

Pun? Where did he learn that? Or is it unknown side of Lancer? Man, he did see new things everyday, huh? "Alright. Which one you think was the one who summons you?"

"...I have no slightest idea." Answered Karna after a moment. "The Command Sell have been transferred and thus the connection was cut. Had it be an hour, I might be able to discern through residual prana, but since it have been a day and some hours... the trace was gone." He sighed. "Do you wish to know your Master?"

"The one who summons me, not Master." Corrected Achilles. "I only acknowledge person who I earn it as my Master. So far, I don't even know their name so I can't call them a Master. After all the command spell have been transferred over, no?" Karna frowned at that, but he can't blame Achilles for that. Yes. Those Magi are no longer their Master. Only Summoners, and their influence ended at that.

But he still going to honour them all.

"Move to the next question." Achilles sat on the floor. Damn that bitch. Not even had kindness t give them some random bench to sat or something. This place basically barren aside from empty building (and several usable rooms which can be counted by one hand), and trees.

"...what do you think about Amakusa's wish?"

Karna stared at Achilles with unreadable expression. "It's a noble wish for him to forgive others and wishing them happiness, even if they had hurt him." He answered.

"I sense a _but_ here."

"...but it also a fool's wish. Can humanity truly become that? Even with the Grail's help?"

The method truly troubled them. They had gained the knowledge related to the process in "Saving Humanity" and their mind goes on wild ride of what-ifs... some of the consequences scared them greatly. If they need to sleep, they surely will have insomniac since the scarier scenarios will popped out in their dream as nightmare.

"Who knows? But I agree it was a foolish dream. Even more than my, I quote that Queen's words, _Plain wish_, quote end."

"I see..."

"..."

"..."

"...Do you still have any more question?"

"Just one more."

"What is it?"

"Do you truly accept Amakusa Shirou Tokisada as your New Master?"

That question struck a nerve. Karna immediately turned to face Achilles with seriousness and bit of killing intent.

"Yes I do." He replied. "His wish happens to align with my own aspirations, thus I acknowledge him as such."

He wished to fight against Saber of Black, once again. Even if it only for brief moment. It seems to be pipe dream but... Amakusa said Saber of Black have not truly died. A comatose, or something like that. But his heart still beating somewhere. That means he still had the chance to fight against "him" later.

"Well... I don't."

CLANG!

Karna raised his spear, which meet with Achilles' own weapon, as the Rider stood. His expression was savage and pitying... for whom? Karna moved his spear with intent to struck him, but Achilles have been trained by one of Best Teacher in the Legends. He can dodge the strike and throw his spear... at the floor? Karna realized that the location they were in become isolated from the rest.

"I see... a Boundary where we are isolated form the rest. You are afraid Assassin finding us out. But... don't you think she can feel it?"

"I do it because I don't want her to hear the rest of our conversations. Wall does have ears."

Ah, true.

"So I suppose there's still more than mere rebellion?" Karna asked as he carefully discern Achilles' personality. A prideful Warrior and Hero. Thrived in hardships and battle and journey. He doesn't mind a short life if he can lived to his fullest. Wild but also loyal to those who gained his loyalty. Never backing off of a challenge even if he did made mistakes along the way. "Do you wish to kill Amakusa?"

"Not quite true. I just miffed he become my Master. I have eyeing someone else as My Master for a while, you know."

...he know. That Rider know what happens to their Master but keep his silence because he had no proof or way to inform others without landing in hot water. A rather careful and intelligent side of him. Along the way, he planned to broke free and making contract with someone else.

"...I know you are wild person, but to betray your Master like this... I never expect it." He should have. Achilles has his own standard and tends to disregard those who failed to meet it. "What is your purpose telling me that? Do you wish to make me joins you as well? If that so, then you should never think of that. I am not the person who betray my own Lord simply because some bad habits of him. Or even if he was wrong."

Achilles chuckles. "My Lord, Right or Wrong. Yeah. That's so you. I mean, you become a Noble because that King... who was it again? Ah yes. Duryodhana. He granted you a Noble Position so you can become his against his cousin, who mocked you for being in lower chaste. For that, you swear loyalty till ends of your days for him. Even after your mother come true with your heritage and begged you to join the... Good side, you remains loyal to those deemed as Evil. Yup. Fit your bill to a T."

...he knows a lot. It seems he had preparing things.

"But I find it irony that you call me a traitor."

"What does that means?" Karna's grip on his spear tightened. Ready to strike at the moment. Does not care if it was not chivalrous when Achilles had no weapon while Karna does. "Is that an insult?"

"Well, duh! Say, your Master is Duryodhana but he was put into that coma, and you joins the one who poisoned him all along just because you want a rematch with someone who might be dead already. Doesn't that means you betray your Lord for your own selfish wish?"

The spear fell from his grasp.

"...what...?"

TBC

I hope I got the characterization right. Karna is hard to write.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"In Dragon Race, there was a Hirechracy System. Because Dragons are independent and prideful creature, it was less of ruling system and more of warning _which-one-had-higher-position-in-food-chain_ for fellows dragon and other beings."

Dressed in semi formal clothes, which was red buttoned up shirt and black vest and black mini skirt was Naomi. Her hair was tied to tight bun that composed from lots of braids. She was borrowing a random room and blackboard from the Yggdemilennia for this lesson.

Naomi drew a pyramid in the board using white chalk.

"First" she tapped the bottom layer of the pyramid, "is Wyverns. Thet are not Dragon but related closely and can be mistaken as small dragon due similar shape. All wyverns take appearance as Western Dragon. Their size can varied from a House Cat size to an Elephant size. They usually don't have special kind of ability save for truly rare ones that descent from powerful Dragon." She draw the picture of a wyvern.

"Next is Low-Level Dragon or Common Dragon. This class is rather common and not that powerful. Having no much of defined ability and tends to use physical force as mean to attacks. A group of seasoned Magus and enforcers with years of experiences _may _take one done though I did not guarantee they will come out intact. Dragons _are_ pinnacle for Phantasmal Creature for _reasons _and don't get me started on their version of Mad Enhancement. Dragons from this class had defined ability depends on their lineage. Earth Dragon can control earth, Ice Dragon can breathe ice instead fire, et cetera. If two Dragons from different lineage mates, their offspring probably inherit one parent's ability, both of them, or in rare case, an evolved version of its parent's ability.

Above Low-Level Dragon is High-Level Dragons or Rare Dragons. I seriously don't recommended anyone to try their luck against this kind above unless they have stuff such as True Magic on beck call. Because if Supernatural creature the likes of Devils having trouble with one, Magi are midday snack. Why? Because while in power sense they are just two-three steps above Mid-Class Dragon, High Class Dragon are NOT mere mindless beast whose instinct are only Eat, Sleep, Mate, but have actual intelligence and can comprehend Human's Words. Anything with intelligence always more dangerous than those without it. The Dragon Tarasque that Saint Martha tamed is placed on this category.

Then we come to Dragon Kings. These Dragons are those who had made name of themselves in Human History. Appears in Legend, Stories of the old, or even Plays. There are Five of them. Start from weakest to strongest," she draw five different dragons with their name written under them, but paused a few times, probably because Ddraig is the one who actually know how they looks like and had to give Naomi the picture. Uniquely, she draw each Dragons with different colored chalk.

"In the fifth place, is Vritra, the Prison Dragon. His other Title was Evil Black Dragon, yet he was NOT an Evil Dragon in fact. Has five heads and each head can shoot laser-like magical energy. The reason why he is placed in the Rank Fifth, is because he was sealed in _Five different Sacred Gears_—Don't ask. Not even I know how is that possible without turning him into shades or abomination."

Imagine her surprise when the teacher from Evocation Faculty did admit that Horcrux thing from Harry Potter series did indeed exist. However, taboo aside, anyone who dare using it will found themselves strapped to operation lab as subject test and lab rat for various torture-experiment how is that even possible in the first place, and what are the side effect of it.

So... yes. Having your soul split up is suck. Big time.

"Next is Midgardsormr, from Norse Myth. His Title includes The Sleeping Dragon, Dragon of the End, and the World's Serpent. Son of Loki. Not much is known of him since last thing we know, he was sleeping around the Yggdrassil Tree. That's why he is ranked Fourth, but he might be stronger than that because the extent of his ability is unknown.

Then we had Yu-Long from East. His Titles are includes Mischievous Dragon and Jade Dragon of East Seas. His territory covers China and Japan. He is the only Eastern Dragon who made to this class. Hence, Third Place.

For second place we had Fafnir, the Gigantis Dragon. Yes Sieg. The very same Fafnir you made contract with." Naomi said before Sieg even raised his hand. "Since we had covered it nights ago, we skip him. He was the Second-Strongest Dragon King. The First Strongest is Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon. The Reason why Tiamat is the Strongest because she comes from _The_ Tiamat from Sumerian Myth."

"Wait... Mother Goddess?" Sieg tilted his head. "How is that even possible?"

"[The Mother Goddess Tiamat, shortly before sealed by her kids, giving birth of one last being who bore exact same appearance with her. But because the kid lack of life, That Tiamat give it part of her soul and memories, thus, the Tiamat Dragon we Lore Realm Residents know about. That's why she was the strongest of Five Dragon King and the sole female one to boot.]"

"There was also connection between Mother Goddess and Dragon race." Explained Naomi. "You see, Mother Goddess are related to Rebirth, Life, Prosperity because they giving birth of the other Gods and Goddesses including King of Gods from their myth. However, they also related to death through natural disaster. It's cycle of Death and Rebirth. Mother Goddess usually connected to Earth, though The Tiamat of Sumerian is rare case where she connected to Water instead. Yet, in various Myth, Saltwater also giving birth. Look at Aphrodite's birth from Greek. Also, a side note, the Bible declared in the end of times, two beast shall descent to the world. One from the Earth and one from the Sea. And if you know their view regarding dragon... it fit the criteria, which made sense for the connection between Dragon and Mother Goddess in Tiamat case."

"...that's a lot to think of..."

"We only halfway done, you know?" Commented Naomi dryly. "Dragon King is really powerful that not even Supernatural Race can take them head on. They have to working together with each other, be cunning as possible, and even then they have to made big sacrifice just to stay alive. If you piss one off, well, you are on your own. Nobody will help you. In fact they gonna laugh at you from safe distance."

Especially if it was Tiamat.

"Next class, Heavenly Dragon. This is the Class Ddraig was in. The Heavenly Dragon is class above Dragon King, because they possess specially unique power that can bring fatal harm to those weaker than them, even if the difference between power is just a hair width. There was only two Dragons in this class. Ddraig of the Welsh with Fire Breath, and Albion of the Britain with Poisonous Breath. Both are sealed in Sacred Gear, hence why I use Past Tense instead Present Tense. Despite that, they are still regarding as powerful and on near top list _Being to NEVER pissed off_."

Ddraig blinked. "[There's such a list?]"

"...I forgot you were asleep when Sensei showed me the List as gag joke. You and Albion both placed number Fourth below Shiva of Hindu Myth." Naomi's mouth twitched upwards. "Back to the lesson! Above the Dragon Emperor ARE The True Dragon Great Red and Dragon God Ophis. The reason why I put them in same level because the one-sided conflict between them and the fact the First and Second Position between them shift once in few years or so. They also hold the First and Second Most Powerful Being in Universe."

"One-sided conflict?"

"[To put it simple, Ophis HATED Great Red with passion and attacked him, while Great Red doesn't care about that ad only deflected the attack. Oh right. Great Red's Power is aspect of [Dream] while Ophis' is [Infinity]. We leave things to your imagination.]"

...geeh... no wonder the First and Second position shift between them. Infinity is self-explanation while Dream have miles long list of possibilities and the list still goes on.

"Finally, there was one more category for Dragon."

Eh?! There's one more?!

"You see Sieg, the Dragon Race have Pride and their pride made them refused to act as mindless beast they are painted as. Thus, they made one Unspoken Rule**. [If I have not been attacked by human, my offspring have not been killed, or my treasure have not been stolen, then I shall not hunt any humans]**. The Dragons who had break this rule, taking joy in massacring human, are called Evil Dragon."

Ddraig took over the explanations. "[They are maniac who can only think of battle and destruction. Wanting to destroy anything and everything include themselves. Vicious and Brutal. A true savage beast. Those Dragons are looked down by other Dragons.]"

"There are included," Naomi write down several names, "Crom Cruach the Crescent Circle Dragon, Aži Dahāka the Diabolism Thousand Dragon, Apophis the Eclipse Dragon, Grendel the Crime Force Dragon, Yamata no Orochi the Venom Blood Dragon, Ladon the Insomniac Dragon, and Niðhöggr the Abyss Rage Dragon."

"[Among those, Crom Cruach, Aži Dahāka, and Apophis were known as most dangerous and savage. Be grateful they are save for Crom Cruach all are dead!]"

"The reasons why we tell you this because as Fafnir's Child of some sort, you are bound to meet them one way or another, sooner than later. This is more of a warning so you won't end up biting more than you can chew." Naomi sighed. "Now, move to what we can do to increase our luck in the upcoming battle. Dragons have ability called Dragon Gate. They can summon a Dragon or an item through the Gate. Each Dragon had their different colour. In Ddraig's case, it's red. In Fafnir's case, it's gold. However, it is only usable if a Dragon is nearby. For now, filed it away for later."

"Dragons have known for certain type of offensive means. The most famous one is aura. It basically projection of one's willpower in real world. Can come through sheer of determination or intent to kill." Sieg's mind played back his battle against Saber of Red. That Red aura... "It can used as means to attack by blasting the aura to enemy, or defence by creating a barrier or block to receive the attack and weaken it before it can reach you."

...similar to Noble Phantasm, except more of mental part and less on magic part.

"Next is spell. Some Dragons _do_ can use spell and magic. Fafnir happens to be one of those. His Speciality, according to what I know, is Telepathy and Curse." Sieg was startled. "What? Where do you think your sudden high aptitude towards Curse come from? No way you can go from novice to Magecraft, no matter how superior your Circuits are, to decent-halfway prodigy in Curses without outsider influence affecting your Sorcery Trait."

"So I can make some curses and counter curses?"

"Considering you seems to made one while thinking with your feet, yes. It will play good part if you exercise it well since I know for a fact that Karna, Lancer of the Red, was only beatable _after_ lot of curses placed upon him." So this branch of Magecraft did well in term defeating Lancer. Even if it won't kill him, it can weaken him enough to make them equal in term of pure power. "One of his greatest and most deadliest curse involves using his life force to project himself in enemy's mind."

Eh?

"[Yes. Fafnir can invade anyone's dream as he pleased, especially the one he cursed. He then will proceeds to chase that person in their sleep, causing them to have terrible nightmare to the point they become insomniac. Permanently. That was ingenious play seeing anyone living _need _a good rest include sleep in order to function properly. Without sleep, the body will collapse sooner or later and the mind will snap due sheer of stress. In that time, anyone can strike that unfortunate soul down.]"

"...can I do that?" Sieg ask. "The Command Spell—no, the Sacred Gear... it gives me Fafnir's ability." He had spent the night observing the deceitful mark carefully and find several surprises here. "Perhaps his skill as well?"

Naomi put a finger on her chin and ponder for a moment before nodded. "Can be it. Now, meditate."

EH?!

"It's mental stuff. If your mental is not strong enough, don't ever dare to hope you can start cursing people use that kind of curse." Deadpanned the older Magi. "Curse robbed people, either mental or physical. Step one as Budding Curse Master, meditate and clean your state of mind. I'm pretty sure there's leftover of the battles prior."

Oh. It made sense. Some residue must be left here and have to cleaned up, but...

"How do I meditate?"

Naomi face faulted at the question.

"[...Dumbass...]"

After being taught how to meditate properly, and no, sitting cross legged or Indian style is not always work especially if his body is not used to it, Sieg closed his eyes and tries to reach his inner world.

It feels like he was walking to pitch black tunnel. He barely can see anything and he even squinted hard to see his own hand. Walking through the darkness is such a chore... and he tripped over something.

"Oof!"

A further examination reveal it was a lump of black mud... ah. That's probably the residue curse in his body and mind. Now he had found it, what should he do next? Come on Sieg... remember what Naomi said.

"_After you reach your inner world, control it. It was your playground. You shaped it after your mind and your personality. First, create a defense for your mind. Use the residual curse as foundation for the defense mechanism."_

Defense... defense... what comes to mind was the Yggdemilennia's Castle and the wall that surrounds Trifas Town. Mostly because Sieg never actually wander around the town, leave alone outside of the town. But he need something to see something, thus he willed his circuits to create something for light.

The moon rose and lightened up the pitch black sky. It was dark but enough for Sieg to actually see. He then moved to task creating defense mechanism. First, calculated how big the size of Important Area. Next, build tall wall. About half of Golem Keter Malkuth in term of height, and about five feets in term of width. For defense... yes. The residual curse would be useful. They can be pit traps near the wall and arrow ready to launch, positioned atop of the wall.

Next is sorting through the memories. Most important memories are separated from meaningless ones. Placed in deeper security. Those memories include...

...the time where Rider and by extension Archer helped him...

...the time where he saw Siegfrid for a brief before Heart Transplantation... as blurry as it was, it is still a precious memory...

...the time in Serge's house...

...tending the Homonculi and saved their lives...

...fleeting memories where he protect Astolfo...

...meeting Fafnir and receive the blessing...

...also, the fact he use something akin to poison to him in order to protect someone...

Lastly, the important knowledge that Naomi and Ddraig kindly shared. Those had to be guarded with his own life. Magi valuable knowledge like those. Sieg may not be a magus but he had been brought to life by one, and spends quite a time with magi. And who to say knowledge is not a treasure?

Alright. He's done here. Those important memories were stored inside boxes with padlocks. Simple, but it will sufficient for now. Next will be...

"_[Testing testing. 1 2 3. Anyone home?]"_

What.

Sieg brought back to real world when Ddraig's words echoes inside _his_ mind... is that what a mental interference and mental attack would be? Quite... surprising. And annoying. Before he could ask why he was stopped, Naomi raise one hand and pointed at a direction.

...wait.

"Is that... fog?"

The sky turned gray, covered by the fog. He barely can make outline of the Yggdemilennia Castle from where he sat. Faintly he hear siren going off. Wait a minute... SIREN?!

"Assassin of Black?!"

Realization dawned upon him. He quickly get back on his feet and dashed to the castle. Worried over the Homonculi and anyone else in the Castle. Know full well that most of their heavy-hitters were out to investigate Jack the Ripper's victim in the town and won't be back on time.

"Yare yare..." Naomi scratched her cheek. "While I glad he now had actual emotion to fuel his Sacred Gear, he become reckless. That won't do."

"[...can't say I blame him. His treasure is in danger.]" Ddraig replied. "[And you don't look concerned.]"

"Mordred guarded the Castle while others are out. She had take Assassin head on twice and can do it again so one less worry for me. They will be fine. No need to rush."

The armor and helmet are useful to warding against the acid fog. It come with air filler after all. Morgana may be Evil Witch but she sure know her stuff and her paranoia paid off.

~X~

"Ngghhh..."

The one who was scretching in the Chief's Office was one Fiore Forvedge Yggdemilennia.

She had take break for experiment in her workshop to fill paperwork regarding the deceased Masters. And then write letter for the Flynn Family that they need new heir ASAP unless they want their arts die in this generation... also she had to send some Homonculi to retrieve what left of Celenike Body to send back to Icecolle Family because she was the one who had Icecolle Mage Crest... draft the amount of damage to the castle, amount of money needed to fix it... also control the press...

...the job as Clan Head never ends...

/Drrttt/Drrrttt/

"Eeep!" Fiore would forever deny she yelped when the phone, a simpler model that Caules bought for her 14th Birthday as extra gift, ring. "U-umm... I had to press this?" Awkwardly, she flips it open and press a button. "Caules? What is—"

"_Run, Fiore!"_

Startled. That's all Fiore can felt at the moment. Caules always called her Sis, not by name. Then what...

"_Assassin's there!"_

..._what?_

"_They were looking for a way to break into the castle!"_ Fiore peered outside and to her alarm, the fog start to engulf the castle like blanket. The alarm belatedly come to life. It was so loud that it drown anything else. _"One of the victim knew a—"_

Zraaassh!

"!"

A knife embedded itself in the wall. Cut the phone in half and injured both Fiore's palm and making scratch in her cheek. It was a instinct to survive that allows Fiore to moved her head a centimeter away or it was her throat where the knife will landed, not the wall.

She turned to the door so fast she might've got whiplash. What she saw made her eyes widened in disbelief.

The girl with ashen gray hair wearing a coat standing there. Her eyes shone like a poison... There was only one person with that kind of eyes and that was...

"...Jack the Ripper?"

"Yup!"

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"...Jack the Ripper?"

"Yup!"

Fiore pushed back the wheelchair in fright and disbelief. How did she—ah! That coat and those blood... she had murdered a Yggdemilennia Magus. Based on the crest on the coat... the magus was one who specialized in Creating and Breaking Boundary Field. One of those who designed the wards around Yggdemilennia Castle.

"You are the Yggdemilennia Master, right?"

"...the Grail isn't here." Fiore pushed her wheelchair further away from the child-like Servant. Trying to buy herself more time. Saber of Red was around, somewhere. She certainly will come, having sense another Servant in the castle.

Jack, instead frowned or getting angry or anything, just laughed childishly. "I know that." She replied. Throwing another knife to the wheelchair. It struck one of the wheels, causing Fiore to fell backwards. "Those Red people took it away, right?"

"Then why are you here?"

"Why? Of course to finish you off while you're down, obviously."

Fiore tried to crawled away, but her back pressed against something hard and cold and smooth. That, made her stop and a smirk appear in her face.

"...I'm afraid that wasn't possible."

"Huh?"

"Mars! Shoot!"

The Bronze Link Manipulator II come to life. It's because it had more joints and more slender than its predecessor that it was folded neatly, hidden behind Fiore's long hair, and its appearance caused Jack the Ripper to stared in surprise. The surprise only short lived when she had to moved away and dodge the light bullet from _two_ hands.

"Ei!"

"Jupiter! Saturn!"

Having found an opening, Jack jumped forward with butcher knife aimed at Fiore's abdomen. The Magus response is to use Defense Mechanism to block the attack, and Short-Ranged Attack Mechanism to attack Jack the Ripper. Alas for Fiore, the Assassin has much higher agility than the Mystic Code. Easily evades the surprise attack.

But not without big scratch in the shoulder that bleeds red.

"...you hurt Us." The Servant of Silent Killing stated. Her voice was unusually cold and Fiore felt shiver down in her spine. Jack disappeared as the room filled with fog, shrouded anything beyond one meter radius sight.

"Neptune: Barrier! Defends!"

The one last mechanism she added to this version: ability to create impromptu bounded field. It didn't stop anything that was stronger than herself in overall strength, but it _can_ deflect the attack that aimed at vital regions. Case at this point, when Jack the Ripper moved in blurs, attacked her repeatedly, failed to torn her apart.

"Annoying." Jack pouted, but in Fiore's ear it sounds more of a Grim Reaper growling at her. "Then..."

Multiple voices. Male and female. Young adult and toddler and children. Melodious and raspy. All blends in one. Speak exact same thing.

"**We are the Fire...**

**We Are the Rain...**

**We are the Power..."**

Having sense the meaning of those words, Fiore panicky called out, "GAIA!"

"**Maria the Ripper!"**

/ZRAAAASSSHHH!/

The all four arms moved in syncs to create one ball-shaped boundary field that protect Fiore from all direction. But it wasn't match for Jack the Ripper's Noble Phantasm. The Curse that was born as replication of Jack the Ripper's Legend, dismemberment and mutilating the Five Prostitutes. It easily tears through the Boundary Field and slashed Fiore at abdomen. But the [Propelling] effect of the Boundary Field pushed Fiore back just an inch away. Resulting in backlash that throw Fiore out of the window. Breaking the window and cracking the Mystic Code in the process.

Fiore never been this glad for Autonomous Area Scanning and Adaptability her mystic code had. Her body went rigid due the attack and have no time to command the Mystic Code, letting it run by itself. It didn't cut open her stomach, but the deep wound bleeds heavily and have to be treated as soon as possible. She pressed a trembling hand to the wound. Panting as she use Healing Magecraft to herself.

"...what...?"

The wound did not healing. It was still bleeding heavily. Fiore tried again but the wound _refused_ to heals.

"Cough!"

Suddenly the fact she _standing in open field full of acid fog_ come crashing at her. Her breath come shorter and her chest tightened. Both because the amount of blood loss, and because the fog choking on her. Gritting her teeth, she rips sleeves using her teeth. One goes to her abdomen, pressing the wound in hope to stall the blood from getting out of her body, other she tied around her mouth to act as impromptu breathing mask.

"Ngh!"

Another knife embedded in her shoulder. Trembling, Fiore turned around to see her pursuer landing silently on the ground. Not even small amount of discomfort visible in that childish face even though Jack had jumped from third floor just like that.

It was just now Fiore realized the gap in physical prowess between a human and a Servant.

"You survived." Jack stated in what was her amazed voice.

"No one survive that."

"Hey hey, tell us."

"How did you survive?"

"Did someone saved you?"

"Are you Lucky?"

"_Can you survive this?"_

The last words followed by three knives, one of them being butcher knife and other two were scalpels, thrown at Fiore, who for some reason did not move. Only able to stare in horror and dread.

Red tore through the gray.

"I've getting tired chase you down, Assassin."

"You!"

Assassin scowled at the newcomer when she realizes all three of knives had been blocked and thrown away. Mordred more than gladly returned the scowl threefold. Her sword cracking with lightning and oozes killing intent that rivaled Jack's own killing intent.

"I'll kill you."

"That's my line, Assassin. This will be the last time we see each other!"

With that, the two servant clashing each other. Sword meet knives. One favorites brute power, other prefers agility and silent movement. Regardless, everytime they clashed, the grounds shook and another damage dealt to the yard.

"Fiore, are you okay?" Fiore was startled when Sieg suddenly appears behind her. Had she been too distracted? She saw the Master of Rider did not having anything to filter the fog yet he breathe just fine. Is that the effect of becoming a Dragon? "You are injured. Let me see it."

He made movement to remove the knife. Fiore clenched her teeth to prevent a gasp. It hurts, but not as much as the wound in her stomach. The injured shoulder easily taken care by simple healing magecraft but her stomach can't. Sieg frowned.

"Master!"

The fog lifted up and Chiron jumped down, landed gracefully near Fiore and Sieg. His eyes widened when he saw Fiore's bloodstained clothes.

"The wound is cursed." Said Sieg. Pressing a hand to Fiore's abdoment. "It was made to [Slit Open Woman's Stomatch] to decimate them. Right now it did not touch any organs but the wound is deep. She's losing blood. We have to treat her, fast."

"I'll prepare things." Chiron nodded. He easily lifted Fiore, carrying her in Bridal Style, even with the Mystic Code still attached at her back. "Assassin...?"

"Escaped. Again." Grunted Mordred. "That tricky bitch. Come on. Let's go inside. I'll get my Master."

~X~

"How is she?" Ask Caules with worry. He can't help but grimace when seeing the bandages and the clothes blooming red due the blood flowing like mini river.

"Not good." Stated Naomi coldly. "The curse is recreation of Jack the Ripper's myth. _**By the morning come, the Misty London is surprised with discovery of murder towards five prostitutes. All of them were dismembered using sharp weapon. The time of crime suspected during nighttime.**_ Misty, Nighttime, Female. Sounds familiar? Your sister is _lucky_ it was noon, or a Divine Being take a peek down here and decided to favor her, otherwise it will be instant-kill. But if we didn't removed the curse fast, she will die from blood loss. She was in hemorrhagic shock as it was."

"Is there any way to lift the curse?"

"Well, for instance, I can't." Naomi firmly stood her place when Chiron glared at her for saying such thing as if it was not her responsibility... even if it was not. "But Sieg can."

"I do?"

"I did say Fafnir have affinity for curse, didn't I? Only those who had aptitude towards curse or curse-based magecraft that can lift the curse or create counter curse." Naomi turned to others. "I request a chalk, preferably one that used to make Magic Circle for rituals,, whatever book about curse you can give us, two basin with one of them filled with water, a cloth, and fresh bandages. NOW!"

"Nee, what are you planning to do?" Ask Astolfo.

"Well, we have to remove the curse, don't we? So we had to prepare. Chalk to create the Magic Circle for ritual. Sieg, you will be in the charge. I don't give a damn if you are inexperienced but you _have to_ remove the curse without killing Fiore use any means possible. Caules, you study Evocation right? You and I will make sure Fiore's soul _stay inside her body_. Archer, keep an eye to the wound. If my estimation was right, then black sludge, the curse, must pouring out from it when Sieg purge it out. Ruler—"

"I can help lifting the curse." Cut the Holy Maiden.

"I actually want you to help us stabilizing the connection between her body and soul, but if you can do that then by all means. Right now we need every single advantage we can get. Saber, Rider, stay here in case we need more help. Any questions?"

Nothing speak up.

"Good. Right now we will purge Fiore from Jack the Ripper's curse. Any mistakes will not be tolerated. We are racing against time."

The Homonculus maids return shortly after with the requested item. Naomi pick up the chalk and draw a circle on the floor after throwing a book _Curse for Dummies_ at Sieg to read over. Sieg recognize it as Dragon Gate circle she had taught him earlier. But she also draw two additional magic circle.

"Sieg, your blood. While prana only is sufficient enough, having blood as focus can improve the success percentage." Sieg didn't hesitate to cut his palm using the sword Astolfo gave to him and let it dripping to the circle. Immediately the white turned gold with hues of black and silver. Before he can ask why it was not pure gold, Naomi cut him off. "Good. Placed Fiore right in the center. Make sure the wound is visible."

Chiron gently lifted Fiore from the couch to the circle. It was only his decades worth of experience as doctor that prevent him from wincing at the sight of bloodied wound.

"Sieg, Ruler, enter the circle. Put your hand above the wound. Focused your prana to the wound and try to search for the presence of the curse. It should be easy for you two since the curse is potent. Caules, enter the circle. When those two dwell into the soul, we are stabilizing them. Chiron, prepared for any reactions. Keep the bandages and medicine on arms length."

Everyone was in position. Caules and Naomi put their hand on smaller magic circles which lit up due the prana.

"Everyone's ready? Here... we go!"

At once, Sieg and Jeanne put their hand on the wound. Jeanne felt her heart beat up faster, but shrugged it off. Right now was not the time.

They searching inside Fiore's Soul, scanning her body in the process. Just as Naomi said, they find the [Curse] with ease. It stood out like sore thumb. Removing it, on other hand...

_**We refuse to go**_

_**We want to return**_

_**It's warm here**_

_**Don't stop us**_

_**D I E**_

They didn't expect to find collective consciousness, foreign and clearly invasive, was present in the curse. No. Those consciousness are the source of the curse. The dying wish of Jack the Ripper and the reason why they killed those prostitutes. The words are in blurs, mixed with roar or anguish and hatred, as they swarm in to attack Sieg and Jeanne.

But neither of those two feel [Fear] towards the wraiths.

Or rather, they are not allowed to feel [Fear].

Fiore's had been cursed by the Jack the Ripper's Noble Phantasm. She had escaped death's grip by skin of teeth but her life force rapidly slipping away. Removing the curse and purging the cause is the only way to save her life. And slip ups will not be tolerated. So, no matter what they see, no matter how much they want to scream, to turn away, they are not allowed to do that.

So they stood their grounds and face the advancing swarm of evil spirits, wraiths, coming to them.

Sieg took a deep breath and glared down at them. Projecting what he feels from them. The wraiths' wish to kill him, he deflect them back at them. It was a counter curse [Reflection]. What he received, he will send back at them. The stronger their hatred, the more they will get hurt by their own feelings.

The wraiths recoiled as if been struck. While they can take hatred from others, the sheer amount of despair and loneliness they emitted was too much even for themselves to take

In the real world, Fiore began to trashing away, causing Mordred and Astolfo to held her by hands and legs. Black blood, thick like mud, began to soiling out from the wound. Chiron carefully extracted those to the empty basin. Caules gritted his teeth as he pushed more of his prana to keep Fiore alive. Right now was High Operation Ritual of Evocation. Something way above his skill but he had to made it works.

"_The Lord forgives all injustice and forgives all calamities. And he frees your life from the grave, feeling love and compassion..."_

If Sieg rebukes the wraith with their own feeling, scaring them away to get out from this place, then Jeanne prayed for their soul using Exorcism chant. Lines dedicated to erase the existence of Evil Spirits like those wraiths.

_**We don't want... we don't want**_

_**Stop it stop it please**_

_**No no no no nonononon !**_

Two different method works in tandem, causing the spirits that was the cause of curse to withered away into light or mud. Flowing out from [here] and removed entirely.

"*gasps*"

Sieg and Jeanne fell to the floor, panting as if they had just avoided getting drown. Fiore had stop trashing out, but the black blood that flowed from the wound almost overflow the basin before the last drop was out and what left was your usual red blood. Chiron quickly clean the wound using the damp cloth and wrapped them with fresh bandages.

"_Ar...che...r?_" Fiore weakly whispered. Blue eyes unfocused.

"I'm right here Master."

Realizing it was over, Naomi and Caules let go of their respective magic circle, with Caules slumped to the floor in relief.

"_Is... Assassin..?"_

"They escaped." Grumbled Mordred. "Damn it. Just when I want that whatever bastard dead so I can stop chasing them..."

"_...please... finish them... can't let... danger..._"

"Hush sis." Caules shushed his sister. "Just get some rest, OK? We'll handle the Assassin of Black. Promise." Fiore stared at him blankly, before nodded weakly and fell into slumber. Chiron quickly checked her condition and relieved that it was just fatigue... and he may have to ask for blood transfusion. Fiore lost too much blood. Still...

"The Jack of the Ripper, have to die."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"...so the conclusion is that Sieg and Ruler will be decoy to lure Jack the Ripper." At the name, Chiron's expression darkened. He haven't forgive the Assassin for almost killing his master. Neither did Caules who outright scowling. "while Rider and Archer waiting to strike them."

"That's right. Jack the Ripper will become careless and dropped their guard if they didn't sense any Servant nearby. Ruler can conceal her presence since she was merely possessing a body of _normal_ human."

"But what about Master? He's a Dragon! Won't assassin run away?"

The mentioned (almost) Dragon was busying himself with a thick book about curse. There's pile of books and tomes about various branch of Magecraft, mainly Curse and Counter curse, and notes from Naomi. To that extent, only his hair was visible from behind the piles. Whether he actually listen to the plan or not is up to debate.

Naomi scratched her cheeks. "Well... not exactly. Sieg was mostly Dragon... I'd say, about 89 percent? He will fully turned into Dragon within 24 hours if nothing happened. Right now he still registered as [Homonculus] to Jack the Ripper. For them, he is a Tasty Treat of plenty Prana." She sighed. "I'd love to go but considering I had goes toe-on-toe with them when Mordred and I split up back then made me registered as Threat so yeah..."

There's also the fact Sieg might be able to deflect back the curse and Jeanne posses Resistance Against Curse in form of her flag. Making them the best choice should Jack the Ripper goes impatient.

"...you made mention of Jack the Ripper's master." Caules shifted the files. Of all files they had, there's only two who did not registered as Jack the Ripper's victim... well, only one. The other was killed before the Assassin even arrived in Romania.

"Reika Rikudo... or Rikudo Reika in your native tongue. A normal human, a prostitues from what we could gather, with no connection to Moonlit World. Supposed to be sacrifice for Sagara Hyouma when he summoned Assassin... but for some bizarre reasons ended up as Assassin's Master instead."

The picture attached to the file spotted a woman with dark ashen green hair and violet eyes. Her body would've made other women turned green in envy, especially with her choice of articles leave little to imagination. She had neutral expression with empty eyes.

"...does she perhaps have connection to Lore Realm?" Asked Chiron.

"[I assume, yes. But she seemed to either inherit none of magical capability or did not know she possess any. Probably at least five generations gaps between her and her non-human ancestor.]" Replied Ddraig. "[Normally human would dye their hair to achieve such color. Only non-human or someone with non-human in their family ancestry could have natural odd hair color like that. ]"

True...

"[There's also her eyes color. While that color is rare for human to have, it's rather common for those with non-human gen. Fallen Angel blood, in particular. In fact most Fallen and Fallen's descendant have purple eyes in various shades.]"

Jeanne blinked. "Does that means I have some Fallen blood?" She ask, remembered that Lust is main reason why Angels fall... with Pride come a closer second.

Laeticia's eyes were closer to blue than her vibrant violet, after all.

Naomi's mouth twitched upwards. "If it was the case instead rare genetic mutation, then I find it funny and highly ironic."

The Jeanne d'Arc, the Maiden or Orleans, is a descendant of a Fallen Angel?

Yeah. Irony at its finest. Lucifer and other Satans would've got laughing trip if it does.

'_[I will laugh too because dammit it was funny.]'_

'_Oh shut up'_

"Either way! Let's approach her with precaution. We don't know if she was forced to do it because of some unknown reason or by her own volition, or if she know anything about Moonlit World in general. Jack the Ripper seems to be protective to regarding her. If found her be wary. Jack tends to appear within minutes if you get under five meters from Reika Rikudo."

"You call that little shit protective? More like possessive." Snorted Mordred.

Jack the Ripper was too dependent on her Master and tends to be annoying when that bitch was within her vicinity, like, sure Mother and Master sound similar but mistaken them to each other?

Did that little shit's brain had rotten away due the smog?

And thus, the decoy was given one hour to prepared before they departs to Trifas... but Jeanne was late by half an hour. By the time she arrived, she rushed past Naomi and Caules, dragging Sieg with her. Her face was strangely bright.

"...what's wrong with her?" Mordred raised an eyebrow. "They're decoy for fuck's sake."

"[...hm... probably because she had it hard? Or was it just me?]"

"Nope. I see the same thing too."

Both Dragon and his Host(ess) grinned.

"I'm confused."

"Let me put this way. If Sieg had Charisma skill, no matter what its rank is, Jeanne will have hard time resisting it."

Caules take a moment to decipher the meaning, and when he does, he stared at Naomi incredulously.

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. Don't know how things go that way, but our resident Ruler fell and she fell hard. Probably Love at First Sight thing or stuff like that."

"...is this going to bite us in the ass?"

"Only if Caster of Red knew. Shakespeare likes to mess with people. Just look at his works."

~X~

Sieg was having quite a time in his life... both in good and bad ways.

It start on the Decoy part on the plan. He and Jeanne will act like normal human, it means socializing.

He had started to get used to emotions. So far he know fear, anger, confusion, curiosity, worry, relief, and awe. But he had yet to know sadness and happiness. Nevermind he come across as having no tact.

He remember when Jeanne and him visited a stall that store souvernir. The man boasts about platinum ring... which was not made of platinum at all, but common steel. He was about to call him out for that lies, but Jeanne stepped on his feet and dragging him away before he can finish it.

She proceeds to lecture him that people boast about their wares to attract customer like that was normal... which made Sieg even more confused. Is lies acceptable? Or was it in certain situation and done by certain people?

There's also the wedding that take place in the church. It had open invitation for anyone who want to come. Sieg was once again confused why the children seems to be very surprised and happy to receive the bouquet from the bride. Doesn't you could just bought one from flower shop? What made it so special?

And so on... and so on...

Perhaps it's because he born straight up as teenager that he didn't understood exactly what common sense is. Perhaps because the only interactions he had so far was with Magi and Heroic Spirits. Humane they may be, their line of thought and what they deemed as acceptable was skewed compares to normal human. Perhaps it's because the first thing he notice was [Death] and [Need to Survive]. His participation in the War doesn't helped.

All in all... he have NO idea of normal custom and what should he do to have "fun".

Then when he was calmed down and begin to grasp about human's life, something happens. If Naomi or Saber was here, they would say, "shit hit the fan".

The town was enveloped in fog, and when they chase down after Assassin, Sieg lost track of Jeanne. He found a woman instead. A woman who begged him to find her child but...

"...Magi sure are curious thing. I shot you in the heart but you didn't die."

Sieg was glad being almost Dragon give him tough, thinly scaled skin. The bullet did not even reaching his rib cage. Before the woman shot him again, he snatched the gun and broke it under his grip. She ran... and he chase after her.

...only to get lost. Again.

This fog surely can turn a plains into a maze.

"...hurts..."

He heard someone gasped, and saw a child, barely five, leaning against the wall. Her breathing was shallow.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sieg knelled down before her and press a handkerchief to her mouth. He didn't need it much. The fog just slowed him down a bit. "I'll find you a shelter. Hang on."

"...they too?" The girl pointed to a side where there was several other kids who were struggling to breathe. The fog had gotten better of them.

This is bad.

"I'll do what I can."

The girl smiled but Sieg felt something was off. "Thank you... you're kind." She said. "Stay with us, nee?"

"What—" Sieg stopped right there and caught the blade before it could even grazed his chest. What's with this girl...? Huh?! Her eyes are empty. It was as if she was sleeping with her eyes open. But she definitely was awake so what...

Possession?

Jack the Ripper also could control others?

Sieg clenched his teeth and press his hand against the girl's head. **"Sleep" **He commanded. He watched in relief that her eyes fluttered close. Repeat the process with other kids... with less attempt of stabbing. Okay. He had take care of the possession... for now. Next was find a shelter for them. Lucky for him he saw a door being unlocked.

"...ah, you are?" The owner of the building was surprised seeing Sieg breaking in with unconscious girl in his arm.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But these kids needs help. The air outside is bad for their health." He explained. The old woman nodded and helped him put all the kids inside, and make sure they are comfortable.

"Are you going outside? It's dangerous."

"I have to. My friend was still out there. I have to find her."

"But—"

"Please lock the door until the fog disappears."

Ignoring her words, Sieg stepped out and close the door behind him. Once again, he venture blindly within the fog. Tracing even the faintest trace of Magecraft. Servant fight had always leave trace of Prana in the air. But the fog made it hard.

And more fog come from a certain direction.

~X~

_Question: What is hell?_

_Answer: Eternally continuing torture_

_Answer: Eternally repeated slaughter_

_Answer: Eternally unending despair_

~X~

When he regained his senses, Sieg was standing in a strange place.

"This is not Trifas."

That's to be sure. He was standing in city covered in fog. Building architecture are completely different. The stench of this place was awful. So disgusting he have to held back urge to vomit. Had he was a normal homonculus it might be nor a problem, but as Almost Dragon, his senses are heightened and thus, this smell was close to unbearable. Even more he can see rats and cockroaches rejoices and feasting here and there.

A cold wind blew, carrying a piece of newspaper and Sieg snatched it. _**The Nightmares Goes On: From Hell "Jack the Ripper"**_.

Ah, so this is Jack the Ripper's memories—or is it a nightmare? Either way, this place certainly is Jack the Ripper's Skill... or perhaps a Noble Phantasm. A Marble Phantasm or Reality Marble if she had any. Presenting their memories of their worst day in life to break up Sieg and Jeanne's spirit.

And trying to break his spirit, this place does.

He watched a very young girl be violated by a large hairy man in order to get her daily food. He watched a young boy knock down the girl with a stick in order to steal her food. He watched the boy have the bread he risked his life to get stolen in turn by a cunning adult, and watched that bread finally arrive meaninglessly in the hands of someone else.

He saw another young girl refused to be violated by a man yet no one heard her plea, when she finally escaped, she was hit and run over by a carriage. Her body mangled and her limbs twisted in way it should not possible for a human.

He saw unborn fetus. He saw children. All of them are thrown away, by the man and woman who brought them to this world. Their bodies falling down before him like twisted parody of a rain. Their body broken and twisted like a wooden doll whose string had been cut.

It was ugly.

It was far too ugly.

"—Yes. That's right."

When he came to his sense, his surroundings had changed once more. There was thick fog in the air, blocking out all moonlight… It was a truly chilly night. Sieg was standing alone on a deserted street somewhere. And behind him—was a little girl in tattered clothing. By instinct he knew who she was.

Jack the Ripper—or at least one of Jack the Ripper's facet.

"What's right?" He ask, trembling with unknown tremor.

"Beauty is Filthy. Filthy is Beauty. The Children here are nothing but prey. This world is Ugly."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it?" Another girl asked back. She pointed towards the river. The muddy river filled with all kind of wate possible. Broken doll, rotten meat, waste from factories, blood. Born children and unborn children alike are drift along in that river.

"The world—is so very ugly. _We_ know that. Knowing that, do you still want to live?"

~X~

"...why does human did not help each other?"

"**Because that was Humans are."**

The one who answer was the Tricolor Dragon. Once again, Sieg found himself in the Dragon's lair, sitting among pile of countless treasures.

"**Humans are selfish creature. Sure there's some exception who are kind and selfless, but generally, humans are selfish and cruel. Weak they may be, but their tenacity is something to never underestimate. They create Paradise for themselves, support beliefs needed for some Inhuman races to survive and powered up the Myths, while also creating hell worse than actual Hell. You have no idea how creative they can be."**

He still remember quite some of more horrid Medieval Torture Methods.

"But... why?"

If there was some great evil, he could understand. If there was some enormous, wicked villain—someone like that who ruled them then Sieg would still have been able to hold onto his illusions about humans. But, this was a system. A bad debt that was created when humans built and developed a city. Or perhaps it was just pus.

No one was blamed and denounced. No one was saved. No, saving anyone here was impossible. The act of salvation itself wasn't acknowledged by the system.

"**Humans lived by Flaw. No one is perfect. The most perfect Human **_**have**_** to have a Flaw—otherwise they aren't human. Those kind of people tends to die because the mass saw them as something more than human and they fear the unknown. If the world consist of ten people, two have to suffer for other eight to survive. Rinse and repeat."**

"That's... cruel."

"**Do you think the world only consist of happiness?" **Fafnir growled. **"What a friggin joke. World is ruthless. Reality is Cruel Mistress and Fate is Bitch. You can't choose what happens. You **_**can't**_** change history even if you offer your soul. Those people you have meet? They **_**knew**_** it. They're part of it."**

"Include Siegfried... Jeanne... and Astolfo?"

"**Especially them."**

Sieg gripped his head. "I don't understand... why the world is like this? Why nobody go against the system?"

"**If you, say, change the system, what will you do? How will you realize it?" **Sieg was silent. **"That's right. You don't know how and why, and who to said everyone would likes it? Someone out there will hated it. As that Red said, Counter Guardians will sense it and they will not be happy. All you can do is suck it up and keep going."**

The Dragon raised his front claw, and a chest opened. Wind blew from all direction here, gathering inside the box. Slowly, Sieg felt his turmoil, confusion, rage, everything was drained out of him. His face slowly calmed down and any trace of emotions are gone. The box locked up.

"**I'll seal your emotions for now. Right now, you need clear head."**

Thank you... clear head is what Sieg needed the most here and now.

"**Now, chop chop. You got a lady to rescue. Go, go, go." **With that, Fafnir threw Sieg out from here using his tail. **"Good grief... I didn't sign up to be therapist dammit."**

~X~

It perhaps was for the best Sieg's emotions are truly repressed. He did not feel any sympathy or pity towards the Children—Jack the Ripper, when Ruler execute them down to the last of their soul. Had he still have any shred left, he might be left disheartened or even trying to stop Ruler himself.

That would be a fatal mistake. Not only it would jeopardize everything they had planned, Naomi would kill him if he does, if Archer had not turn him into mockery of porcupine first. He bore a grudge against Jack the Ripper for hurting Fiore.

Thus, he stood by sidelines, letting Ruler do what she must do, and protecting her from enraged and anguished Archer of Red.

Speaking of Archer of Red...

"I think you miss some, Ruler." The blackened arm... that miasma... those are remnants of Jack the Ripper that clung into Archer of Red like leech. Strange. Knowing her True Name she should at least know how to banish Evil Spirit... those who clung at her was barely E-ranked at best. Yet she let them be. "Should I pin her down?"

"A-ah? Please don't. Archer of Red was way out of your league."

"Understood. I'll distract her so our Archer and Rider can do that."

"Don't do anything rash, Sieg!"

Luckily for her heart, Chiron decide now was the perfect opportunity to strike. The arrows he released packed punch equal to a bomb when goes off. Yet Atalanta easily evades them, being part feline and a well known huntress. She let out several arrows at once.

A noise akin to Dragon's roar mixed with others rang out. Blew the arrows away from Sieg and Jeanne. The culprit—Astolfo—grinned. "Yahoo! I didn't late, right?"

Realizing she was outnumbered, Atalanta swallow her anger and hatred, and flee away—it was truly bitter pill. But not without declaration that she will kill them all when they approach the Hanging Garden of Babylon in order to reclaim the Greater Grail.

They won this battle... but it feels like Pyrrhic victory. Nothing to celebrates. Even Jack the Ripper's death and knowledge she—they—won't harm anyone again taste like ash.

"Hey, hey, Master? What's wrong with that face?"

"Fafnir sealed my emotions. What Jack the Ripper show at us was terrible and frightening, after all. I will return normal in few hours."

"Do you need therapy?"

"I think so?"

"We should get back to the Castle, then." Said Jeanne, worried. "Come on. There's nothing left to do here. Perhaps I should tell the maid to make you a chocolate. I heard it can help someone feels better."

"I don't know that."

And thus, they return to the castle buuuuttt...

"Ruler, did the fog still messed up with my sense? Or I am too tired to the point of hallucination?"

"I-if you are hallucinating, then I am too..."

"So, this is for real?"

"Uuhh..."

"Caules." Chiron said. His is neutral but somehow the steel under it made even Astolfo winced. "Would you mind to explain to us why my student, Rider of Red, was here?"

Caules sweated. Heavily.

'_Damn you Naomi!'_

**End of Second Arc: Battle of Trifas**

TBC

Rushed, Dissonant Chapter. I'm sorry for the let-down but I have NO idea how this chapter should go.

Either way, this is the final Chapter of Second Arc: Battle of Trifas. The Next chapter will be start of Third Arc!


	24. Chapter 24

Third Arc of Red Dragon of Apocrypha  
**Désir**

Chapter 24

Everyone gathered in the Dining Hall. Despite the delicious cuisine served before them, courtesy of Naomi who get tired of Medieval Cuisine and upgrade the recipes, no one dare to start eating. The tension in the air was so thick that Mordred want to know if she can use the butter knife to cut it through.

Why?

Simple.

Because Rider of Red, the Great Trojan War Hero, Achilles, was among them. Of course the Black Fraction or whatever left of it would be wary and on guard. Chiron and Astolfo didn't know whether to take out their weapons and fight him, right here and now, or get their respective master to safe place. Jeanne was highly confused and wary, but at least her hand wasn't itching to draw her weapon out. Sieg merely stared at Achilles blankly, as if figuring out how to solve World's hardest puzzle. Caules and Gordes simply stay as far as possible from the Green haired Servant.

Naomi and Mordred, on other hand, take seat next to Achilles.

"So..." Chiron begin, "would anyone explain why my former student was here?"

Achilles grinned unashamedly. "It's easy teach." He said. "I'm joining you guys."

Silence.

Pure, utter silence. Everyone are staring at Achilles in disbelief, though in Mordred's case it was more of amusement than anything. The silence broken when Naomi facepalmed.

"Of all thing to start, you go straight for the bomb, huh? What a political skill." She sighed and shook her head.

"Hey! I never said I was good with that shit. I'm type who threaten first ask question later!"

"Suddenly I understand why Odysseus joined you on Trojan War. He keeps things in ordeal and put out fires you lit up. How much trouble you did caused him when you desecrate your enemy's corpse around like it was a damn prize?"

"Uhh... don't remember?"

/SMACK/

Naomi and Chiron reached an unspoken agreement, and smacked Achilles' head in same time.

"Explain. Now. And you better didn't leave anything." The centaur stated, no, demanded.

"Okay..."

~X~

"The wind changed direction."

For normal people, those words are hollow and hold no meaning. But for a War Hero like Achilles, that means a lot.

Known to sailed seas with force of Greek in order to reach Trojan, knowing War and Battles, wind changed direction means more than simply breeze. During the sailing time, it means you either reach your destination faster or you will be halted. In War, it means you either gained an upper hand, or you will lose and lose badly.

Achilles knew it was the time. He can't stand here anymore. The more he stays here, the more he's convinced that Amakusa Shirou Tokisada's plan will never work—not with that mindset of him. Salvation of Humanity? Yeah. Like that will ever happens! What will become of humanity then?! They grew stronger because they have hardship to overcome. If they got everything handed on them on golden plates then they are nothing but lazy primates!

For someone who choose short but eventful life, a long boring life Amakusa Shirou intended for humanity is Achilles' greatest nightmare. He can't imagine a life where he had to cast his weapon away and life as civvies. Merely thinking of it already gave him shudders.

He want that Saint to fail. Part because he didn't want to know what become of _him_ if that wish become reality, part because he at least owe his Former Master one thing for summon him of all people, and part because he knew his preferred, intended to-be-Master would never agree to this sort of thing. And speak of the devil...

"Gotta go greet her."

Kicking the door open, he walks out from the assigned bedroom and explore the place. He had to sigh at lack of interesting scenery... and the tacky interior this place possess. The inside was worse than outside and that's saying something with how barren the scenery was. His final destination was balcony they used to gathered up when this place kicked into the air back then.

Except, he was alone here.

/ZING/ /CLANG CLANG CLANG/

Correction: It was only him, a certain Queen of Assyria and that Sham of Priest.

"Rider, I do not remember I'm giving you mission to be Archer's back up."

Even with that fake smile plastered on, Achilles can see that man was annoyed and more than little upset. His Servant was less subtle, with that frown on her face and the fact she barred her teeth on him. Much like an attack dog ready to go all out.

...hmm. that wasn't a bad comparison.

"Would you believe me if I said I am bored?"

"What about walking around earlier?"

She notice? Duh... of course she would! Her Class is Assassin _and _Caster through Double Summon Skill. That means this place is her Territory. She can detect anyone here without even leaving her throne... that lazy bitch. How she never get fat he would never know.

"Well, I was trying to find something interesting here. Imagine how disappointed I am when nothing comes out."

Oh. There was a crosshair on the Queen's head.

"You were saying... my Hanging Garden of Babylon is _ugly_?!" She screeches and aimed more chains at him. Achilles deflect some and avoided the rest by jumping to the balcony trails.

"Well, I mean, sure this place is amazing. A floating fortress and all. But after you get the hype down this place is pretty much disappointing. I mean, _barren_, anyone? Sure, the there's arena. But that was it. Nothing more." He took a thinking pose. "And the house save for the assigned rooms are barren of anything... nevermind the castle's tacky decorations. Goth much? Come on, why the place is so gloomy gloom yet named as Garden?"

The number of crosshairs increased.

"Plus the only ones I got decent conversation with was only Anee-san and Lancer. You send Nee-san to mission earlier, and Lancer was nowhere to be seen. So yep. I'm bored. You guys can't keep up with my amazing mind, after all."

Oh that was it...

"DIE YOU NEANDERTHAL!"

Achilles laughed awkwardly. "No thanks! I don't want to return to the Thrones yet!" He jumped off the balcony and called his mount. "I'll be back! See ya later!"

Shirou frowned. "Lancer." He commands, immediately realizing what Achilles had planned.

Achilles grinned as he took the reins and skillfully controlled the chariot, avoiding the fireballs aimed at him. "Ha! So you are going to stop me, Lancer?!"

Karna merely shrugged his shoulders. He jumped off from one of the plates, and his spear meeting Achilles own. Bringing the Greek Servant to his knees with the force behind the attack. Achilles pushed Karna back by smooth kick and whipping the reins. The Chariot moved, bought him quite a distance.

He was at disadvantage here. Karna can fly, being son of Sun God and sun naturally belong in the Sky, _he_ can't since his mother was Sea Goddess. It was his Chariot and the Divine Horses that allows him to fly in the sky. He stepped off of his Chariot, he fall.

And Karna very much know that, if his attempt to make Achilles fall is anything to go by.

Did not stopping him from having fun, though.

"Hahaha! This is Fun, Lancer!" He grinned. "Can you take this?!" Quickly whipping the reins, he directed the chariot at Karna, whose eyes widened a bit. The only testament that he was surprised Achilles is _that_ bold to face him head on. He quickly moved out of the way of the chariot driven by mad charioteer.

His armor protecting him from gaining a scratch, otherwise his hand would be worse for wear after Achilles' Spear "grazed" him.

"Aww, come on Lancer! Face me!"

Again and again, Achilles directed his Chariot at Karna. Intends to at least take him out even if it kills him—and he fully knew Karna is capable of that, having higher Divinity than him. Each time is faster than before. Karna have no other choice but using his Spear to blocked the Chariot from run him over, seeing his speed is outmatched.

"Now _that's _fighting back!" Grinned Achilles. His spear once again dancing with Karna's in deadly tango. Each blow come with very close strike that leave each of them with new, fresh scars. Obviously Achilles got short stick of the deal but it just driven him more.

Then he do something crazy.

"Heyaaah!"

He jumped off the Chariot after gaining some distance. Using the blow to marching up to Karna, who due being surprised reacted slightly late. Just a little slower and tips of Achilles' spear might got the red jewel on his chest.

It was close call.

Karna kicked Achilles back at stomach, sending the Rider into free fall. But Achilles didn't stop here. He threw his Spear at Karna in high speed. Easily dodged with sacrifices of few hair strands. But when Karna looked back at him, he almost get run over by the Chariot that running perfectly vertical.

It also destroy a set of the defense plates.

"I'm amazed... your recklessness know no bounds."

"Thanks! Teach always said I'm too crazy for my own good!" Grinned Achilles, but a split second later his expression become pained. "...right before trying to beat that out of me..."

~X~

"I knew I should've kill that pest." Semiramis muttered in anger as she bites her thumb in frustration, drawing blood.

Right now, no matter how much she wanted to shoot Achilles dead, she can't. He, or rather his Chariot, was way too fast for the Defense to shoot, and there's chance she might hit Karna instead. Don't get her wrong, she held no compassion on the Charity Hero either, but between these two, Karna is the lesser headache for her...

"_...You can't betray him, it's probably the best you can do to simply imagine doing so."_

...for most of times, that is.

"Oho? What a surprising turn of events!" Aaaaaannnddd... here comes her other source of headaches. Caster of Red, Shakespeare, walking to the balcony with delighted expression it's so ugly Semiramis want to wipe it off. Permanently if possible. "**[To thine own self be true, and it must follows, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man]. **The pride and soul of noble warriors cannot be spoken of in words! One finally revealing his true color and one stayed with what he had. Two Titans facing against each other for their desire and ambitions, no words would be enough to describe their delight and sorrow!"

While speaking like that, Shakespeare writes maniacally in the blank book he carries.

"So you were saying Rider planned to betray us since beginning?"

"These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder."

_Clash of lights and darkness. Clash of color. From ashes, come beasts. Two Dragons rampaging on "civilization". The Dragon of Flame and Dragon of Darkness. Among them, light shone so brilliantly his eyes hurt._

"I see." Shirou took calm breath after receiving the new Vision. It worries him. It seems the world's end is closer than he think. He must act fast. "I will use these now." He unbuttoned the collar of his clothes, revealing glowing Command Spell.

~X~

Both Achilles and Karna tensed for a brief second. They can feel _it_.

"Hurry up." Achilles stared at Karna. The Lancer whispered as they trying to beheaded each other. "If you go right now you might be able to reach them."

It doesn't have to be genius to realize the meaning of the message. Karna wants him to go out from here. _Now_.

"You didn't come too?! Why?! You could go with me! Heck, I'm sure we can convince Anee-san too!"

Why he didn't simply go with him? Two of them together are more than match against Amakusa and Semiramis.

/CLANG/

"I can't." Karna replied while blocking another strike from Achilles. "I won't take back my words. I won't break my promise. I have promised to wield my Spear for My Master whoever he is."

Achilles grimaced. Why, oh why Karna always made it as if his promise drafted on geass or swear on Indian equivalent of Styx River.

"Go."

Achilles take step back and observe him. What he see satisfy him as he took the reins back and whipped the horse. Making them run as fast as possible. If he got away maybe there's a chance the command spell is weakened enough for him to brush it off. If he was extremely lucky, then it might not affected him at all.

"_**By the Command Spell bestow upon me, I ordered Rider, Achilles, to stop moving."**_

Achilles felt the command spell take effect in that instant. His body become heavy as if it was made of solid marble.

But who to say he's only muscle with no brain?

"Hey guys." He whispered. "Look, you remember that castle, right? Take me there. I gotta meet someone there."

The horses, because they are consist of Divine horses and a trusted stallion of his, neighed in understanding and pull the Chariot to the Yggdemilennia Castle.

What? Achilles is only ordered to stop moving. There's no command for him to turn over back to the Hanging Garden or stop his chariot. So by all account, he is bound by the Command Spell, but still go to his destination. Too bad then. He so want to turn over and watch those idiot's dumbstruck expression while flipping them the bird.

~X~

"...and that's what happened." Summarize Achilles. Take a swing of beer. "Me meet lass here," he slung a hang across Naomi's shoulder, "and become her Servant."

_Ah_, Chiron remember. Darnic use certain ritual to take Spartacus to their side. Naomi most likely use the similar, if not the exact same spell.

"I don't know whether to be impressed your plan worked... or to scold you because your recklessness. Certainly I hadn't trying my best instilling some common sense and self-preservation at you."

Achilles laughed, but the closest to him can see his complexion turned a shade paler. "Now now, teach. Where's the fun if I become normal, sane person? I won't be able to made genius plan like that."

"_In_genious, you mean?"

"The same difference."

"Tis not!"

And thus, both Servants of Red argues with each other, while the rest simply watching over while enjoying their dinner.

"Well, looks on good side!" Astolfo said. "Now we got Rider of Red with us, it means we had higher chance to win the war!"

_That_, does raise the morale. Indeed, having Achilles, who is one of biggest threat, on their side, and potentially know the defense of that fortress, increase their chance to perform the assault successfully.

"...Still, are you fine, Naomi?" Asked Jeanne. "You are supporting two Servants at once and neither of them are moderate in term of prana cost." Because, one is Knight of Round Table, a well-known one. Not in a good light, but still a well-known one. Other is the Hero of Trojan War whose name known across the world. His name even made into medical jargon. The more famous/strong a Hero is, the higher their prana consumption will be.

"Meh, I'm _me_. I never cared about stuff like that."

"...exactly how many circuits you have? And how good they are?"

"33 B-Rank, each up to 60 units... quite high since I'm fist gen... or I may perhaps have an Onmyouji somehwere in the family tree but ended up forgotten from family history."

"...that's not enough to support Two First-Rate Servants, you know?"

"I got Boosted Gear. I'm not afraid of something like Prana depletion unless I also perform Greater Ritual and High Thaumaturgy repeatedly non-stop."

"What's a Boosted Gear?"

"...to summarize things, the world is separated by two. One is Moonlit World we all knew, one is Lore Realm where the Age of Gods still continue. In Lore Realm, there's special Mystic Code called Sacred Gear, who choose their own owner. Boosted Gear is one of such Sacred Gear." Naomi cheerfully raised her gauntlet-covered left arm as proof.

"I failed to see why having Boosted Gear related to Prana issues. Unless you take account it's sentient and host a Dragon's soul... which possibly generated Od on its own." Commented Caules.

"No, no, nothing like that." Naomi wagged her finger in _no-no _gestures. "Ddraig's power is his. I can't continuously borrowed his. But Boosted Gear have passive-active ability. If it activate, it can doubled my Prana output. _Total_ Prana output. And it was not one-time deal."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm jealous." Caules flatly stated out. "No wonder you said you never had any problem with Prana consumption. As long as you had a drop left, you can simply doubled it as much as you likes... or rather as much as your body can handle. Now I understand why your Saber is a monster."

Achilles and Mordred shared a grin, and raised their respective glass. A toast for their Master.

By establishing herself as the only Safe Connection to Lore Ream for Yggdemilennia, she can easily drop any bomb and boast off her achievement without getting killed for it. In short, she can lord over the Yggdemilennia clan and they can't do a damn to her. She's way above their league.

Yup. Best Master they could ask for.

TBC

**Alright, we're now the Third Arc of this Chapter. the Battle of Hanging Garden is near... and it will be very much different with now Achilles changed sides. Of course it won't be easy battle for the Black Fraction. After all, Amakusa Shirou got new Vision, didn't he?**

**Review, please?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Sis!"

"How many times I must tell you, Caules, I'm _fine_. Now let me come in. I'm a Yggdemilennia and a Master! I must partake in the meeting!"

"But your wounds—"

"Only a gash. Archer's healing skill and some Healing Magecraft done me good."

That was everyone's warning before the door slam open and a rather irate Fiore come in. Pushing her own wheelchair. Not far behind her Caules looked rather exasperated and worried.

"Master." Chiron immediately approached her. "Are you okay? You should rest in the bed."

Fiore want to groaned. Not him too. "I'm fine Archer. I had full day rest and more. It's only gash wound by now and it's not even bleeding anymore. You had helped me big time. I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to jump into battle." She reassured him. "I also have the responsibility as a Master and Magus. I can't run away from my job."

"But..."

"I'll do my best to stay out of trouble."

Chiron finally relented. "Alright." His Master sometimes is as stubborn as a Bull.

Across the room, Achilles looked at Naomi. "Who's that cutie?" He asked.

"Fiore Forvedge Yggdemilennia, Caules' older sister and the current Clan Head following the previous one's death nights ago. She's also your teacher's Master." Answered Naomi. "She's been out of commission because take a brunt of Jack the Ripper's Noble Phantasm and almost die if not for extreme luck."

"Tough, lucky girl." Supplied Mordred, after swallowing down a bowl of noodles.

They put their attentions when Fiore cleared her throat.

"Okay, first, Archer had filling me of what happens. Good job eliminating Jack the Ripper, and I'm glad you join us, Rider of Red." Achilles gave her a lazy, but charming grin as response. Fiore blushed a little. "Move to the next issue... the Holy Grail." Then the mood dropped.

"Rider of Red, Achilles, do you know where the Hanging Garden heading to?"

Achilles take a time to think. "Well, I think it heading to Germany? That sham of Priest said something about visiting ol' acquaintances. But he said he'll wait until he cast his wish. Guess he also afraid they might flip yet another unexpected system and give him troubles."

Naomi looked relieved. Germany... mainland then. Good. There's no sea below. She _hated_ seas.

"How fast is the Hanging Garden?"

"How fast? Well... that Queen said it'll takes them another three days until they reach the Romania's Border, so not too fast. It's made of wood, stones, and metal so it's quite heavy. The bigger and the heavier, the slower it becomes. Still impressive, though." He can't help but admit it was brilliant. Floating, moving fortress. It's almost impenetrable barrier. Almost. "Due to its size it can't made sudden movement or stunts, so if we strike them, it's probably meet the defense. Take em out and it's naked to any attack."

"...I take it had another means of defense aside from the Servant?" Ask Chiron.

"Yep. Remember the plates? They are the "Guardian" of the fortress. The plates formed a shape and shoot a laser beam. I knew it because I ask the queen what those purpose are.

"And... Dragon Tooth Warrior." Naomi remember the skeleton thing. "Semiramis, Assassin of Red, probably can make dozens and sends them on us. Weak they may be, but useful for distraction and easily expendable for minions."

"Leave em to me!" Astolfo patted himself. "I got perfect Noble Phantasm for that. One blow and they're gone!"

"Understood." Fiore nodded. "But what about the plates? Can you two take them out?"

"Easy for me. My Chariot can smash them to piece. Just gotta dodge the beam, though."

"Oh, um... My Lance can do that. Yup! And I got perfect Noble Phantasm to neutralize the beam-o-death!"

"Oh?" Jeanne, who had been silent since beginning, is intrigued. "A Noble Phantasm that could go against that? I see. That must means it's Anti-Thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm. That would explain your low Magic Resistance." Now that made sense. "What's its name, if you don't mind?"

"Ehe... I forgot..."

"...eh?"

Everyone's face was quite a picture. Empty/blank eyes stared at Astolfo with bewildered expression. Some even have their mouth agape.

"Oi, pinkie, let me clarify this." The Trojan Hero drawled. "A Noble Phantasm is crystallization of one's legend. What you have gone through and bond you made along the way. Basically, what defines you as [You]... and you _forgot_ its name?"

"Ehehe... yep. More or less."

"I see..."

And Mt. Achilles erupted.

"YOU MOROOOOONNN!"

Achilles leap out of his seat and within a blink of eye and almost choking Astolfo with how grip his fist on the other Rider's collar. "How dare you forget the True Name? Have you had no shame?! Okay, I get it you're not right here," he knocked Astolfo's head, "but are you that stupid or plain arrogant to spite on your comrades' efforts and sacrifices?!"

He was raining spit all over Astolfo.

In a way it's hilarious to watch.

"Err... what's his deal?" Gordes was taken aback. Sure, forget the Noble Phantasm's name is a hindrance, since you can't go all out. But Achilles' reactions are... extreme, to say.

"Achilles treasure each and every single of his memories. For him, he was satisfied with his life and treasured the time he shared with others dearly. For him, his Noble Phantasms represent his bonds to his friends and family. Armor and Shield forged by God Hephaestus by his Mother's request. His Spear is the same one I gave to him during his time as my students. The horses that drawn his Chariot? Two of them are God Poseidon's Gift to his Father, and one he choose by himself. So... seeing Rider of Black carelessly forgot his Noble Phantasm's name set him off." Explained Chiron, chuckling at the sight Achilles verbally rained hell on Astolfo, with Sieg was torn between jumping at his Servant's defense or stay out of it.

Mordred sweatdropped. "If you put it like that..." yeah. Achilles' rage was understandable.

"...get it! I get it! I remember it now!"

"Oh really?" Achilles was skeptic. "What's its name, then?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Astolfo helplessly flailing his hand. "There's a requirement!"

"Requirement?"

"Yeah... lesse... umm... moon... yeah. Moonless night! If there's moonless night, I can remember it."

"Moon had been associates with madness and mental instability since ancient time." Chiron mused. "Paladin Astolfo also stated to lose his sanity when was on moon. If there's no moon present, he would regain his sanity back."

"Moonless Night... new moon then." Muttered Fiore. "It'll be three days from today."

Now they are struck in stalemate. Would they wait for three days, and let the Hanging Garden outside the Romania's, and by that Yggdemilennia's, border and thus making it Free-for-All war with Mage Association and god knows who else, but with assurance Astolfo's Anti-Thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm works? Or would they attack as soon as possible with without additional help? Achilles can take care of the plates by himself.

Also, there's matters when they won back the Holy Grail...

"There's also matters of Servants." Naomi cut through Fiore's dilemma. "Lancer of Red, Karna the Hero of Charity. A Demigod with high Divinity, so he could bypass Achilles' invicibility. Archer of Black, Atalanta the Chaste Huntress, and surely we all remember her Noble Phantasm during the opening of the war. Caster of Red, Shakespeare, English's Greatest Playwriter and Author. His combat ability is low but his wicked mind made up for that. There's Semiramis, Assassin of Red, who can control the fortress just by hand waves. Finally, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, who is previous Ruler."

"...Hey, are there any chance they will defect too?" Ask Mordred.

"I don't know about sis, but Karna won't. He said once he gave his words he will follow it even if it's wrong."

"...I don't think Atalanta will happy joining us..." Jeanne nervously stammered off.

"[...is this related to what happens when you guys after Jack the Ripper]?" Because they still remember Sieg's blank face despite had been fully turned into Dragon, and there's Fafnir imprint all over him.

Jeanne flinched, and entertain them with what happened back then.

"Ouch." Achilles and Chiron winced. "Sis love kids more than anything. When Queenie said her wish was impossible, she almost explode... forget helping us. She's going to skewer us as soon as possible or die trying."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. It's can't be helped. You do what you must. I'll take care of her."

"I'll fight Karna." Sieg suddenly said, surprising everyone. "He... Siegfried promise Karna a duel when they meet again. I am not Siegfried, but I inherit his heart so it's naturally extends to me too."

"But Master—"

"Sieg!"

"It's matter of honor." The now-Dragon insist. "I can't back out from it. I _won't_ back out from it. If nothing else, I can buy you times to reach Amakusa and the Grail, even if it was only few minutes."

Both the Holy Maiden and the Paladin glared at him, but he glares them back. He won't back out. They need to do this. This is war and like any war, a sacrifice is needed. He won't be burden any longer. They were like that for quite a time.

"...what else we have to prepared...?" Caules tried to divert the attention.

"Transportation. Go and back, in case we survives." Said Mordred. Pointing her thumb at Achilles and then at Astolfo. "Only this guy and that one who can fly, ya know."

"I'm aware of that. I'll buy us planes to carry us there, and create a Mystic Code as transportation home. Those planes won't last long, even if they got past the Hanging Garden defensive system. Servants battle can be... brutal." She finished with side looks to the Servants in the room... and Naomi.

Only Jeanne who ducked and smiled sheepishly. The rest are totally shameless of the carnage destruction they caused.

"If we go with plane route, I'll suggest you got us two types of Plane." Suggested Naomi. "The small ones and the Big ones. We use the small ones as transport there, while the Big ones we loaded with bombs and all kinds of explosive stuff and slam them to the Hanging Garden."

"Ooohhh... fireworks, me like it!" Mordred grinned. "That turtle lady must never see a fireworks in her life! Let's give her a _Grand_ one! In her face!"

"...Won't people notice it?" Gordes ask dryly.

"Nope if the below is plains, nope. We can claim plane accident and no one survives. Said the governor already take care of it in silence to avoid spread mass panic. Speaking of panic," Naomi looked at the Yggdemilennia sharply, "what will you do after this all over, if we did survives but did not have the Grail?"

The Yggdemilennia Magi looked at each other.

That's right.

What will they do? Or rather... what _should _they do? Darnic banking everything at the Grail and secede Yggdemilennia from the Clock Tower. Dragging alongside their name through the mud simply because they aligned with the Yggdemilennia. There's about two-three dozens families aside from them who aligned with the Yggdemilennia and now anxiously awaiting the result.

Fiore was aware as her responbility of Darni's successor of Yggdemilennia, but right now she just realize how heavy the burden is.

"I... will think about that later."

Naomi looked at her, before sighed and nodded.

"Don't take too long. We have two days max, and few hours left to make final preparation."

~X~

"Naomi."

Naomi open her eyes and find herself sat on a throne-like chair in middle of a wide room with half circular row akin to Colosseum spread before her. The rows were filled with men and women from all age and races, all wearing hooded white robes that conceal their features save for their face. Their eyes are blank and completely devoid of life.

Except a pair that stood between her and the rows. A blonde buxom beauty with emerald eyes wearing indigo dress, and turquoise haired man with eyes like Kunzite gemstone wearing black and dark green leather armor under red robe.

"Well... I certainly feel like criminal about to interrogate in a court and prosecute." Commented Naomi, more amused than anything. The only thing this place missing for that image, is the chain that attached to the chair she was on. And a hammer for the Judge.

The man laughed. "Hahaha! Now that was funny. The current Wielder, our successor, treated by us as a criminal. Perhaps he should try that sometimes? Certainly that would be funny."

The woman tweaked his eyes. "Not at the first time Belzard. They might get heart attack." She chastised. The man, Belzard, grinned sheepishly in return.

"Alright, what do you want from me now, Elsha, Belzard?"

"Do you remember a question you had years ago?" Asked Elsha. "The one where you had after reading part about Magic Crest. That if it was possible for us to gather our memories, our knowledge, our spells, bind them together and passed it to you." Naomi stiffened.

How could she forgot? She was young and naive back then. An odd student in Clock Tower. Overheard a heir of a Clan she forgot its name gloating that he finally got his family crest. She then snuck out to the Library and find out what a Family Crest was. The answer leave her wonder, because one way or another she and the previous wielders are part of same family/clan through their connection to Ddraig.

When she asked them, they all had gone silent, and she booted out from this place for months. After that she never bring that up.

Until now, that is.

"Of course I am." Naomi breathe. "A Child's curiosity tempered by Magus' Mad Scientist "For Science" mindset, one of craziest idea in my life. What of it?" They are going to scold her for thinking about it, knowing she briefly wonder if she can learn their spell, even if it only one spell, to increase their chance against "Red" fraction.

"...we decide... you may have it."

...on second thought, maybe not. _Eh?_

"C-care to repeat?" For the first time in years, after she got over the shock over Zelretch's eccentric-ness and craziness that now was her life, Naomi stammered. Eyes wide open.

Good thing she sat down because she felt her legs lost their strength to stand.

Belzard smiled. "You hear us, little lady. You may have it." He and Elsha stepped aside to let one of others stepped up and walk past them. In his hand was a tome with Ddraig's insignia on the cover, and gems similar to one of Boosted Gear decorating its side. Naomi choked in disbelief when the youth put it on her hands. Shaking, she open the pages, and saw dozens of spells she never heard of. Their descriptions, elements, effect, and how to perform that, as well drawbacks.

"We decide," since Naomi was too stunned to said anything, Elsha decide to answer the silent question, "that the upcoming battle would be too hard for you. Even though you are our successor, you are still human and your opponents shall be Figure Head of a Legend. Either you shall face Child of Sun before the newborn Dragon take over, or the unparalleled Huntress, the Playwright of Tragedy, or perhaps the Queen of Poisons. Either way your opponent shall be in same league with you, if not higher."

"...it would be do us good, to see if our spells and technique are good enough to do harm to them." A Nameless youth speak. "We never know much how effective they truly are, aside against White."

Naomi closed the book, and held it close to her chest.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I promise I shall practice them... and give those thief a show they would never forgot. I swear on my Honor as Current Red Dragon Empress!"

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for long not update this story. Writer's Block is bitch to get over.**

Chapter 26

Three days come and pass within blink of eye. The Black Fraction—or what left of it—had been busy preparing themselves. None of them sleep without exhaustion, either in mind or body. The front-line Assault Combatants were sparring with each other, honing their skill. The Pure battle skill with little magecraft induced. They have to preserved as much prana as they could.

The supports or the Mages were making many battle plans with contingency plans, alternative plan, and so on. In-between that, Fiore drag Naomi to one of Public Workshop with several Homonculi worker to create their transportation home.

Along the way, Fiore decide to tell the other Family what had happened and what-if scenario, as well two choices. They can secede from Yggdemilennia, changing name of their relatives and Descendants who weren't recorded in Clock Tower yet, and lie down for several years or decades before re-emerging with the new name to avoid stigma branded to them because of Darnic's actions. Or, they could stay as Yggdemilennia and unable to go to Clock Tower without getting ridiculed to hell and back.

It was obvious which options they chose.

"Okay. Is everyone ready?"

Jeanne looked around and do headcount. One, two, three... wait. "Where's Naomi?"

"Over here." Speak of devil and here she come. The brunette wearing leather vest and skinny jeans under red coat, with series of daggers and gun decorated her waist. Look ready for war. Though her hair get singed and cut unevenly. "Can't believe I almost forgot this." She patted the suitcase with disgruntled expression. "All my poison antidotes are here."

"Alright." Fiore clasped her hands. "The limousine will drive us to the Targu-Mures Airport. From there we will get to the Hanging Garden by Airplanes. Seeing we have speculations of what could've happened should Amakusa success, we are in borrowed time so I tell you all, do you have anything left? If so please get it right now."

Nobody speak up, or move from their spot.

"Thank you. Now, let's go. It only took us twenty minutes top using magecraft-engineered car, but it might be out only chance to enjoy limousine."

_Let's enjoy our lives while we still can, _went unsaid.

Twenty minutes later, Targu Mures Airport...

"It's empty."

The airport was barren. Its furniture and equipment plus planes may be all here, but no single soul aside from them, and the imposing men-in-black-suit that guard the airport. Heck, even them were guarding the airport from outer gate, which was meters away from the airport itself.

"Ah, yes. It would be problematic if someone see us, seeing that Jack the Ripper Incident still fresh in our minds, no? That's why I reserved this place only for us. For twelve hours start from now, we are the only one use this place."

"The whole—"

Both Jeanne and Naomi made face not at the revelation, but at casual tone Fiore use. As if reserving _International Airport_ is something anyone could do.

"Caules, I know we magus are abnormal by human's standards, but your sister scares me here." Naomi told the younger Forvedge.

"How is that bad thing?" Achilles raised an eyebrow. "The less people know, the better, right?"

"I know but..." Naomi scratched her head. "How to put it to your perspective? Ah, right. International Airport is used by public to go to other town or other country, and there's long lines of people want to use its service everyday, every hours. It's like a major harbor in your era, where people come and go using ships. And Fiore not only bought some planes, but also reserved _the whole place_ for twelve hours."

Now Achilles get it.

"Okay, oi lass! Exactly how much you paid for this all?!"

Because the mere images on how much money she had to paid to compensates the other customers for delayed flight was SCARY.

"Oh, not much. Only five times the cost of Mystic Code I designed... the Original One, I mean. I was the plane that cost so damn much. Good thing Uncle Darnic left us quite large sum of money."

Naomi almost call bullshit, before remember her service cost five Grands at the cheapest, to people she actually likes. And the materials she salvage from Lore Realm magical creature cost some dozens good Grands if she ever sold them.

She now wonder if reserving International Airport is up here on Not-Exactly-Subtle-Things-a-Magus-Did list alongside Alternative World! Kayneth who reserved about twenty four floors in Fuyuki City during first half of Fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War and tell the hotel manager to not send anyone up only for it all to blown away in one attack.

Zelretch still snickers whenever he remember that idiocy. Poor this world's Kayneth can't live that one down while he was still alive.

"Alright, let's recap the plan once again." Commanded Caules once they were inside the Board Meeting room. He rolled out a plan map. "The First Operation will have both Rider-class Servants will be Vanguard and destroy the plates. Astolfo, you remember the True Name, now, right?" He ask with almost pleading tone because if he didn't then all job will be Achilles and that would be bad.

Astolfo grinned. "Don't worry, I remember it now!"

"Good. Then we move to next phase. As expected the Red Fraction won't stay idle. They would send their best fighters, Archer and Lancer, after us."

"I'll take nee-san, this guy take Lancer." Achilles jerked his thumb at Sieg. "So we're out of commission till either we or our opponent yields... or die. Whichever happens first."

"Hopefully the rest of us had sneaked in by then." Caules nodded and scribes LANCER and ARCHER, and made arrow from ACHILLES to ARCHER and SIEG to LANCER using red marker. "Then the rest of us split up. Astolfo will come to aid Sieg, while Sister and I search the former Masters of Red and set them free—"

"But the Fortress itself is Semiramis' eyes and ears, so that means someone have to diver her attention elsewhere. Hence Saber and I will attack her head-on." Naomi cut him.

"That left Ruler and myself. We will stop Amakusa." Summarize Chiron.

"That would be the best." Fiore nodded. "Shakespeare is not strong. Have zero fighting ability. But he is worldwide known author, especially tragedy playwrights." She had a book of him. **_Romeo and Juliet_**. "He could spin someone's tale into tragedy, so it would be the best to not approach him alone. Hopefully if he trap one, the other can snap them out of it."

If one affected, the other may be indifference, and that was their aim. Jeanne and Chiron. Their history were over a dozen centuries apart. One is half-immortal Centaur from Greece, other is a normal Country girl turned into Saint. One die by poison, other die by fire. There's no similarity in their history and thus, nothing Shakespeare thought up that can trap them both in same time.

"That's the plan. Is everyone agree with it?" Asked Jeanne.

The answer was simple. An unanimous YES.

"Alright. Everyone, let's do our best. May Lord stay with us."

~X~

"COLD!"

Naomi sweatdropped as she could hear Jeanne yelped in shock. Being swept by wind in this altitude is no joke. The only thing she could compare to standing in this height, unguarded, was like standing at outside during winter's with nothing more than clothes made for summer.

It doesn't helped that now probably somewhere close to midnight.

Good thing she was fire-based creature.

Mordred laughed. "Well, whaddya think? In battle it's the war that choose for you! Nor the other way around!" She said, having her share of numerous battlefield. Jungle? Check. Riverside? Check. Castle? Check. Under burning summer heat? Check. During heavy storm? Check that. On open grassland? Oooohhh, check.

Though hers can't be compared to Naomi who literally against whatever world can throw at her. Up and including stuff the likes of _Tentacle Plants_.

Yikes.

"_I can see it!"_ Chiron called out through the link.

"_Me too."_ Agreed Jeanne.

They all looked up and see the Hanging Garden floating just few miles above them, and more than fair distance away from them.

"_Man, it's really shocking no matter how many times I see it!"_ Commented Astolfo.

Ddraig suddenly snorted. Surprising almost everyone. He had been really quiet this three days, after all. _"[Well... me ain't impressed. This one looks like overly glided cage than actual GARDEN. I mean, what kind of garden that looked like crossbreed of Colosseum and iron castle with little to no plants? That stuff is Hanging Garden of Babylon in name only!]"_

Achilles nodded. Yup. The one Semiramis had can't do the justice of REAL Hanging Garden. Too barren to be called garden.

Jeanne smiled at the banter. It was heartwarming to be smiled in this situation.

Then she stopped smiling.

" Amakusa Shirou Tokisada!"

Jeanne yelled out his name. but the one to respond was not him, but his Servant.

"_What an unsightly howl. My Master is busy accomplishing the 'salvation of humanity' with the Greater Grail. He didn't have time to deal with you."_

Series of ancient letter no one here can read appears in the sky, and from them, hologram projection of Semiramis. Looking down at them condescendingly.

But there was more important information there to be concerned with.

"…He seriously intends to save humanity?"

In response to such question, Semiramis snickered.

"_Who knows? Whatever the results of his actions are, it is no concern of mine. If you want to stop my Master, you'll have to reach him. Though… only if you manage to get past the Red Servants first!"_

At the words, one of the plates aimed at them at fired purplish laser beam. It hit one of the plane, effectively killing the machine and explodes it.

"Well," Naomi sighed, "We've tried_. Achilles. Astolfo. Go riot."_

"_Wokey!"_

"Got it!"

Achilles running to the head of the airplane they were standing on, before whistling for his chariot. Once he grab the reins, the entire thing surrounded by greenish light and shooting at the Hanging Garden like possessed shooting star.

Not wanting to be outdone, Astolfo raced hippogriff to the nearest plate. His Lance out and ready to bring it down.

"Here it is." Muttered Naomi. Jamming one of smaller dagger to the gun's barrel. Ready to shoot it a la gun-crossbow.

If one look closely, the gun was being held in her left arm. And the color red start to bleeding through from Boosted gear to the gun like bloodstain.

~X~

Time was meaningless here. What was only few seconds could be eternity. What felt like eternity could be only few minutes. Shirou had no idea how long he had been walking.

Perhaps swimming would be a better analogy for what he was doing than walking. In any case, Shirou Kotomine determinedly advanced while feeling as if his skin was being peeled off and his flesh melted away.

This place wasn't within the Hanging Gardens. The interior of the Greater Grail was a space separate from the real world. Physical laws, the laws of magecraft and even himself were mixed and churned together to form something else entirely.

However, his arms hurt to the point of grating. That alone allowed him to maintain his awareness of himself as Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. Shirou felt relieved that he'd been right to connect to the Greater Grail beforehand for the sake of obtaining the Grail' s prana supply. If he had plunged into this abnormal space with no countermeasures, he would have dissolved away in an instant.

His arms continued to cry out in pain. But that pain was what connected his sense of self to reality .

The world was still filled with pain and anguish.

To indulge in pleasure all by himself was truly the act of a fool.

Shirou Kotomine desperately focused on maintaining his self-awareness. He remained conscious of the fact that he was within the Greater Grail, which had no sense of place or direction, and kept walking towards the other side of this space.

By establishing a landmark, a path was created. Shirou believed that that path would lead to his destination.

The path was long and far, with no end in sight.

He felt like he could hear whispers that kept saying "Give up and break" but he withstood the temptation. In the end, it didn't matter whether you were a Servant or human in this place.

Even if he had all the power possible for a human to possess, it made no difference. Even if he could cut through dimensions and jump across space, there was no way to progress down this path except by walking.

And merely walking wasn't enough either.

He was the one who determined the destination, and he was also the one who determined where the goal was.

He believed he would definitely reach it, and he had a wish that he would definitely accomplish, so he walked.

It was an extraordinary distance. A distance that might even be infinite.

And there was even the fear that he might be walking in the opposite direction without realizing it.

But he threw all those feelings away like garbage.

"I'll walk, no matter where the destination may be, and no matter how long it takes."

He took one step. He took a second step. He took a third step without hesitation. He didn't care if he had to walk a hundred thousand leagues, walk up a ninety degree slope, or walk a path of thorns.

He had already resolved himself for all that long ago.

His father, mother, older sister and his massacred thirty-seven thousand followers tried to stop him.

"_Listen to us,"_ they said. Their voices called out to Shirou from behind.

—_You'll feel a bit better if you stop. So stop. And please listen to us._

He rejected those words of sympathy. He denied the invitation to halt and come to a standstill. He blocked his ears so as not to hear them.

He had assumed that such voices temptation would bombard him. _If I waver here, your deaths will be for nothing._ With that thought, he shook them off.

Next, in place of the massacred behind him, their killers appeared before him. The strong who devoured the weak countless times throughout history. Using the shaky reason that we and they are different, they continued to kill other people.

They whispered to him with faint smiles.

"_What's wrong? We killed them, you know? Your father, mother, comrades; we killed, killed and killed them all. Don't you hate us?"_

The people behind him shouted out in sorrow and anger.

"_They killed us. So please, kill them in retribution! Avenge us so that our souls can rest!"_

Shirou remained silent. He didn't open his clenched fists. If he did, he felt like he would spit out something at the same time.

Of course he hated them. Of course he felt anger. He wanted to rip those smiles off their faces, stop their breathing and crush their hearts.

But, he had thrown away his sorrow and rage. He had decided that he wouldn't fight to give peace to the souls of his comrades, but to save everything instead.

He had thrown away forgiveness, compassion, and love.

"You're in my way!"

His heart hurt as if it was being torn out. From the bottom of his heart, he wanted to hate himself for lending a hand to evil despite not being dyed in evil himself.

Even so. He wouldn't change his decision. The dice couldn't be taken back after being thrown.

_There exists a method to save everything in this world. So I want you all to believe in me. It doesn't matter whether you're enemy or ally. Let's all head to that paradise which should lay beyond the horizon._

However, he needed its power in order to save everything.

As long as humans remained the way they currently were, saving them was impossible. If ten people constructed a world, at least two people would be expelled from that world. By sacrificing two, eight received happiness. And that was the minimum limit; in reality, there were even times when nine people went through a path of hardship for the sake of one person's happiness.

This was the system of the human world, which should continue unchanged for eternity.

He was going to destroy that system. He would save the two sacrifices and the eight happy people alike. He would save both the one happy person and the nine people who struggled through hardship. In order to embark towards the heavens, a special power, a miracle was needed. And that is—

"That is the Cup of Heaven—Heaven's Feel. The final and ultimate Mystery for universally saving all of humanity. In other words, the Third Sorcery. And I _refuse_ to accept any other outcome."

~X~

SNAP!

A sound of pen snapped could be heard. A gorgeous woman with blue eyes turned to her brother and her face become concerned and more than little worried when she found him sat down with his head bowed down. Golden locks failing on his face and hide his expression. There, in his hand, a pen was snapped into two. His chest rise and fall irregularly, as he gasped for air like almost been drowned.

"Michael-niisama? Are you fine."

There was long pause. "...no."

"I'll call Raphael, then."

"No." Michael stopped her. "No. Don't. No need to. Call Uriel here. Tell him I want to meet him."

"But Raphael can take look at your condition. And it can waiting, right? So—"

"Archangel Gabriel." Michael's voice was cold and cutting and Gabriel can't help but flinched when she finally take a good look at her brother's expression. It wasn't nice one. The way his green eyes become as sharp as his sword reminds her of dark times in the past. "That, is an order. Bring Uriel to me. _Right now_."

"Y-yes sir!"

Michael exhale a long breath of air and kneaded his temples with his fingers.

He didn't mean to snap at Gabriel. Honest. It just... he has bad feeling. It feels like Father but in same time Oh so different, and it, undoubtedly, is powerful. For now it confines to wherever it located is, but he has good feeling it soon would spread all over the world and neither him or his siblings would like what it bring forth.

After all, as it was now, it already made the System nervous—and the System should not feel nervous. It is not supposed to have feeling!

"You were calling, Michael?"

"Ah. Thank you Uriel. Yes." Michael tried to smiled, but what come out was a frown. "I sense a disturbance from Romania. I don't exactly know what was it, but my hunch telling me you might know what is it. Go there, and investigate what cause it."

"At once."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Crash Crash Crash Crash Crash

With combination between Two Rider-Class Servants, the Plates couldn't stand a chance. Within three minutes alone, almost half of those plates now are nothing but rubble of steel and stones raining down on whatever lies on ground bellow.

Achilles huffed. "That's the fifth. I'm so not envying whoever and whatever got this weird rain."

He was about to directed his chariot to the sixth Plates when something green caught his eyes.

Bluish-green shoot from one of the Garden's Iron "Cage" spike, aimed towards the Plane where Jeanne was on. The Ruler-class Servant, luckily, quickly rebound it with her spear/flag. The light bounced away from the plane and fall in the quite a distance before explode.

"Shit! _Sorry Ruler! I'll intercept her now!"_ Changing direction, Achilles steered the chariot to the said plane. Throwing his shield midair. Intercepting the next attack, which definitely would've destroyed the plan should it hit. The blow force send the Shield back to Achilles' waiting hand.

"Rider!" Yup, Achilles thought with a grimace, Atalanta is very unhappy right now. "Move away! I have to kill that woman who pretends to be saint!"

Whelp. "Sorry sis! No can do!"

"So you decide to protect her? Fine!" Growled Atalanta. "Then I'll kill you too!"

Achilles just smiled wryly, before pushing the horse to ran faster than they ever been. Dodging all of those arrows that rain upon him like meteor shower. Whelp. It seems three days "training" AKA dodging the hell out of Chiron's shoot did paid off.

Seeing the now-familiar sight of Phoebus Catastrophe ready to shoot, Achilles did quick thinking by zigzagging up to her position, startled her enough that she almost dropped the half-charged Noble Phantasm, before floating almost lazily above the Hanging Garden, as if mocking, _'Well? Aren't you going to shoot me?' _Enraged, Atalanta did not hesitated to pull the nocked arrow and release it at Achilles.

That was trap.

Just mere second after the arrow released, Achilles whipped the rein and the chariot ran to other side of Hanging Garden, raced downwards and use the whole structure as shield to safely get across back to where Atalanta stood. Once he arrived there, Achilles jumped off and dismissed the Chariot. It all happens under half a minute.

"You're slipping away. That's not like you."

Normally Atalanta was not one who fall for cheap insult. She would keep her cool and ignored it instead. Focus on her task. For her to fall right into the trap, hook line and sinker, means something was wrong with her.

"Silence!"

Half a dozen arrows aimed at Achilles, who dodge them with ease and caught the last one. They all are full of rage and hatred. Sharpening yet dulled the arrows themselves. One don't have to be genius to know that.

"Shame. These are fine arrow, you know?"

"I don't care!" Growled Atalanta. Shooting several more arrows. None of them hit the target. "Why you... why you... why did you stop me?!"

"Sis..."

The arrow increase in number, yet they somehow feels like wind against Achilles' spear.

"Are you mocking me?! Are you saying my wish is impossible?! ARE YOU TELLING ME TO GIVE UP ON SAVING THOSE CHILDREN?! ARE YOU TELLING ME TO ABANDONS THEM?!"

"Those children... are you referring to remnants of Jack the Ripper? If that was the case then... _Yes_ _you should_."

Atalanta was so shocked hearing that she froze in her tracks.

Achilles sighed. "Those children were dead. Dead decades ago. It's no matter who killed them or how they die. The fact is they were dead. You can loved them, you can honor them, but that was it. Wishing them back to life is futile. Why? Because they _won't_."

"...shut up..."

"Orpheus and Euridice... you know their story, right? No matter how skilled Orpheus was, his Euridice never returns. The dead stays dead. They won't come back. That's the rule. Same with those kids."

"Shut Up!" Atalanta pulled her ears. Refusing to hear. She refuse. She refuse to believe such. For those children... she refuse to believe!

"They were not belong in this world anymore. They were history already."

"SHUT UP!" She bellowed. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" If she can rip her ears off, she would do so. Just so he won't hear those cruel words anymore. "You don't... I thought you understand! You lost your friends and family to war! You saw them die by your own eyes! Have you not wish them back?! Your precious?!"

Achilles' face was picture of shock, before it quickly morphed into anger. _Don't kidding me_. "I WOULD NEVER WISH THAT!" He shouted back.

"Yes I cherish them! Yes I have regrets for bringing them to their death! Yes I hate and cursed the gods when my cousin die! But I never wished the history to change! Why? Because I am warrior. We all were warriors! We marched forward to new day, knowing it could be our last day! We did not ran from our death with tails tucked between our legs. We face it with our head held high! We _chose_ to do so! If I wish to change it all then it means spitting all over what we have went through and I would NEVER done that!"

There was only silence between them. Achilles was breathing heavily after the shouting match, while Atalanta simply stared in numb shock.

"...i see." The huntress said, almost inaudibly. "I see now. You and I. We were different."

"So it seems." Achilles nodded. Spear pointed at Atalanta who... pulled a rag? No. That was—

"My father always told me _'Behave, you are a princess' _but he forgot something: I am raised in wilderness, and forever will be huntress first, woman second. If my existence as woman is hindrance, then—" With a roar, she shoved the black pelt of a certain boar monster to her chest—to her core. "—Then I shall be a beast!"

Black miasma flowed out from her core. Corrupting and twisting her existence. What once green and light brown hair now is ashen gray. What once regal yet practical dress now is nothing more but skimpy armor decorated with black boar fut, and giant black boar head with purple marking rested on her shoulder. Atalanta roared. Showing her sharp, dangerous teeth.

"Noble Phantasm Agr**ius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment!"**

Achilles could only shook his head. "Throwing yourself away... you are crazy."

It was irony that _he_ was the calmer and saner one.

"**I'll kill you." **Growled Atalanta, lowered her body and getting on all four "legs". **"You are in the way. I'll kill you. And then... kill that Fake Saint!" **

~X~

Crash!

"Ahahaha! Look Master! That's the seventh already!" Even though it was serious situation, Astolfo still found a time and opportunity to laugh. "This may be Time-Limited Event, but tonight I'm special! Come, Assassin of Red! Me ain't scared of you!"

In response of his Servant's action, Sieg could only smiled and think, it perhaps the best choice they decided to wait Three days for the New Moon. **Casseur de Logistille: Destruction Declaration** perhaps is the perfect Noble Phantasm against the Garden's Defense Mechanism, with its property to cancel any Magecraft even the High Thaumaturgy. Of course it's only possible if Astolfo remember the True Name.

Crash!

"Eight! We're unstoppable!"

"—I'm afraid not."

CLANG!

"Master!"

"I...am... fine!" The Divine spear was blocked by a sword. Sieg gritted his teeth as he tried to push Karna back. It was no easy feat, considering he was standing on a Hippogriff and, knowing Astolfo, the balance could've tipped at any given moment. Seeing no other way, Sieg decide to take a gambit and get closer to Karna before trying to swept him off using clawed hands.

Even if his skin wasn't covered by armor, they are as tough as ten inches thick shield made of finest steel.

Still, it worked. Karna reeled back in surprise seeing Sieg's nails turned into claw. The suddenly-missing force made Sieg almost fall off, if not for Astolfo quickly grab the back of his vest.

"Rider, go. Destroy the remaining plates. I'll stall him."

"But—"

"_Go_." Sieg's tone leave no argument.

Biting back a scathing remark, Astolfo let go of Sieg, who promptly unfurled his wings. "Don't die, you hear me, Master?! Don't you dare to die!" He shouted before reluctantly steered the Hippogriff to the next plate. Leaving two inhuman persons facing each other.

"...you are not usual Master, are you?" The Demigod inquired. Curious. Sieg did not register as human or Homonculus, or even demigod. Him possessing leathery wings similar to bat but also so different in same time made sure of that. In fact his existence was registered close to demon but not quite right. Something along the lines of fierce creature from wilderness. His eyes, if Karna looked closely, also similar to a reptile.

Sieg smiled wryly. "No. Never been one, and will not be one." He raise the sword in striking position. Pulling the blade parallel to his face. "Before I begin, I have to apologize first."

"What for?"

"I may inherit Saber of Black—Siegfried—heart, and decide to fight you in his stead, but I am not him. He is a Knight and I am a Dragon—even though I am only week old Dragon at the most. I did not fight fair. If I see it fit, I will Curse you. So, apologize in advance, if I put a rather disappointing battle."

"...no." Karna shook his head with a smile. "Quite the contrary, I think this will be wonderful battle."

Yes, it was disappointing he cannot fight Siegfried again. But that was fate. You can't choose it. After all, Sieg perhaps can bring different challenge. India did not have that many Nagas, and he never fought one during his life.

It was an exciting prospect.

Both of them smiled to each other, before clashing.

Spear meet sword, armor meet claws. White-ish spark creates when they meet. The force and small burst of prana whenever the weapons clashing against each other enough to damaged the surrounding.

You could call it impenetrable force meet unstoppable force. Which one is impenetrable, which one is unstoppable, is up to debates.

Sieg's skin was thicker than any normal human, or Homonculus for that matter. They are covered by transparent scales, which are further reinforced with Sieg's natural odd. A Crest glowed brightly from his heart and spread to his body. Signaling his Sacred Gear, [Cursed Core], was active and in use. Furthermore increasing the defense. Anything less and he would've start bleeding anytime now, as he was not up to Karna's skill in weapon-wielding.

Karna himself, is no joke. He is a demigod and known as Top-Class Servant for reasons. While he received gift from Divine Intervention, all of his skills are pure result of his dedication and hard work. The weapons are just mere tool. He didn't need them to be deadly. Even more, he is known as fearsome person during Kurushetra War. Everyone knows that the only reason why he's dead is because he was strikes on his defenseless back when his attention was elsewhere.

Of course. That was after he was struck with multiple curses too.

And Curse is Sieg's new specialty.

The Dragon parried Karna's attack with extremely high difficulty. One spear strike almost beheaded him, should he did not folded back his wings and let gravity take hold for short moment. Despite that still using the momentum to wrap his tail around Karna's ankle and drag him a bit to throw his balance off. And of course, he sustained more injury than Karna was.

Clang! Clang! Clang!

Sieg gritted his teeth as each strike seems to determine to knock the everloving air out of his lungs.

'_Just a little more...' _He thought, enduring yet another strike.

"What's wrong, young Naga? Why did you not attack?"

Clang! Shrrk!

'_Just a little bit more...' _Sieg put the sword into horizontal position, barely able to block the spear this time. He was actually trying to get closer to Karna. His eyes was aimed to the strange red jewel on Karna's chest.

The Demigod retreated a bit and draw back his spear, raising it high and—

'_Now!'_

Slash!

"Urk!"

The spear cut at Sieg's back, narrowly avoided crushing his spines, leaving long vertical line. Sieg himself use the opportunity to cut Karna. Not enough to be anything serious, but deep enough to draw little of blood. Mixing it with his own, Sieg smear the blood on the jewel. It glowed and blinked rapidly, like lightbulb having problem, before its luster become murky.

Karna staggered back. Feeling oddly weak, as his flame almost goes up. No, that was exaggerating. His fire was still here, but they are definitely weaker. He threw a retreating figure of Sieg a questionable look.

"Sun," Sieg gasped, using the moment to focus healing magecraft to hear his wounds, specifically the wound on his back, "belongs during the day. Not the night."

"Ah." Karna nodded. "I see, just like Ashura who gained power during the night. I suppose to lost mine when sun set."

Sieg grinned weakly. "I'm just evened the field." It was an absurd, suicidal stupid plan that sureway will earn him half-day lectures from everyone, include Mordred and Achilles. It was a curse he creates on whim with Karna in mind, using the natural phenomenal as base. The sun and the moon rotates the earth in turn. The Sun during the day, and the Moon during the night. Never together.

Its aspect was simple one. Basic, even. Cause and Effect. [If the Sun missing from Sky, then it was Night] reversed in order into [If it was night, then Sun have to missing from Sky]. In this situation, Karna's power is the [Sun], and the time of events is the [Night]. Putting emphasis on Night part to weakened Karna's power. The blood was catalyst for it to happens.

It did help it was new moon. Sieg heard Moon actually reflecting the sun's light.

Yep. Absurd and suicidal. His luck have to be high for it to even work.

"Second Round?"

"As you wish."

He was not complaining. Nope sireee.

~X~

Purplish black and green raced alongside surface of Hanging Garden.

"**GRAAAAHHHHH!"**

If someone saw Atalanta right now, they will have hard time connecting the Huntress with beast that now attacking Achilles in crazed state.

"Fuck fuck fuck... how far are you planning to fall, Nee-san?!" Shouted Achilles as he once again thrown his spear and let it zigzagging around the sky to diver the arrows from Tauropolos away from Achilles. Divinity be damned if any of those corrupted arrows hit his heel. He immediately raise a hand and braced for impact when Atalanta throw herself at him. Snarling, digging into his skin, and biting at his neck like a wounded animal.

Growling in frustration, Achilles elbowed Atalanta in the spine, hard, and knees her in the gut before throwing her as far as he could.

The berserk huntress climbed out of the columns and ruins of empty building. Her eyes were demonic if seen from this distance. And the bat-like wings doesn't help the image. **"RIDER!" **She roared.

"This gives me Deja vu vibes." Achilles can't help but reminded of certain white-haired amazoness. He cringed. Oh damn it.

An inhuman roar followed by more purplish black projectile aimed at him. The Trojan War Hero summoned back his spear and twirled it to deflect those arrows. He also don't stay put, but jumping to the buildings and pillar. Do his best to not staying in one place and made fool out of himself.

It feels like Hunting Game he used to play when he was young, except he was the Target this time.

Seeing an opening, Achilles ran faster his body become blur green after image. He ran past Atalanta, before stopped on a giant building and using it as launching ground back at her. Using the momentum to drag her along with him and pin her down. Just to be safe, he stabbed the spear through both of the wings. Atalanta screaming. Either pain or rage, it was uncertain which one.

"_**...KilL... I'Ll kILl you..." **_Growled Atalanta. Her voice become more and more demonic. _**"fOr tHe CHIlDReN... I'll Kill You and that FaKE sAINt..."**_

Clumsily, she stood up, but the pinned wings stopped her. Growling, Atalanta put a clawed hand on them and start pulling them. Achilles could only watch in horror how the huntress _mutilated herself_. The sound of flesh and bones forcibly torn off made him sick.

Hence why he was bit late in reacted to Atalanta's next attack. He was thrown to wall behind him before he registered what had happened. But once he did, he wrestle control back from Atalanta.

Kick. Punch. Claw. Snarl.

Their battle had ended up with both of them rolling on the ground, wrestling each other into submission. Atalanta gained an upper hand when one of her kick nearly hit Achilles between legs, forced the male Servant to flinched back to avoid his soft spot get hit. Atalanta use the opportunity to claw him across the face, blinded one eye, before send Achilles back.

His back hit the spear.

"_Hear my curse! Achilles son of Tethys! You shall kill person you love with this Spear!"_

Damn it. Curse his younger self.

Sighing, Achilles waiting for Atalanta to gain momentum and leap at him with intent to kill while discreetly removed his spear. He had made sure her bow snap in half when he hurl at her earlier.

"_**RIDEEEEEERRRR!"**_

Here she come.

Screaming bloody murder, Atalanta running at Achilles on four legs. Claw sharpened and ready to tore the other Hero into shreds. Normal people would've been dead by now. Atalanta is known as quick-fleeting even when she only run on two legs. On four legs? She's almost as fast as Achilles' chariot.

However—

CRASH! SLAM! SPLAT!

"_**GaaaaAAAKH..." **_

—Achilles was used to such high speed and blurred images. He quickly side-stepped from fire line, spinning and twisting his spear through Atalanta's torso as he threw them to nearby pillar.

Blood dripped down.

"**Achilles... you..." **Atalanta speak, only to coughed blood.

"It's over, sis." Whispered Achilles. He walked up to her, and pull the spear out.

"_Kill."_

"_Kill."_

"_Kill."_

"_Kill."_

"_Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill."_

"_Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "Kill."_

"_Kill—"_

"Shut up." Splat! Mercilessly Achilles stabbed Atalanta's arm. Specifically, her blackened arm that smelled like rotten ege. "You are annoying."

Perhaps it was shock of being told off—Atalanta clearly never done so. Perhaps it was shock that someone dare to hurt them—to kill what remains of them—and Atalanta did not stopped him. Either way the remnants of Jack the Ripper become quiet. Their hateful words that fed Atalanta's hatred stopped, and the grip on the Kaledonian Bear loosened up.

It fell off.

Atalanta blinked drowsily. Her head hurts. Her body hurts. It was like she had return from one of hardest night on Argo during storm and dragged to drinking contest. No. It was... worse than that. Much, much worse.

"Rider?"

Achilles grinned half-hearted. "Nice to have you back, sis. You made me worried." He tried to lightened up the tension.

No use. Atalanta looked down on her torso, that now had a gaping hole, and to her arm which was still pinned to the wall by Achilles' spear. "Oh." It didn't take long for her to connect the dot. "Oh... I see..." She chuckled weakly.

"Sis..."

"Nee, Rider. What... am I supposed to do?" Atalanta whispered. "Those children... they can't be saved... I knew it already... but then... what should I do?"

Achilles sighed and smiled wryly. "Silly sister. Isn't the answer obvious? You could honor their memory." Atalanta looked at him in surprise. "What's the purpose of Lethe River, sis?"

Lethe River? Isn't that River... oh. Oh. _Oh_

"Yes. That river erased memories for soul who wish rebirth. Washing their sins away. Those children... surely, someday, they will reborn anew. As blank canvas. In better place."

Atalanta chuckled. "I am an idiot, aren't I?" She whispered. "Had I remember it earlier... then those children..." Her body started to dissipate.

"...you know, sis? I always looked up to you."

Yellow eyes looked in surprise and curiousity.

"My father, Peleus, used to tell me about swift-footed lady who won Kaledonian Bear Hunt... and courageously joined Hunt of Golden Fleece with Argonauts. That's why I like spending time with you. A star I always looked up for. You are... always will be my hero, you know?"

That's right.

He become hero not just because Fate machinations. He was inspired by the Huntress who challenge all men in Hunting event _and won _despite all odds were against her. Meeting her was childhood dream come true.

Atalanta closed her eyes. That... somehow warmed her heart. "I see... then, Rider."

"Hm?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"...what is it?"

"Flip the Gods the Bird, will you?" with that, she finally dissappeared. A cheeky smile, befitting for a girl raised in wilderness, forever burned to Achilles memory.

"Heh." The Rider chuckled. "Sure. You don't even have to ask." He too, after all, was screwed over by the Gods. "Well, then, I guess—"

"_**RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

All hair on Achilles' body standing on their end when that inhuman roar echoes. It... it was ten times scarier and more dangerous than Berserk Atalanta. What... what in the world was that?

"_Achilles? HEY! You hear me?!"_

"_Loud and Clear Master. What was THAT?!"_

"_Hell if I knew, but it comes from room behind the Throne Room. Ruler and Archer already went there. Hurry up! Mordred and I stall this quee—WATCH OUT THAT YOU PESKY SNAKE!"_

Achilles clicked his teeth, but take other route to the room. If whatever caused is as half scary as the voice, then it was clear Jeanne and Chiron were in danger.

He had to act, fast.

TBC


End file.
